I'll Keep You Alive If You Show Me The Way
by inzombiaaaac
Summary: Harleigh had survived the outbreak so far alone. What happens when she crosses paths with Rick's group? Fight it alone or join a group of strangers? Strong language and violence
1. 1: Lost In The Forest

Leaves crunched beneath my feet as I made my way through a dark, damp forest. It was the nearly winter, I'm pretty sure it's going to be worst we've ever had. It felt as if I had been walking around in circles, which I probably was since I had dropped my grandfather's compass in some river a few months back. My body ached from walking and lack of sleep. My throat felt like sandpaper and my stomach rumbled constantly. I wasn't going to stop walking. Not until I found some sort of shelter. All my senses were jumping at any sudden movement. I was on alert, prepared to kill anything that dared cross my path. Sounds harsh, but in this world... this new world, survival wasn't a cake-walk anymore. I wasn't alone though. I had my best friend along with me. Friends for years before the outbreak. He lolloped along beside me, obviously tired as well but kept by my side. He had a quiver slung on his back full of extra arrows for my black longbow.  
I decided we needed a rest and slumped down against the bottom of a nearby tree. The back of my head rested against the rough bark as I stared at the dark green canopy above me. The grey sky peeked through the glossy green leaves. The only sound was Sam panting, trying to catch his breath. I sighed and looked over into his chocolate brown eyes, lacing my fingers through his short black hair. He wagged his tail and gave me a friendly lick.  
"Well boy, I have no idea where to go or what to do"I said patting him. I shut my eyes as he rested his head in my lap and drifted off into a restless sleep filled with monsters and the undead.

I jumped awake to the sound of Sam growling, and becoming alert. Night had set in so it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust.  
"Fuck"I muttered heaving myself off the damp clay beneath me. Shaking my leg awake, I watched Sam and he trotted off. I waited for a second as he stopped and turned to see if I was following. I limped after him, the pins and needles taking over my left leg. His pace picked up, so did mine. Soon we were sprinting through the woods dodging oncoming trees. I could feel all the muscles in my body screaming for me to stop, but I couldn't. I could hear them, stumbling and groaning behind us. Goddammit, it was probably a herd. My heels dug into the ground . I climbed high up a tree.  
"Go boy!"I shouted down to the black labrador. He took off again, he would lead them away and hopefully find me again. I climbed up higher and clung to the tree for dear life. Nestled in the thick branches, I watched as the herd passed under my tree, only four realized I was up here, clawing at the trunk and attempting to get up. I rolled my eyes, pulled my bow off my back, grasping the leather grip, I loaded an arrow, aimed at one of the bastards head and it flew through his skull. I heard a scream to my right, the direction of the herd. The scream, belonging to a woman, shot through the air again causing goosebumps to form on my pale skin. I heard other yells and names being called. My mind told me to go and help, after all the walkers had probably caught MY scent since I had wandered around this damned forest for days. But it wasn't my problem, I didn't owe these people anything. I shot down the other walkers beneath me and waited until the coast was clear. It was quiet now, which was something unnerving  
in this world. I began to fidget with the bag strapped to my thigh, it was empty, had been for a month now I'd say. My body jolted slightly forward, causing me to almost fall off my branch, as some one burst through a bush beneath me. It was a little boy, maybe thirteen years old wearing a sheriff's hat. Two large walkers limped after him, reaching out in an attempt to close the space between them. He turned and backed away from them holding out a pistol. His foot hit off one of the bodies I had dealt with earlier, as he fell over backwards. A loud bang exploding in my ears. Silence followed for a short second then loud groans were heard from behind me. Well fuck, this moron has attracted the herd back here. I watched as the boys eyes widened as he noticed what he'd fallen over. He pulled my arrow out of the walkers neck. He looked around, as if searching for something. I looked over at walkers piling over eachother in an attempt to get over here. If I moved now I'd be able to get out. But that little twerp was stopping me.  
"Daryl?!"He called. "DARYL?!"  
I slapped myself in the face with my palm. If he shouted any louder the Queen would surely hear him. I loaded my bow again and jumped to the ground, managing to land on my feet behind the boy. He turned quickly and tried to reach for the gun he had dropped. I kicked it away just as his hand reached it.  
"Shoot me, and you're damned"I said, only loud enough for him to hear. I raised my bow and shot the closest walker. I yanked the other three arrows out of the bodies of the undead.  
"Get up"I hissed, grabbing him by the arm and hawling him off the mossy forest floor. I brushed some of the dirt of his back before turning and running, not releasing him from my grasp. The tree trunks were becoming distorted to me, I blamed hunger for that, but it was creeping me out. Branches were snatching at our clothes, catching and tearing them, ripping into my skin. I stopped running and pointed to a new tree.  
"Climb"I ordered. The boy didn't question me. I followed after him once I saw he was safe. My body hurt as I dragged it up to him. I sat on a branch opposite him and looked at him. He was dirty and frightened. It made me feel kind of guilty that I hated him for attracting the walkers. We sat in silence. I leaned against the trunk still watching him.  
"Thanks"He mumbled. I smiled slightly, too tired to watch him as my eyes began to shut. I couldn't remember the last time I ate, or even had water. I could feel my body waste away.

I'm sure I'll be dead by the end of the week.


	2. 2: Carl

My eyes fluttered open. It was morning, the sun was streaming down through the branches of the surrounding trees, stinging my eyes slightly. I looked over to the boy as he began to stir. I mustered all the strength I had left and pulled myself into a sitting position. The boy looked over to me.

"Morning"I croaked, rubbing the back of my neck.

Damn, I missed my bed. He smiled slightly and looked down. A lone walker was circling the bottom of our tree. I threw my head back and groaned.

"Do they ever piss off?"

They had the be the number one most irritating thing roaming this planet. I watched as the kid took out a bottle of water. I eyed it licking my lips.

"So, what's your name kid?"I questioned not taking my eye off the bottle.  
"Carl, you?"He said, handing over the bottle. I almost snatched it out of his hand. I brought it to my lips and took several gulps.  
"Harleigh,"I replied wiping my mouth. I passed the bottle back to him.  
"How old are you?"I asked squinting at him through the sunlight.  
"Thirteen"He replied.  
"And how, may I ask did a thirteen year old survive all this"I said waving my hand in air.  
"My group... We were separated last night..."He paused for a second. I swung my legs, watching the creep below.  
"Could you... Help me find them again?"He asked quietly.  
"Nothing else planned for today!"I said cheerily. I loaded my bow and shot the guy below us. I clambered down, helping Carl down too.  
"So, I think we should head back to the camp"He said fixing his sheriff's hat. I shrugged and walked after him.

xxx

It seemed that we had walked for several hours. Now we were sitting on a large rock in the middle of a clearing.

"I can't remember where the camp is!"Carl mumbled in a shaky voice resting his chin in his hands. I lay back on the rock. I felt my stomach gurgle slightly. I reached down and held it. I wondered about Sam and hoped he would find me again.

"Where'd ye get your fancy hat, Carl?"I asked, hoping to distract him. I couldn't deal with human emotions right now, especially some kid crying over his lost group.

"My dad"He said shortly. Congrats, Harleigh you've got your tears. I watched as one tear drop rolled down his cheek. What do I do? Pat his back? Carl is the first human being I've interacted with in ages. Even before this, I didn't know how to deal with people. In fact, I went out of my way to avoid them.

"We're never gonna find them"Carl sniffed, obviously trying not to get upset.  
"Sure you will, they're probably out looking for you right now"I said optimistically.  
"If we do... I can ask if you can join us, I mean if you want"  
I hummed in reply. Honestly, I don't care either way. If we did find them and they let me stay, great, if they didn't, even better. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy, black spots were crowding my vision. My stomach growled again.

"Shut up"I muttered.  
"Are you hungry?"I heard his voice asked. I felt like punching him, of course I was, it was the apocalypse. Instead, I just nodded.  
"The others will have food"He said quietly. I nodded again and sat up. We began our search again.

xxx

It was nightfall once again. My body felt heavy as I dragged it through the forest in search of this damn group. They were kinda the only hope for me now anyways so I wasn't too pissed. But I did notice Carl glancing at me every few seconds. I sighed.

"I'm fine"I whispered to him. He nodded a little and started walking ahead of me. Suddenly, adrenaline shot through me as loud footsteps were coming towards us from the left. I heard barking to my right.

"Carl!"I shouted."Follow the sound of my dog ok? He won't bite he'll know you're alive"  
"But-"  
"Go!"I shouted at him. He nodded and took off leaving me by myself. I reached behind me and grabbed an arrow. I loaded my bow, realizing that I was slowing down with every move I made. It was a struggle to get the arrow onto the bow and an even bigger struggle to hold it up and anchor myself. My arms were screaming in agony, my only hope was adrenaline which had not kicked in properly yet. I heard a twig snap behind me. Twirling around I came face to face with a man and his crossbow.  
I was aware that my arms were shaking, I probably looked pathetic and weak, but I did not lower my eyes from the blue ones opposite me. We glared at each other for several seconds, until I heard a click to my right. I didn't even flinch, I don't think I had the strength to give a shit if I died or not.

"Drop your weapon"A man's voice said beside me, I presumed he was the one holding a gun to my head. I crouched down slowly and put my bow on the floor. Not sure if I would be able to get back up again, I knelt down beside it, feeling the damp soak through my jeans. Another man, rushed forward, picked up my bow and took a few steps back, not taking his eyes off me. I still held the crossbow man's gaze, realizing it was making him uncomfortable. I smirked slightly, happy I could do something. The man to my right lowered his gun.

"Are you alone?"He asked quietly.  
"Obviously"I replied, Carl had to get away, to get back to his group.  
"She's lyin'"The redneck crossbow-man grunted. I looked around me.  
"Am I? Oh they must be hiding because I don't see anyone coming to help me"  
He opened his mouth to reply but the guy to my right raised his hand, silencing him.

"There's no way she's by 'erself, look at 'er"Crossbow-man argued waving his crossbow at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. The man to my right crouched down beside me. I turned my head to look at him. He was filthy, although not as bad as me, he had black, curly hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans, both were torn from whatever this world had thrown at him.

"Are you alone?"He asked again slowly. I nodded. His face was close to mine, He stared into my eyes, as if looking for something. Good luck mister, doubt you'd find anything, pretty sure my eyes are dead in my skull.

"You're not part of a group?"  
I shook my head.  
"Lyin' bitch!"Crossbow-man spat."Rick! Look'a 'er! I thought she were a walker! No way she's on 'er own!"  
"Well I am. And I have been. Since the start. Asshole"I snapped at him."If I wasn't on my own I'd look more like you guys. Dumbass"  
"She has a point"The third man spoke.  
"Shut up"  
"What's all this hollerin' about?"Another voice said. An older man with white hair appeared on the path. He spotted me and nodded. My eyes connected with Crossbow-man again as he spoke.  
"I say we shoot 'er. Righ' in the mouth"  
"How charming"I commented.  
"Shut up"He said raising the crossbow again.  
"Daryl. Quit it. She's not some animal you can put down"  
I froze, Daryl? Didn't Carl mention... Aw shit. Daryl noticed my change in expression.  
"What's up with ya?"He questioned. Okay. Maybe there are two Daryl's roaming around these woods.  
"Is one of you a cop?"I blurted out.  
"Rick is"The quiet one said pointing to the guy crouching beside me. I turned and looked him in the eyes.  
"I'm not alone"  
"TOLD YA!"  
"I found Carl"  
Rick stood up quickly and raised his gun again.  
"Where is he!"He shouted, not asking, but demanding.  
"I dunno! I told him to run when I-"  
"Get up"He yelled, roughly dragging me off the ground by my arm. I was a bit stunned, since earlier he was talking so softly.  
"I was patient with you and you lied. WHERE IS MY SON?!"He screamed in my face. Shock turned to anger.  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU FUCKWAD! I don't know!"  
"Daryl take her back to the camp"He ordered.  
"Ya sure ya wann'er to know-"  
"She's not dangerous! Glenn come with me"  
Rick shoved me towards Daryl. I tripped over a twig but Daryl caught me before I hit the ground. I yanked my arm away from him, glaring up at him.  
"Dumb bitch"He muttered shaking his head."C'mon ol' man. Keep up"He called walking away.  
The older guy walked up beside me. He frowned at me slightly. If I had my strength I could easily overpower him, take his gun and run, but I didn't and that's probably why Daryl wasn't walking beside me. We began to follow him. Me, stumbling along behind the older man. He reached a grabbed my hand helping me climb over a fallen tree. Daryl was walking ahead without any struggle what so ever. I glared after him.

"Name's Hershel"The man said kindly.  
"Harleigh"I grunted.  
"Unusual"  
"Mhm"  
"Is uh... Carl alright?"As we reached Daryl who was waiting impatiently ahead of us.  
"Yeah, saved his ass from a bunch of walkers"I said, my eyelids sliding shut. They shot back open at the sound of Daryl scoffing.  
"Y'know if I was feeling better I'd kick your ass"  
"Why y'bit?"He said, spinning to face me, aiming his crossbow at my head.  
"No asshole"I said using what was left of my strength to slap it away from my face. He looked slightly amused before turning away again, looking around. If we were lost I was gonna laugh so hard.

"When was the last time you ate?"Hershel asked. I shrugged and looked away. Daryl turned and was watching me now. I suddenly became aware of how small I was. My hip bones stuck out between my shirt and my jeans, my collar bones also jutted out along with my cheekbones, and my long black hair lay limp and lifeless, framing my face. Daryl was right, I'm basically a walker. I didn't like how the two men stared.

"Are we lost or something?"I sighed, folding my arms across my chest. Daryl just laughed and continued walking.  
"Thought y'needed a break!"He called back.  
Okay, move walkers down to second place on my list of "Most Irritating Things Roaming This Planet."

xxx

We made it back to the camp. It was in another clearing, with tents and a fire. Hershel sat me down on a log beside the fire, told me he was getting a blanket and left. I was aware that Daryl was watching me closely as other people got up out of there tents. It would be dawn soon.

"Carl?"A woman questioned Daryl and Hershel. Hershel shook his head as he draped a green hairy blanket over my shoulders.  
"Carol, would you mind cooking some soup or something?"  
My eyes began to shut. I felt really hot, like I had a fever.  
"Is she bit?"A woman asked.  
"No, we need to get food into her or she's going to die of starvation"  
"Why are ya helpin' 'er? She's not our problem!"That irritating voice spoke.

"Can't just let the poor girl starve"A gentle voice said. I heard pots hitting against each other. I felt a hand touch mine. I jumped thinking it was Daryl, but realized they are be too soft to belong to him. I opened my eyes and I looked up at a worried woman.

"I'm Lori, Carl's mom"  
"Carl s'okay. With Sam"  
"Who's Sam?!"Daryl yelled. I saw that he was standing right beside me. I batted his knee weakly.  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Dog"  
"Did y'jus' call me a dog?! I'll-"  
"No! Sam dog"I muttered. Too tired to form an actual sentence.  
"Sam is a dog?"Lori asked.  
"Mhm"  
"Hey, stay awake"I heard Hershel say.  
"No"  
"You have to. You might not wake up for us to feed you. And you will turn into one of those-"  
"I'm not bit, Santa Clause"I snapped. I heard Daryl laugh.  
"We're all infected"Hershel said calmly. I stared at him for a second and burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Of course!"  
I was very aware they were all giving each other weird looks. I had lost my mind. Why should I care if we're all infected? World's gone to shit anyway.

"Daryl hold her up"  
Had I blacked out?  
"Don't want a hill billy"I muttered.  
"Tough"  
I felt Daryl behind me, holding me up in a sitting position by my waist. I could feel him breathing in my ear. It made me feel sick. I wanted to get sick, but my stomach was empty. Still.

"Good lord, y'boney"  
"Fuck up fat ass"I spat.  
"Tha's not very lady like"  
"Bite me"  
I felt him chuckle. I opened my eyes and a woman with short grey hair was sitting in front of me. She smiled at me. I liked her already. Not sure if it was because she looked just plain adorable or she was trying to feed me soup.  
A while later and the tin was empty. I felt well enough to push Daryl away from me. The group jumped when Rick came marching into the clearing pointing a gun at me.

"Aim for my head please"I asked dully.  
"Enough of your shit."He growled."Where is Carl?"  
"Dunnah"I replied lazily. I heard the gun click. I didn't flinched.  
"Shoot me and I'll definitely be of no use"I shrugged. He glared at me.  
"I'll shoot you anyway"  
I smirked and saw his finger tighten around the trigger. I saw Soup Lady cower behind Daryl, covering her ears.  
"DAD!"  
Rick lowered his gun and turned.  
"CARL!"He yelled running towards his son. Sam sprinted to my side and I fell to my knees patting him. He wagged his tail and licked my face.  
"Okay, okay"I giggled. I looked over to Carl, Lori and Rick, realizing that I should go, I got up from the ground but Carl raced over a threw his arms around my waist. I was slightly taken aback, unsure of what to do, I just patted his head lightly. I noticed Daryl raising and eyebrow at me.

"Did you eat?"Carl asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, Carl, I'm fine"  
"I told you they'd help"He smiled.  
"Uh... huh"  
I looked at the ground for a second.  
"So... uh... Can I have my bow back?"I felt like a child asking for slingshot or something. The bow belonged to me for chrissakes. Rick nodded slightly. Glenn handed it over.

"Seeya 'round Carl"I muttered turning away.  
"What? You're leaving?"He asked.  
"Yep!"I answered not looking back. Sam trotted by my side.  
"Take a bag"Rick said.  
"What?"Both Daryl and I said at once. Daryl glared at me.  
"We don't know this girl, what if she goes back to 'er group-"  
"I have no damn group asshole"I snapped.  
"Carl?"Rick asked holding a bag. Carl nodded. Rick tossed the bag to me. I caught it and slung it onto my back. Rick nodded at me. I turned and left the small clearing.


	3. 3: Harleigh

A week had passed since I had seen the group. Since I had seen another living creature really. Plus, I was still in the damn woods. They probably had moved on by now.  
Myself and Sam were sitting on some rocks beside a rushing river. I had managed to catch some kind of fish. I threw chunks to Sam watching him as he snapped them from the air. I smiled. I was glad to have Sam, dogs weren't complicated. Just love them, and they'll love you back. Simple. But part of me missed human contact. I blamed Rick's group for this. I was fine before I met them. Now I sometimes sat in depression realizing how lonely I really was. But, really, how long would I be able to put up with those people? I decided we had rested enough and got up, dusting myself off. We continued to walk in the direction I had chosen. Probably in yet another loop. I was so sick of seeing trees, I would kill for a neighborhood or a highway, anything but the damn woods. Sam stopped abruptly, he swiftly turned and sprinted off through a thicket close by.

"Are you taking the piss?"I groaned throwing my face up to the sky before racing after him. Twigs and branches caught onto my already torn clothing ripping away my skin. I heard a very familiar scream ahead of me. I picked up my pace, my combat boots hitting the floor broke the silence of the forest. I whipped my bow from behind me, which wasn't easy since it was nearly the same size as me. I jumped down from a dirt bank onto level ground while managing to load an arrow. I let go of the string, sending the arrow through a walkers eyeball. I shoved the woman beside me to the ground, she coward with her hands over her head as I pulled another arrow from behind me, skewering another walker. Sam was barking, confusing the geeks which always helped.

"Get up!"I growled at the woman on the ground. Hearing her whimpering in fear, I rolled my eyes and grabbed her t-shirt collar, pulling her off the ground not taking my eyes off the creatures limping towards us. I stepped in front of the woman, raising my bow again, shooting them down.

"You good?"I asked her, still not turning to look at her. I marched over to the bodies, tugging the arrows out of their skulls. She didn't reply instead she gasped. I reacted quickly, laying a blood covered arrow onto the string of my bow. I turned sharply coming face to face with a familiar crossbow.

"Goddammit"I muttered, lowering my bow. Daryl mirrored my movement, staring at me.  
"Y'do all this?"He asked waving to the ten bodies. I nodded picking up the arrows I had dropped.

"Y'alright?"He asked the woman.  
"Yes"She replied shakily,"Thanks to Harleigh"  
I turned at the sound of my name. Hey! It was the woman who fed me soup! I smiled at her as Sam rejoined me by my side.

"Well he led me this way"I shrugged, pointing to him.  
"What's going on?"Rick asked coming into view, the rest of the group trailing behind him.  
"Carol are you alright?!"Lori asked running to her side. They hugged briefly once Carol nodded. Rick suddenly turned to me.  
"What happened to you?"He said carelessly waving his gun at me. I looked down at my body, realizing how I must look. I was covered in scars, bruises and scratches, some oozing out fresh blood.  
"Caught myself on a few branches"I shrugged, nodding at the thicket opposite me. I became aware of how every inch of me seemed to be stinging.  
"Harleigh!"A recognizable voice of Carl greeted.  
"Hey kid"I said turning and walking away.  
"WAIT!"  
I turned around again. Carol's face looked kind of shocked at her own outburst. Like a kid being caught swearing, she looked to Rick and then to me. Rick placed his pistol into his holster on his hip and turned to look at me.

"Will you stay this time?"He asked, squinting slightly. I felt uncomfortable being put on the spot like this.  
"Please?"I felt Carl tug my hand. I glanced down at him then at Daryl, who seemed fascinated by the dirt on his boots.  
"Alright, I guess"I muttered kicking the ground with the toe of my boot. Rick smiled, walking over to me and put an arm around me, squeezing my shoulders. I stood awkwardly with my arms by my side, not looking at anyone. He moved away, which I guess was our cue to follow. I walked at the back beside Lori. I noticed how she was holding her stomach. Jesus, she was pregnant. I tried not to stare, instead I took the quiver off my back, placing the arrows back in.

xxx

We walked for about an hour I'd say before stopping in another clearing. My body ached from my scratches and I'm pretty sure something was wrong with my whole torso. The sun was setting, turning the sky from blue to orange. Kinda beautiful, accept the fact, y'know, the end of the world issue. I helped Daryl make a fire as the others set up tents. Rick came over to us.

"You seen any shelter 'round, Harleigh?"  
I looked up "Uh no... I've been stuck in this forest for days, pretty sure I've been walking in circles"  
Daryl scoffed and shook his head. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Saw y'tracks. I thought ya were fifty elephants stompin' 'round"  
"Excuse me?"  
He rolled his eyes"Not see wha' ya did to the thicket? Looked like a tornado passed through"  
I pursed my lips "I was running"  
He rolled his eyes and knelt back down to the bundle of sticks on the ground. I stuck my tongue out at him while he was looking down.

"Maggie and I are gonna go on a run in the morning"Glenn said coming over. I looked around, barely catching the amused look on Rick's face. Rick nodded at Glenn.  
"What's a run?"I mumbled.  
"Go to town, check shops for supplies"Glenn explained.  
"Are you saying you're leaving this damn woods?! Oh please take me with you!"I practically begged. I looked over at Maggie,  
"I mean, if I'm not intruding"  
"Nah, you can come"Maggie smiled.  
"I'll go too"Carol spoke up walking over with her hands on her hips. Daryl stood up and gave her a look.  
"Y'ain't goin'"He said. She gave him a small smile.  
"I am"  
"Fine, then so am I"  
I groaned internally.

"It's settled then"Rick said giving us all a nod. I plopped down on one of the lawn chairs that had been placed by the fire by Hershel. I removed my quiver from my back and placed it one the ground. I began scanning over my bow. I was made of cherry wood, once coated in black paint that was now peeling away, revealing the dark wood beneath it, the bottom and top limps still had golden tips, the leather grip was worn and the strings were too loose. My arrows didn't match it anymore, but it didn't matter. I began to tighten the string so if was more comfortable to shoot.

"Nice bow"I looked up to Daryl leaning against a tree watching me. I grunted in reply.  
"Where'd ya get it"  
"Belonged to my grandad"I replied twirling an arrow between my index finger and thumb.  
"Y'hunt?"  
"When I was younger, he'd take me"I shrugged,"I used to be pretty bad, but came in handy in the end," I squinted up at him and smiled slightly, waiting for him to tell me I was still bad. He didn't though, instead he looked at the grassy floor as Hershel came over.

"Harleigh, I have some cream that will help with those scrapes"He smiled, pulling a chair up opposite me. I hesitated a moment, remembering the stinging sensation again. Did I have to take off my shirt? In front of people? People I didn't know?  
"Uh... I can do it myself"I muttered, eyeing the lone tent set up. My heart sunk when Maggie and Glenn went inside.  
"I'm a doctor... well a vet, I need to make sure you're not infected"  
"I'm not bit"I grumbled.  
"Other kinds of infection still exist, Harleigh"He chuckled. I felt a bit better knowing he had some kind of medical training, but Daryl was still close by. I nodded, let's just get it over with. Hershel called Carol over. Great, an even bigger audience, I thought as I peeled my shirt off my body and over my head. Luckily I had a white tank top under it. I heard Daryl cough as Hershel lifted my arms checking all around for scratches.  
"A good few"He glanced at my stomach, I followed his gaze and gasped when I saw the amount of blood on my top.  
"Well shit"I mumbled. Carol took hold of the hem, looked at me for an okay, when I nodded she gently lift it up as far as my ribs.  
"Ouch, that looks sore"She mumbled looking at the gash in my stomach. I felt at bit sick looking at the wound that stretched from beside my left hip up past the right of my belly button, reaching the bottom of my rib cage.  
"How'd ya get that?!"Daryl asked walking over to get a better look at it. I blushed lightly.  
"I dunno."  
"Doesn't look like a biter did it..."He commented.  
"I'd freaking tell you if it was! I'm not stupid."  
"Looks like some one sliced ya widda knife"  
"I was chasing after my dog"I muttered.  
"Jus' a dog"  
"He's all I got!"I spat at him.  
"You have us now"Carol smiled gently. I frowned. Really? They accepted some one that quick? What if I was actual crazy and decided to cut them into chunks and feed them to my dog? I tried not to laugh, I'm not crazy.

"Your dog is perfectly healthy"Hershel smiled after giving him one look. I nodded, that cheered me up. I had been worrying.  
"His name's Sam"I said cheerily. Sam looked up and wagged his tail at the sound of his name.  
"You're going to have to get stitches"Hershel said. My eyes widened. I hated getting stitches and I'm pretty sure there was nothing here to put me asleep.  
"Also, take those out"He said referring to my silver hip piercings which glinted in the sunlight.

xxx

I followed Hershel and Carol into a tent with Daryl following behind.  
"I ain't a nurse, Carol"He argued stepping into a tent.  
"Neither am I, neither is Hershel"  
"I'll go get Maggie-"  
"Gone with Glenn to get firewood"Carol cut across as I slowly sat down on a make-shift bed on the right of the tent.  
"Firewood. More like screwin' 'round-"Daryl stopped when his eyes fell on Hershel"Sorry"  
"C'mon Daryl, y'know she saved both our asses out there"  
Daryl grumbled something about having it under control but knelt down at the head of the bed without another word. Hershel instructed me to remove my tank top, which I did probably with a tomato face, and lay on my back. My fingers drummed on the torn mattress as I waited for Hershel to inflict severe pain on me. Carol cleaned the wound with some warm water, which didn't hurt too much. Hershel knelt by my stomach looked me in the eye, told me it would hurt. And boy did it.

"Son of a BITCH!"I yelped, my hand automatically went to the closest thing it could grab onto, which just so happened to be the sleeve on Daryl's shoulder. I heard Hershel instruct him and Carol to pass stuff over to him. Daryl did so slowly so I could keep a grasp on his shirt.

"That was just the disinfectant, Harleigh, gonna stitch you up now"  
I laughed slightly  
"Y'alright, Harleigh?"Daryl drawled. Like he cared.  
"Yes I am having so much fun, thank you, Daryl."  
"Make sure ya stitch 'er mouth while y'at it"  
"Shut the fuck up"I snapped gripping onto his shirt, I was pretty sure it was choking him by now. Good. Carol and Hershel just gave each other a look. One that I didn't understand. I braced myself as I saw Hershel moving in to stitch my stomach. Carol was standing over him and gave me a reassuring smile. These people were gonna kill me. I felt the needle pierce my skin and I jumped.

"Hold still"Hershel mumbled. I nodded and placed one of my hands over my face.  
"Pretend your getting more piercings"Carol said hoping it would help.  
"I didn't enjoy getting them,"I said, my voice muffled by my free hand,"I got 'em to piss off my mom when I was seventeen"  
"Oh? How old are you may I ask?"  
I knew she was doing this to distract me from what was going on. It was sweet, but I didn't want her to ask too many questions. Especially with Daryl here, I don't know why, I just really hated the guy.

"I think I'm twenty-six"I replied,"Might be twenty-seven"  
"What was your mom's job?"  
"Cop"I muttered. I hated my mother with a burning passion. She was a cheat, a bitch to my father, drank constantly and would often beat me and my younger sister. I felt a tug on my heart thinking about my dad and my sister. I didn't know what had happened to them.

"Like Rick"  
"Rick's a better person"I said venomously. Carol's questions stopped at that. Luckily for me Hershel was nearly finished. My eyelids were growing heavier by the minute as I felt a blanket being put over me.  
"We'll leave you to rest"I heard Hershel say.  
It was only when they left the tent I realized I had been holding Daryl's wrist.

**Hi there! I hope you all enjoyed this little filler!**

**thanks Lilly72 for your comment, glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**Comments and such make me one happy writer ;D**


	4. 4: Run

I opened my eyes to light streaming into the tent. It took me a minute to remember where I was. I sat up and saw new clothes were placed at the bottom of the bed. I grabbed the long sleeved grey t-shirt and pulled it over my head, I stood up, wriggled out of my black jeans and into new blue ones. I pulled on my combat boots and stepped outside the tent. Everyone already seemed to be up and were busy with whatever tasks they had today. I stood awkwardly for a second until I saw Glenn. I strolled over to him slowly with my hands in my back pockets.

"When are we going?"I asked him.  
"Now, if you're still up for it"  
I nodded in reply and fetched my bow. Glenn and Maggie led the way with Carol and I following and Daryl sauntering along behind at a distance as if to make sure myself or Carol didn't stray.

"What's his problem?"I asked Carol nodding in Daryl's direction.  
"Daryl? He's just protective over the group"  
I nodded. Silence followed.  
"Listen,"She said after a short while,"Sorry for asking about your mom last night"  
I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's fine, I get what you were trying to do"I smiled politely. She returned the smile and crossed her arms over her chest as she continued walking along beside me. I tried to walk slow so she wouldn't fall behind.

"If it makes you feel better, I know what it's like"  
I raised an eyebrow at her,"Mm?"  
She nodded"My husband, he uh-"  
"Gotcha"I cut in, placing my hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me gratefully."Is he dead?"  
"Yeah,"She replied.  
"Good"I quietly said.  
"And... your mom?"She asked hesitantly. I didn't reply. We fell silent again.

"Harleigh, why did you rescue me yesterday?"She questioned. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. What's with all the damn questions. She's lucky I liked her, so I didn't mind too much. I shrugged.

"Guess I thought you could be some one's mom... or some one loved you. I don't know"  
"I was a mom"She smiled sadly. I swallowed, damn. I nodded, understanding.  
"You two ladies done with ya chit-chattin'?"Daryl said gruffly, brushing past me.  
What's up his ass now? I looked to Carol who just shook her head slightly. Our feet hit something that was hard. Dear lord, it was a road. I felt like dropping to my knees and kissing the asphalt beneath my feet. Even better, these people had cars! Sweet technology.

"Daryl, don't take the bike, it's too noisy"Glenn said, Daryl nodded in response and hopped into a seven seater car. We hurried into the vehicle. I sat on the passenger side. Daryl started the car and began to drive.

"Nearest town is thirty minutes away,"Glenn informed us. I stared out the window. This felt normal, apart from the carcasses littering the sides of the road, but what can ya do? Five minutes of awkward silence went by before Maggie broke it.

"So, Harleigh"She said. I shut my eyes, more questions. I decided Rick had asked them to make sure I wasn't some psycho-bitch.

"What did you before all this?"  
"I uh... I did ballet-"  
The car weaved as Daryl choked on the water he was drinking.  
"And worked in a Cafè"I continued.  
"Oh doesn't that sound like a movie"Carol sighed, dreamily.  
"Dancing-waitress in the zombie apocalypse"Glenn chuckled. I grinned.  
"Not what I meant, Glenn."  
"BALLET?!"Daryl snorted once he recovered. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, Daryl"  
"I was expectin' somethin' badass"  
"You think I'm badass?"  
"No"He said quickly. I smiled.  
"Why what did you do?"I asked.  
"Huntin'"  
Ah, of course, what else. I couldn't really picture Daryl sitting in an office wearing a tie and carrying a suitcase.

"That's it?"  
He nodded.  
"What about you guys?"  
"I was a delivery boy"  
"I was in college, helped out on dad's farm"  
"I just stayed at home, with Sophia"  
I didn't really care too much, but since they were making an effort to get to know me, I tried to engage in conversation.

"So what's the deal with Lori?"I asked. They were silent. I nodded.  
"Thought so"  
"Thought what?"Maggie asked.  
"It's not Rick's"  
"We don't know that for sure..."Glenn said awkwardly. I shrugged my shoulders. I barely knew the group but I could sense the tension between Lori and Rick. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip finally broken by the creak of the handbrake being pulled back. Daryl unbuckled his seat belt and Glenn handed him his crossbow while Maggie handed me my bow. Daryl loaded his up then looked at me.

"Let's go twinkle toes"

After a few seconds of registering what he said, I burst out laughing opening the car door and hopped out. I saw that the others were smiling too but Daryl was now concentrating on the task. I mimicked him and looked around the town's street we had arrived in. It didn't look too badly hit, but geeks still shuffled the streets with lolling heads. A few noticed our presence and trudged towards us. I ignored them and walked down the middle of the street looking for a suitable shop. I knew Maggie had made a mental list of what everyone wanted, but I could guess really. I heard footsteps behind me and assumed it was one of the others. I glanced over my shoulder to see Daryl following me slowly his eyes trained on me closely. Carol walked at the same pace but not right beside him with her arms folded looking down alleyways connecting to the street.

"Where are the two lovebirds?"I called back to them.  
"Pharmacy"I heard Carol smirk.  
"Condom shoppin'"Daryl clarified.  
"Ah"I nodded. I slowed my pace and stopped. In front of me stood a tall shopping centre. I turned to Carol and Daryl.

"Whatcha think?"I asked. I didn't really care what they thought, I was gonna go in anyways.

"No way"Daryl said shaking his head. I raised my eyebrow, crossing my arms.  
"It'll be over-run, we had a situation like this before"Carol explained, looking cautiously at Daryl. My eyes moved to his face again. He grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, but you didn't have me"I said pointing my thumb to my chest, grinning. Daryl rolled his eyes.  
"Look, I dunno who y'think ya are but me and Carol ain't gon' risk our lives so y'can show off"  
I shrugged and walked towards the building.

"When they pour outta there I ain't savin' your ass!"Daryl called, glued to the spot. I rolled my eyes and yanked the door open. It was practically empty inside, few geeks, few.

"You were sayin'?"I smirked turning to face them. Carol jumped in surprise. Grinning she looked at Daryl then jogged up beside me. Daryl shook his head, spat on the ground and trudged up to us moodily. Obviously somebody doesn't like being wrong. We walked to the middle of the shopping centres' atrium. Carol spun slowly around, her eyes scanning the floors above us.

"Where do we start?"She mumbled softly so we wouldn't attract any attention. Daryl walked over to a board with a map on it. I grinned. My, how the tables had turned. He was completely lost in this kind of world. As Carol followed him I decided to just leave.

I had made it to the first floor when I heard Carol calling my name. She stopped after calling twice, I presumed Daryl shut her up. I first went to a bag shop and picked out five of the best rucksacks. I hit some clothes shops, remembering some maternity wear for Lori. They filled two of the bags already. I decided to go to the pharmacy, just in case Glenn and Maggie were... preoccupied. I noticed that it hadn't been looted, which was slightly... unnerving. I shrugged it off hoping it was good karma for saving Carol and Carl. I picked out folic acid and other vitamins for Lori and even the others. I went to the baby section, grabbing bathroom stuff along the way, and picked up diapers, bottles and formula. Damn, I wasn't gonna waste this good luck. I piled  
all of the crap into the third rucksack and edged my way towards the desk. I had expected the pharmacist to still be here and I was right. I placed the bags on the floor, not taking my eyes off the woman. She looked like she wasn't going to move but I wasn't gonna risk being bitten. I had hit the jackpot while Daryl was probably wandering around lost. I pulled my bow out from behind my back, loaded an arrow and edged closer to the corpse. She came to life, gurgling and snapping at me. Before she had a chance to pull her broken body off the ground, my arrow had pierced through her skull. I jumped over the counter, stepped towards her and tugged my arrow out, ignoring the sickening rip. I went into the back room and whistled loudly. When nothing attacked me, I walked in carrying the fourth bag. I hadn't a clue what any of this medication was, but hopefully Hershel did. As I made my way back out the room I noticed a rifle lying under the desk. Fully loaded, I turned safety mode on. I couldn't believe my damn luck! I slung it over my back. Then I realized the problem. I had four full bags, one empty, a bow, quiver and now a rifle. I tried to figure out what to do. I was being greedy, I wanted all of this stuff, well we needed it. While I was balancing everything on my body I wished I had brought Carol with me. I cursed Glenn and Maggie for wandering off too.  
I slung one bag so it rested on my stomach, hung another on my right arm, the two full bags and the empty one on my left with my weapons strapped to my back. I realized that if I was attacked I was surely fucked. I reached around and pulled an arrow from my quiver holding it in my right hand. As I exited the pharmacy I noticed a candy shop, I stared longingly but shook my head. Gotta get outta here. I made my way down to the ground floor as quietly as I could manage. Which wasn't very easy with all the medication rattling about. Slowly, I had made my way out of the building and back to the car. More walkers were around than when we had first gone in. They snarled and began snatching at me although there was distance between us. The car came into view and I sighed happily seeing Glenn was there putting petrol into the tank. He was so focused on the car that he had not yet noticed a geek getting frighteningly close to him. I dropped the bags as quick as I could. Panic and adrenaline taking over, I rushed towards Glenn with my arrow raised like a dagger. He heard me and smiling he turned to wave at me. His smile fell when he saw me lunge towards him. He raised his hands in an attempt to defend himself as I pushed him out of the way and stabbed the carcass between the eyes. The arrow crunched through it's skull, snapping in half. I shoved the creature away from me and it hit the ground with a thud. Panting I looked to Glenn who looked slightly shocked.

"Watch your ass!"I barked. He nodded wide-eyed.  
"Thanks"He said breathlessly."Thought you were gonna kill me for a second"  
I laughed at him and walked back to the bags.

"Shit, how did you get all that? Daryl or Carol help?"He asked running over to help me.  
"Nope"I said popping the 'p' "Pretty sure country boy's wandering around lost"  
Glenn chuckled."Want Maggie and me to follow you in?"  
I looked around at the walkers while chucking the bags into the trunk.

"Nah, watch the car. Back us up too, might get sticky... Also do you mind moving the car closer to the centre when you're ready?"I said quickly, swapping weapons with him. He nodded as he took the new rifle and handed me a machete.

"Did you find anything"I asked casually. He kicked the ground.  
"Uh just petrol"He answered as Maggie walked over. She smiled at me. I returned it politely. Her eyes fell on the body beside us.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"Harleigh saved my ass"I heard Glenn reply as I headed back to the centre.

I already knew where I was going so I got there quickly. The grocery store was large enough. I shone the torch around the shelves. It was half empty but I didn't mind, I had good luck so far. I made my way to the tinned food section, already knowing it would be bare. I still checked and managed to get four cans. As I reached for the fifth, a large hand grasped my shoulder. I gasped, held out my machete and twirled around in one fluent movement. I came face to face with none other than my favorite redneck. He glared at me, our faces only a few inches away from each other. I let out a sigh of relief. He glanced down at the blade that I held firmly to his lower abdomen. I relaxed and lowered it down to my side. Anger filled my veins.

"What the fuck, Daryl?!"I glared at him.  
"Where did y'run off to?"He questioned.  
"Shops! Isn't that the point of the run?"I shook my head at him pushing him away.  
"Couldn't wait for me? Carol?"  
"Ye were too busy looking at a damn map"I muttered walking away  
"THEN TELL US BEFORE YA RUN OFF!"He bellowed after me. I stared at him, slightly shaken from his angry tone.

"What the fuck"I mumbled, recovering from shock.  
"I can take care of myself"I said raising my voice,"I think I proved that by saving your's and Carol's asses at least!"  
"Rick trusts me t'keep this group safe"He said firmly.  
"I haven't been around for a week"I spat at him."I'm not part of your dumbass group. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving"  
"Fine, to hell whicha"He spat swinging his arm as if ushering me away.  
"If you care so much about your group, Daryl"I said mockingly, walking away,"Then where the fuck is Carol?"  
I glanced over my shoulder to see him run a hand through his hair.  
"DAMMIT!"He shouted.  
"Hey, you stupid bastard. How about shutting up?"  
I could see how pissed he was. I'm pretty sure he was shaking.  
"Walkers?"I reminded him grabbing dog food off a nearly bare shelf. As soon as I uttered the word I seemed to have summoned them.

"Mother of fuck!"I yelled as a geek swung his arm around the corner in an attempt to grab me. I didn't hesitate leaning around the corner and plunging the knife through it's head. Blood leaked out of it's newest wound and dripped down my arm. I tried my best not to gag, damn I should be used to gore by now. As it's body dropped to the floor I saw behind it. A freaking herd was stumbling through neighboring aisles towards us, tripping over one another in an attempt to get to us first. Quickly, I stuck my machete into a holster, took my bow into my hands and swung the bag onto my back. I turned to see Daryl shooting at walkers at the other side of our aisle.

"Daryl!"I called to him. He shot one more walker and turned to follow me. We raced through the aisles further from the exit, meeting dead ends or groups of walkers. Gurgling roars filled my ears as more and more of them poured into the grocery store. Fear ran through my veins for the first time in years, I almost forgot how Daryl was standing next me, breathing hard. He looked at me coldly, obviously blaming me. He paced back and forth restlessly. Both sides of the aisle were blocked by walkers now. Their yellow teeth seemed to glow in the semi-darkness as they snapped and snarled at us, dragging broken, half eaten limbs behind them as they limped towards us. Daryl started shooting as many of them as possible. I did so too, but our efforts were futile. The herd was closing in on us and we hadn't even made a dent. Just as Daryl turned to me as if to say goodbye an idea struck me. I backed up against one of the shelves and ran full force at the opposite one. Daryl caught on and helped me shove the tall shelf. It began to tilt and with one big push it toppled over. It hit the one it the next aisle, which knocked over the next one, creating a domino effect. Daryl skewered a walker creeping up behind me. I nodded a thanks at him.  
We stepped up onto the wooden shelves and began to run. It wasn't easy. They weren't level and the spaces to put your feet weren't big. They were also littered with wrappers, tins and boxes. I felt like I was in the military running through tires. Daryl was much better at it than I was and was racing ahead of me. I spotted the exit, which pumped me with more adrenaline. I thought I was speeding up but in fact I seemed to have stopped. My face suddenly hurt and confusion had taken over me. I had fallen. My chest and hips hurt from the shelves sticking into me. I pushed myself up and that's when I noticed and clammy bluish hand was clamped around my ankle. As it tugged, the monsters head pulled through a broken gap in the shelves. A stream of curses spewed out of my mouth. I reached for my knife. The walker pulled up closer to my leg I watched in slow motion as it began to chomp on my leg. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain but nothing happened. Curiosity over-took fear and I opened them again. The geek was face down with and arrow penetrating it's neck. I wrenched my ankle out of it's grasp and looked up to Daryl. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me up. He didn't let go as he dragged me towards the exit. He pulled the door shut while I covered him as five walkers approached us. Using a sweeping brush he jammed the double doors shut temporarily. The grocery store walkers slammed their bodies against the doors hungrily. Daryl turned to me wiping his brow. I looked at him awkwardly.

"Thanks"I mumbled.  
"Dumb bitch"He spat, brushing past me knocking my shoulder back. He stormed down the stairs. I followed after him quickly until we reached the atrium. I had forgotten something. I stopped in my tracks. Daryl noticed and turned.

"Come on!"He urged me to follow him. I shook my head.  
"Wait in the car!"I answered turning away.  
"Y'gonna be killed, Harleigh!"He shouted after me.  
"WAIT IN THE DAMN CAR"I screamed.  
He shook his head and left the building. I raced back up the stairs and ran to the candy shop. I emptied as many shelves into the bag and left. I ran past the grocery store just as the doors of it burst open. The brush lay in half on the floor. Walkers tumbled over each other in an attempt to get fresh meat. I picked up my pace, breaking into a sprint. I was almost out when something caught my long black hair. I was yanked backwards off my feet and landed on my ass. I turned quickly and stabbed up the chin of the walker that had me in his grasp. He slumped to the ground, me with him since his fingers were still curled around strands of my hair. The others were beginning to catch up. If Daryl had left me to rot I needed to get out of here. Fast. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my head away, roots ripped out of my scalp. My eyes watered as stood up. I ran out the door. Relief washed over me seeing the car was still there. I ran to the passenger side, flung open the door  
and swung into the car slamming the door shut behind me. The car revved to life and sped off. Looking back I saw Carol had made it back by herself. I then turned to Daryl. I uncrumpled a large blue packet, opening it.  
"Dorito?"


	5. 5: Sisters

"Oh, Lori you should have seen the look Daryl gave her!"Carol giggles. I grinned at them. I was sitting with Carol, Lori and a seventeen year old called Beth near the campfire. Sam's head was rested on my lap and I remembered how much I missed him. Beth and Lori were giggling while we told our story of the events that's took place earlier that day.

"How did you manage to get all that stuff though?"Beth asked nodding at the bags.  
"Have you never shopped on Black Friday?"I questioned. They laughed quietly in response. Carol pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"They're Daryl's"She said handing them to me. I nodded and got up from the forest floor, brushing myself off. I walked over to Daryl, who was leaning against a large tree furthest away from the group. He didn't look up from his arrows. I leaned against the tree beside him, our arms lightly brushing. I knotted mine across my chest the packet still in my hand.

"Do I get a hello?"I asked watching the fire. He grunted in response. I rolled my eyes and took out a cigarette. I lit it up and held the packet to him. Hesitantly, he took one, leaning down to the matches flame that I held in my hand. I watched as Rick entered the clearing with Hershel following behind. He looked at the bags set down by the fire. His eyes found mine. I let out a slow smokey breath watching him. Lori got up and was speaking to him. He nodded and walked over to us.

"Thank you"He said to me. I shrugged.  
"You guys should sort through the clothes"I said pushing myself away from the tree.  
"I managed to get a bag of women's clothes and a bag of men's"I threw the men's clothes to Rick. He opened it up and looked inside. Glenn, T-Dog and Hershel joined him.

"Also, I got a load of baby crap, medicine and some other stuff"I told him bringing the cancer stick to my lips and taking a slow drag.

"Lori's not due for months"Some one pointed out. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah, well you don't even know where you'll be in a few days"  
"Did you get food?"Hershel asked sounding so hopeful.  
"Was gonna"I muttered glancing at Daryl. He frowned.  
"Hey, don't blame me!"He snapped.  
"Everything was going fine till you showed up hollerin'!"I threw the butt of my cigarette to the ground and stomped the life out of it. Daryl marched over to me so that his face was only a few inches from mine.

"Maybe if y'din't run off by yaself"  
"I was able to manage better by myself you dumb hick!"  
Daryl raised his fist to punch me. I stiffened and braced myself for his fist to connect with my jaw. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see Rick had a hold of Daryl's arms. Daryl yanked his arm free and and quickly left the clearing.

"To hell whicha! Why wait till mornin'?"He called back before disappearing through the trees.  
"The fuck is up his ass?"I grumbled.  
"What did he mean?"Glenn asked.  
"I told him I was leaving tomorrow"I shrugged.  
"What? You can't!"Carl cried. The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
"I don't think I'm good for the group"I said to the ground. Rick laughed shortly.  
"You brought us all this stuff and you say you're not good for our group? Ignore Daryl he'll warm up to you eventually"  
My eyes found his and I slowly nodded.

xxx

I sprang to my feet at the sound of the tent being ripped open.  
"Sorry"Rick whispered, glancing at Carol's sleeping body. He nodded for me to follow him. I pulled on my combat boots and grabbed my bow and quiver, slinging them onto my back. I stepped out of the tent and walked over to Rick who stood with Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl with Sam trailing behind me.

"Hershel and I found a house close by. I think we can clear it out. It's the only shelter for miles"He told us with hands placed on his hips. I nodded.

"Y'not takin' her are ya?"Daryl barked pointing at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Give it a rest, Daryl"I sighed following Rick out of the clearing towards the cars. I walked beside him, he didn't seem to mind. He and I actually shared a conversation about Carl and others in the group. He opened the pickup truck door for me and I slid into the passenger seat smiling at him. He got Sam into the bed of the truck. Then he walked around to the other side and hopped into the driver seat. The engine roared to life and we followed Daryl's motorbike along the paved road.

"I've been told your mom's a cop"Rick said glancing at me quickly and back to the road again. I froze.  
"Yeah"  
"What was her name?"  
"Jessica Benning"I muttered. I watched as recognition crossed Rick's face.  
"I knew her!"His smile faltered when he looked over at me.  
"Sorry for your loss"  
"Don't be"I replied. Oh, how I wished she had lived to be torn apart by the dead. We fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
"Hey,"He said softly,"I just wanted to thank you again, for saving Carl and thinking of Lori out there. Means a lot"  
"It's fine"I smiled, watching Daryl turn to the left and down a gravel drive. We followed him down to a white wash house with peeling paint. The bottom floor windows were boarded, the second floor windows were smashed, the frames broken and the front door hung off it's hinges. We hopped out of the truck as Glenn and T-Dog joined us. Sam trotted to my side.

"So how do we do this?"T-Dog asked. I did the same thing as I did yesterday and walked towards the building. I felt a rough hand grab my wrist.

"What y'doin'?!"Daryl asked.  
"Clearing out the house"I replied pulling away from him. Sam ran through the front door and started barking.

"That dumb mutt's gonna get us killed!"Daryl shouted after me as I walked around the side of the house.

"Follow me!"I called back. Not looking to see if they were I found the back door. I kicked it down and called Sam. Not long after he galloped out followed closely by nine, extremely hungry walkers. I loaded up my bow and took down two. Rick was by my side in seconds.

"Don't shoot, we don't want more showing up!"I said to him. He nodded and watched as they spilled out of the house. Daryl finally dragged his stubborn butt over to us and helped me take them out. Once they all lay lifeless, T-Dog and Glenn dragged them away one by one. I told Sam to stay, I turned to Rick, who nodded and led Daryl and I into the house. I headed straight up the stairs. I kicked open three doors, one bathroom and two bedrooms. The smaller bedroom smelt of rotting flesh, on the bed lay two girls. They were holding hands, one was holding a gun. Blood had splattered the pillows and headboard. They looked alike so I guessed they were sisters. My heart dropped as my mind flashed to my sister. Was she alive? Was she one of them? Or had she made a choice like this? I was angry now, I hadn't had time to think about my father or sister since the world had gone to hell. I shut the door and walked to the fourth door. I kicked it but it wouldn't budge. I jiggled the handle. Rolling my eyes I pulled the  
only clip from my pinned back hair. I began picking the lock. Finally it clicked and I pushed it open carefully, hearing the familiar sound of a walker. I looked up to a snapping monster hanging from the ceiling. The ropes fibers made audible stretching sounds as he swung trying to reach me. I walked past him and checked the en suite. Nothin'. I heard a thump of a fallen body behind me. The floor boards creaked. Shit, I shoulda dealt with him! I spun around with my bow raised at head-level and jumped out of the en suite. I sighed with relief seeing Daryl standing there. He raised his hands when he saw me.

"One day I'm gonna shoot you in the face, Dixon"I spat. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room. I followed him down the stairs and met up with Rick.  
"Glenn and I are gonna go back and get the others, you guys and T-Dog stay here. Keep an eye out"He instructed walking with us out through the front door. We stepped onto the porch and watched as he and Glenn got into the two cars and drove off leaving only the motorbike behind. I sat down on the step and started putting arrows back into my quiver.

"Ya ok?"Daryl's Georgia accent broke the silence. I nodded in reply examining my arrows. He leaned against the barrister of the porch looking down at me.

"What's your deal, Daryl?"I asked him with a sigh.  
"Whadd'ya mean?"  
"I mean, one minute you hate me next you're asking am I alright"I rolled my eyes, catching him shrug his shoulders. I didn't push any further, I didn't really care too much either. He sat down next to me.

"Was it the two girls?"He asked. I looked at him and nodded. Our eyes connected. Green to blue.  
"Kinda, I dunno reminded me of my sister I guess"I shrugged breaking the eye contact. He turned his head to the side slightly.

"Rick handcuffed my brother, Merle, to a roof"He said. I breathed out a laugh and looked away from him.

"Went back the next day, he had cut off his hand. Couldn't find 'em"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be, he's alive somewhere, knowin' my brother"  
"Where you close?"  
"Sometimes"  
I nodded.  
"What is your sister's name?"  
I smiled at he spoke about her in the present tense, meaning he believed she was alive.

"Sarah"I said looking back to him. We held each other's gaze again. Broken, by the sound of T-Dog dragging bodies down the stairs. Daryl placed a hand on my shoulder before getting up and helping T-Dog.

xxx

"What do we do about food?"Carol asked.  
"I say we eat the dog"  
"Shut up Daryl"I laughed.  
"We have enough tinned food for now. We can't survive on junk food"Rick said looking at me.  
"I had cravings"I said shrugging. Rick, Lori and Carol smiled.  
"Maybe tomorrow, Daryl, you could go hunting?"Rick asked. Daryl nodded once folding his arms leaning against the fridge.

"Bring, Harleigh with you"  
"What?"I asked. I could almost see Daryl groan internally.  
"You know how to handle a bow. We don't want anything or anyone to know we're here"  
I didn't argue. I was too tired to. I walked over to Lori handing her a bundle of clothes I had been carrying. She smiled and took them, putting them into the sink. The house still had running water. It would be my turn to use the shower after Maggie. I started opening some of the cabinets. Not knowing what I was looking for, I came across a cabinet with alcohol in it. I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel's just as the shower stopped.  
"Taking this!"I said holding it above my head and making my way towards the stairs.  
The water was freakin' freezing. I wrapped a damp towel around me and looked at the bottle of Jack Daniel's and a pair of scissors sitting beside the sink. I opened the bottle and took a swig. The mirror showed my face. I had a cut across my cheek and a bruise on my forehead from god knows what. But I was used to this kind of stuff. I lifted up the scissors to my neck, realizing how easy it would be to end all this now. I mean, we'd soon have to move out of here... What was the point? The group wouldn't care they have everything they need. I sighed and shook my head and began snipping at my hair. It once fell to my ribs, now only to my shoulders. I cut my fringe shorter also, so that it didn't cover my eye. It was choppy but didn't look too bad. I laced my fingers through my fringe and pushed it off my face looking down at the long strands that had fallen into the sink. I began to clean up. Then I pulled a stripey black and dark green top on and some black ripped jeans. I walked out of the  
bathroom taking swigs from the bottle. I bumped into something solid, looking up I saw it was Daryl.

"Hello again"I giggled.  
"Watch where y'goin'"He muttered. I saluted him and walked around him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.  
"Y'cut your hair"  
"Yeaaah"I said.  
"Suits ya"He mumbled. I grinned and turned away to go downstairs.


	6. 6: Truth & A Promise

Get up"A gruff voice said to me. My eyes creaked open and I moaned to the feeling of a splitting headache. I put my hand to my forehead. Daryl nudged me with his foot. We had taken the small bedroom, since we were to get up early.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'"I muttered groggily sinking further into the sleeping bag. I heard Daryl's frustrated sigh.

"Ok, ok"I said crawling out of the bag. I stood up and stretched. Daryl looked away as my top rolled up slightly. How cute. I ran my hand over my stomach feeling my piercings and my new stitches. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to brush out knots. I picked up my bow and followed Daryl downstairs. We walked to the kitchen, surprised to see Carol there. She held out a bag.

"Packed some things for you guys"  
"Sandwiches?"I asked hopefully, taking the bag. She shook her head laughing to herself.  
"Man I'd kill for some sandwiches"I grumbled following Daryl out the back door.

xxx

"Why don't chickens live in the woods"I sighed trudging behind Daryl, Sam trotting along beside me. I eyed all of the dead squirrels he was carrying. No way am I eating them. When Daryl didn't reply I announced that I would love some BBQ chicken wings. To my surprise, laughed, Daryl Dixon laughed. Like, properly laughed.

"Quit it will ya?"He said still laughing.  
"Can't help that I miss chicken, Daryl"I was being serious. I'm starving!  
"That's the first time y'say y'miss something 'nd it's chicken?"  
"Yes"  
He shook his head grinning slightly.  
"Glad you can find this amusing, Dixon"  
"Maybe if you shut up, Benning, we'll find a deer or somethin'"He stopped and waited for me. I assumed he was talking about my yapping and how I seemed to crush every leaf and twig.

"Aren't ballerinas meant to be graceful?" "I'm from the city"I said rolling my eyes. "How ya survive out here?"  
"Well I had Sam- Wait where's Sam?!"I held out my hand, stopping Daryl. My eyes widened as I looked around. I pulled out my bow quickly, loading it.

"Probably sniffin' some mushrooms"Daryl shrugged. He wasn't taking me seriously. Sam only ran away from me when they were around. I left Daryl's side looking for some sign of which way Sam went. I managed to get separated from Daryl completely. I felt a bit panicky so I called out to him.

"DARYL?!"I called."Daryl?! You asshole! This isn't funny!"  
I heard a gurgle to my immediate right. Spinning, I shot an arrow through it's skull. I heard more of them. Something told me to run towards them, which I did. I ran to the edge of the slope, seeing the group of walkers crowding around Daryl. He was fighting them off but I didn't hesitate to help. I watched as one of the geeks with one arm, curled it's long bony fingers around the collar of Daryl's shirt. He managed to slip out of his shirt. In the process he skidded in the mud and landed on his back. Three more walkers began to limp towards him. One grabbed me, I managed to push it off and stab it in the throat with my dagger. I whistled loudly, catching the attention of two of the four walkers closing in on Daryl. He was kicking the one closest to him. I fumbled with my arrows, hands shaking. The strap belonging to my quiver became loose and it slipped off my back. Hitting the ground, my arrows spilled out on the forest floor. I fell to my knees, grabbing an arrow along with a clump of dirt. I aimed my  
arrow the walker which was now on top of Daryl. I shot the other one down, and then the two coming towards me. I scooped up my arrows quickly and ran to Daryl, who was now trying to sit up. I offered him my hand but he swiped it away getting up.

"Are you alright?"I asked quietly.  
"Not bit if that's whatcha mean"Daryl muttered. I looked down at the ground to see that it was covered in blood. He had fallen on some stones and roots, that stuck out of the ground.

"I should take a look, just in case"I said trying to ignore the fact he was topless. Which was hard, because god damn I wasn't expecting those muscles. He shook his head.

"I'm fine"  
"You're bleeding, Daryl!"I frowned attempting to walk around him. He turned to face me.

"Daryl, stop. It could get infected!"My right hand grabbed his left shoulder turning him. Blood was gushing out of his wound, dripping to the ground. But that's not why I gasped. His broad back was laced with old scars. I understood immediately why he didn't want my help. We retraced our steps in silence, back to where Daryl had to drop the bag Carol gave us. I picked it up and walked over to Daryl who had sat down on some large rocks. I sat behind him, crossing my legs. I opened the bag and thanked the lord for Carol. She had packed a first aid kit. Using a cotton wad and some bottled water I cleaned the drying blood off his back. The gash was in an awkward place, right between his shoulder blades. Looking at his tattoo, I tried to ignore the cigarette burns on his back. My heart broke for him, no wonder he was such an asshole. There was an uncomfortable silence between us. What was I to say? Something about my mom? That was a bit cliche.

"I'm sorry Daryl"I muttered.  
"Why?"He spat"Because of my scars?"  
"No, because if I wasn't such a clutz I would have known they were around"I mumbled. He barely flinched as I applied disinfectant. He shrugged ever so slightly. Sam trotted over to us wagging his tail happily. I sighed. Knowing I was going to tell him soon...

"I murdered my mom"I whispered. Daryl's head whipped around to look at me. I avoided his eyes.

"I broke into her house, shot her in the chest with an arrow while she was sleeping... I was gonna turn myself in but this all happened. That's why I don't know where my family is. I told them to leave so they wouldn't get blamed"I finally met his eyes. They didn't tell me anything, but they comforted me a little. I took his features, feeling this would be the last I'd see him. He would tell Rick and the group. They would label me psycho and I'd be alone again. I wrapped a bandage around his back and chest. I got up handing his shirt. He snatched it out of my hands and walked away quickly, leaving me to repack the bag. I picked up the squirrels and carried them back, arms length away.

xxx

I skipped dinner, I wasn't very hungry anyway. I lay on my back staring intently at the ceiling with my arms behind my head. The door swung open banging off the wall. Daryl stomped into the room. Either he didn't give a damn or knew I was awake. I didn't look at him, knowing he was probably getting changed. He threw himself down on his make-shift bed and fell quiet.

"Did you tell them?"I whispered after a few seconds.  
"Tell 'em what"He sighed.  
"About my mom"  
"No."  
"...Thanks"I smiled.  
"Kept askin' stuff though"He muttered. I could tell he had had an argument with someone, he just sounded pissy. I nodded and didn't say anything.

"Why'd y'do it?"He asked. I was a little shocked that he was trying to have a conversation with me really so it took a few moments for it to register.  
"I wanted her dead. Wasn't worth it really, since this happened. Shoulda left 'er"  
Daryl grunted in response.  
"Where's yours?"I asked.  
"She died"  
"Daryl?"  
Daryl groaned loudly"What? I'm tryna sleep, Harleigh"  
"Nevermind. Night"I said turning away as he grunted again. The door opened slowly.

"Harleigh?"I heard Lori whisper"You awake?"  
I sat up nodding. The only light in the room was from the moon so she slowly made her way over to my make-shift bed and sat down.

"I never thanked you for saving my son"She stated. I shrugged awkwardly.  
"It was no problem"  
She sat quietly for a minute.  
"I have to ask you to do something for me"  
"What is it?"I frowned.  
"I'm afraid that... I'm not going to be around for Carl, especially with this baby coming-"  
"We have Hershel, he can deliver-"  
"Things could still go wrong"  
I nodded, she was right.  
"I'm asking you, if somethings happens to me, will you take care of him?"  
"What about Carol? I mean you know her longer..."  
"I hate to say this, but it's you and Daryl that are going to make it out of this. I couldn't ask Daryl to mind Carl!"She laughed. I felt awkward knowing Daryl was still awake, I didn't say anything about it though.

"Carl can do this, he's going to grow up with it"I told her.  
"It makes me sad"She whispered.  
"This is just one of those things that will sort itself out"I said trying to comfort her. She nodded.  
"Also, Harleigh, I'm scared for Rick. He's a great man, but this is going to get to him"She sighed"When I'm gone, please try to support him. Be there for him..."  
"You're staying"I said to her. I was getting annoyed that she had given up already. She laughed quietly.

"I know I shouldn't even be asking this of you. Will you promise me to look after my boys?"  
"Anything for a dying woman"I said rolling my eyes. I realized it was kinda harsh but she laughed.  
"Thank you"With that she got up and left the room in silence once more.

"Can't get any damn shut eye in this place"Daryl muttered. I laughed at him, closing my eyes.

**oooooooh. There you guys go for those asking about Harleigh's mom *cough* Grace *cough* but there's more :)**  
**and Lori being dramatic...yup**

**Ok so holy son of a bitch i logged on and there were a load of reviews! I didn't expect that THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**  
**Thanks Grace for ugh... stalking me 3**  
**Thank you opticon217 for all of your reviews it means so much, I'm glad you're enjoying!**  
**Thanks Tears2Roses, and M.T Mystery Twins**

**you all get stuff and things**


	7. 7: The Herd

I looked down proudly at my newly sharpened arrows. Humming to Don't Stop Believin' I stood up.

"Just a city boy! Born and raised in South Detroit!"I sang walking into the house with a towel wrapped around my head. I held a mug of tea. Damn, I had missed tea, Glenn and Maggie had got some on a run yesterday."He took a midnight train going anywhere!"  
I sang the next verse then heard Glenn scream back the chorus from the kitchen.

"STANGERS! WAITING! Up and down the boulevard, their shadows! Searching in the night!"  
I walked into the kitchen grinning. Lori and Carol laughed at us while they washed clothes. We turned as the back door opened.

"Well that would scare any walker away"Rick joked walking into the kitchen from the garden. Daryl followed, carrying more dead squirrels. Sam trotted in after him. I threw my arm around Glenn's shoulders.

"You're just jealous. We were born to sing the blues, right Glenn?"  
He grinned and nodded. Rick laughed while I took a sip from my tea.

"Hey! Not inside the house!"Lori snapped at Daryl. He was just about to put the squirrels down on the kitchen table.  
"Fine"He grunted walking out of the kitchen.  
"Is he PMSing?"I asked. The others laughed again."I'll go help him"  
I left the kitchen and walked out the front door of our house. The house... it's a house, not ours. I had to keep reminding myself that we would eventually have to leave. Daryl was sitting on a log at the side of the house. Sam lay beside the log. I sat crossed legged on the grass in front of Daryl and patted Sam's head.

"What y'want?"He asked picking up a squirrel.  
"To help"I shrugged.  
"Ever skinned anythin'?"He said squinting at me through sunlight. I looked at him while I unwrapped the towel from my head. My hair soaked through my t-shirt slightly.

"I dissected a frog once in biology"I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow and passed me the scrawniest rodent. I took it by it's tail at arms length, crinkling my nose.

"I've torn apart dead people but I can't do this"I frowned. Placing it on the grass, I took out my knife and pierced the skin. I knew Daryl was watching me so I was nervous that I was doing this wrong. I slit it from the chest down the middle. The ripping noise made me feel sick. I looked down at it's white tummy fur turning red. I let go of it.

"NOPE!"I squeaked holding my hands up and dropping my knife. I looked up at Daryl who looked extremely amused. I heard footsteps behind me, turning quickly I saw it was Carl.

"Hey, kid"I smiled holding my hand up to shade my eyes from the sunlight. He sat down beside me. I could feel Daryl's mood change. I knew he didn't like people around, he barely put up with me. We would argue a lot and call eachother names, forget about it and repeat the next day. I liked being around Daryl. I knew he wouldn't burst into tears at any moment. We would sit in silence, I didn't have to hold a conversation with him.

"My parents are fighting again"Carl sighed.  
"Oh"I mumbled. I stabbed the squirrel with my knife.  
"Don't play with y'food"Daryl smirked. I frowned.  
"I'd rather die than eat that"  
"I'll throw y'to the walkers"  
"Like to see you try"I challenged getting up off the ground so I could help Carl out. What happened next I wasn't expecting. Daryl dropped everything, grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his left shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"They're some hungry lurkers round, Leigh. Y'insulted my cookin'"  
"YOU DON'T COOK"I screeched as he headed off into the woods. Carl hesitated by the log but desided to follow behind Daryl. I just looked at him slightly confused. Had Daryl been abducted by aliens?

"There's one right here"Daryl said. I started punching his back, avoiding his wound of course. I heard the gargling behind me.  
"LET ME GO!"  
"Nuh uh!" I could feel the walker get closer.  
"This isn't funny!"  
"I think it is"  
Carl looked extremely torn between being amused and being scared.  
"I will eat the squirrels"I muttered.  
"Can't hear ya"  
"I said I'll eat the damn squirrels you redneck asshole!"  
"Glad to hear"He said lifting his crossbow with his right hand and shot the walker. He then put me down. I brushed myself off and sighed looking up at him.

"SIKE!"I yelled punching his shoulder. I ran past Carl, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the house. We reached the lawn when I was tackled to the ground.

"GET OFF ME YOU FATASS!"I said laughing.

"What the hell is going on?!"Rick bellowed at us coming out of the house. Daryl jumped up quickly, while I stumbled to my feet. I looked up to the porch to see everyone standing there with guns. I looked at the ground trying not to laugh. They gave us strange looks and went back to what they were doing. Rick gave us one last glare and returned to the house. I glanced at Daryl who nodded slightly and gave me a small smile, one that I would've missed if I blinked. I then looked down at Carl, unsure of what to do as Daryl made his way back to the log.

"What was that?"He whispered. I shrugged, shaking my head.

xxx

"Are you leaving?"Beth asked. She, Carol, Maggie and Carl were in my room. I looked at my packed bags.  
"No, just prepared"I shrugged sitting on Daryl's bed. Carl sat on the timber floor with Sam lying beside him. The others sat on my bed since they were afraid of going near Daryl's stuff. We were up here because Lori and Rick were arguing again. The others were out or were on watch.

"Are they done yet?"Carl mumbled. It had been nearly two hours. Carol smiled sympathetically at him while Maggie shook her head. We could only faintly hear them.

"What do they argue about?"I asked. Maybe I should be sensitive and shut up, but seriously, why argue in a world like this?  
"About the baby, about what we're going to do..."Maggie replied. I rolled my eyes. Can't these people just take it one day at a time? Enjoy that we have somewhere to stay at least. We all turned as the door opened.

"Are we havin' a meetin' here or somethin?"Daryl asked walking in followed by Glenn. Daryl sat on the other end of the bed as Glenn leaned up against the wall. We waited in silence then. Listening to Rick and Lori's muffled argument. I picked at my boots awkwardly hoping someone would talk soon.

"Do you guys think aliens will come and help us?"Glenn asked out of the blue. We all looked at him. I laughed crossing my legs.  
"Glenn, for the last time there's no such thing as aliens!"Maggie sighed in frustration.  
"What?"I gasped,"the dead are walking and you don't believe in aliens?"I shook my head at her.  
"See? She get's it!"Glenn laughed. Maggie just smiled slightly. We noticed the arguing had stopped when silence fell again. We heard footsteps climb the stairs, the door opened and Rick looked in. He saw we were all sitting there, he looked at the ground as if embarrassed that we had hidden from them. He gave a small nod.

"Pack your bags, we have to leave"He told us. We stared at him for a couple of seconds before we got up. The others left me and Daryl and we gathered our bags in silence. I folded up my bed. Rick came in again and took my bags with one curt nod to me. I took it as a "go help Lori nod." I walked ahead of him down the stairs. I went to Lori's side and took her bags.

"What's going on?"I asked her quietly.  
"Walkers are heading this way"She sighed."T-Dog saw them from the roof"  
I nodded and carried her bags out to the pickup truck, it's bed was already half full. I chucked them in and then patted it so Sam would jump up.

"Stay"I said to him, leaving to go into the house.  
"Guys! Hurry!"T-Dog yelled climbing down from the attic. I grabbed a rucksack and rushed to the bathroom, emptying everything into it. I ran to the pick up truck and threw that into the bed. Sam was growling loudly.

"Stay"I repeated. I went back into the house.  
"Y'alright Lori?"I asked. She nodded sadly.  
"I'm sorry you guys had to hear us fighting"She sniffed. Not now woman. I pulled her into a quick hug.

"Hey, it's fine. Let's get out of here first and we can talk later, yeah?" Please don't talk to me. She nodded and wiped a tear away. I heard gunfire outside and knew we had to move. I pushed her in the direction of the front door, then I ran upstairs, into my room and grabbed my weapons. I followed Maggie downstairs and out to the cars. I hopped into the back of the green hyundai. Lori, Beth, Hershel and Rick sat in it. Rick started up the engine. The car peeled out the gravel drive and down the dirt lane to the main road.

"Wait"Lori said. I looked from the window to her. Her face was pale."Where's Carl?"  
"Stop the car"I said. I unbuckled my belt."If I don't come back in time then leave"  
I got out of the car before anyone could argue. I raced back to the house. Why the hell was I risking my life?... again. I hoped karma still worked in this world. I reached the porch.

"CARL?!"I yelled. I heard groaning and hungry moans from inside the house. The house would be a wreck soon. My heart was broken, this really had become my home. I shook my head and kicked the door open, which we had fixed. Their yellow eyes shone in the dark, their broken limbs were outstretched, yellow and brown teeth snapped hungrily at me. I took out my gun and started shooting at their heads, hitting them between the eyes. Once the hall was cleared I called out to Carl again. He appeared beside me on the stairs. I jumped and nearly punched him in the face.

"You are one lucky bastard"I said to him grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the house. As we reached the front door a walker lunged at Carl. He screamed as I pushed the walker off him. Using the butt of the gun I smashed it's head in. Walkers were starting to close in around us.

"Run towards the car!"I told Carl. He nodded, wide eyed. I followed, shooting any walker who came close him. A clammy hand enclosed around my wrist. I squeaked and smacked it in the face with my gun. It pushed me to the ground, I could smell it's foul breath as it grunted like an animal. I reached down and clasped my knife. Struggling, I reached up and jammed the knife through it's eye. I pushed the corpse off me and found my feet. I looked around to see Carl open the car door in the distance. He turned to look at me, hesitating before a hand pulled him into the car. I scrambled towards the car. By the time I reached the end of the lawn, the car had rolled out of the lane. They had given up on me. I didn't dare look behind me because I would too. I raced down the graveled drive and along the dusty lane. Finally my feet hit paved ground. I had made it to the road! But there were no lights. Breathing heavily I ran a hand through my hair. I was done for. I turned to face the walkers. I was going to take out as many before I died. I raised my gun, as I was about to pull the trigger I heard a familiar rumble. Turning back around Daryl slowed down beside me on his Triumph Bonneville. I felt like throwing my arms around him.

"What y'doin'?"He asked calmly.  
"Getting the fuck outta here!"I muttered putting my gun in it's holster and hopping onto the back of his motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist as the engine roared. We took off with great speed after the others.

We had driven for hours but there was still no sign of the group. Finally, Daryl stopped. My muscles hurt from clinging on for dear life.  
"Out of gas"Daryl said punching the bike's side.  
"Where in hell are we?"Daryl asked as I got off the bike. I looked around. I knew exactly were we were.

"This is my hometown"


	8. 8: Teeth

It felt weird walking through my neighborhood. There wasn't very many walkers, so it was quiet. Almost like it used to be. Daryl walked beside me, his blue eyes scanning the area. The houses were all the same sizes. They used to be clean and white. Now, windows were were smashed or they were boarded up. Doors were crushed in their frames and the picket fences were torn down, scattered through the overgrown gardens. Sides of houses were splattered with blood and bullet holes. The dead lay on the once lush lawns while others wandered around aimlessly. Cars were turned over, bicycles were abandoned in the middle of the street. Toys and dolls that were left behind by fleeing families made the place even more eery. Vivid flashbacks of the first minute the world went to hell flashed through my minds eye. I tried to block out the phone call I had received from my grandfather as we past my house. My mom's house was still a bit away. Part of me wanted to go check out my grandfather's house, but we needed to find Rick and the others, quick. Or they will start to think both Daryl and I were killed back at the house.

I have to admit I was pretty pissed they gave up so soon. I went back for _their _son and not a single walker was near that car, I would've made it. I would have, and now we were walking through my past. If Daryl had seen this place before the end of the world he would hate me. To him, I would only be a weak, whiny, little rich kid that could buy anything I could ever dream of. I would hate him. Some hick, smelling of trees and dead animals. Now, in this world we had to rely on one another. Especially now that we were alone. We rounded yet another corner closing in on my mom's house. I led the way of course. Stopping outside I stared at the house I grew up in. I took a deep breath. This will be fine!

"Y'sure 'bou' this?"  
"Yeah, my mom's boyfriend kept petrol in the garage for all his dumb cars"I mumbled. I detested that man, in fact I hated everyone she brought home. It was a big fuck you to my dad, but if he wanted to go a day without a slap he would have to keep his mouth shut. Which he did. Anyone who could bring happiness to my mother was the devil in disguise. People like her should never be happy. When stuff like this happens in a home of a neighborhood like this, rumors spread like wildfire in a matter of seconds. I remember I was in class, this kid comes up to me, starts shit talking about how my dad was a pansy. He was a pansy because he wouldn't hit back. For a while I believed that kid. That horrible little boy.

We approached the house. I felt a bit sick. Was my mother's dead body still there? I pulled the garage door. Locked. I lead Daryl to the front door and opened it. I walked down the familiar, narrow hallway, Daryl had exited into the living room. The memories were clouding my mind. I felt worthless thinking about everything that had happened as I went to the kitchen to search for the garage keys. I spotted them hanging on a hook above the backdoor. I reached up on tip toes in an attempt to grab them. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Daryl I can't reach the damn keys-"

There was a sickening, familiar gurgle behind me. My back stiffened. I turned around slowly. I was faced with a walker, an arrow still in her chest. I backed away into the corner. My eyes took her in. Her body was rotting. Her fluffly nightgown was stained with blood and rollers were caught in the nest patches of blonde hair that had faded to grey. She had been tanning her skin, now the orangey cream was brownish black and streaked with blood. Her neck had been chomped. I froze in fear. I couldn't even shout for Daryl. I watched in slow motion as my mother dived towards me. I felt like I was underwater. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, but it was hopeless. Even dead and broken she was stronger than me. She leaned down and her nails dug into my leg. I let out a blood curdling scream as her rotten teeth pierced my skin, ripping a chunk of my flesh along with the fabric of my jeans. Daryl appeared at the door. He aimed at the walkers head and shot it.

"Daryl,"I panted. I leaned against the kitchen sink. Daryl pulled the body away from me."I'm bit, Daryl. The key is above the door, kill me and go"  
He nodded. He crossed the kitchen and took the key off the hook. He crossed back over and stood opposite me. He raised his crossbow. I closed my eyes and waited for an bolt to shoot through my skull. I opened my eyes again and looked at him. My leg was burning up, the heat slowly rising into my lower abdomen. He lowered his crossbow, running a hand down his face. I nodded to him, reassuring him it's what I wanted. He raised his crossbow again. I shut my eyes and waited... and waited.

"Daryl, goddammit c'mon. You've wanted to shoot me since I got here!"I snapped at him. I braced myself yet again. I was alive still when I opened my eyes.

"Can't do it"Daryl muttered lowering his crossbow again, frowning. Blood was seeping out of my wound, dampening my jeans.  
"Daryl"I sighed.  
"I'll do it when y'turn"He shrugged. I nodded. I was going to die either way. He looked at my wound.  
"I'm going to get the first aid-"  
"NO!"I shouted stopping him from leaving."Don't leave me like this"I begged. He nodded. I slid down to the ground, holding my head in my hands. This is it, game over. You couldn't even last more than a year, you worthless failure. You deserved this after what you did anyway.

"There's one in the closet over there"I sighed. He retrieved it and knelt down beside me.

"Ya're gonna have to.."

"Why are you wasting your time Daryl? If you can't do it, then leave me and find the others!"I yelled at him.

"This way I can think I tried t' help ya!"He shouted back. I pouted at him. I opened my jeans, hooking my thumbs into the waist and shimmied them down to my knees. It was a tiny bit of relief from the fever already attacking my small body. I didn't look at him, I felt too exposed. He managed to stop the bleeding eventually. He then wrapped a gauze around my leg. I blushed slightly when his hand brushed against my skin.

"Can you get rid of her"I asked him referring to the corpse near the door. Daryl nodded. I watched as he grabbed my mother under her arms and tugged her out the back door. I pulled my pants back up. He came back and sat opposite me. I stared at the wall above his head, trying to regain my breath. It wasn't happening, they were too short, shallow and fast. I figured it was effecting me this quickly since I was so frail and small lately. I feel the heat rising to my face. This was really it. I don't dare to look at Daryl until he breaks the silence.

"Are y'scared?"He whispers. I thought about it for a moment.  
"Nah, gonna be an adventure!"I gave him a feeble grin. His forehead crinkled into a frown. I stopped smiling. He looked pissed.

"Why the fuck did y'go back, Leigh?!"He groaned putting his face in his hands.  
"For Carl"I croaked.  
"Stupid kid. When I find him I'm gonna-"  
"Tell him I found my sister and I'm with her"  
He just looked at me shaking his head.  
"What 'bou' Sam?"  
"He's just a dog"I smirked at him weakly.  
His eyes were attached to me, watching everything I did. I felt I was loopy on anesthetic.  
"How long's this take?"I asked impatiently. I could feel all my muscles tighten. I groaned slightly. Shit this is painful.  
"Dunno, depends on the person"  
"Have you seen anyone turn?"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh so you're used to it"I smiled, flinching in pain. My breath started to become more and more labored. My whole chest was tightening up.  
"Not like this"He snapped,"Dammit, Harleigh, I was down the damn hall!"  
I shrugged.

"Even when y'dyin' y'annoy me"  
I smirked at him."Hey, it's what I'm best at"  
I paused.

"Hey, look after Sam? He's not a huntin' dog, but he _will_ keep you safe"  
Daryl just sighed.  
"Oh and Carl, I kinda made a promise to Lori"  
"I know"  
"And be nice to Rick because he's gonna go cra-"  
"Harleigh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up"  
I nodded. My eyes slowly slid shut. I'd never find out were my dad and my sister were, or my grandfather. Maybe this was one way of finding out.  
I opened my eyes again a few seconds later. I was alone. Was I walker? Where was Daryl?

I blacked out.

* * *

**Since you guys are so great with feedback I'mma leave this cliffhanger here ;D  
Thank you for viewing & stuff... more of it would be fantastic. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED heheh**


	9. 9: So Alive

I peeled my eyes open. They stung like bee stings. The light were far too bright. Everything was white. Was I in a hospital. No? I'm sure they don't leave you on the ground in sticky stuff with only a jacket draped around you. A jacket that smelt like... animal? Shit. Where the hell am I? My head pumped with a splitting headache and my mind was swamped with some horrible dream. A dream I couldn't recall. Just blurs. Frightening blurs. I remembered one thing... some guy called Daryl. It flooded back to me. Right apocalypse. Those dreams were probably hallucinations... or reality? I couldn't tell the difference so I shook them out of my head, propping myself up onto my elbows. I glanced down at the sticky floor. Ew gross, who's dry blood was that?

"Daryl"I croaked."Daryl?!"

I pulled my stiff body into a sitting position. Using the counter beside me I yanked my body up off the floor. I stumbled forward, a sharp pain shot through my leg when I put pressure on it. Why was my leg hurting like a bitch? I limped towards the door to the hall. Grasping onto counters, the door frame and walls to pull myself along. I was slow, dragging your feet like they were bricks make it hard to get from one place to another.

"Daryl?!"I groaned. I heard a snap. Pain shot through my right shoulder. I cried out.

"What the fuck man?! Why'd ye shoot me?!"I growled, slowly turning around to face Daryl. He stared at me in shock. He basically had to drag his jaw off the ground.

"Harleigh?"

"No, I'm Lady Freakin' Gaga. Nice to meetcha"I spat at him. He stared at me longer, not saying a word. I frowned at him, I know he doesn't talk much but like... c'mon?!

"WHAT!? Are you fucking looking at. Damn."I spluttered impatiently.

"How... ya... Ya were bit"

I frowned. What? That had been a dream... Right? I looked down at my bandage showing through my ripped jeans. Blood soaked through the fabic all the way down to my knee, leaving trails on my boots . That stuff I woke up in was mine?

"What happened?"

"It's been three days"

"Three... WHAT?"

He came closer and placed a hand on my forehead. He frowned.

"Let's get the arrow out"

"What happened to aim for the head, Dixon?"

He didn't reply as I grabbed his jacket off the floor and handed it back to him.

"Thanks"I mumbled, hopping up onto the table. I sighed and slipped my t-shirt off. I wrapped one arm around my chest, even though I had a tank top on and had to turn away from him. Plus hadn't he already seen 'em in the tent? Not that they were EVER very visible I mean they never were... Ever seen a busty ballerina? Me neither. Look, you try undress yourself in front of a guy in the apocalypse okay? He slid the strap down off my shoulder carefully. I stared at the ground, feeling redness seep into my cheeks.

"This gon' hurt"

"No shit,"I grumbled. He made an impatient noise. Which basically ment "Well, okay bitch I won't help you"

He yanked the arrow out with force. I flinched. I continued to flinched as he applied whatever to my back. Then he moved to the front and did the same thing. We avoided one another's eyes in the process. He'd shush me when I yelped. But not in an asshole-ish way. In a kind way... a Daryl kind of kind. I mean, he ain't a nurse. Better than nothin' though. Once he was finished fixing me, I left to get changed. I went outside so we could get the hell outta here. Daryl had moved the bike from the outskirts of town to the house. It was parked beside the path, with him waiting and sitting, wiping his hands on an oily rag gazing off into the distance. I was still wondering what the hell had just happened to me. I guess he was just as confused as I was.

"Daryl..."

"Don't. We're not gon' tell anyone 'bout it"He said sitting on his bike. My eyebrow perked up. He sighed.

"Promise y'won't tell nobody"

I nodded slowly and slid on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist I flinched because of the pain in my shoulder. He turned the bike to face the way we had come from three days ago. The engine puttered to life and he kicked off the ground. I hadn't clue were the hell we were going so I leaned my head against Daryl's back. After half an hour of mindless driving around we stopped. I looked up to see a fork in the road.

"Tell me if y'gon' turn"Daryl joked. I didn't reply.

"Leigh?"

I smirked slightly and groaned like a walker. Pretty realistic I'd say, especially since Daryl jumped off the motercycle, to face me. He tripped over and landed on his ass in the middle of the road. I cracked up.

"Oh my god. Oh my god"I gasped between breaths

"Your face! Oh no"I giggled wiping a tear from my eye. His face changed drastically from pissed off to amusement. He got up off the ground.

"Y'done?"He asked getting back onto the bike. As he started up the engine, drowning out my giggling but I still shook from laughter.

"Stop!"He yelled back at me over the roar. I tried to regain my breath.

xxx

Daryl pulled over by nightfall beside a small brown cottage with a thatched roof. The roof had holes in it now of course.

"I think it's going to rain"I said looking up at the sky. Dark clouds rolled passed the low moon. Daryl led the way into the the house. I shut the gate behind me and followed Daryl inside. Luckily there was only one walker, which he dealt with. I sat down on a musty blue couch in the tiny living room. Daryl came in holding a tin of beans.

"Found this"He said sitting next to me holding out a fork. We shared the tin, eating in silence. When it was emptied I lay back against the arm rest, facing Daryl. It was hard to get comfortable with an aching shoulder. Plus, this house smelt weird. Daryl was staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"I'm sorry"I whispered

Through the darkness I saw him turning his head towards me.

"Why?"He asked in confusion.

"For you losing the group"

He shrugged"I went back for y'didn't I? Could'a killed y'when y'were bit. Thought I'd a jus' wasted everythin' for a dead girl"  
I smiled at him.

"Y'know what Dixon?"

"What?"

"You're alright"

"Shut up and go sleep"

I rolled my eyes smiling.

xxx

"Harleigh"

"Mmm?"

"Shh, wake up. Quiet now"

My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the semidarkness I could just about make out Daryl's face. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. I didn't move. He raised a finger to his lips. Frowning, I nodded.

"You sure about this? I mean what if there are a few?"An unfamiliar voice said.

"There's just a motorcycle, Nathan. It'll hold two people max"Another replied. I stared wide eyed at Daryl grabbing onto his shirt. He rested his hand on my wrist.

"We'll be ok, jus'don't do anythin' stupid"He mumbled to me. I nodded and let go of him. To my horror he left my side. He stood up and leaned against the wall beside the living room door, his crossbow ready. I sat up slowly hearing the front door creak open. I watched as the living room doorknob turned slowly. The door opened and torchlight poured onto my face. I blinked at the bright light.

"Whoa, well what do we have here?"The man in the doorway said. I could hear the perverted smirk in his voice. THUNK! Daryl bashed his head with his crossbow. The man went limp and fell to the floor.

"Ron? Are you-Oh... hello there"A young man waved awkwardly. I looked at Daryl in confusion.

"How many're with ya?"Daryl growled. The young man jumped.

"I uh, well if Ron's still alive, six"

"Who in hell are you talking to?"A tall, broad man stomped into the room. His eyes fell on me.

"I told you there were people here!"Another voice said from the hall.

"Ron, get the fuck up"The broad man spoke. He then turned quickly and punched Daryl square in the jaw. He sunk to the ground with shock, clasping his face.

"Hey!"I yelled standing up.

"Take their weapons"The broad man spoke. Daryl was busy holding his face in pain. My shoulder was useless for a good few days. We were outnumbered, overpowered. Three guys pushed passed the broad guy into the room and took my bow and the crossbow.

"Give them back!"I yelled, standing up.

"Harleigh,"Daryl spat"Shut up"

"Harleigh huh? Beautiful"The broad man spoke. His accent told me he was originally from New York. If I didn't feel so intimidated I would have found him extremely attractive. He was bigger and taller than Daryl. He had short dark blonde hair and navy blue eyes. I guessed he had been changed by this world by the way his eyes were glassy and held no emotion. I looked at the guy on the floor. All I could see was a mop of brown hair. The younger man, I'd say he was 22 had longish black hair and worried brown eyes that hopped around the room, not resting on anyone.

"Let's teach this guy a lesson for knockin' out my brother"Another man said, he had long red hair and a beard. He reminded me of Gimli from the Lord of The Rings. All the men were dressed in tattered clothing. He grabbed Daryl by the collar and lifted him off the ground. I watched as another man with short black dreadlocks held him as the red head punched him. The blonde guy smiled down at me.

"Name's, Danny"He said holding out a hand for me to shake. I just stared at Daryl. Danny then proceeded to introduce me to the others. The youngest's name was Andy, the man with dreadlocks holding Daryl and laughing was Mike and the Gimli guy was Terry. The guy out in the corridor was Nathan.

"I don't give a shit who you are. Let him go!"I shouted up at Danny. He smirked again.

"Feisty one huh?"He then kicked Ron who sprung awake.

"I'm up!"Ron yelled in confusion.

"Take care of this guy, I need to talk to Harleigh about her attitude"He nodded for Andy to follow him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. I dug my heels into the carpet tugging and pulling in the opposite direction, towards Daryl.

"Don't fuckin' touch 'er!"Daryl barked. He received a sharp punch to the stomach.

"Let me go!"I growled at Danny. He was a lot stronger than me and pulled me up the stairs. Oh god, I really didn't need this. We were on a small landing, he burst the door open into an attic bedroom.

"Keep watch"He spat at Andy who nodded, obviously scared shitless by this guy. Danny slammed the door shut, put his gun down on the bedside table, then pushed me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me pinning my arms above my head. I struggled against his grasp trying to kick him. He laughed at my attempts to break free. He leaned down and kissed my neck, his stubble pricking my skin. I gagged with complete repulsion.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing with a redneck, hmm?"He said hovering his face over mine. I gathered as much saliva as I could into my mouth and spat up at him. I smiled as he sat up and rubbed his face on his t-shirt. I tried to squirm away again but he pulled me back by my calves. I glared up at him. Seeing how angry he was I didn't dare move again. He yanked my top over my head and threw it on the ground.

"Y'know I was gonna go easy on you, ya little slut"

He grabbed onto my jeans and yanked them down. He glanced at the bandage wrapped around my thigh.

"You bit?"He asked, I watched as he started to edge towards his gun.

"Dog bite, four days ago"I squeaked. He relaxed again. He then placed his hand on the bandage and squeezed. I screamed in pain.

"Handy"He smirked. I reached up to punch him but he grabbed my wrist and pinned it down again, holding both of mine in one of his. I felt sick as I watched him unbuckle his belt. An idea flashed through my mind. I leaned up and kissed the man. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Don't tell Daryl"I said, hopefully in a seductive way. I don't really know how to BE sexy. Danny grinned and kissed me again, rougher. Maybe I could be in emergencies I tried not to gag against his mouth as his hand slipped under my bra, squeezing my breast. I moaned slightly hoping it would relax him. I smiled as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I waited until he was nearly shoveling out my tonsils and bit down. Hard. He screamed in pain as the metallic flavour hit the back of my tongue. I spat the muscle out onto the bed sheets. Warm liquid poured out of his mouth onto my neck and chest. He had a silent scream plastered on his face. I tried not to think about what I just did, I'd probably throw up. He quickly recovered from shock. He raised his fist and punched me, hitting my temple. Sharp pain rattled my skull but I forced myself to recover quickly. I head butted his nose and watched as he crumpled off the bed screaming and holding his face. I quickly pulled my pants back up and put my t-shirt back on. I grabbed the gun on the bedside table as the door swung open. I shot Andy's shoulder, blood stained his white shirt as he slumped to the floor. I left the room closing the door behind me.

"HARLEIGH?!"Daryl bellowed.  
"DARYL!"I shouted back letting him know I was ok. I heard people run towards the stairs. I shot the red head between the eyes and the dread lock man in the knee. I wasn't good with long distance shooting. Even if they were just at the bottom of the stairs. I ran to the living room, the Ron guy was on the floor again.

"Just go"Nathan sighed holding up his large hands. Nathan looked like he was half way through his 30's. He was tall, messy short brown hair and light stubble. I nodded to him, I could tell him and Andy were decent enough. Nathan passed me back my bow as Daryl pulled me out of the house. The assholes had pushed the bike over onto it's side. Daryl let out a stream of curses and pulled it off the ground. We jumped on and drove as far away from the house as possible.

xxx

Daryl pulled over again, beside a forest. He threw his leg over the bike and paced up and down.

"FUCK!"He yelled at the sky. I just stared at him wide eyed, he rarely lost his cool like that.

"What happened to y- why's y'shirt on back to front?"

I looked down, indeed it was.

"Oh"I tucked my arms inside it and swiveled it around the right way.

"Y'fuckin' skank! Y'screwed him?!"He spat in my face. I glared at him.

"No you asshole, he tried to rape me!"I said shakily. Daryl let out frustrated sigh. Closing his eyes, he ran his hand down his bruised face. I could feel a bruise rising from my temple and my forehead. My whole head ached. I was shaking as well.

"Did he actually-"

"No, nearly"

He stared at me for a moment.

"How'd y'get away?"He asked.

"Bit his tongue off"I shrugged. He stared at me longer not blinking. Then he laughed, shaking his head.

"Y'sure are somethin' Leigh. Y'ass-kicker"

I smiled and got off the bike. I threw my arms around his shoulders and leaned against him. He hesitated a moment before wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Glad you're alright, Daryl"I whispered. He grunted in response and let go of me. I took a step back and looked up at him.

"Where to, Dixon?"

He looked down at me for a second before jerking his head towards the road.

"Shit,"He hissed, pushing me towards the trees. I could faintly hear the sound of an engine. I allowed Daryl to pull me into the trees. He hid behind a tree, beside mine. We didn't take our eyes off each other. The damn bike was out there.

"Daryl?"I familiar voice called. I felt my knees go shaky with relief at the sound of Rick's voice.

"Rick?"Daryl asked in disbelief stepping out from behind the tree. He looked to me and nodded. I didn't think I could move I was so damn happy. I followed Daryl to the road on shaky legs.

"Harleigh"Rick sighed, he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back feeling like I was going to break down. I felt him plant a kiss on top of my head.

"What happened to you guys"Glenn asked as I pulled away from Rick.

"Crossed paths with 'nother group"Daryl said, his eyes falling onto me. Lori then burst into tears. I glanced at Daryl. We shared the same thought. What the hell was wrong with her.

"This is all my fault!"She sniffed"If I had just, been with Carl instead of-"

"This isn't about you"Daryl snapped harshly, causing her to burst into more tears.

"We're all together now"Rick said, awkwardly. Lori nodded wiping her tears away with shaky hands. The group went back to the cars.

"Can you believe her?"Daryl asked leading me back to the bike.

"She's pregnant"I shrugged.

"No she's always like that, everythin's 'bout 'er. Dumb bitch"He muttered. I got onto the the bike behind him not bothered with arguing.

* * *

**So no she's not dead**

**All your comments made me laugh ahahaha... I didn't mean to leave it this long but a tree knocked out internet :( **

**thanks to everyone who commented**


	10. 10: Fear The Living

The group pulled over into a field later that evening. Tents were set up and now Carol, Lori, Carl and Beth were trying to put together some kind of dinner. Glenn and Maggie left on a run. Rick just sat staring at a map with Hershel looking over his shoulder. T-dog kept watch. I lay stretched out on the grass staring at the clouds rolling through the blue sky. I think I deserved a rest and didn't give a damn if the others had a problem. But no one had come over. Daryl had gone hunting, probably wanted to be alone after spending so much time with me. I rubbed the lump on my thigh were the bandage was. Why hadn't I died? I bit down on my lip, was it possible to be immune? If I was would that help anyone else? I had promised Daryl I wouldn't tell anyone but I wanted to. Hershel at least should know, but he'd tell Maggie, who'd tell Glenn, who'd blab to everyone.

"Hey"

I jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice.

"Jesus, you scared the crap outta me"I sighed.

"Saw that"He smirked, sitting down on the grass beside me."Walkers don't talk"

"I do"

"Y'ain't a walker, Leigh"He sighed.

"I don't get it Daryl"

"Neither do I"He shrugged. I sat up and faced him.

"What ya want, Dixon?"

"What? Not allowed talk to y'now?"He said with a small smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are YOU bit?"

"No! Jeez, Harleigh"

"What are you doing?"

"Sittin'! Damn, I'll leave ya-"

"No, no. Sorry. You don't have to..."

He nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Hold out y'hand"

I did. He placed the paper into my hand. Frowning, I unfolded it and smoothed it out.

"That's you and y'sister, isn't it?"

I nodded in shock looking down at the photograph.

"She looks like ya"

I smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you"I whispered as he gave me a small hug back.

"Hey! You two! Dinner!"Glenn shouted, back from his run. Daryl pushed me away from him gently as possible. He helped me off the ground and we walked back side by side to the others.

**xxx**

"Do you remember the smell of pizza? The freshly cooked dough, the cheese melting on it in the oven. How one slice _could_ fill you up but you still ate the whole thing"

"Harleigh, stop"

"Or freshly baked doughnuts, with chocolate icing and sprinkles. Or raw cookie dough... licking melted chocolate off a wooden spoon"

"Please, shut up!"

"Or nachos, covered in melted cheese with salsa on the side"

"Yeah"Glenn hummed finally just listening to me. We were both on watch, the only light was the full moon shining down on us.

"Chicken sandwiches"

"Yeah"

"Gravy"

"Ok stop, seriously I'm starving"

"Tacos. Cheesy fries-"

"Leigh, stop torturin' Glenn"I heard a southern drawl say behind me. Glenn, Daryl, Sam and I were all perched on a large rock planted in the middle of the field. Glenn and I sat side by side. As usual Daryl kept his distance.

"Hamburgers, Glenn, hamburgers"

Glenn groaned loudly. I laughed at him.

"You're evil"He said smiling slightly. He jumped down from the rock. Rick had told me I didn't need to stay watch, but I couldn't sleep. I stayed up with T-Dog who swapped with Rick, who swapped with Glenn and Daryl. I had chatted away to all of them, keeping them wide awake.

"Croissants!"I laughed as he flipped me off. He laughed too, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Do you miss being a delivery boy?"I asked him seriously.

"I miss the old world, not being a delivery boy though no. You miss being a dancing waitress?"

I laughed at him"Fuck no! I actually quite like the way it is now"

He raised his eyebrows"Really?"

"Yeah, I got to stab people that I hated in the face"I shrugged. I expected him to be taken aback but he laughed.

"That's true! I got to bash some assholes in the head"

I smiled "Did you know Maggie before all this?"

"Nah, met her at the farm"

"Well, that's something good"

"Yeah, it's kinda like you and Rick!"

"Huh?"

"I think he has a thing for you. He was really pissed when you went missing..."

"But Lori..."

"They haven't been right for a-"

"Will y'quit ya yappin'?"Daryl snapped. Glenn gave me look that said "what's his problem?" I shrugged back at him. I never really knew what went on in Daryl's head. If I think about it I just picture a squirrel running in a wheel. Keeping that little noggin' going. The sun began to peak up over the surrounding trees. People were emerging out of their tents, T-Dog made his way over to us and swapped. I decided not to stay and followed Daryl and Glenn back to the tents.

"Carol suggested we should try somewhere high up. I think we should see if we can find an apartment, a hotel maybe"Rick told us. I walked closer to him and looked down at the map. I could feel how close we stood and I became aware of what Glenn had said. I searched the map.

"Here"I said pointing at a spot where a hotel was. Rick looked at me as Glenn and Daryl came closer for a better look.

"I stayed there, few months before all this. They were going to shut down because business was bad. I'd say we were the only guests they had in ages. That means not many died there. It's far from any town but that could mean some one else has it"I explained. Rick nodded.

"It's the best we got"

After a really small breakfast we packed our bags and headed towards the hotel. I sat with Rick in the pick-up truck, Sam in the bed of the truck. I gave him directions from my head and he followed, the others behind us. Moments passed, he apologized for leaving me behind. I shrugged.

"I told you to leave if I didn't get back in time"

"You were going to make it. Lori got a fright and told me to leave"

I nodded, I didn't voice the fact that I thought Lori was kind of an idiot. I'm pretty sure he already knew. He smiled gently at me.  
"You're back now though"

"Thanks to Daryl"I said reminding him that he was also missing. Rick nodded and we fell silent again. I always felt awkward whenever there was silence between us. Bored, I fiddled with the radio. I knew nothing would happen but it distracted me from the silence. All I got was static.

"Any... out..."A muffled voice spoke. I jumped and turned to Rick. He stared at the road ahead. Had I imagined the voice? I started to believe I was going crazy until Rick reached down and started turning dials. Static. Rick punched the steering wheel.

"C'MON!"He yelled. I turned up the volume.

"Day three hund... Refugees... Florida... Geor... Cal... ona..."

"Georgia, he said Georgia!"Rick said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded with him.

"A cure has been found"

The sentence rung through my ears. A cure? Is this true? I shook my head in disbelief.

"Rick, I don't trust this"I said. He looked at me wide eyed still trying to keep focus on the road.

"Are you kidding me?"

"How do we know that this isn't replay? Or that this isn't some group of people trying to lure people in?"

Rick pulled over. I looked up at the hotel. A sign hung at the entrance, it read "CL S D." The once bright yellow building was now grey, windows were boarded, and ivory climbed the walls. Weeds grew in flowerbeds and the grass had grown long it reached the knees of the group members that were already looking around.

"This is the first sign of hope. The first sign that we could get all have a future and you say it's not real? They said day three hundred at least! It's been a year Harleigh!"He argued. I shook my head, folding my arms

"Rick, you are so busy fearing dead you forget about the living"I hissed. He looked a bit taken aback. I opened the door and got out. The others were looking over this way. Obviously they had seen us arguing. I called Sam to my side and observed him. He seemed relaxed enough.

"Seems to be abandoned"Glenn piped up through the silence that had fallen. I leaned against the bonnet of the pick up truck looking at the entrance door. Everyone's eyes were on me. I guessed they expected me to barge in like I had done before. But I just wasn't bothered with trying anymore. What was the point? We'd have to move again. What if Rick was right about the radio? I had just talked him out of it. If he's right I'm gonna feel really guilty. Right now I wanted these people out of my life, I wanted to be left alone. But I also wanted their company. I stood there battling with myself while the others tried coming up with a plan.

"Harleigh...Harleigh?"

"What?"I sighed to the disembodied voice.

"Can you send Sam in?"

I nodded and dragged myself towards the entrance. I opened the door and Sam trotted inside. I grabbed a loose brick to keep the door open. I walked back to the bonnet and waited. I could hear Sam barking a few times, but I knew he was alright. I felt someone lean against the bonnet beside me. I looked up at Daryl, holding a loaded crossbow.

"What happened?"He asked. I shrugged.

"Cut the crap, Leigh. What's wrong"

I laughed at the question"What's right, Daryl? What the fuck is the point of all this?"

"To live-"

"Live for what?"I spat."There's nothing here for me anymore"

Daryl hadn't the chance to reply, Sam shot out of the building followed by twenty walkers. Daryl started shooting at them. He then punched me in an attempt to pull me out of my trance. I remembered we couldn't use guns. I held up my bow and tried to hit them. But I couldn't. I had lost the will to fight them. What the hell was wrong with me? I felt so tired and fed up. I could see Lori watching me in desperation clutching Carl. Rick was just looking at the walkers spilling out of the hotel.

"HARLEIGH"Daryl spat"Get y'fuckin' shit together"

I shook my head, he was right. I got a grip on myself and took down five walkers. Daryl shot the last one. He threw me a dirty look before leaving to retrieve his arrows.

* * *

**I think I'll upload two chapters today because I'm bored and I love you guys x**  
**THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS. Keep em coming. I'm so happy/surprised people actually like this...**

**Okay, Grace I'll try get that bromance in there somewhere ;o**


	11. 11: Hotel

We had cleared out the entire hotel, it was small one so it didn't take too long. We decided to take the third and final floor to stay in, since it was the cleanest. I had changed into a tank top and shorts I had found in one of the wardrobes. I pulled on a cardigan and grabbed a blanket. I sat in the window of the room I had taken, watching T-Dog, Glenn and Rick across the road, burning the bodies we had found in the hotel. I sat in a state of confusion. Wondering what I was doing. Where there many people left? How did this all start anyway? I just remembered seeing the news reports of looters. Nothing out of the ordinary really, until the biting started. It had to of started somehow... was it like rabies? I sat deep in my thoughts for a long time. I heard Glenn cheering. He stopped in the doorway that was exactly opposite my window. Grinning, he announced that there was a windmill outside and that Hershel thinks he could fix it. I hadn't the heart to tell him that it was a waste of time and energy, the dead would find us before he could finish it. So I watched him run off screaming. I heard Maggie shushing him as I turned back to look out the window. I had taken down the wooden boards and now they lay on the floor. Drops of water started to hit the dirty glass. I watched the droplet strip the dirt away from the window. I sighed and pulled the woolly white blanket tightly around me. The last time I had been here was for my sisters birthday. She chose it because she knew not many people would be out here. We were as noisy as we wanted, running up and down the halls, opening champagne bottles in the halls. The manager didn't give a fuck, in fact I'm pretty sure he ended up partying with us. I smiled at the memories.

"Oh, y'smilin'"

I rolled my eyes hearing Daryl come into the room. He pulled an armchair close to the window sill.

"Y'gon' tell me what happen' out there?"

"No. I'm fine, Daryl"

"What about Rick?"

"What about him"I muttered.

"Y'both looked pretty pissed"He said before taking a swig from a bottle of beer. Where'd he get that?  
I shrugged my shoulders. He put the bottle down, stood up quickly and grabbed my shoulders. He shook me.

"Quit shruggin' y'damn shoulders and talk to me!"He spat. I pushed him away. He didn't budge.

"Fuck off, Daryl" I felt anger course through my veins. Why won't he just leave?

"No, y'gonna kill yaself. I can tell"He said, almost softly. He sat back down in the armchair.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath in. I had thought about it. Hell, it never left my mind. I opened my eyes again to see him watching me closely.

"I just don't see the point anymore"My voice cracked. He nodded slowly. I looked down at the bruises on my knees and the new white bandage around my thigh. We sat quietly together. He offered me beer and I declined, knowing if I started I'd never stop. There was a tap at the door. We looked up to see Maggie.

"Sorry... Harleigh, I brought you some tea..."She said timidly. I smiled as she walked around the bed to hand me the mug. There was no milk so I set it to cool beside me.

"Thanks, Maggie"I whispered. She nodded and left us alone again. I hugged my knees to my chest while silence fell again. I liked this. I liked that I felt I was sitting alone but really I was sitting with Daryl. The silence was broken again by Glenn.

"HARLEIGH"He cried. I looked over at the door with a raised brow.

"There's chicken"

"There's what?!"

"CHICKEN!"He yelled at me.

"Is it safe!?"

"Hershel already checked!"

I stood up, jumped over the bed and flung myself at him. He caught me and embraced me into a hug.

"Oh my god"I whispered. I actually felt like crying I was so happy.

"It has to defrost first"He told me pulling away. I frowned.

"How? Is there a freezer working?"

"I'VE NO IDEA! I think there's a generator or something somewhere! Who cares!"He threw his hands up in the air before running away again. I turned around and bumped into Daryl's chest. I gave him a genuine smile and snaked my arms around his waist and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug me back this time. I felt him laugh.

"What?"I asked not pulling away. He simply chuckled, unhooked my arms from him and left down the hall

**xxx**

I looked up at the sky hoping it wouldn't rain. I had just put several wooden posts along the perimeter, if it rained it would wash the loose clay away and the posts won't stand. I was now tying barbed wire from one post to another. I had started at dawn and now it was late afternoon. Beth and Maggie were on lookout and had been observing my work all day. They offered to help but I knew I'd get agitated having to tell them what to do. The perimeter was rather large since I wanted the windmill inside. I'd say it was a bit bigger than a football field with the hotel in the middle. The hotel was small enough, really it was a big house. I patted the dirt around the bottom of the posts hoping to secure the clay and threw the shovel on the ground. I had found the wooden posts in the basement, what the hell they were doing there I didn't know but I wasn't question our luck. We were, in fact, incredibly lucky. We hadn't seen a walker since we got here yesterday, we had food and soon a working mill. There was also a well but Rick wanted to check it out first. Apparently on the farm a walker had fallen into one of the wells, contaminating the water. I looked up from the barb wire to the sound of gargling. I watched as a female walker stumbled out of the trees towards the perimeter.

"I got it!"I heard Maggie yell.

"WAIT!"I called holding out a hand. We watched as the walker stumbled towards the barbed wire I had already put up. She walked into it but kept walking until her top half separated from her bottom half. I pursed my lips as her legs collapsed but her torso fell forward and dragged itself towards me. I walked over to her and pushed my foot through her skull.

"I'll finish up"Daryl said walking over. I nodded. "Go help the women in the kitchen"  
I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Bake me some cookies"He joked. I scoffed at him, smiling.

"I'll put rat poison in your food, Dixon"

**xxx**

"Will you cut the onions?"Lori asked. I nodded washing my hands with bottled water. I then took out a wooden spoon and placed it between my teeth and started chopping. Lori and Carol gave me odd looks.

"Does that actually work?"Beth asked. I took the spoon out for a second to reply

"No, I do this as part of a ritual"

The girls laughed and went back to whatever they were doing.

"What y'doin'?"

I knew it was Daryl without looking up, he seemed to always be asking me that four times a day.

"Cuttin' onions"I mumbled, my speech muffled by the spoon.

"Uh-huh... I fixed the perimeter... ain't no biters gettin' us"

I nodded. I heard him chuckle.

"Wha' ya laughin' a'?"

"Y'look stupid"

I took the spoon out of my mouth.

"Stupid huh? You cut the damn onions then"

"No tha's y'job"

"Daryl's afraid of onions"I chanted to myself. I could tell everyone else was trying not to smirk. He rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the door frame and entered the kitchen. He took the knife out of my hand, refusing to take the spoon. I shrugged and sat on the silver counter isle beside Carl.

"Don't hack! Slice!"I instructed him. I felt awesome getting to tell Daryl Dixon what to do.

"You're an onion, Daryl"I said.

"What?"He asked rather defensively.

"Dear god, you've never seen Shrek?!"I gaped at his back. I looked down at Carl who was smiling. I put my arm around his shoulders. He hugged me back as I began to swing my legs. It was so peaceful right now. Like nothing would go wrong ever again. Part of me told myself not to be so stupid, while another part of me said shut up and enjoy the moment.

"Do you want me to do anything?"I asked Lori as she walked past me. She smiled and shook her head just as Daryl backed away from the onions. I smirked as he turned around with the back of his hand covering his eyes.

"T'hell with ya"He grumbled at me. He took his hand away and blinked a few times. I cracked up laughing. I couldn't believe he was even _in_ the kitchen.

"How's it going ladies-"Rick came in and stopped on spot seeing Daryl. He nodded"Daryl"

Daryl nodded back, not making eye contact. I grinned happily at him, receiving a slight smirk in return.

"Chicken's steaming"Lori smiled at Rick. He nodded again.

"I'll go set the table"He said starting to search drawers and cabinets. I was tempted to offer Daryl an apron but I knew that would be pushing it. I hopped off the counter and left the kitchen since I wasn't needed there anymore and began to climb the many stairs to the third floor.

"Harleigh!"Glenn called. I turned into his room. He and Maggie were sitting cross legged on his bed facing each other.

"Yeah?"

"Look what we found!"He grinned holding up an ipod and a gameboy. I frowned.

"Is the windmill working?"

"No... Some of these are half charged!"He patted the bed for me to join them. Grinning I sat down next to Glenn. There were two laptops on the bed also.

"I found magazines too. We can chill out after dinner"Maggie smiled. Sweet technology. I missed you so much. We talked for the next hour. About games, celebrities, TV shows and movies. It felt... normal. Like everything really was ok. We were just three friends hanging out in an ordinary world. We were interrupted by Hershel knocking at the door. He told us dinner was ready and we followed him down the flights of stairs chatting to him about 'the good ol' days'  
The girls, Daryl and Rick had pulled all the white cloth tables in the dining room together. I admired the room, I knew Lori, Carol and Carl had spent the whole day scrubbing and turning tables up the right way. Some one had even bothered to fill a vase with flowers. Candles were lit for light up along the sills of the boarded up windows. The dining room used to be beautiful, it was more of a conservatory than an actual room. The windows were long, only inches away from the ceiling and ground. The walls were white contrasting with the dark wooden floor. A usually bright room was dull now. I tried to ignore the blood splattered on the walls. I stood to the side watching as everyone made their way to their seats. Times like these I'd realise I was still kind of an outsider. I picked up a plate filled with food and turned away to leave.

"Hey? Where you goin'?"Rick asked. I turned around and pointed to the ceiling indicating to my room.

"Nuh-uh. We're a family and we're going to eat like a family"He smiled. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I glanced at Daryl who gave me one quick nod. I didn't say that my family never sat together at dinner, that would just ruin everyone's mood. I made my way over to the table and sunk down in a seat between Glenn and Rick. I still felt ridiculously awkward.I played with my food a bit. Both Rick and Glenn were turned away from me, deep in conversation to the person beside them. Everyone was chatting happily while I sat hoping the earth would swallow me whole. I was sitting with people that I had been through a lot with and just didn't feel comfortable. My eyes fell on Daryl, he wasn't talking to anyone either, he just ate in silence. That relaxed me a bit. Eventually I started eating the food on my plate. It was just steamed vegetables and chicken. It was a bit dry but anything's better than sharing a tin of raw beans. Glenn finally turned to me and I forced myself to join in with his and Maggie's conversation. After dinner was finished the three of us raced back upstairs, since Hershel and T-Dog offered to clean. We burst into Glenn's room, practically fighting over who got what. While they bickered over the ipod I grabbed a laptop. Turning it on I actually screamed as the screen lit up.

"Is it working?!"Maggie asked. Once I nodded she punched the air with both fists. I flopped down into the armchair in the corner. Luckily it didn't need a code. Daryl appeared in the doorway.

"What y'doin'?"

"Starting to believe in God again, Daryl that's what"

He looked at me funny.

"Come join us?"Maggie asked quietly. He grunted and entered the room. He pulled the other armchair over towards mine.

"OH GOD!"I yelped slamming the laptop shut. Maggie and Glenn's heads snapped towards me.

"Found their porn stash"I put it on the floor and slid it away with my foot. They laughed, presumably at the look on my face as I tried to erase my memory.

"Hey, Harleigh, did you have a crush on this guy? I sure did"Maggie said. She held up a picture of a familiar celebrity. I had long since forgotten his name.

"Damn, I was obsessed with him"I laughed taking the magazine from her.

"I wonder if he's a walker"

"Maggie"Glenn scolded.

"Let him bite me any day"I mumbled. I realised I had said it out loud when Glenn and Maggie laughed. I laughed along too. I got up and grabbed two of the gameboys.

"Fight me bitch"I said throwing one to Daryl. He looked at the device in his hands in confusion.

"Are you kidding me?!"I gasped. He looked up.

"What?"

I shook my head and sat down next to him again. What a sad life Daryl must have had. I wouldn't know what to have done with my time without video games. I turned on the gameboy for him. I looked at the screen.

"Are you fucking kidding me"I laughed. Daryl looked at me in confusion.

"What?"Glenn asked.

"It's a motherfucking zombie killin' game"

Daryl didn't stay very long, way out of his comfort zone. I stayed in the room for a while till I got the notion that Glenn and Maggie wanted to be alone. I hugged them goodnight and went back to my room. I patted Sam who was fast asleep on the foot of my bed. I noticed a trunk resting against the bed. I knelt down in front of it and lifted it open. Inside were slippers, a nightgown and blankets. I dug past them and my hand hit pages. I almost screamed with joy as I pulled a book out of the trunk. Not just any book, but my favorite book of all time. I knew this book like the back of my hand, every chapter, paragraph, sentence and word. I knew the characters as if they were my best friends. Seemed sad to some that I would practically live inside this book.

"What y'doin'?"

"I found a book!"I smiled up at him. He walked over to me and took it. Flipping through the pages, he grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Because it has no pictures?"I asked. His eyes flickered to mine. I got up off my knees and took the book off him.

"Can you read, Daryl?"

" 'Course I can"He muttered.

"What y'doin', Daryl?"I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothin' I guess"

"Why don't you relax? What did you do before you went around the county killin' shit?"I asked flopping down on the bed. The only light in the room were some candles and the emergency exit in the hall. He shrugged his shoulders. I took my torch out of the beside cabinet.

"Would you... like me to read to you or something?"I asked awkwardly. He remained silent.

"Sorry, stupid question-"

"Nah, ain't got nothin' else to do"

He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Hey Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now? Are we gonna spend the rest of our days in this hotel or will-"

"Leigh, one day at a time. Read"

I sighed and opened the first page and began to read.

* * *

**wow. glad i put up two chapters today because this was a pointless filler? I think I must have just been really bored but y'know... bonding with Maggie and stuff i dont know... lightheartedness and what not.**

**But some serious shit goes down in the next chapter :) wahahaha**


	12. 12: Jaded Eyes

"What do you think?"I asked closing the book about a month later.

"S'alright"

"S'alright? S'ALRIGHT!?"I frowned across at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm gonna slap you one day"I grumbled. I sunk down so I was lying on my back. I shook my head frowning.

"Did y'go to college, Leigh?"

"No, too damn lazy. Did one semester, never showed up, dropped out and then became a waitress. Owed my dad a lot of money, still would be paying him back"  
I felt him chuckle beside me. It was late morning sometime near the end of winter. Over the past month not much had happened. It had been peaceful and I was well rested. I hadn't had greasy hair since we had the well and windmill up and running. Of course we were careful not to overuse anything. But I made sure that I went on runs with Glenn or hunting with Daryl so I wouldn't be rusty or unfit. Days that I spent at the hotel I would sit with Lori, she was pretty big now, few months and she'll pop. Other times I improved the perimeter, getting supplies from runs. A few times walkers would push it down but we were able to deal with it. No herds were seen, the biggest we ever had was twenty, half of them got stuck in the fence. Everything was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be. I read the book with Daryl as often as I could. S'alright?! I _will_ slap him one day.

"S'alright"I grumbled in disgust. I looked at him in time for him to see him roll his eyes. I knelt up on my bed, facing him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, boy"

He smirked at me. I breathed a sigh and shook my head.

"What are we doing today?"I asked flopping back down on my back.

"Check the perimeter"

I sighed "The perimeter is fine! I made it didn't I?"

"Should do somethin' today..."

"Daryl, we'll do stuff...things"I smirked. Daryl chuckled softly. It was our inside joke about Rick. Whenever we asked what he was doing _he_ didn't seem to know. He would often ask me for help, I would help of course. We usually just end up talking. Daryl rolled off the bed and stood up at the sound of knocking on my door. I sat up quickly and fixed my hair while telling the person to come in.

"There's survivors downstairs"T-Dog told us. I looked at him and then to Daryl, who nodded. Daryl looked to me as T-Dog left again.

"Ya think they'll be friendly?"I asked him. I didn't want new people. I had just got used to my group. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and led me out of the room. We joined everyone inside the dining room. Well, Daryl did. Before I knew what was going on I was lying on my back on the hard wooden floor.

"YOU BITCH!"A voice screeched above me. Weight lifted off my waist and shoulders. What the fuck just happened? I sat up, seeing Rick and Daryl pulling away a girl with brown hair.

"Sarah?"I asked in disbelief. She glared at me while yanking her arm out of Rick's grip.

"How lovely to see you"I said sarcastically, what was up her ass? Daryl helped me to my feet. I looked around and saw her fiance, Tyler, staring at me in shock. Two other men stood in the room along with a small woman.

"I'm going to kill you"Sarah spat.

"Why? What did I do?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"She screamed at me. I raised my eyebrow, rolling my eyes. I tried to keep cool in front of my group. She went to take another swing at me but Daryl grabbed her wrist just in time.

"Hey! Hands off redneck!"Tyler snapped, marching over to Daryl and shoved him. Daryl shoved him back.

"Back off"He growled.

"Let's all just calm down!"Rick said stepping between them. I stared at my sister. Some say she looks like me. Her light brown hair was darkened with dirt and grease. She kind of towered over me but she was thinner. Her grey eyes were tired but full of rage. What was she angry about? Our mom? I looked at Tyler, who looked equally pissed. His grey eyes matched hers. His honey colored curls were cut short. His tanned figure, dressed in scruffy black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans, was slim built but had more muscle since I last saw him. I always envied Sarah because I had a crush on him ever since I had met 's eyes fell on mine. I saw them fill with tears.

"I thought you were dead"She mumbled. I stood awkwardly beside Daryl, knowing everyone's attention was on us.

"Why did you leave us?"

"I had to, Sarah"I sighed.

"Mom... did you-?"

"Yeah"

She nodded her head slowly and took a seat. Rick looked from me to her and back again. Tyler finally stepped back from Daryl. Everyone stood quietly, waiting for some one to speak.

"Where's dad?"I asked already knowing the answer. Sarah simply shook her head looking at the floor. I nodded. Both our parents were dead. I don't know why my father's death didn't affect me. Why didn't I crumple to the floor? Maybe part of me glad he didn't have to try put up with this shit. Sam trotted in. Sarah's face lit up.

"Sammy!"She grinned opening her arms. I scoffed as she patted him. How come he didn't get tackled to the ground?

"How many are in your group?"I asked after glancing at Rick.

"There's fifteen of us, we got separated... We know where they are but we're exhausted"One of the men spoke. I looked over at him. He was a short, plump man in his 40's. His black hair was plastered to his forehead, he had an oval face and crooked glasses. He seemed to cower under my gaze.

"Shut it Alfred"The man beside him snapped. He was the opposite of Alfred, tall, fair haired and well built.

"You can stay tonight, that's it... We don't have room for fifteen others"Rick said. Tyler nodded.

"Gonna go... kill something or... something"I mumbled leaving the dining room.

**xxx**

I sat up in a tree waiting for walkers. I heard a noise to my right, I jerked my head over. Daryl approached my tree with his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"What do you want?"I grumbled. My eyes fell on Carl, I frowned.

"Are you going to leave us, Harleigh?"Carl asked looking up at me. Daryl looked from him to me, squinted slightly.

"Why would I?"

"Well your sister isn't staying-"

"I'm staying, Carl"

He smiled.

"C'mere will ya?"Daryl said. I sighed and dropped to the ground. Carl wrapped his thin arms around my waist. I took his hat off and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon your mom will be wondering where you are"I smiled. The three of us made our way back to the hotel. Daryl took hold of my arm to slow me down.

"Are y'stayin'?"

I nodded"Yeah, I am"

He nodded "I mean, I'd-we'd understand. She's your sister"

I shrugged "Lori, Maggie, Beth and Carol are like my sisters, my friends, Daryl. Sarah and I never truly gave a damn what the other did"  
He looked at me oddly.

"I love her of course, but she's got this far without me. I'll screw it up for her. I always do"

He remained silent.

"I mean, would you leave for Merle?"I asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I would. He's my brother"

"Oh"I whispered as we ducked under the barbed wire. Carl had already reached Lori, who recited the whole 'don't wander off without telling me again' speech. We walked over to them. Lori smiled slightly at me.

"I'm stayin'"I said looking her in the eye. I had made a promise to her, a promise I didn't owe to her, but I always keep my promises. She sighed with relief and pulled me in to hug her. I hugged her back carefully, I was always scared I'd hurt the baby. As we walked away again Daryl caught my wrist.

"Y'don't owe Lori nothin'"

"I know. But I promised. Anyways I won't have to keep it, she's gonna be fine. Hershel's here"

"Can y'promise me somethin'?"

"Sure"I shrugged.

"If ya leave-"

"I'm not g-"

"Shuddup an' listen. If ya leave, promise y'will visit?"

We had stopped walking now and were facing each other. He still held my wrist. I smiled up at him.

"What an easy promise, Daryl, seein' as I ain't leavin'!"I pushed his shoulder gently"Why dontcha believe me?"

His eyes traced my face for a moment.

"She's your sister."He said firmly. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

"Do you want me to leave Daryl?"I asked him, walking towards the hotel door.

"Course not!"He caught up with me, this time his hand clasped onto mine."Do whatever the hell ya wan' don't let Lori stop you, or Rick. Y'wanna go, go"

"I don't"I said for what felt like the millionth time. He frowned at me.

"What the hell is here for you? Sarah's your family"

"I don't have a family"I spat at him, he was pissing me off now. "You guys are the closest thing to a family I've ever had"

Tears pricked my eyes at the taught of _ever_ leaving Rick's group. I wouldn't leave, not for one person, not even my sister. I turned away again and strolled into the hotel. I passed Sarah and Tyler who were still sitting in the dining room as I made my way down to the kitchen. I ignored them calling after me as I swung the door open. Carol was there washing clothes. She smiled at me. I grabbed an apple and I sat up on the counter, watching her. I put the apple to my lips, dazing out.

**xxx**

The next morning I woke up to something wet on my face. I frowned.

"Ew, Sam! Gross!"I groaned pushing him away from me. I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Daryl you ass"I muttered turning away from the door where he was standing.

"Y'gonna come outta this room today?"He asked. Yesterday, I had shut myself in. I didn't talk to anyone all day and I didn't come down for dinner. I nodded, sitting up.

"You woke me up to ask me that?"

"Yeah"He smirked shutting the door and folding his arms. I ran a hand down my face.

"Good thing I'm not leaving, I'd miss you too much"I jeered. He grunted in response. I rolled my eyes and swung my legs out of the bed.

"Bite Daryl's ass"I said to Sam. He wagged his tail. That's all he ever did. I could call him any name under the sun and he would wag his tail. I changed in the bathroom while Daryl happily patted Sam. I came out a chucked my clothes into one of the bags.

"Ya packed y'bags, Harleigh"He whispered, suddenly behind me. Ignoring the shivers dripping down my spine, I rolled my eyes. I pushed him away roughly.

"My bags are always packed Daryl,"I said turning to face him,"I don't know if you know this but monsters are still walking around outside"

"O'course I know! Out there killin' em ev'ryday ain't I?!"He snapped"Unlike you, sittin' 'round like a little princess!"

"Fuck you,"I spat,"I'm the one who fucking found this place!"

"So ya think y'can just sit on y'ass all damn day then?!"

"I DO NOT SIT ON MY ASS! I set up that damn perimeter, I go hunting with you, help Glenn and Rick! AND the girls. You don't know what you're fucking talking about!"

He glared at me. I stared back, anger boiling inside me. I hated when we fought, it was rare but it did happen. ost of the tie we'd fight because we were bored.

"Y'know,"I whispered venomously,"Since I obviously do fuck all, maybe I should leave"

I pushed past him and left him standing in my room. I heard him kick something, but didn't bother to go back and see what he had broken. Sam was at my heels as I made my way downstairs. I went outside and stomped my way to the woods, my bow slung on my back. I walked for an hour taking out walkers as I stumbled through the woods. I slumped against a tree, running a hand through my hair. How could he think I sat around doing nothing? I did more than he did, all he could do was run around catching rodents. I huffed my fringe out of my eyes. I stood back up, amazing how killing things can calm a person down. I looked around. God damn where the hell am I? I looked down at Sam who waited patiently by my side. What if I didn't go back? I rolled my eyes at myself, of course I had to go back. I looked around and noticed the path my aimless stumbling had made. Daryl was right, I was like a tornado. I followed the path back. Naturally, I began to panic, all the trees looked the same. Why did I do this? Wasn't I the girl that got lost in the woods for what, a month before the group crossed my path? I guess I did owe them, I would have died of starvation. I wanted to stay, but part of me wanted to be with my sister. We had gotten a second chance. We could restart. What if she left without me and I worried about her everyday? Since I half thought she was dead I didn't think about it much but now... I finally stumbled out of the trees and into the hotel grounds.

"HARLEIGH!"Rick called. I looked up from the ground to see him jogging towards me followed by Daryl and Hershel . I sighed angrily. Can't they just leave me alone?

"Where did you go?"He asked.

"Walkin' "I mumbled striding past them in hope of getting away. But Daryl and Rick had long legs and obviously didn't get the memo.

"For two hours?"Rick pushed.

"Yeah, for two hours, is that a problem?"I spat. He caught my arm and turned me to face him, his stunning blue eyes searching mine.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be once you stop asking me questions. Back off"I muttered pulling away towards the hotel. I turned my head slightly to see if they were still following. Daryl held an arm out to stop Rick from following me. I rolled my eyes and looked ahead. I entered the dining room. Sarah stood up, her eyes focused on me. Tyler, Alfred, the fair-haired man and the small woman sat in the room too.

"I'm sorry about yesterday"Sarah whispered casting her eyes to the floor. I nodded silently.

"The uh... m-military... they got dad"She mumbled, her lip quivering."They just shot at anyone they saw, he hid us... Tyler and I"  
I nodded again. Her group looked at us in silence.

"Are you going to speak to me?"She asked quietly.

"I dunno, Sarah. I've nothin' to say"  
She gave me a small smile. My eyes searched hers for a second, frowning I left the room to go downstairs to the kitchen. Lori was sitting talking to Carl. They looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?"I asked.

"Oh just, family stuff"Lori said. I got the message and nodded as T-Dog came into the kitchen.

"Ugh, Harleigh your sister's leaving"

Lori, Carl and I followed him out and back up the stairs.

"Well, I hope you find your group"Rick was saying. Both of the groups stood in the dining room. I leaned up against the white door frame, folding my arms. Sarah turned to me.

"Ready?"She smiled. I gawked at her.

"What?"

"You... Y-you ARE coming right?"She said with a nervous laugh.

"Of course she is"Tyler said to her, then turned to me"Right, Harleigh? We're the only family you have left"

He was smiling. I hated it, I wanted to punch him.

"I'm staying"I said firmly. Tyler scowled.

"No, you're coming. Pack your bags we're leaving"

I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he telling me what to do?  
"Guys, don't start arguing now"Sarah sighed. She then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Harleigh, I'm sorry I was a bitch to you. But if you don't come you'll regret it. I _need_ you"She pleaded. I glanced around at my group. Everyone was waiting for my reply. Except Daryl, who was very interested in the pattern in the wooden floor. I sighed and looked at Rick. I rubbed the back of my neck as he looked back at me patiently. How the hell could I choose _right _now? Half me screamed stay, the other yelled go.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun what do you guys think Harleigh will do?  
Your feedback so far has made me so happy I want to hug you all.**


	13. 13: Beauty

"I'm sorry"I whispered to Rick. He nodded as Daryl's head finally snapped up. Sarah threw her arms around me. Tyler was smirking in some made up victory. I bit my lip and let Sarah hug me.

"Can we get going now?"The fair-haired man asked moodily. I left the room quickly and rushed up the stairs to get away from everyone. I could feel tears spill out of my eyes. Maybe I could go back down and change my mind? I shook my head, Sarah was my sister. My own blood. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my bags. I made my way back downstairs to find everyone waiting for me outside. I joined them dropping my bags on the grass. Walking straight over to Carl, I dropped to my knees and embraced him. I held him tightly to me.

"Don't do anything stupid like wander off"I whispered to him. He sniffled a bit, nodding. I pulled away, lifting off his hat and ruffled his dark hair. Lori placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at me. I could barely look her in the eye.

"Sorry"I mumbled to her.

"It was too much of me to ask, I understand"She replied quietly. I looked down at her stomach.

"Take care of yourself ok?"

She nodded sadly and wrapped one arm around my shoulder, bringing me to her. I pulled away, I hoped they didn't noticed how upset I was.  
"Least somethin' goods comin' out of this, am I right Alphie?"The fair haired man, Josh smirked. Alfred gave him a funny look just as I hugged Carol. She didn't even try hold back tears, she clasp her hand on the back of my head.

"Be careful"She sobbed.

"You too"I whispered pulling away. I held Daryl's gaze for a moment before turning and following Sarah's group. I heard Sam whine beside me. I crouched down and patted his head.

"Stay"I mumbled. I got up and walked away again. I heard a whine beside me again.

"Sam, stay"I said, louder. This time he didn't follow me. I didn't dare look behind me. I'd definitely burst into tears. My dog is my best friend, but he would better use here with Carl. Josh opened a car door for me.

"Ladies first"He smiled. I got into the car without a second glance at him. Sarah sat beside me, smiling in delight she clasped my hands in hers. I gave her a small smile. We were kind of squashed with four in the back. Without looking out of the window at my old group we pulled out of the hotel drive and onto the road. I fought the urge to open the door and jump out.

**xxx**

After three days Sarah's group finally met up with the others. Well some of them. A familiar face stuck out from the three new members, it was Andy from the house were Daryl and I were attacked. He sheepishly told us that the others had never shown up, very aware of my presence. We stood in the middle of a highway filled with cars. Nathan was there too. They both recognised me I could tell from the look of horror. I hid my smile by looking at my new group. My sister, her fiance, Josh, Alfred, Bertha (the small woman from before), Andy and Nathan along with a tall slim woman with long dark red hair, a round face dotted with freckles and light blue eyes framed with long dark eyelashes by the name of Alexandria. She was beautiful, even at the end of the world. I stood aside as the new group tried to figure out what to do. I started to analyze them. There didn't seem to be a leader, like Rick. There didn't seem to be any order at all, before I knew it, they were all bickering. I rolled my eyes. What had I got  
myself into now? They finally shut up and I learned from Andy that we were going to a house down the road. I nodded.

"Hey, uh. Sorry for shooting you..."I muttered. He shrugged.

"I was actually gonna go in and stop him... but you seem to be able to take of yourself"He said blushing slightly. I smiled at him.

"You and Nathan left then yeah?"

He nodded.

"Good, those guys were jerks"I said sliding into the passenger seat beside him. Nathan and Alexandria were in the back already.

"Hello, Harleigh"Nathan greeted.

"S'up"

"Where is your boyfriend?"He asked bluntly.

"Daryl's not my boyfriend"I grumbled, not in the mood to talk about him. The car started up and we headed off towards the house. It was just a small one story house but it was better than nothing. We got out of the cars and looked at it.

"I got it!"Josh said stepping briskly towards the house. I watched as no one else went in after him. Didn't they want to give him back up? Instead Tyler and Sarah hugged while the others looked at the ground to the sky and anything in between. I slapped a hand to my forehead. How they had survived this long was a mystery to me. I caught Andy smiling awkwardly at me and snapping his head back towards the house when he saw that I was looking at him.

"All clear!"Josh shouted dragging a body out behind him. I flinched slightly.

"Not so damn loud"I snapped at him. He just smirked at me.

"Jealous?"

"Of what? You killed a walker, congratulations I shoved him out of the way and led the way into the small house. I felt some one tug me back. I looked back at Sarah.

"Apologise"She instructed.  
"For what?"I asked shaking my head."I don't know if you realise, Sarah, but walkers still have ears. Honestly, _how_ did ya'll survive"  
Sarah just frowned at me. I went into the small sitting room and lay down on the creaky sofa. I wasn't bothered eating with these morons so I went straight to sleep.

**xxx**

Waking up in the morning wasn't easy; I had a crick in my neck and my body ached. I missed my hotel bed. I stared at the ceiling contemplating leaving and going back. But Sarah would find some way of stopping me. I stared glumly out the window above the couch. I missed Rick, Carl, Lori, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Hershel, Beth, Sam and god dammit I even missed the redneck bastard. I knew they were ok though. They were survivors, unlike these tools.

"You miss them,"Nathan stated. I grunted in response.

"Why'd you leave then?"

"My sister needed me"I muttered.

"What about what you need?"

"Shut up"I sighed. Andy gave me a supportive smile. I tugged the corners of my lips to smile back. It was an effort but I liked this guy. He sat up from the floor, Nathan was on the other couch.

"So what's the plan?"Nathan asked.

"I dunno. Who do you guys follow?"I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"We just kinda do what we're told"Andy mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. I nodded my head. No surprise there...

"Let's go"Tyler said appearing in the door. We left the house, for no damn reason. It was perfectly fine with no walkers around. I sighed and slid into the back one of the cars.

"Where are we going?"I asked.

"Gonna find an apartment, high ground"Tyler replied from the drivers seat. Him and Sarah were holding hands. They never stopped touching one another, they either were hugging or kissing. It made me sick all this touchy feely stuff displayed before my eyes every day. Before I knew it we were in a part of some city. Tyler had to slow the car down, we were going to be swamped.

"I think we should turn around"Andy suggested. I silently agreed, this did not look good.

"Shut up, you coward. Power through Ty!"Josh yelled. Jesus, did he have to be so loud. His laugh boomed through my ears as he threw his muscly arm over my shoulder. I leaned away from him, towards Andy. Why oh why did I sit beside this moron?

"Get y'arm off of me. Or I'll break it off and shove it up your-"

"Harleigh!"Sarah groaned, cutting me off. Nevertheless, Josh quickly retracted his arm. I caught Andy smirking, obviously he hated the guy as much as I did. The walkers were on us now, slamming their palms on the windows. We were surrounded. I sighed again, great these psychos were going to kill me. Sarah was already screaming. How were we related? I kept quiet and waited for Josh's new genius plan to spill out of his mouth. 3...2...

"Just plough through 'em man!"He said. Tyler sighed and floored it. The car bumped and jumped about as bodies flew beneath the bonnet. I rolled my eyes and yanked Josh's shotgun out of his hands. I pushed the roof top window open. It was his ammo so I went nuts. Shooting everywhere, sometimes I managed to hit and kill. I decided to focus on the closer ones, the ones slapping against the window. They'd crack the glass soon. Behind us the rest of the group were following in the other car. I ducked back into the car.

"This is useless turn back-"

"Andy quit bein' such a damn pussy-"

"Josh. Shut the fuck up he's right"I said standing up for him. Tyler nodded and swerved the car around. He floored it again, plowing through the countless bodies. We drove back out of the city, the others still following. We were a few miles out when Tyler pulled over.

"Something's wrong"He muttered. He got of of the car and walked around to the front. He signaled for us to join him. We saw what the problem was immediately. The whole front of the car was damaged from bashing down walkers.

"Just plough through, huh?"I asked Josh.

"It's ok. We'll find a new car"He shrugged.

"It's nearly dark. Where the hell are we gonna find a car, numbskull?"

"Jeez, Harleigh. Why are you so negative?"Sarah asked folding her arms. I gawped at her; dear lord how had she gotten this far? The other car pulled in behind us. I was beginning to think she had managed to get everyone to do as she had asked. Still a spoilt little girl, not even an apocalypse could change her.

"Saw a motel back that way, jam packed with cars"Tyler said. The group decided that was best and we headed that way on foot. Josh was giving Andy a hard time the whole way there, shoving him and giving him abuse. I wanted to step in and stop him but I just wasn't bothered with these people. I knew I would eventually leave and go back to Rick. I needed to. I wouldn't survive with these people even if one of them was my sister. We reached the motel.

"Guys, I don't like this"Andy voiced.

"Oh shut up, wimp"Josh snarled.

"I'm with Andy"I sighed.

"Fine, you two girls stay here then"

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the damp grass. Andy sat down opposite me.

"Why do y'let 'im push you 'round like that?"I asked.

"Easier I guess"

Moments of silence went by without a word spoken. We heard gunshots from inside the motel. Andy looked to me to see what we should do.

"Probably only a few walkers"I shrugged. He nodded. Next, we heard screaming. I frowned and stood up.

"Ok, that sounds serious"

"HELP"Some one shouts.

"We gotta go, c'mon"I say taking my bow out. We rush towards the motel. Not a walker in sight.

"Harleigh, I don't think we're dealing with walkers"Andy said slowly. I agreed. I marched towards one of the doors and kicked it in. No walkers. I look back at Andy, he has his revolver ready, covering me.

"Sarah?"I called down the corridor. Next thing I know I'm on the floor. Had Andy just hit me? I could feel my body being dragged along the ground. Carpet burn turned to tarmac scratches. I felt too dizzy to fight what ever had a grip on me. What the hell was going on?

"Harleigh?"

Was that Lori? Carol?

"Harleigh?"

"Daryl?"I croaked.

"Harleigh wake up"

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly.

"What the hell's goin' on?"I asked.

"They've got Alexandria, they've got Alexandria"Bertha was gasping.

"Calm down, we'll find her"Alfred comforted.

"Harleigh, I'm so sorry! They snuck up behind me"Andy apologised.

"Waste of space, you are"

"Will you quit it this was your idea!"I snapped at Josh. This guy sure was a moron.

"Now some one explain"

They told me that a group of men had captured us, and we were locked in some motel room. But, they had taken Alexandria. I still had my bow which was all I cared about. In fact everyone still had weapons. So I'm guessing we're dealing with amateurs.

"I found keys to an RV though"Josh said, expecting a prize.

"Fuck you."I said."Y'all get to the RV I'll find Alexandria"

"Harleigh no-"Sarah began to argue.

"I have to stop them"

"Don't go alone, bring Josh-"

"Fuck no"

"I'll go"Andy offered.

"Yeah, cause that ended well last time"Josh said sarcastically.

"Sure, Andy"I smiled, ignoring Josh. I got took out my knife and began to kick the door down. As expected, there were two goons guarding the door. I plunged the dagger into the barrel like chest of the man while Andy shot the other.

"Quick, go"I instructed. Andy and I rushed to the building where Tyler saw them take Alexandria. I ran in first, just to be grabbed.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing!"A middle aged man breathed on me. He was more disgusting than any sight I had seen so far. And that's saying something. A hole burst through both sides of his head. He fell limply to the ground. I thanked Andy as he lowered his gun. He nodded and we hurried up the stairs. I could hear them. I hesitated outside the door. I heard Alexandria screaming and crying. I really didn't want to see what was about to see.

"You stay here"I whispered to Andy.

"Ok"

I loaded my bow and kicked the door down. Two men were pinning Alexandria down while the third... I averted my eyes. This was sick. The only good thing was these guys were gonna die with no dignity.

"Come to join the party?"One asked. I crinkled my nose with disgust.

"Sick"I snapped the arrow at him, it flew through his eyeball.

"Fucking" Second guy was dead. Now the third guy was bricking it, beginning to plead with me for his pathetic excuse of the life he managed to cling on to.

"Bastards" Right through the forehead. I grabbed Alexandria's clothes off the floor and tossed them to her. I turned away to give her some privacy. She was blubbering. I didn't blame her. No one should go through something like that.

"There's an RV outside"I told her, awkwardly. She passed me and left the room. I followed after her.

"Are you ok?"Andy asked me.

"Fucking disgusting"I muttered. We hurried out to the RV. There wasn't a lot of room but it was better than nothing. The only noise inside was Alexandria, still crying. Bertha was petting her hair trying to soothe her. Andy and I sat down side by side. I shut my eyes and wished I was back at the hotel. When I woke up we were pulled over.

"Gonna look around"Andy explained. I yawned and stood up, Alexandria stayed behind.

"Where are we?"Tyler asked looking for a sign down the road. The group began to disperse I strolled over to forest, maybe I could find something to eat. Andy came with me, seeing as he didn't want to put up with Josh's crap. He walked behind me keeping an eye out for walkers.

"Hey! Harleigh?"He called. I spun around ready to kill any number of walkers. Frowning, I noticed we were completely safe, not a walker in sight. I joined Andy and saw why he called me. A familiar looking bolt stuck out from a tree. It was one of Daryl's. I scanned the area, but couldn't see him.

"Daryl?"I called out. The little bit of hope that had filled my body was gone in a split second. He must have left in a hurry since he had left an arrow behind. I glanced at the ground. Printed into the dirt and mud were dog tracks.

"They were here"I smiled. At least I knew they could still be alive. I began to follow the dog prints. Andy kept by my side this time.

"If we find them, will you go back?"He asks, sounding nervous.

"Probably. You can come too"I smile to him. He casts his gaze back to the ground.

"I don't think so, Harleigh"

"C'mon, they treat you like shit..."I rolled my eyes.

"I think Daryl would kill me"

"Daryl? Nah, he'd have to get through me first!"I laughed."Besides, we can't survive long like this. How many mistakes have they made? They're idiots"

"Even your sister?"

"ESPECIALLY my sister!"I sighed. Andy grinned.

"I didn't wanna say, but she annoys me"

"She annoys me too, man"I laughed, I felt a bit guilty then. I mean, I was suppose to care about her. But part of me wished the military got her. Horrible I know, but it would've been easier. She was not meant to survive in this kind of world. She was even more a city girl than I was and refused to kill anything at all. Andy continued to joke about the other members of the group, I joined in as we continued to follow the tracks. A loud familiar crack of a gun shattered our lighthearted jokes. I turned to Andy who had turned to a sheet of paper.

"That sounded like it came from the road"He said, I agreed. We raced back to the road. Screams and sobbing filled my ears. We burst out of the forest. Alfred was the first we had met. He had his head in his hands and was whispering to himself.

"What happened?"I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Alexandria"He answered not looking up. My sister practically fell out of the RV crying and screaming. Tyler was trying to shush her, since she was making an awful racket.

"What's going on?"Andy asked.

"She killed herself. She killed herself"Bertha said panicking.

"What? Inside the RV?"I asked. Bertha nodded slowly.

"Great, we'll either have to spend the rest of the day cleaning it out or get a new-"

HARLEIGH!"Sarah screeched at me."Alexandria is dead!"

"Yeah she is. We have to continue on without her!"I yelled back.

"Harleigh's right"Andy agreed. We received a nod from Nathan. Right there. That's when I decided I would leave with the him and Andy to go back to Rick and the others.

"Shut up you little faggot"Josh sneered, striding over to where we stood. Andy backed away, behind me in fear of being beaten. I pushed Josh back.

"Back off"I snarled. Josh shoved me back, hitting bruises that covered my shoulder.

"Make me, whore"

For the first time, Nathan steps forward and punches Josh square in the jaw.

"Y'don't touch a lady like that, asshole"He snarls. Josh backs up a bit then, seeing as Nathan was taller and bigger than him. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Stop fighting"Sarah sighs."Let's just bury her"

Of course when it comes down to it, it's Nathan and Andy who have to dig. Alfred and Bertha were too weak, Tyler was busy holding Sarah who didn't want to break a nail and Josh rarely moved ever, only to scratch his own ass. I realised if some one would scratch it for him he'd do nothing at all. I didn't listen to Nathan and Andy's protests as I grabbed one of the shovels off of them. I stabbed the earth with my shovel and began to dig.

"Thanks"I muttered to Nathan, he smiled, showing his straight but slightly dirty teeth. I don't know if it was because he had punched the guy I hated most in the world or what but I looked at him completley differently. He wasn't some pest I had to put up with, more of a friend I guess.

"Andy and I were saying we think we're going to leave"I told him as his shovel pulled a pile of dirt out of the ground."You wanna join?"

"Sure"He smiles.

"We just have to pick the right time"Andy sighs wiping the sweaty palms of his hands on his shirts.

That'd be soon. _Right_?

* * *

**hi so how many of you hate me :D don't worry I love Daryl too much not to write about him HE'LL BE BACK like ****_really_**** soon. This was to move the story along.  
ALSO! I've a load of chapters ready and they've been ready for ages but later on a got to a huge plot hole AND I HAVE THOUGHT UP AWAY AROUND IT! Yaaaaaaaay celebrate with me :3  
I wanna know what you think of the people in this group (Josh, Sarah, Nathan and Andy) because ****_some_**** are gonna be important later on I hope I'm writing them how I want them to be... if that makes sense...  
Anyways THANK YOU for all the feedback you guys make my day ^_^**


	14. 14: Woodbury

Gunshots burst through my ears. I knew this was a bad idea as soon as Josh cockily suggested it. I had been with this group for three weeks now. I didn't bother arguing the fact that entering a warehouse full of walkers was stupid before running in after Sarah.

"YOU DUMB BITCH"I screamed at her, I grabbed her hair in an attempt to drag her back out but stopped in my tracks seeing that walkers were spilling in from all directions.

"Oh for crying out loud"I muttered. I took out my bow and started taking out walkers one by one. This was the most I had seen. Don't panic Harleigh, you got out of the supermarket and many other sticky situations, you can get the fuck outta here. I pulled Sarah towards the stairs to try get higher ground. I shoved walkers out of the way and over the railings, their skulls cracking as they hit the floor. Their moans and teeth along with gunshots filled my ears, pumping me with adrenaline.

"Where's Tyler?"Sarah sobbed.

"Right there you stupid moron"I spat seeing Tyler leaning against the railings panting. I saw the walkers swarm over something. Oh, there goes Alfred. I heard Sarah scream beside me. I turned, grabbing her face.

"Sarah, shut the fuck up. He's gone, stop attracting attention"I spat at her squeezing her face so she couldn't reply."Got it?!"

She nodded quickly and I let go. I looked around. Andy had joined us, panting.

"They got Alfred!"Nathan said running over.

"Tell us something we don't know"I said rolling my eyes sending an arrow over his shoulder spearing a walker through the eye.

"We can get out from the roof"He said pointing to an open window. I stepped behind him to get a better look.

"You son of a bitch"I whispered slapping him on the back. As I led them towards it I heard him ask Andy if that was a good thing. Bertha met up with us, she hugged Sarah tightly.

"Don't celebrate yet"I said to them. I walked under the window looking up at it.

"Need this?"Tyler called. I looked over to see him pointing at a ladder.

"Well, duh"I rolled my eyes and waved him over. Captain Genius, aka Josh finally joined us as Sarah began to climb up the ladder followed by Bertha. He was running towards us at full speed, forgetting to stop he slammed right into me knocking me to the ground. I fell flat on my back. I loud crack sounded through the warehouse over the moans and groans of the oncoming walkers. I froze in shock. Andy and Tyler pushed Josh off me.

"Harleigh? Harleigh?"Black smudges called to me.

"Dude let's leave!"The other on the ground beside me said.

"Shut up asshole"The one nearest me said. The other began to climb up the ladder. I blinked a few time to see Andy looking down at me, Josh getting up while Tyler and Nathan were escaping.

"MY FUCKING BOW!"I screeched lunging at Josh. Straddling him, I threw punches at his face, breaking his nose. He shoved me off him and began clambering blindly up the ladder. I stared at my broken bow, snapped completely in half. I felt like crying as I picked up the pieces.

"Leigh, you gotta go"Andy said pulling me up. The walkers were at the top of the staircase now.

"Yeah ok, let's go"I said grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the ladder. He resisted me though. I looked back at him.

"We both won't make it"He said.

"What? Sure we will! Hurry!"I said desperately. He shook his head.

"Fine, I'm staying"I pouted.

"Harleigh, no! GO"He pushed me towards the ladder.

"Harleigh!"Sarah called from above.

"You don't have to do this"I whispered to him.

"I do"He replied quietly, lifting his shirt to reveal a nasty bite. I gasped a little shaking my head.

"Go. Go back to Daryl. You're right, these people are idiots"He said. I hugged him. Then turned just to turn back around on the third step.

"Andy?"I said. He turned from the walkers to me. My eyes found his chocolate brown ones.

"You're so brave"My voice cracked. He nodded slowly maintaining my gaze. I grabbed his shirt, pulled him to me and kissed his forehead. He pulls his head away and looks at me, beginning to usher me up the steps.

"Go"

I nodded and pushed one of my guns into his hand.

"One bullet"I whispered. I turned and scurried up the ladder. Sarah pulled me onto the roof just as a gunshot rung through the air. I felt sick, I longed to get sick. I followed Tyler and the others off the roof by climbing down the cylinders beside the warehouse. We ran through the woods for ages before coming to a clearing. As soon as I caught my breath I strided over to Josh and punched him again.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!"I screamed at him as he lay on the floor. Nathan sat down on the ground running his hands through his hair. In my fit of rage I kicked Josh in the ribs, stomach, groin, wherever I could. He was shouting and screaming and attempted to shield himself with his hand. I heard his arm snap under my boot and stopped. I spat on him and turning away. Tyler was holding Sarah while she yelled at me to stop. I spun and gave Josh another sharp kick. He groaned and whined, blood flowing from his nose, his face beaten to a pulp. His arm twisted in a disgusting, unnatural angle. I wiped the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. I felt a lot better after that.

"We need to go"Nathan announced.

"We can't move him like this!"Sarah cried.

"We leave without him"Nathan said coldly. He was on defiantly my side. He and Andy had been together from the start.

"Please, please"Josh begged between raspy breaths.

"We can't leave him like this"Sarah said outraged. I tutted and took out my gun.

"HARLEIGH! NO!"Sarah shouted disgusted. I pulled back the lever, the gun clicked loudly. I raised my gun and pointed at Josh's head.

"PLEASE! NO!"He screamed. I pressed the trigger down, the bang cracked through the silent forest.

"Now listen"I growled to the survivors. "You people are hazardous. I don't know how you survived this long without me. Andy and Alfred died back there and your making me show mercy on this asshole? Do you know how many times he put us ALL in danger? From now on you listen to me and what I want to do. Got it?"

I felt like Rick suddenly. I had been turning into the group's leader over the past few weeks, but this was the last straw. Josh was the only one who would argue with me. He was gone. Maybe we all had a chance now.  
I stormed out of the clearing, followed closely by Nathan.

**xxx**

The group hadn't argued about how I was now the leader, probably because they were scared that I turn and shoot them. I was tempted to kill them all and just leave. Go back to Rick and the others like Andy told me to. We reached the edge of the forest where I stopped. I held out a hand to the others, they stopped and watched me as I gazed at the large tire wall stacked on truck wheels ahead of us. There were men with guns pacing up and down keeping watch. A large sign read "Welcome to Woodbury", I didn't like this one bit.

"Survivors!"Sarah gasped.

"Careful, they've got guns"I whispered, backing away slowly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"Tyler said catching Sarah's hand.

"Who's there?!"A man called out.

"I'm not going"I told Nathan. He nodded.

"You are!"Sarah growled.

"In the trees! Come out with your hands up!"

"I'm not Sarah, I gotta go back"

She stared at me."It's the redneck isn't it?"

"Just please let me go"

"But-"

"No. This is my decision, I let you drag me away from my friends... I need them"

She finally nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"COME OUT OR WE WILL SHOOT"

"Go,"I whispered backing away further into the tree. Nathan threw me the keys to the car we left on the road. I looked at him in confusion.

"You're staying?"I asked. He nodded. I sighed sadly. I had hoped he leave with me... Sarah gave us odd looks, confused that I had asked him.

"Be careful"I said to them, I turned and ran. I didn't trust Woodbury, something about it didn't feel right. I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned slightly to see a man racing after me.

"GET BACK HERE!"His rough voice shouted after me. I knew I was near the car, my tracks were very traceable. My combat boots hit the paved road, I flung the door open and threw myself into the passenger seat locking myself in. The man caught up with me just as the locks clicked. He jammed a knife through the glass of window beside me, cracking it and scraping my cheek. I leaned away fighting to get the keys into the ignition.

"C'mon girly, don't ya wanna be with y'family, hmm?"He chuckling, yanking the knife out of the window. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my chest seeing that the knife was his hand. I pushed myself over to the driver seat. The man was fumbling at the door handle.

"Don't make me use my gun, sweetheart"He grinned. I turned the keys in the ignition. The damn car puttered pathetically causing the man to laugh loudly. I tried again, this time the engine roared to life. The man's face fell making me smirk. I floored it and got the hell out of there, back towards the hotel. I saw the man trying to shoot at my car in my rear view mirror. I watched as he grew smaller and smaller. I then laughed, I'm going home.

* * *

**I think I might put up another chapter because I feel nice today (I've also been threatened by Tears2Roses hehe)  
Thank you for the feedback and for reading and I'm still a bit shocked people like this so thank you sososo much :3**


	15. 15: Leave the Lost & Dead Behind

I pulled into the hotel driveway and hopped out of the car. I literally ran to the door and swung the it open.

"Rick?! Carl?!"I shouted, grinning, expecting everyone to run at me with guns raised then to tackle me into a group hug. I ran down to the kitchen.

"Lori? Carol?"I yelled out a little less enthusiastic. No one. I raced up the stairs to the third floor.

"Glenn? Maggie?"I called out desperately. I began to panic, biting on my lip and drawing blood, I searched the rooms. Empty, no one. I walked to my room. Some of my things were still there, nothing worth carrying around just stuff I had found to entertain myself. I flopped down on my bed. I felt like shit, I wanted to cry. What had happened? Were they ok? I shouldn't have left. I really hated my sister now. I lay down, my face hit something crisp on my pillow. I sat back up and took the page into my hands,

_Harleigh,_  
_We had to leave. Don't go out back. _  
_Don't drink the water._  
_Find us_  
_-Daryl_

He knew I'd come back... I crumpled up the page and flung it across the room. Find you where you dumb piece of trash?! Fuming at myself I got up and left the room. I walked back down the hallway, stopping at Rick's room. A rucksack caught my eye. Was some one else here? I took out my gun and edged my way into the room. It looked untouched. I opened up the bag. I sighed angrily, it was the bag full of baby things that I had got Lori! That stupid idiot! I closed the bag and flung it over my shoulder, feeling it hit my broken bow. I had kept my bow, I would fix it when I had the chance. I couldn't leave it, it was my Grandfather's. I heard a car pull into the drive and froze. Was it the others?! I ran to one of the windows in Carol and Beth's room and peered out through the wooden boards. It was the guy with the knife hand! My stupid ass sister told him where I had gone.

"UGH! AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH A BRAIN?!"I groaned angrily at the ceiling. I heard the front door burst open. I ran to my room and yanked the boards down, they were loose since I used to always stare out the window. I flung the window open. There was a ledge below but I'm pretty sure I'd splat onto the ground.

"Little lady?!" The man called out. He was in the dining room. It was easy to tell since it was so eerily quiet. I felt sick with tension. I threw Lori's bag under the bed. I grabbed two sheets off my bed, tying them to the pillow cases. I slammed the door shut then hurled the sheets out the window, tying them to an armchair.

"C'mon, c'mon"I whispered to myself, my hands were shaking and he definitely heard my door slam. I kicked myself for not tying first then shutting the door. I tightened the knot. I opened the trunk at the end of my bed and climbed in. I closed it slowly and quietly. The man kicked the door open. I peeped through the keyhole and saw his feet slowly walk over to the window, I placed a hand over my mouth, paranoid he could hear me breathing. I was frozen with fear, my breath caught in my throat. Tension knotted my stomach as he stopped in his tracks and knelt down. I watched as he picked up Daryl's note. I mentally thanked him for not writing down where they had gone. Maybe I wasn't the only one with a brain after all.

"Daryl"The man mumbled to himself. He briskly left room. I waited until I heard the car pull out of the drive. Still, I didn't get out until I had calmed my heart down. That was too damn close. I pushed the trunk open and crawled over to the window. No one was outside. I grabbed Lori's bag and ran out to my car.

**xxx**

I let out a stream of curses as my car came to a stop. I had been running on fumes all day. There were no signs of Rick, Sarah or even the one handed man. I had been alone for two weeks now. I jumped out of the car and taking Lori's bag out of the back.

"Ok, Harleigh. Maybe they're in the woods again. You can survive in the woods, you've done it before"I said to myself."But you don't have Sam..."

I groaned and leaned against the side of the light blue car. I put my face in my hands. I hadn't even seen a walker in ages. Had I gone mad? Had I imagined everything? Was I wandering around the wilderness of a perfectly normal world? I rolled up my shorts to look down at my old bite. No this was real. I kicked the tire and stormed into the woods. Maybe if I wrecked a pathway, Daryl would find me. I swung my new bat that I had found at a walker's head knocking it off its shoulders. I stumbled around till nightfall, stopping only to climb a tree to sleep in. I did this for three whole days. I was tired and the only thing I had come across were the hungry corpses. Which I took care of. Occasionally I'd find and empty house and try to sleep, but I was too paranoid that anyone could walk in, dead or alive. I had no one looking out for me. I had myself, a broken bow and Lori's bag. The only thing that kept me going was that bag though, the baby would need it for sure. I needed to find them and give it to them. But what if they had heard another announcement on the radio and had left the county? I felt like I was wandering around after ghosts, I saw no sign of them. I couldn't even find Woodbury or the hotel. I was lost in the forest. Again. My stomach burned with hunger, my feet were blistered and raw, my calves ached and I could barely walk without taking breaks. I was exhausted and the only sleep I could get was if I climbed a tree. Have you ever climbed a tree in this state? Painful. I seemed to be attracting every damn walker in the whole area too, probably I was panting and snapping every twig in the place. Try swinging a bat when you feel your arms are going to snap off any second. Why hadn't Nathan come with me? Why didn't I just _go_ into Woodbury? Well, I didn't wanna be around that crazy knife man. I hope I never see that guy again. I felt so lonely, so crazy. I even wanted Lori to appear out of no where crying, I was that desperate.  
I stumbled out of the edge of the forest to come out beside an endless chain link fence. I could barely see out through my matted fringe. Matted with what? Blood and dirt I'm guessing, as well as whatever the hell that chunk is. Gross. I walked along the fence, gripping onto it for support and hacking the heads off the walkers gnawing on the rusting links. I ripped through the long grass knotting around my ankles. I heard something galloping towards me at great speed. I ignored it, whatever it was was on the other side of the fence.

"Sam!"A young voice called. I froze and turned my head to see my best friend racing towards me, tongue flowing behind him. I dropped to my knees in the mud as he leapt against the fence. I laced my fingers through the links. He licked them, his whole body rocking with every wag of his tail. He rolled around and barked happily.

"HARLEIGH!"Carl yelled. I stood up and waved at him. I was physically shaking with shock and complete happiness. He then pointed to the side of the prison where I saw a large gate. I raced along the fence towards it, Sam lolloping beside me. The gate opened and I threw my arms around Carl, dropping to the floor. I squeezed him tightly.

"I found you, I found you"I whispered into his shoulder closing my eyes tightly. He nodded into my shoulder, sniffling. Tears stung my eyes seeing, Carol, Beth and Hershel come out of the prison in front of me. How had I missed that? Sam was leaping at us barking loudly until I told him to quieten down. I pulled back from Carl and looked at him. He seemed older, wiser. I grinned at him, lifting off his hat and ruffling his hair. I got up and helped him shut the gate. I walked back with him holding his hand tightly in mine. Carol embraced me as soon as I was close enough. I gripped onto her firmly, like I was never going to go. There was a man I didn't recognise smiling at me.

"Name's Axel"He said holding out his hand. I didn't take it. I didn't have time for new people.

"Harleigh"I nodded in reply, stepping back from Carol. She was smiling at me as if I had won an award or performed a miracle. Which I kinda did I guess.

"I've heard a lot about you"He said putting his hand back down by his side. I hugged Beth. Hershel hobbled over to me on crutches.

"Was bit"He sighed. I hugged him,"We cut it off"

"That's bad ass"I grinned. He shrugged laughing. They all looked so different, and tired. I guessed I was different too. I handed Lori's bag to Carol.

"Lori left that behind. We should give it to her"

Everyone fell silent, not smiling anymore. I stared in shock at them one by one. I shuck my head.

"This is a joke right?"I asked in disbelief. Beth took my hand.

"There's some one who wants to meet you"She gave me a little smile and led me inside, the others followed behind. We entered a cell block and up some stairs. There was shuffling inside a white cardboard box. Scrawled on the side was "Lil Asskicker." I smirked.

"Daryl right?"I laughed pointing to it. Carol smiled and nodded. She had tears in her eyes as she gave me another one armed hug. Beth passed the little bundle to me. I smiled down at the little girl, she was only a week or so old.

"What's her name?"

"Judith"Carl spoke. I smiled at him.

"You're gonna be the best big brother ever. Isn't that right Asskicker?"I smiled and passed her back to Beth.

"What happened at the hotel?"I asked.

"Got over-run. Didn't you look outside?"Carol asked folding her arms.

"Nah, too busy running from this guy with one hand"I laughed, shaking my head.

"What?"Carol frowned, obviously worried. I waved her off. Her happy smile replaced the frown again.

"I'll go keep watch"Carl said. The others nodded. I was little shocked that they were okay sending him out by himself but things had obviously changed.

"So, where's everyone?"I asked looking at Carol and Beth.

"We lost T-Dog, he saved my life"Carol whispered. T-Dog was gone? I bit my lip and nodded. I didn't know him very well, but he was part of our group. I was grateful he had saved Carol.

"Glenn and Maggie were taken and the others have gone after them"Beth said worry in her voice.

"When did they leave?"I asked.

"This morning"Carol replied. I nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up, who's blood is that?"She said chuckling.

"Who's isn't it"I mumbled remembering that I had beaten the shit out of Josh. I had killed another man, it had sunk in a while back. I was okay with it though. I followed Carol to a shower area. I cleaned myself; the water basically ran black with dirt. I changed into a tracksuit bottoms and a loose t-shirt. We went back out to the cell, I felt better now that I was cleaner.

"So, do I have a chance with you?"Axel asked. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No, unless you want to mess with Daryl"Beth giggled.

"No, Rick"Carol said frowning.

"Well shoot"

I threw my eyes to the ceiling and walked out, not bothered with arguing. I went outside and stood next to Carl.

"Y'alright Carl?"I ask. He gives a small nod.

"I hope they come back soon"He whispered.

"They will"

"I shot my mom, Harleigh"He tells me,"I had to"

I placed my hand on his shoulder"Ya did the right thing Carl, she's proud of you"

He looked up at me and smiled.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday I got distracted :o I'll put two up today ^_^**

**Just wanna say that if you haven't finished Season 3 of TWD stop reading here because there are spoilers ahead.(and hurry the hell up and watch it damn what are you doing with your life)**

**Also I'm gonna do this really horrible thing were I follow the show. Please don't shoot me I hate it too. But I think there's only _ONE_ chapter where it's sorta word for word. The rest are based on the story but I write it in my own way which is alright yeah? Trust me I ****_hate _****fanfiction that's just and OC in the middle of the show it ****_can_**** be quite boring sometimes... I may have just offended some one, sorry ;D**

**anyways thanks for reading and everything else you guys are awesoooommeee**


	16. 16: Made to Suffer

It was night time now, there was no sign of the others. Beth, Carl and I sat on the stairs loading guns while Hershel put Judith to sleep. Hershel joined us saying that Judith was asleep. I was even nodding off myself

"We have plenty of formula now, thanks to Harleigh"He nodded to me. I gave him a tired smile. When was the last time I had slept? I was too tired to even remember.

"The others should be back by the end of this week right?"Beth asked.

"I don't think so"Carl replied. I lightly smacked the back of his head.

"They'll be back, Carl. Rick always comes back"I told him. He shrugged his shoulders fiddling with the gun in his hands. A shrill scream shocked the still air that had fallen.

"What was that?"

"Carol?"I asked standing up, ready to run to her aid. Hershel shook his head

"I'm going to go check it out"Carl said standing up. Beth stood up also. I arched my eyebrow watching Hershel hold up his crutch.

"I can't let you go down there"

"My father would go"

Carl turned and looked up at me for support. I raised my eyes to Hershel who stared down at Carl. He nodded. I pulled my gun out of it's holster and checked it for bullets. Good to go.

"I'm coming with you" Carl nodded and I followed him out of the cell block. I turned on a torch as soon as we reached the narrow hallways. The screams were like something out of a horror film. I kept close to Carl but not too close, I know he wanted to do this by himself but there was no way I was going to sit and wait around. We carefully followed the screams with our guns ready to shoot. The screaming turned into sobs as our feet echoed through the empty corridors. Carl stopped outside the boiler room. He took a shaky breath. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm here"I whispered, I knew what that room was. Lori had died in there, he had told me earlier. He closed his eyes and nodded once. He began to inch towards the door. A loud gurgle made us jump as a prisoner rounded around the corner, before I could lift my gun it was dead. Carl lowered his gun and gazed at the walker at his feet. We could hear more walkers down the corridor.

"That way"I said. We walked down the hallway closer to the screams along with the groans and shrieks of geeks. Inside one of the rooms a dark skinned man was beating away walkers with a hammer. Carl rushed forward, I hesitated taking in the scene. Carl shot down a walker a woman was fighting off with a shovel. She gasped a little and turned around. The survivors all turned to stare at us.

"C'mon!"Carl yelled at them, they paused in shock.

"Hurry"I hissed. One of the men picked up a woman. Carl and I led the way back to our cells. The man and woman fell to the floor.

"Hurry!"Carl called.

"Go, just go!"The man said in a state of panic.

"C'mon"I grumbled hurrying over to help them up. The woman with the shovel ran towards two walkers, hitting one over the head.

"Carl!"I shouted. He turned and shot the other down.

"Good man"I grinned at him holding the woman up. We ran back to the cells. Carl swung the door open and we carried the woman inside.

"Oh god! Donna?!"The man on the other side of me cried as we put the woman down on the cold hard ground."Is she dead?"

I backed away and stood beside Carl as they surrounded her.

"I'll take care of it"He said holding up his gun.

"Whoa, kid"The man said holding out his hand to Carl. I stepped forward and pushed his hand away from him.

"She' doesn't have that long"Carl said. I kept quiet. I looked at the youngest of the new group, he was staring at the ground trying to hold back tears. What if she didn't turn? I didn't.

"Who the hell _are_ you?"The woman asked, followed by more questions.

"Look we can help you, first things first"I was a little surprised by how Carl was dealing with this. He sounded too grown up and mature. I didn't say a word. I wanted to, I wanted to yell that I survived and show my old bite. But I had promised Daryl. So I bit my tongue.

"We take care of our own"

Carl and I gave them their privacy as the sorted themselves out. We joined Beth inside. I walked over to the stairs, hearing a loud creak behind me.

"Hey, what are you doing?"The woman asked.

"Kid, did you just lock us in?"

"Open the door"

"This room is secure, you'll be safe. You have food and water"He told them firmly. I sat down and watched as the woman approached the bars.

"Open this this door"

"I can't"

"C'mon man, we're not animals don't do this"She pleaded. I rolled my eyes. She punched the bars.

"HEY! You can't just leave us in here! Open this door!"

"We wouldn't rescue you just to put you in more danger"I said clearly, rolling my eyes.

"Open it now!"She yelled ignoring me. The man named Tyreese pulled her away, speaking to her quietly.

"We don't want any trouble"He told Carl.

"Shouldn't we help them?"Beth asked.

"I did"Carl replied turning around and walking over to me. He sat down in front of me. I ruffled his hair.

"Proud of you"I smiled when he turned to face me. He nodded.

"I have to sleep"I yawned standing up.

"You can take Maggie's bed for now"Beth smiled at me, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. She was worried for her sister...

"Alright, tell Carol if she wants me to go on watch I will, just wake me up"

**xxx**

I helped Hershel as he dressed Allen's wounds. Tyreese, Sasha and Ben were planning Donna's burial.

"Just don't get too comfortable here,"Hershel was saying. I handed him his crutches as they stared at us with confusion and desperation. I followed him back into the cell, Carl locking the door behind us. Judith was wailing loudly in Beth's arms.

"May I take her?"I asked. She gave me a relieved smile and handed Judith and her bottle to me. I sat down on the steps

"What are you crying about?"I asked Judith rocking her back and forth. She screamed back at me. I hummed and bounced her gently in my arms. Once she calmed down I started to feed her. Only Hershel was in the cell now, the others were on watch or were with Tyreese's group. Once Judith was asleep I carried her up the steps and put her in her little box. I approached Hershel, the need to blab about my bite bubbled up to my throat.

"I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air"I told Hershel, nearly tripping over my words. Smooth, Harleigh, smooth.

"Alright"He replies, giving me a questioning look

I left the cells and and went outside. I had a headache, the air seemed to clear it just a bit. Carol was talking to Carl down by the gate. I sat against the wall, patting Sam who had just joined me and closed my eyes. The sound of car made me open them again. I went to grab my bow, I remembered it was broken and it hurt my heart. If my grandfather was here he'd slaughter me. I stood up watching them open the gate. I relaxed and breathed out a sigh. Rick got out of the car and ran towards Carl hugging him. He then strode over to Carol placing a hand on her shoulder. I furrowed my brow. Had something happened? He put his arm around her and led her inside, embracing her as Carl tugged the gate closed. Axel and Hershel came out beside me as the car pulled up. Maggie ran to Hershel. Beth ran to Rick, hugging him and pecked him on the cheek. Maggie saw me but didn't stop to talk as she walked past me inside. Rick tore his gaze from the ground, spotting me.

"Harleigh"He whispered. I smiled and walked towards him with my arms open. He hugged me tightly, laughing ever so slightly. We let go of each other and I smiled up at him. I frowned once I got a proper look at him. He had changed the most in the group.

"Go on in"He said. I led Carl and Carol inside as he began to speak with Hershel. We all met up in our cell block. My eyes scanned the group, something was missing.

"Where's Daryl?"I asked. Carol wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Where is he?"I demanded from her.

"He's ok. He left with his brother, Merle"She said sadly. I stared at the ground, feeling something drop to my stomach. My heart? Rick came into the cells.

"Did he really?"I asked Rick, skeptically. I remembered how I had told Daryl to tell the others I had found my sister if I had died from the bite. He looked me in the eye and nodded. I left it at that, still unsure. Beth handed Judith over to Rick.

"She kinda has Lori's eyes, don't you think?"Beth said. Judith let out a little cry as Rick stared down at his daughter. He looked very uneasy as Judith continued to cry. He handed her back over to Beth.

**xxx**

I passed Carol more laundry and took the washed clothes and hung them along the railings.

"Got a knack for that"Carol said. I looked up thinking she was talking about me hanging up clothes. Beth had made her way up the stairs, holding Judith.

"Trying to do my part"She said modestly. Carol began to talk about Sophia. I felt sad for her, I never met Sophia but Daryl had told me about her.

_"Went lookin' for that girl everyday, Leigh, nearly died doin' it too"He had told me, sitting beside my bed in one of the armchairs._  
_"Was for nuthin', she was in the barn the whole time"_  
_"It wasn't for nothing Daryl, Carol probably really appreciated it. Y'know, having some one who cared enough to risk their life for her daughter"_  
_He shrugged his shoulders and continued to sharpen our arrows._

"She wouldn't have made it if Daryl hadn't of been here"Beth said, making me look, she glanced at me and continued,"He couldn't stand to lose anyone else"

I bit my lip, honestly if some one came up to me in the old world and said that a redneck could be a sweetheart I would've laughed in their face. That's what I got for being a snotty city kid. One thing Daryl and I had in common before the end of the world was we were both ignorant of other people. I actually quite hated my old self now. I had changed, we were two completely different people.

"Sounds like him"Carol sighed.

"I don't see why he had to leave. Merle sounds like a jerk"

"People like Merle get into your head"Carol said, bitterly"Make you feel like you deserve the abuse"

She looked over at me. I snapped my head back down at the clothes.

"Even for Daryl?"Beth asked. I zoned out again. Yeah, even for Daryl. Once you get best his rough exterior he was soft inside. Like chocolate. I groaned internally for thinking about food at a time like this.

"We're weak without him"

"We'll get through this too. Besides, Harleigh's back now"Carol said sending me a small smile.

"I'm pissed at him for leaving"

"Don't be-"

"He'll be back"I said. Both of them looked over at me.

"He told me he would leave with Merle. But he's different now. He belongs here, that's why I came back. So will he"I reassured him. Carol turned and took Judith off Beth. Beth's eyes bored into mine, to see if I was serious. Carol placed Judith into her cardboard cot then looked back at me.

"I really am glad you are back, Harleigh. And I hope you're right"

**xxx**

At nightfall I stood beside Rick as he spoke with Hershel who was checking in on a woman named Michonne. Rick locked Michonne into her cell. We joined Carol and Axel who were talking about Oscar, a prisoner who had died. I still didn't know what had happened, I hadn't had the time to ask. The group were discussing what to do.

"Sounds like they've got a whole town. We're out numbered and out gunned"Carol said. Hershel then referred to Tyreese's group. We piled into the room where they were sitting, still waiting. I pitied them, they hadn't any idea what Rick was going to decide, no one did. They stood up slowly, turning to face us. I stood beside Carl and watched as Rick declined Tyreese's handshake. Hershel then introduced the others as Rick remained quiet, observing them. I didn't pay much attention as Rick finally engaged in conversation.

"They were lost in the tombs"Carl said.

"And you brought them here?"Rick asked angrily.

"Rick"I warned."Don't be mad at Carl. He did the right thing"

Rick's eyes fell on mine, he nodded and turned back to Tyreese. He talked calmer to Tyreese. Listened as he tried to make his case.

"No"Rick simply said, with a shake of his head.

"Please"Sasha begged. Rick paused for a moment.

"No"He repeated. Hershel tried to help, along with Carol. Rick simply pushed their arguments away. He turned back. It seemed that the rest of the group wanted these people to stay. I wasn't pushed either way.

"I can't be responsible-"

"You turn us out, you are responsible"

Hershel called Rick over and talked quietly to him. Rick listened, he stayed quiet while he thought. We all waited. I placed my arm around Carl's shoulder. Rick let out a sigh and patted Hershel's shoulder. He looked like he was about to yes, but then his eyes went out of focus. He looked away from Hershel and past his head. He looked at the ground then back up again, with a startled expression. I frowned. He put a hand to his forehead.

"No. No, no, no"He whispered pinching the top of his nose.

"Rick? Are yo-"I began to ask. I was cut off by him.

"Why're y'here?"He asked walking towards me. I frowned at him about to mutter that I lived here as he past me by. We all turned as he walked closer to a balcony above us.

"W-what do you want from me?"He asked.

"Dad?"Carl asked, frightened. I tightened my grip on his shoulder, watching Rick.

"Why are you-"Rick started mumbling to the floor.

"I CAN'T HELP YOU!"He yelled, walking away from the wall"Get out! Get out"

"Whoa"

"Easy Rick"

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! Get _out_"

I pulled Carl away from his screaming father who had taken out his gun.

"Relax! Relax! We'll leave"Tyreese said as everyone back away from him. He held up his hands shaking his head.

"We're goin'. Ain't nobody gotta get shot here"

Rick screamed more gibberish at no one in particular. Glenn began to push them out. I left Carl beside Maggie and walked carefully over to Rick.

"Harleigh, no"Hershel said. I placed a hand on Rick shoulder. He jumped and stared at me like I was going to rip his shoulder off.

"Rick, give me the gun"I whispered."You're tired"

My hand closed slowly around the gun. I removed it from his grip. I put it in the back of my jeans and looked up at him.

"She's gone Rick"I said as quietly as possible.

"You saw her?"He asked mimicking the volume of my voice. I shuck my head. No, I hadn't.

"Do you want fresh air? We can talk"

He paused for a moment the nodded. I took his his hand and led him outside. Hershel placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Careful"

I nodded and opened the door leading Rick outside. Glenn had opened the gate for the group and they were now leaving. I led Rick out and sat down on the damp grass. He sat beside me taking slow deep breaths. I held his hand, resting it on my knee and massaging tiny circles on his hand with my thumb. We sat in silence, I listened to him mumble to himself. Glenn gave me a slight nod as he walked past.

"She's not real Rick. She's gone"

"I. Saw. Her."He said firmly.

"I know"

"How would you?"He growled.

"When I was nine, my best friend past away"Rick looked up at me. His once piercing blue eyes were dull and full of sadness.

"I used to talk to her everyday. When I did something wrong I would tell people she made me do it"I laughed a little at myself.

"I grew out of it though... Rick, you will too. The hard part is that you don't have a lot of time to mourn. The group needs you. Carl and Judith need you"

He nodded. I pulled him in and hugged him.

* * *

**You don't know how many times I went to write "I reached for my bow" I hate myself now :(**

**NOW THAT'S THEY ONLY chapter written like that I promise :D I may put up another later on if I don't forget again.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING... if your reading this and you haven't left me love then shame on you. Kidding. But I do love hearing from as many people as possible  
thank you i love you okay x :)**


	17. 17: Dixon Returns

Michonne and I were outside by an overturned van near the prison gates.

"Guns in here"I said to her. She hadn't said a word to me the whole morning. I didn't mind too much, I didn't know what to say to her either. Rick told me she had led them to were Glenn and Maggie were. He didn't trust her yet, something about how she left them. I liked her, she didn't yap.

"Harleigh"She said, I turned around at the sound of her voice. She was looking towards the prison. Rick was walking down towards the cross at the bottom of the yard. We watched as he stopped and began to spin around. He stopped spinning then began to run in this direction. Michonne reached for her katana just as he raced past us. He opened the gate and ran outside. Michonne locked the gate behind him. We stared in confusion as he stood still outside the prison fence.

"He sees her"I whispered to her."His wife, Lori"

"I know how he feels"She whispers back. I nodded, placing my hands on my hips. It was roasting outside today.

"Go inside and see what the others are doing will you?"She nodded and slung her katana over her shoulder. I sat up on the over turned van, watching Rick. If this wasn't so serious I would've been extremely amused. I watched him for a few minutes tilting my head to get a better look at him through the fence. I chuckled slightly, screw it might as well be entertained.

"You think this is funny?"Glenn asked appearing beside me. His face was battered and bruised. I shrugged my shoulders.

"The Governor is coming and you're sitting here laughing at a sick man"Glenn stated.

"Yeah, I am. Anyone that goes by the name of 'The Governor' is a joke"

"Harleigh, he hurt Maggie, he-"

"Then why are you out here, talking to me?"I snapped at him. I had never snapped at Glenn before. But like the others, he had changed too.

"Just keep watch"He muttered.

"Aye aye Captain"I saluted.

He shook his head and walked away from me.

"Hey! Rick!"I called, he turned towards me for a moment. Maybe I should go get Hershel or something. I hopped down off the van and jogged up towards the prison. I pushed past Glenn who was talking to Carl about entrances or something.

"Hershel, can you go talk to Rick? I can't get him to come inside"

Hershel nodded. I helped him to his feet and followed him outside. Carol and Axel were chatting and laughing away. I stood beside them and watched Hershel hobble down the yard to Rick. I felt Carol's arm wrap around my waist, to comfort me as she continued to joke around with Axel. Comforting me from what I didn't know, but I felt safer with her near. I rested my head on her shoulder and stared sleepily down at the ground.

"Are you okay, Harleigh?"She asked, softly.

"I'm just tired"I mumbled. She nodded and looked out at Rick.

"He's sorta funny, ain't he"Axel commented,"I mean, is he safe"

"Sure he is, he's got us this far"Carol said.

"I think tha' Harleigh should take over. Mean, least 'til 'e sorts 'emself out"

"Never again"I grumbled, rubbing my forehead,"I gotta go inside I'm too tired. Call me if you need me"

"Alright sweety"Carol smiled as I turned and walked back towards the prison. Axel started talking about how he ended up in prison as I bent down to tie my shoelace. A loud crack snapped through the air. I shot up and turned back, Axel and Carol were both on the floor.

"Holy shit!"I said frozen to the spot. All I thought about was Hershel and dashed past them on the ground, blindly in confusion. I mangaed to dodge th bullets shooting out of no where. Beth pulled Carl away while I crouched down behind a wooden crate

"Carol! LIE BESIDE AXEL!"I shouted back to her, hoping she had already figured out to do that. The first bullets strafed through the air around me. I had to get to Hershel. I only had a hand gun. Guns crackled through the air, echoes following. I could hear Carol's frightened crying behind me as bullets whistled through the air. Suddenly everything fell quiet. I stood up slowly.

"Go"I hissed at Carol just as Maggie ran out with more guns. She hid behind a cabinet shooting at a man in the tower.

"Maggie! I have to get down to Hershel!"I yelled at her. I ducked back down as more explosions blasted through the air. Everything fell quiet once again. I looked over at Maggie.

"Do you hear that?"She asked, wide eyed. A car engine grew louder and louder. I peered around the side of the crate. The gates burst open as a orange and yellow truck rolled into the field, nearly knocking Michonne down.

"Fuck"I muttered. We stared at the bread truck in complete silence. Was it a bomb? The back of it suddenly dropped with a loud clunk. I watched in horror as walkers began to spill out the back of the truck towards Hershel. A woman got out of the truck, dressed in what looked like a bullet proof vest and a gas mask. I got up and raced towards her.

"HARLEIGH NO!"Maggie shrieked. The woman was too busy trying to shoot Michonne that she didn't notice me sneak up behind her, dodging bullets as I went. I grabbed her ponytail and yanked the mask off. She screamed just as I put the barrel of the gun to her head and squeezed the trigger. She slumped to the ground but before I could celebrate I felt tiny little knives dig into my forearm. I swore and shot the walker before he could tear my flesh away. I felt a bullet whizz past my hair. I ran around and hid at the back of the truck, hearing bullets smack the other side of it. I pressed my hand down on my second bite. Blood seeped between my fingers. Fantastic. I took a deep breath then bolted towards Hershel taking down as many walkers as I could along the way. I threw myself down on the ground beside him.

"You're bit!"He said.

"Don't worry about it"I muttered back.

"RICK! GET THE FUCK BACK INSIDE!"I screamed back at him hearing the car engine starting up and driving away. I shot down more walkers and helped Hershel to stand.

"You should have gone inside!"

"Don't worry about it!"I spat at him handing him one of the crutches that was too far for him to reach. I led him back shooting the rest of the walkers that had been in the van. We joined the others, panting slightly.

"They got Axel,"Carol was saying shaking her head. I looked down at Axel's body, now with bullet punctures. I crinkled my nose and turned to Carl.

"Are you alright?"I asked. He nodded.

"Harleigh you're bleeding... Oh no!"Carol cried. Her eyes filled with tears and she held her hands over her mouth. I looked down at my forearm.

"I'm so sorry, Harleigh. You shouldn't have risked your life for an old man like me"

I shook my head"You have daughters that need you, Hershel. Besides I'm fine- Glenn put the gun down"

"You're gonna turn, Harleigh"

"Wait"I sighed"I've been bit before"

"Quit lyin' Harleigh, let's just-"

I rolled up my shorts to reveal my old bite. Glenn lowered his gun.

"How do we know that's not a dog bite? From Sam?"

"Daryl was there, it when we were separated"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"He told me not to"

"Bullshit"Glenn spat at me"He's not here Harleigh and I don't believe you"

I stared at the man in front of me. Was this Glenn? Was this my friend? He raised his gun, turning the safety off.

"Wait for three days then. I don't even feel off like I did la-"

"Y'wanna lower that gun?"A southern accent behind me spoke. I spun around to face Daryl, my heart nearly burst with relief.

"Is it true?"Glenn asked.

"Is what true?"Daryl asked slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

"That she's been bit before"

Daryl looked from Glenn to me.

"Y'told 'em?"He asked angrily.

"I don't know if you noticed Daryl but there's a gun in my face"

He shook his head at me. "Yeah she was, passed out for three days, that's all"

Everyone looked at me oddly. I pressed my right hand down on the new bite.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here, hm? Baby brother's helping out lil' lady"

My face fell as a familiar man walked around Daryl.

"You!"I shouted.

"Me"He said holding out his arms. Merle was the man who chased me? For crying out loud what a small world.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!"I screamed running towards him. Daryl caught me around the waist holding me back from beating the shit outta Merle.

"What did you do to my sister?"I spat at him.

"Wait, you've met Merle?"Rick asked.

"He tried to fucking kill me because I wouldn't go into motherfucking Woodbury!"

"You were near Woodbury?"

"Ages ago, why?"

"That's were the Governor's from, Harleigh!"Rick yelled, pointing towards the direction he and his men had disappeared off to. I turned back to Merle.

"You mean to tell me, that YOU KNEW GLENN?! AND YOU STILL DID THIS?!"I roared, outraged. Daryl's grip grew tighter. Merle's amused expression infuriated me even more.

"You fucking white trash waste of space, I'm going to rip your motherfucking throat out and shove it right up your ass! You're gonna wish your dumb skank of a mother never fucking conceived you! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Hey, shut up"Daryl growled. I continued to stuggle against his grip, desperate to draw blood from Merle.

"I'm going to kill you"I hissed at Merle.

"Oh I don't doubt it, huh? Wouldn't be your first time murdering some one eh? Joshy's cock not big enough for you, slut? How's mommy, hm?"  
I froze in Daryl'sarms. I glared up at him.

"Harleigh I-"

I punched him in the stomach causing him to bend over. I leaped towards Merle and shoved him to the floor, punching and kicking him. Rick grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Harleigh calm down"He whispered in my ear.

"Oh that's rich coming from you"I laughed coldly."What did you do to my sister you little fucking rapist!"

"He ain't no rapist!"Daryl said, straightening up and grabbing my upper arm.

"That bite musta really screwed ya up girl"Merle laughed towards the sky, still on his back.

"Your sister's fine, so's her little boyfriend"He muttered getting up off the ground.

"How the fuck are you related to Daryl?"I whispered. Daryl let go of my arm.

"Swearin' ain't very lady like, sweetheart"

"Bite me"I spat turning around and walking away.

"Crazy bitch"Daryl muttered. I spun on the spot and slugged him right in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit, holding his jaw. I walked quickly back into the prison and opened Hershel's kit. I took out bandages and disinfectant. I sat down on the steps and washed my bite with warm bottled water. Everyone began to file into the block, no one spoke, no one looked at me. Carl locked the door before Merle could follow.

"It should be her that you lock in here not me!"Merle yelled pointing his stump towards me. I dabbed disinfectant onto the bite.

"We trust her word. Anyway, I think you deserved that"I heard Rick say. I smiled, not looking up. I was glad Rick had my back.

"Watch it!"Daryl snarled. Rick shook his head and walked away from Merle. Merle was leaning against the bars with his arms on the inside glaring at me. I looked up at him and gave him the friendliest smile possible. He shook his head, muttering to himself. I wrapped the bandage around my arm, pressing pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Why are you doing that?"Maggie asked.

"Don't want it to get infected do I?"I laughed. She smiled, a true smile. The first real one in days probably. Daryl trudged past me up the stairs without a single word. I rubbed my forehead. Ok, maybe punching him wasn't the greatest idea ever. I stood up to follow him only to feel a hand fall on my shoulder.

"Let me talk to him first"Carol whispered. I nodded.

"Ok"

She smiled and left me to go upstairs. I looked at Hershel who was sitting with Maggie, Glenn and Beth. He called me over and took my hand in his.

"Thank you. For saving me"He said sincerely. I nodded.

"Look, Harleigh.. I'm sorry-"

"Glenn, you were scared. I get it"I smiled at him. He stood up and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

"And your face looks kinda funny"I giggled into his shoulder.

"Thanks"He laughed pulling away. I walked over to Carl then. I knelt down beside him.

"Hey"I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Sorry for going psycho bitch in front of you"

"It's just Merle"He shrugged. I laughed quietly, standing up again.

"Harleigh"Carol said, crossing her arms"You can go up to him now"

I nodded. He lay on his bed twirling an arrow in his hands. I leant against the door frame.

"Hi"I said shyly. He grunted.

"Ye look sorta different, Leigh"

"You do to"I said, scratching the back of my neck. I think he's mad at me... I bit my lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry for punching you... and calling your mom a skank"I mumbled rubbing my shoulder, looking at the ground. I looked up again to see him smirking.

"And?" He pushed. I shrugged. He sighed and looked at the bunk above him.

"Sorry for telling 'im about ya mom"

It was my turn to smirk"You tell him anything else about me?"

He cast his eyes to the floor and bit his nails.

"Told y'could beat his ass"

I moved closer to him and sat on the bed beside him.

"Did that"

"Y'sure did"

"What else did you tell him?"I asked innocently.

He shrugged looking almost ashamed. He raised his eyes to mine."Tol' 'em I missed ya"

"I missed you too"I whispered. He sat up slowly bringing his face close to mine. I swallowed and glanced quickly at his lips.

"Y'gotta good punch, Leigh"He muttered. I smiled, my breath caught in my chest. Disappointment washed over me as he leaned away again, lying down.

"Really missed ya"He mumbled to the floor. I felt weird, not knowing what to do with the feelings that had just hit me.

"You missed Rick losing his mind"I said laughing slightly. Daryl pushed himself up on so he could see my face clearly.

"Ya know 'bou' Lori, right?"

I nodded.

"Tha's why he's losin' it, Leigh. My ol' man went nuts after the fire"

"Wait"I frowned,"You're dad loved your mom?"

"Sometimes"

* * *

***gasps* does Harleigh have feeliiiiiings? ooooooooh what ever will I do with with that who knows ooh :D**

**notice how i called this chapter dixon returns? Which one am i talking about? I AM SO SMART good lord. I'm kidding i just couldn't think of wtf to call this why did i decide to have chapter names idek  
I love you guys very much thanks for reading YOU ARE ALL PERF run along and slay me some walkers x**


	18. 18: Devil In The Church

I was sitting at the table in the common room trying to mend my bow. I was aware that Merle was watching me closely. Maybe I was looking for a fight by sitting in the same room as him. Maybe I wanted one. I tried sellotaping it back together, but once I held it up the top limb wobbled and clattered to the floor. I pursed my lips and picked it off the ground. I took a stick of superglue out of my pocket, and smeared it across the bow. I rested my chin on the table staring at the glue covered crack, as if I was sending beams of will power at it. My gaze flickered up to Merle's face at the sound of him chuckling.

"What's funny?"

"That bow is broken, girl. Ya nev'gonna fix it"

"Shut up"I growled, I knew he was right but refused to believe it. It was my prized possession, a gift from my Grandfather, the weapon that kept me safe through all of this. I let go of the limbs slowly. It held still for a second before the center collapsed. I groaned loudly. Merle continued to laugh.

"Shut. Up."I spat again.

"Temper. I'll shout walker"

I glared up at him. My arm burned whenever I thought about my bite. Shortly after I left Daryl's cell I went to bed and passed out. Apparently for two days, I only woke up over a week ago. The group were a little freaked. I would catch them staring at me in awe, in confusion. They were frightened that I would turn any second, maybe even jealous that I hadn't. I racked my brain, trying to figure out what to do about a weapon. I hadn't a good shot with a gun, in fact I sucked unless the victim was right in front of me. I flinched, thinking of Josh and the bread truck driver I had shot. Sometimes the rules from the past would dawn on me. Killing some one was wrong, part of me still believed that. But some part of my brain that told me right from wrong seemed to have snapped, kill or be killed I grabbed the sticks in front of me and flung them angrily across the room. Rick entered the room, stopping seeing that I was sitting across from Merle.

"I'm going to find weapons. Taking Michonne and Carl with me"He said after a short silence.

I nodded my head, not really caring what Rick was doing.

"Keep an eye out ok?"Rick said, nodding towards Merle. I sighed, great I was stuck babysitting.

"Yeah, whatever"I muttered, crossing my arms. Merle's face always seemed to be plastered with amusement. I wanted to punch him. Rick placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head over my shoulder, catching his gaze. His hand left my shoulder and he was gone. Daryl passed him in the doorway. He walked over to my bow on the floor and picked it up.

"The hell happened?"

"Ages ago. A moron shoved me and I snapped it"I mumbled."I can't shoot for shit"

"Sure ya can. I've seen y-"

"When they're up in my face, Daryl"

Daryl shrugged and sat down at the table. He pushed the bow towards me.

"I've tried fixing it Daryl"I said running a hand down my face. I looked down through my fingers at it. On the side, ingrained in golden curled writing was my name. My grandfather had named me. It had something to do with hunting. I became aware of Glenn shuffling through a bag of supplies.

"Goddamn"I said, standing up, shoving the chair away from the table with the backs of my knees.

"Where are you going?"Glenn asked as I grabbed a gun and a machete from the supply bag.

"Getting weapons"

"Rick told you to stay here and watch Merle!"

"I'm not his damn babysitter! Besides Daryl's here!"

"Nuh uh, I'm goin' wicha"Daryl said, already by my side.

"Guess ya gonna have to take me along!"Merle grinned holding up in his arms in a shrug. I looked from him to Daryl, who gave me a slight nod.

"Fine"I muttered.

"Rick's going to go nuts"

"Whatever, Glenn"I sighed, leading the Dixon brothers out of the prison. I climbed into the drivers seat, Daryl next to me and Merle in the back. I swerved the car around to face the gate which Maggie had opened for us. I sped out of the prison and onto the main road.

"Ya wanna slow down a bit, sunshine?"Merle called over the roaring engine. I glared at him in the rear view mirror.

"Why? Am I scaring you?"

That shut him up. Eventually I did slow down, mainly because I hadn't a clue where I was. I hoped they didn't notice.

"Are we lost or somethin'?"Daryl asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No"I replied, continuing to drive.

"Really? 'Cause Woodbury's in the other direction, sugar"Merle smirked.

"Why the hell would I go to Woodbury?"

"Ain't your pretty lil sister there?"

"So? She can take care of herself"

"Oh, ho ho. Got y'self a tough one baby brother"

"Shut up, Merle"Daryl grunted. I stopped the car fifteen minutes later, outside my old neighborhood. I had the steering wheel in a deadly grip to stop myself from punching Merle's taunting face. They were pale and now cramped. Merle got out of the car first slamming the door behind him first. I let out a slow breath.

"What are you laughing at, Dixon"I snapped at Daryl.

"Dunno,"He shrugged, smirking getting out of the car. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open, hopping out. Daryl looked to me for an explanation once he figured out where we were.

"My grandfather hunts"I shrugged, beginning to walk.

"Wait, we came all this way for a bow?"Daryl called after me.

"I didn't ask you to come!"I shouted over my shoulder. I heard Merle make a crude remark.

"Shut up, Merle!"Daryl shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He was soon at my side with Merle traipsing behind.

"Y'don't gotta do this, I'll find you're gramp's house. Y'know if-"

"I can do it Daryl"I sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't get bit again"I said as he shot down a walker. He remained silent.

"What's one more bite anyway?"I joked. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him.

"I don't care that you're immune, Leigh. But y'can still be ripped to shreds"He said firmly, our eyes locked. I glared up at him.

"So what? Who the hell cares if I get ripped to shreds?"I spat, voicing my thoughts. Honestly, I didn't care. You die and it's game over. Big deal. Sometimes it seemed easier that way, no more surviving by the skin of your teeth. At least no one had to worry about me reanimating and trying to eat their guts.

"I- Rick cares, Carl cares... What's with ya? One second y'ready to fight off the whole world, next y'wanna lie down an' wait for it to end"

I shook my head, he wouldn't get it. He was simple. A simple, innocent redneck boy from the back-end of nowhere. I pulled my arm free and continued through the neighborhood.

"Shut the hell up!"I heard Daryl yell again. I rolled my eyes, convinced I had worn deep groove in my lids from my constant eye rolling. Attract the walkers why don't you. Let's party. But none came. It was a ghost town. Finally, I found myself on my grandad's porch. I ignored the broken rocking chair, knowing that if I paid too much attention to it I'd burst into tears. I had fond memories of running up the garden to see Grandma knitting in the late afternoon sun. I sighed and pushed the door open. The lay out was much like my mom's house. Living room to the right, bedrooms down the corridor on the left and the kitchen straight across from the front door. I turned down the corridor and walked to my grandparent's room. I opened the door slowly dreading to see something I didn't want to, but the room was empty. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the room. Mounted on the wall were two rifles and three bows. I frowned. There was four of each usually. Obviously I had taken the fourth bow. Two rifles were missing. I stood on tip toes to reach for my preferred bow. I had used it a few times before. It was made of white ivory wood, the limbs were decorated with laces of silver, the grip a dark brown leather. It fitted well but wasn't as comfortable as my black bow. I blew strands of hair out of my eyes. Where the hell were the Dixon's? I retraced my steps to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!"I snapped at Merle.

"Eatin' a sandwich whassit look like?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Where the hell-"

"Some one left it here with this note"He said, nodding to paper on the counter.

_Harleigh,_  
_Your Grandfather and I come back once every week, we left you food, hopefully you can tell by the date when this note was written._  
_Take care of yourself,_  
_Nana_

"MERLE! SPIT THAT OUT!"I yelled at him. He looked at me and kept chewing.

"Fuck you, I hope you get food poisoning"I snapped, crossing my arms.

"It's new stuff!"He said spraying bread crumbs everywhere. I shut my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"You are such a pain"

"Your welcome, sweethea-"

"Call me that one more time and I'll break your jaw"

Merle smirked and raised his hand defensively.

"Alright, princess"

I gawped at him and shook my head."Whatever"

Daryl's footsteps broke the silence in the room.

"What y'doin' Merle?!"He asked, outraged.

"Lil' Red's Grandma left us some food, baby brother!"He cheered.

"What?"Daryl crossed the room and yanked the note out of my hand. My breath caught in my chest again, seeing that he was standing so close. What's wrong with me? Snap out of it, Harleigh!

"What were you doing?"I breathed.

"Hmm? Oh... Looking at some pictures"He rolled his muscular shoulders .

"Is that a new hobby or something?"

"Somethin' like it"He smirked, putting the note down."Congrats, your grandparents are alive"

"Y'don't actually believe that do ya?"Merle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Merle, there's a note"Daryl sighed, opening a bottle of water. I was unsure. It would be great, but part of me didn't believe it mainly because...

"My 'Nana' died about eight years ago"

Daryl choked a bit then gawked at me.

"What?"

"Also, it was addressed to only me, what about Sarah?"

"Got it all figured out don'tcha princess?"Merle chuckled. I whipped out my gun and pointed at his head.

"What do you know, asshole?"

"Hey! Put it 'way. Leigh!"Daryl shouted.

"It's ok, baby brother. Hm hm. Ol' Leigh here ain't gonna hurt me"

"Don't call me Leigh, asshole"

Merle's amused face finally changed to something serious.

"I'm jus' saying, I already knew about ya bite before Daryl found me. Hmm? You're famous in Woodbury, sweetheart. Everyone knows"

My hands shook slightly, I soaked up this new information.

"Sarah?!"

Merle leaned against the counter, shrugging.

"The Governor's a very persuasive man"

I paused, lowering my gun, I asked him what he did to her.

"Same as Maggie, I'm guessing. I was too busy"He chuckled against."Your quick through those woods, girl"

I smiled and glanced at Daryl. He gave me a slight smirk back.

"There's more weapons back there, by the way"I told him. He nodded. I followed him out.

"Y'think he's bluffin'?"He asked taking the guns down from their shelves.

"No, I believe him. I think we should get out of here quickly though"

He nodded, putting the guns into his bag. We met up with Merle outside the house. I shut the door behind me.

"Beautiful day. Ammi right?"Merle sighed, stretching his arms. Right then, Daryl fell to the ground. I frowned in confusion, running to his side.

"Daryl? What-"

He had his hand clamped to his side, blood the color of motor oil spilled between the gaps of his fingers.

"Merle! He's been shot!"

"Beautiful day to get sho-what?"

"MERLE!"

Merle scurried around to the other side of Daryl and pulled Daryl's arm around his shoulder. I did the same on the other side.

"C'mon you pussy!"

"I ain't a pussy!"

"Don't push it Daryl! You could do more damage"

"There! There they are!"

Barks of gunfire immediately followed. We hobbled down and alley outside of the estate and hid behind a dumpster. We set Daryl down on the cobbled stones and crouched beside him.

"You go get the car, I'll stay here"Merle said.

"Hell no, I'm not leaving a one handed man to look after him! You could take his eye out with that thing!"I pointed to his knife hand.

"Fine I'll go get the ca-"

"Fuck no. How do I know you won't drive off?"

"That's my brother!"

"Had no problem leaving him before"I grumbled.

"What did you say to me?"Merle snarled. I glared up at him, I wasn't afraid of him.

"Y'all better shuddup or I'll get the damn car"Daryl snapped. Merle spat on my boots and left us in the alleyway. I sat down beside Daryl. Both us leaned against the smelly green dumpster.

"Sorry"I mumbled.

"S'okay. I already gave 'em a speech 'bout it"He said, putting effort in to fake a smile.

"Really?"I grinned.

"Mmm"He shut his eyes.

"Daryl, you gotta stay awake"I groaned, facing him.

"I am"He whispered, not opening his eyes. I punched his arm.

"C'mon, pussy!"

"I ain't no pussy!"

"You just got called a pussy by a girl, pussy"

"SHUDDUP!"He shouted, sitting up. I patted his head.

"That's m'boy"

My eyes caught sight of his darkening shirt. He was losing blood way too fast.

"Shit"I lifted his shirt a little and pressed my hand onto his wound. He flinched.

"Y'hands are fuckin' cold!"

"Sorry"I mumbled.

"Look, Harleigh... I think y'should jus-"

"Nope, not leavin'"I said firmly. We locked eyes and he gave me one short nod before flinching with pain. I frowned and pulled closer to him. Using my knife I ripped the leg of my jeans and wrapped it around his waist. I looked down and realised I looked stupid, so I tore the other side off and threw it into Daryl's bag. Just then the dumpster vibrated with a gunshot. I heard a guy yelp. I peered around the corner.

"His bullet ricochet, what a los-"My words were cut off by the sound of more gun fire.

"Mother of divine"I muttered to myself sliding my gun out of it's holster. I leaned around the side of the dumpster and shot blindly at the men down the alley.

"Y'got the worst damn aim"I heard Daryl mutter behind me.

"Trying my best here-oh out of bullets"

I looked at Daryl. He sighed, as if bored. I reached for my bow, he caught onto my hand.

Shaking his head he said:"My crossbows ready and loaded, y'don't have to expose y'self either"

I tried not to be giddy with excitement. I constantly pestered him to let me use it. Grinning, I slipped it off his shoulder. I knelt up and rested the crossbow on top of the dumpster. I squeezed the trigger, I got pushed back a bit with the force of letting the arrow fly, just managing to keep my balance.

"Don't waste my damn arrows!"He spat at me.

"Sorry"I mumbled missing again. The third time I shot the main guy right through the neck. Before I could celebrate though, a bony, decaying hand clamped around my wrist.

"Shit!"

The body inside the dumpster began dragging me towards its gaping mouth. A bullet cracked straight past my ear, numbing the snarls of the creature. I felt Daryl tug my shirt.

"What y'doin'?!"He snarled.

"Let go"I hissed. He looked up at me and released my t-shirt. I flung myself into the dumpster, hacking the geek three times with my machete. I knelt up in the dumpster and shot arrows towards the men. Bullet shells were scattering across the floor, clinking off each other.

"Come on out girl! We got your sister! And your grandparents!"One shouted. I rolled my eyes and heaved myself out of the dumpster, landing beside Daryl.

"What's happening?!"He growled. Obviously he was pissed I wouldn't let him do anything. Where the hell is Merle?

"Get ready to run. There's a door just up from here"

"Harleigh what-"

I lay down on the floor and placed my feet against the side of the dumpster. I shoved it with all the strength I had.  
It moved about an inch.

"Well that was anti-climatic"I frowned. Daryl breathed a short laugh. I leaned against the dumpster and shoved. Daryl dragged himself to keep up with me. I stopped just after the door.

"Dude, fuck this"I yanked my bow out from behind my back, loaded it and shot down another guy. I crouched down and loaded again. I continued doing this until they were all dead, hurt or ran away. It felt good to use a bow again. I then kicked the door down and helped Daryl inside. I pulled the dumpster across the door, shut the door and blocked the door with a couch. Daryl watched me in awe.

"What?"I asked panting.

"Nothin'"He shrugged before I helped him up the stairs. He sat down on a creaky bed. I put my hands on my hips and paced the room. Then, something outside the window caught my eye.

"Hey, does the Governor wear an eye patch?"

"I guess, Michonne took his eye out. Why?"Daryl sighed leaning against a wall. I loaded my bow again and tip toed over to the window. There he was, in the middle of the street yelling at some guys and one blonde girl. He was tall, with short brown hair and a black eye patch. Which reminded me of an oreo-stop thinking about food Harleigh. I lined up my shot, steadied my breathing. I was about to release the arrow when a loud honking filled the air causing me to jump. The arrow flew out of my grip, hitting the blonde girl in the shoulder. The Governor looked from her to my window, as he pointed I slammed myself against the wall.

"Balls"I turned to face Daryl but my eyes fell on an empty bed.

"Daryl?"I whispered. No answer. My whole body tensed as I inched slowly out of the room. All I could hear was the buzzing in my ear. Great, I'm deaf aren't I?

"Daryl?"I called out again a little louder.

"Dar-"My words were muffled by skin slapping across my mouth. A hand gripped me tightly and pulled me back into a barrier like chest. Fingernails dug into my cheek as I began to struggle.  
"Now, now, wouldn't want to call your boyfriend back here to me, do we?"An unfamiliar voice whispered in my ear, causing shivers to slide down my spine. I was being pulled back down the stairs and out into the alleyway and onto the paved street.

"Think you owe Andrea an apology"The Governor said striding over from the blonde girl, who was sitting down on the sidewalk. The guy behind me let go. I rubbed my jaw. To my surprise Gov held out his hand for me to shake. I glanced down at it and crinkled my nose.

"Wadd'ya wan'?"I muttered. The Governor grabbed my arm and flipped it over so my palm faced the sky.

"Dog bite?"He asked, a small smile played on his lips.

"Yeah"I replied, in a bored tone.

"This is her!"He yelled. He then grinned happily at me. The blonde woman, Andrea I think he said, came over, already bandaged up.

"You're immune?"She asked, holding her shoulder.

"I guess"I grumbled.

"Milton's going to have a field day"The Gov said to Andrea.

"Why didn't you wait around for your grandparents huh? Don't you miss them?"He asked. Where the hell were all my weapons? I left them on the damn bed beside Daryl! I even stupidly dropped my bow and quiver to look for him!

"Your sister said you would wait"He smirked, hoping to trigger a nerve. It didn't. He had sick twisted smile that told me that this guy had done something to Sarah. But she tried to warn me. She knew our grandma had passed away. I didn't reply.

"Bad aim by the way"He said nodding to Andrea.

"I was aiming for you"I growled.

"Yeah, stupid rednecks, am I right?"

"Merle"I groaned as Merle was pulled out of a neighboring alley onto the street.

"Hey sugar!"He called, waving happily. I felt my wrists being pulled behind me and tightly handcuffed.

"Now where's Daryl? Hm? Where's your boyfriend?"The Gov asked.

"He didn't come"I lied, quickly.

"Why were you calling for him"

"I always call Merle, Daryl. They're brothers"I said. Trying to make eye contact with the Governor was hard, I didn't want to look at his eye patch. It gave me the creeps.

"Are you two alone?"He asked.

"Obviously"I replied, Daryl had to get away. Some how.

"You know Rick?"Andrea asked.

"No. Just me and Merle. They found me a while ago. But Daryl left us in the woods after a fight"

I looked at Merle. He looked puzzled but he nodded.

"It's true"

"Are you alone?"He asked.

"Obviously"I replied

"Then I guess, if we take you to Woodbury, no one will stop us?"The Gov said. He wasn't asking. More mocking me I guess.

"Guess not,"I shrugged"You can take these handcuffs off, I've no weapons and I can't run"

The Governor actually considered it and ordered the cuffs to be taken off. I was then shoved into Merle's chest. He caught and steadied me.

"What's the plan?"He whispered.

"I don't have one"I said through my teeth. Great, I was stuck with Merle while Daryl bled to death somewhere.

"Congrats on the car horn"

"Y'all wouldn't hurry"

"Kinda busy trying not to get shot"I had my back to him. I was leaning against him from sheer tiredness. I'm glad he didn't shove me away because I was about to fall over. We watched quietly as the Governor talked to four men and Andrea.

"Feed 'em to walkers"Governor finally decided. I froze. How in the name of all that is good do we get out of this one?

"Where's Daryl?"Merle questioned.

"He was right behind me. He was bleeding a lot"I whispered.

"Walk"One of the Governor's men ordered, pointing his gun at us. We were led down the road and into an old petrol station. They shoved us into the back room, tying us both to chairs. The Governor's boots filled the silence of the small, dimly lit room. I could hear him breathing behind me. He lowered himself to my level.

"Let's see how immune you really are"He whispered in my ear. I felt like gagging.

"You're sick"I spat. He chuckled and left us.

"We gotta get out and find Daryl. He's bleeding to death somewhere"I said struggling against the rope holding me to the chair. Merle just looked in my direction without a word. I racked my brain for any idea to get us out of here. There was one small window above some empty shelves. Merle was too big for it, but I would definitely make it through.

"Ya care about my baby brother?"Merle spoke after a moments silence.

"Sure"

"Why?"

"Why not? He has my back, I have his"

"Always believed no one would care about him 'cept me"

"You didn't tell him that did you?!"I snapped. Merle didn't reply. Jeez, no wonder Daryl was so cut off.

Light pooled into the room, animalistic growls made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I heard chains clinking together and a lock open. I watched over my shoulder as the chains slipped off the necks of the walkers and crash to the ground. I rocked my wooden chair forward and stood up in an awkward crouch. I swiftly set the chair back down beside Merle facing the walker. I kicked a lunging walker in the face, it's lopsided head snapped back, blood slapped the wall. It stumbled and fell to the floor. Another walker tripped over it and limped towards us. Merle had been trying to stand while I fought off the monsters. I heard him clatter to the ground behind me. The idiot had fallen over.

"You alright, Merle?!"I asked placing both of my feet on a walkers chest to try fight her off me. I heard him grunt in reply. I flicked my foot up and snapped the slack jaw of the animated corpse. One was making it's way over to Merle.

"No, no, no"I heard the panic rise in Merle's voice. I shoved the battered body away from me. She tripped over the one on the floor, which had been trying to get back up using it's broken limbs. The female walker tumbled to the ground, cracking her head off the tiled floor. One down two to go. I stood up again, dragging the chair towards the walker attacking Merle. He was trying to use his chair to get it off him. Suddenly, I felt my chair slip and fall to the floor. I looked down at my raw wrists and stood up straight. I eyed the window momentarily.

"Y'not gonna leave me here are ya?!"Merle's strained voice cried out.

"Nope"I grabbed the collar of the walker, spun him to face the legs of my chair. I shoved down and impaled his decaying body onto the chair. The first walker had finally dragged itself off the ground. I ran towards it, grabbing the front of it's shirt and forehead and slammed the back of it's head into the hard brick wall. Blood, brain, and bone fragments flew in every direction until the skull was flattened. It let out one last gurgle and I released my hold on it. It slumped to the floor, creating a pool of blood. I caught my breath before tending to Merle. I pulled the chair up-right along with him.

"Damn, princess, ya kick- ye've been scratched"

"Doesn't matter"I muttered over the groans of the impaled walker. My cheek did burn slightly... I began untying Merle. My hands were slick with blood and I was shaking slightly from adrenaline. He stood up and rubbed his wrist.

"Now what?"He asked. I shrugged looking up at the window again, then to him.

"You're too big for that damn window"I muttered.

"Ya can go. Find my lil brother"

I shook my head"Not leavin' you here"

"Y'ain't got a choice, sunshine"

"I'll come back"I whispered. He was frowning but gave me a slight nod. He hoisted me up onto the shelves. I knelt on the top.

"Gimme a chair leg"

He snapped a leg off and tossed it up to me. I smashed the window open. I grabbed two large shards of glass, handed him one and crawled out. The shattered glass pricked at my skin, but I ignored it. I got up onto my feet. What now? Find Daryl. I jogged around the side of the building. Peeping around the corner, I saw there were a two of guards keeping watch by the petrol pumps. I bit my lip. They had guns and I had a shard of glass and a chair leg. I retraced my steps to the back of the building where I had spotted a ladder. I would have to jump the rooves. I clambered up the ladder and swung my leg onto the flat roof. I then jumped onto the higher roof of the petrol station. I kept my steps as quiet as possible, seeing as I was right above the guards. I edged over to the side where I would jump to the next building. I looked down, if I miscalculated this jump and fell, I would easily break my legs. I took a deep breath and stood up slowly. I backed away from the edge and took a running leap, shutting my eyes. I felt myself falling, I tumbled onto a hard surface. I opened my eyes slowly. I had made it! I stopped myself from punching the air and peered over the edge of the roof.

"Did you see that?"

"See what? There's nothing up- WALKER"A bullet blew above me, I heard a body slump behind me. I turned slowly and came face to face with a dead walker. I jumped and clasped a hand around my mouth to stop me from screaming. That was close.

"What a waste of a bullet, man!"

I sighed with relief, thank god for stupid guards. On the roof was some sort of settlement where the walker had been trying to survive. I'm guessing he died of starvation. Luckily for me though he had a handgun in his holster. I clicked it open, three bullets. Better than nothing. I made my way along the rooves until I came to the house were Daryl and I had been hiding. I smashed the skylite with my boot and hopped down into and attic.

"Daryl? You in here?"I whispered.

"Over here"I heard a faint voice call. I rushed towards it and crouched down beside Daryl. He gave me a short smile. I frowned and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What the hell Harleigh?!"He snapped, holding his face.

"Where the fuck did you go?!"

"Up here! Good lord"

"You could have at least told me!"

"I did! But y'were too busy pretending to be an assassin, turned 'round y'weren't there"

"We gotta get you to the car"

"Where's Merle?"

"At the car"I lied. He locked eyes with me, grunted something incoherent and stood up slowly clenching his side. I wrapped my arm around his waist and threw his arm over my shoulder. He protested to my help until I told him to shut up. I help him walk down the attic stairs onto the landing.

"Are you able to carry all that stuff?"I asked him referring to the crossbow and bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah"He breathed. We made our way slowly down the stairs and out of the house. I checked the street, empty. We struggled over to where I had heard the car horn go off early. I flung the driver door open and sat Daryl down.

"Merle's not here!"He said angrily.

"I'm going back for him!"

"Well I'm comin' with-"

"No. No you're not"I said shoving him back into the car.

"If we're not back in an hour, leave"

"No I'm not le-"

"Daryl. Leave in an hour"I said firmly. He stared up at me then at the ground giving one nod. I took my bow, one of the rifles, a duffle bag and made my way back over to the petrol station. The guards were still there.

"Hey! How'd you get out!?"One shouted as I raised my rifle and shot the other down.

"Drop you're weapon!"The man said shakily pointing a gun at me. I squeezed the trigger and shot him, taking yet another life and feeling nothing. I retrieved their weapons and threw them into the bag. I kicked the door down. I whistled loudly, to see if anyone or anything would come out. I went down to the room where we had been held.

"Merle?"I called. I kicked the door open. He was sitting up against the wall. He looked up and laughed when he saw me. I could tell he had been beaten. He was covered in cuts and blossoming bruises. I crossed over to him and held out my hand. He caught it and heaved himself off the floor.

"Didn't think ya'd come back, princess"

"Said I would"I shrugged."Where's everyone?"

"Lookin' for you"

"Shit. We gotta run"

We ran out of the building and towards the car.

"Wake the fuck up Daryl"I let out a frustrated sigh and pulled him out of the drivers seat. I climbed into the back with him as Merle started the engine. I opened Daryl's bag and took out the other leg of my jeans. I unwrapped the blood soaked one around him and threw it out the window. I tied the new one around him and watched as he began to nod off.

"Stay awake"I whispered to him.

"I am"He muttered, frowning. I was aware of Merle's eyes on me through the windscreen mirror. I wrapped my arms around Daryl's waist and pressed my hands down. He flinched.

"Gonna get you to Hershel"I told him. He nodded, shutting his eyes.

* * *

**Okay so this is my favorite chapter that I have _EVER_ written :D  
Feedback is wonderful I LOVE YOU ALL  
Also my friend Rebecca has read this (hi becca) and she ships Haryl like a crazy hag and made the first fanart, here's a link if you wanna look:**

thepaperairplanereview . blogspot . ie /2013/05/ ill-keep-you-alive-if-you-show-me-way . html

(delete spaces, there's a link at the side of blog also)

**the person she used as Harleigh is Renee Phoenix,** **if any of you are interested in sending me anything go ahead! feel free to use anyone you think Harleigh should look like, that'd be interesting! send me a message here or my submit/ask box on Tumblr (inzombiaaaac. tumblr .com) and I'll link it here in new chapters for others to see :)**

**if you like books and shit check out that blog she's a smart ginger and just fabulooouuuus**

**Thank y'all so much for reading I just wanna hug you all, your reviews make me smile and all that happy stuff THANK YOU THANK YOU xxxxxx**


	19. 19: A Chance To Run For Cover

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I'm useless without a bow!"

"Was it worth it? Daryl's dying in there!"

"I didn't ask them to come, Rick!"

"I asked you to stay put"

"You're not the boss of me"I said childishly, knotting my arms across my chest.

"Yes. Yes I am. These people look to me. I'm in charge! This isn't a democracy!"

"I don't remember agreeing to this"

"You weren't here"

"And what gives you the right to decide that? That _you're_ in charge, huh?"

We were nearly touching noses now we were so close. Our gaze was unwavering as we stared each other down.

"I killed my best friend to keep this group safe"

"Whup-dee-doo"I muttered.

"I have led these people _here_. To safety!"

"Yeah how's that working out? Couldn't protect your own damn wife could ya?!"

I knew I had struck a nerve. I could tell by the way his face fell and he jumped back slightly. I stepped back ever so slightly.

"I'm just saying. You can't tell people what to do and what not to do. It'll end badly"I said quietly to the floor. I felt bad, but he needed to know what I thought of this whole 'not a democracy' crap. Rick shook his head an left the common room.

"You dare challenge officer friendly?"

"Shut up, Merle"

He straddled a chair in front of me, crossing his arms on top of it and rested his chin on his forearms. I sat down opposite him still folding my arms.

"How is he?"I asked. Merle gave me a one shoulder shrug.

"Ol' man said he wouldn't've made it without ya"

I smiled. At least I could do one thing right.

"Same with me. Didn't expect ya to come back"

I shrugged and got up to go into the cells.

"Thanks"

I froze at the door. Did Merle Dixon just... _thank _me? I turned my head and looked back at him, trying not to smirk.

"Welcome"I shut the door and walked to my cell and flopped down on my bed. I placed a hand on my cheek. The walker scratch didn't burn anymore. I stared at the cot above me until I heard a light tap on my cell door. I looked up to find Carol smiling gently down at me.

"Daryl's awake"

I nodded, got up and walked up to his room. He and Merle were talking in hushed tones.

"Uh..Hi"I greeted. Merle got up off the ground and left the cell, brushing past me. I knelt down beside Daryl's bed.

"How do you feel?"I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right, right you just got shot"I muttered looking at the floor.

"Heard you and Rick got into a fight"He said. I rolled my eyes.

"He's acting as if I shot you myself"

"Y'saved my ass out there"

"Yeah, but I shoulda just stayed here, like Rick asked"

"Y'needed a bow. Y'crap at using guns, Harleigh"

I frowned,"Did you just call me Harleigh?"

"Yeah... that's y'name right?"

"You always call me Leigh..."Saying that out loud made me sound like an immature teenage girl. Was it really important what he called me?

"Y'said y'din't like bein' called that"

"By Merle... Don't mind it from you"I mumbled to the floor.

"Ok, Leigh"He laughed. I blushed with embarrassment. Carol came into the room with a bowl of tomato soup. I stood up and let her through.

"I can feed myself"Daryl muttered. Carol rolled her eyes, smiling and set the tray down on his lap. She left us alone again.

"Hey, since I'm stuck like this for today, y'wanna read to me?"He asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"What the bible?"

"No. Look in my bag"

I reached over and pulled the bag over to me. I grinned. Inside was the book I had read to Daryl in the hotel.

"You brought it with you?"

"Yeah, s'alrigh' book, ain't it?"

I laughed at him and opened the first page as he began to eat.

**xxx**

I hopped onto the back of the motorcycle, behind Daryl. I didn't want to be anywhere near Rick right now. He was still annoyed at me and I was fed up with him. But he had asked me to come, and I did as I was asked. I gripped onto Daryl's shirt as we headed of to what I guess was Woodbury. I hadn't a clue. I just said I'd go with them. If we were going to Woodbury I wondered if I would see Sarah again. Half of me wanted to check that she was safe, the other decided against it because I'm slightly ticked off that she told the Governor about my bite. We finally slowed down and stopped at the side of the road. Hershel, Daryl and Rick seemed to talk in a silent code. I just kept close to Daryl, I really didn't know what was going on. I followed them to an old abandoned barn. I jumped when the doors opened. Daryl placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me from reaching for my bow. The Governor walked out of the barn.

"We've a lot to talk about"He says. His lone blue eye flickered and fell on me. I smirked at him. Rick joined him and the barn doors shut. I sit down and relax for a moment, unlike Daryl who stays alert the whole time. A car rolls up beside us. A familiar blonde woman, Andrea hops out.

"Have they started?"She asks.

"Yep"I said. She looks at me, recognising me. She marches past me and into the barn. I got up and began to pace. I didn't like Rick being alone with the Governor. Although we weren't exactly on good terms I still cared about him, he probably felt the same. Plus, the Governor was a sneaky little shit. I wanted nothing to do with him and wished for him to erased from our already hectic lives. I could feel Daryl's eyes following me as I paced the same patch of grass. I spotted a dorky looking guy watching me and scribbling down notes. I stopped and I stared at him.

"S-sorry, just... you're Harleigh right?"He stuttered. I nodded my head.

"Milton. I was just... analyzing your behavior... Did you normally pace like that?"

I gawped at him, "Maybe if I was worried my friend would get shot in the face, yes"

"I'm sure nothing will happen..."He laughed nervously.

"If he does I'll kill him myself"I muttered, continuing my pace. I could see someone through one of the cracks in the wall of the barn. I think it was Rick.

"Has the bite uh, changed your cycle?"He asked. I stopped and looked at him again. Hershel's eyes widened and he looked at the ground, a look of 'oh shit this guy is dead' past over his features. The other guy, Martinez was smirking while Daryl awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I dunno... I have a bar"I muttered. Wasn't I a smart son of a bitch to decide to get that? I'd have to have it taken out in two years. I tried not to think about that. Milton scribbled something down on his notepad.

"What about your sex drive?"

"What has this got to do with being bitten?"I sighed, running a hand down my reddening face.

"Well, walkers don't reproduce... They just eat. How's your diet?"

"I eat when I can... Like everyone else"I frowned. True, I hadn't had much of an appetite but food was so scarce I tried to not focus on it. Although I would catch myself daydreaming about big dinners and chocolate.

"What was it like? Being bit?"

"It hurt"

I heard Daryl cough a laugh. Milton looked up at me from the notepad. I rolled my eyes.

"Burned a bit... Felt a bit loopy on anesthetic. The second time it didn't have any effect except I passed out. The latest scratch just burned for two hours I'd say"

"What about your emotions? Did you have any...y'know thoughts"

Everyone was watching me in awe as I answered his questions. I hadn't even noticed Andrea rejoining us. I frowned and snatched the notepad out of his hand.

"The hell is this anyway?"

"I'm keeping a record"

I flipped through the pages and tossed it back to him. I gave him my back and began to pace again. Milton now turned to Hershel to pester him about his leg.

"Look at this"Martinez nodded towards a group of walkers straggling towards us. We could just about see them from where we sat. I watched as he and Daryl showed off their skills. Killing the walkers with new tactics they had learned. I sat down next to Andrea rolling my eyes.

"Boys, am I right?"She smiled. I nodded. Keeping an eye on the barn.

"Thought you weren't with Rick, I called over to the prison the other day. You weren't there"

"I lied obviously. I must've been knocked out from the bite. How do you know him?"

"I left Atlanta with them..."She looked hurt that I didn't know who she was. Not that I'd give a shit either way, to me she was the enemy. She was with this douche Governor who was just causing complications.

"Now you're fighting against them"I said turning my gaze to the bright blue sky.

"No... I'm trying to sort things out"

"Waste of time. You're Gov is just gonna come knocking tomorrow"

"He won't he-"

"He's a monster, Andrea. Get out while you can"I whispered finally turning to face her. She shook her head. I sighed, then smirked a little remembering what my grandmother used to say.

"You can't change a man. No matter how hard we try"I told her. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Leigh!"Daryl called. I turned my head towards him, he was shaking a packet of cigarettes. I smiled and left Andrea to join him and Martinez.

"Smoke with me"He muttered through his cigarette, throwing Martinez a dirty luck.

"Douchebag"He mumbled to me. I coughed a laughed, grinning. My eyes focused on five walkers heading towards us.

"Y'know this is a joke right?"Martinez was saying"Their not going to work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance, tomorrow. Next day, they'll give the word"

"I know"Daryl quietly replied."Y'wanna take these out, Leigh?"

I nodded, putting my cigarette out. I rolled up my sleeves and reached behind me for my bow. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver, set it and released. Once the arrow had left I had another in place shooting down another. I had improved my fast shooting, I could do it fluently and with ease. Once all walkers were down I turned to Daryl, catching him giving Martinez a smug look. I retrieved my arrows and returned to the men in time to see Martinez accept a cigarette. Suddenly, the barn doors open. Rick comes out, looking rattled and worried. I fought the urge to run to him. It was harder to not run and punch the pirate beside him.

"Harleigh"The Governor nods, a fake smile playing on his lips.

"Philip"I smirk. He doesn't look too impressed with my tone. I wasn't scared of this asshole.

"Two days,"The Governor grumbles, getting into the car. The car peels away and we turn to Rick. He doesn't look at us, he leaves for us to follow.

**xxx**

I was feeding Judith outside when Rick came striding over to me.

"Where's Merle?"He asks.

"Inside ripping up beds"I say not looking up from the feeding baby. I had already argued with Merle today and I was still a little pissed about it. I mean it wasn't anything major, he just annoys me. As soon as the prison door shut Daryl was over, swinging his crossbow on to his back.

"There y'are"

"Here I am"I smiled, shielding my eyes from the sunlight to look up at him.

"Leigh, I need ya to do somethin'"

"What is it?"

"Stay with me today, don't leave my sight"

"Why? What's going on?"I asked. He paused for a moment while Beth hurried over.

"Can I take her inside, it's getting too hot"

I nod and past Judith to her. I look back to Daryl.

"I can't tell ya"He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Rick said not to"

"Daryl what's going on?"

"Nothin'! Jus' do as I ask, alright?"He snapped impatiently.

"No. Tell me what's going on"

He groaned and grabbed my upper arm and dragged me off to a secluded part outside of the prison.

"What Rick told us was a lie. Okay? The Governor will call off this war if Rick hands over you and Michonne"He says seriously. I scoff.

"I'm serious, Harleigh"

"But Rick wouldn't... even if he did, that ass would never keep his word"

Daryl placed his hand on the wall behind me and leaned towards me.

"Dunno, Leigh. Rick's gon'bit crazy. So will y'stay with me?"

I nodded slowly, looking up at him. He pauses for a moment and lifts his hand to my cheek. My whole body seems to seize up as his thumb glides over the scar on my cheek. I feel like some one had cracked an egg over my head and the yolk was sliding down my back. He stands up straight, leaving me in such a state that I'm pissed off with myself.

"C'mon"He says gruffily. What an asshole, he lays a finger tip on me and I turn to mush. Daryl leads me over to Glenn. I glower at his back as he and Glenn talk about Merle. I felt like kicking him up the ass for making me feel stuff. I can't feel things right now! You develop feelings and you die.

"I care more about her than I care about me"Glenn said, he was right up in Daryl's face. He wasn't so afraid of him as he used to be. Daryl looked from Glenn, to me, to the ground and back to me again. He grabbed his crossbow without a word and left. As we walked away from Glenn, I grabbed Daryl's arm. He looked back at me.

"Did Rick tell you?"

"He told me about Michonne... Merle told me about you"

Well I was damn annoyed now. Merle wouldn't lie to his brother about this. I was annoyed at myself for yelling at him earlier that morning. He just knows how to provoke me. Even of stupid petty things.

"I gotta go talk to him. C'mon"

I followed Daryl inside, into the prison. Down to the boiler room where Carl and I had found Tyreese's group.

"Merle? You down here? Merle?"

"Hey lil brother!"Merle said cheerily as we entered the room. His eyes landed on me then darted back to Daryl.

"What the hell?"Daryl mumbled, looking at the counter at whatever the hell Merle had been getting up to.

"I was just about to holla back atcha!"

"What are you doing down here?"

I leant against the doorframe as the two brothers approached each other.

"Just lookin' for a little crystal meth"Merle said. I narrowed my eyes. He had moved to block Daryl from walking any further into the boiler room. What was he hiding?

"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't mess my life up when everythin's goin' so sweet right?"He chuckled.

"Y'talk to Rick yet?"

"Yeah, oh yeah! I'm in"He glanced at me again."You tell her?"

"Yeah"

"So y'keeping her witcha? What about tha' black bitch?"

"Michonne"Daryl corrected.

"Rick's not gonna do it"I spoke for the first time,"I've seen more spine in jellyfish"

Merle smirked"I like you, princess. Ya the only one round 'ere widda bit of sense"

Daryl shot me a glare over his shoulder.

"Your people are gonna do exactly what I did with those two lovebirds. Snatch 'em up and giv'em to the Governor"Merle told Daryl. He was right. Merle Dixon was speaking sense. It wasn't garbled nonsense to piss anyone off.

"And what are ya gonna do, lil brother? Y'gonna let Rick take Michonne 'nd your lil lady? I'm telling you now, he's not gonna kill em. No, he's gonna torture Michonne. Maybe some freak experiments on Harleigh. Then, come by the next day and take down this prison anyway"  
What Daryl said next, rattled me to the core. I couldn't believe my ears hearing the words:  
"Whatever Rick says, goes"

I stood up straight, feeling the shock spread from my gut to my expression. Merle's eyes were on me then flickered to Daryl. He huffed a laugh shaking his head at him. I turned on my heel and strode away from the boiler room. I was shaking with rage, it pumped through my blood almost like mud. Thick and revolting. Nausea seeped through my veins, causing me to shake with rage. I was disgusted with Rick, disgusted with the Governor and sickened by Daryl. I felt some one grab my arm and spin me around.

"Told y'not to leave me!"Daryl said loudly, almost shouting. I mustered all the strength I had and shoved him away from me. He looked at me with confusion and surprise plastered across his face.

"Don't you fucking touch me"I snarled.

"Leigh, what's wrong?"He asked frowning. My eyes widened.

"Are you seriously _that_ ignorant?!"I spat, punching his chest. He took a few steps back. I was rooted to the spot with absolute rage. I'm sure if I even tried to move I'd fall to the ground screaming. I was so _pissed_.

" 'Leigh, what's wrong?'"I mocked, then jammed my finger into the middle of his chest,"You're a pig, Daryl Dixon"

"I don' under-"

"What Rick says, _goes_?!"I shout at him, infuriated.

"You don't care that I could be brought to that sick evil man and have experiments done on me?" Shit, saying it out load made tears prick my eyes. I felt physically ill.

"I just-Michonne-Leigh I d-"Daryl faught to find the words he was looking for.

"Shut the fuck up. Bringing me _or_ Michonne is wrong. Rick is wrong, Daryl. Rick Grimes is _wrong_. Get that through your thick skull!"

I was out of breath from shouting. I'm surprised no one came running to see what I was slaughtering. No one came though. I raised a shaky hand to wipe tears that had spilled from my eyes.

"Leigh, I-"Daryl took a step forward.

"Don't"I said quietly. Looking at the ground.

"If I'm that worthless to you, then don't waste your breath"I said shakily. I turned away and walked briskly away from him. I found myself at the bottom of one of the look out towers. I climbed up, swung the door open and took my anger out on a deceased lookout guard. After I jammed a dagger through his bloated skull, I threw his body over the barrister and shut myself inside. I slid down the door and crouched on the floor. Why did I join this group?! I felt like punching myself in the face. People never change, even when the world does. I heard scraping on the other side of the door. I opened it slowly and Sam came in wagging his tail. He lay down and I rested my head on his stomach. My sleeve was soggy from catching my tears. I hadn't cried in ages but right now I was terrified. I mean the only person who seemed to be on my side was Merle! I couldn't even have a conversation with him without going on a rampage. I rubbed my eyes raw, shut them and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

**I laughed so much through this whole thing because of the barn scene holy lord look up TWD Bad Lip Reading and you'll understand. heeheeheee.**

**ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER HAD DRAAAMAAA you guys think Rick will hand her and Michonne over? Who knows... well I do obviously.****we're soon coming to the end of S3 of this story whoop and I will have to start making shit up again **

**I love you all so much please continue with the feedback it's awesome ;3**


	20. 20: The Suicide King & The Tombs

Someone's warm hand was resting on my shoulder, shaking me awake. Sam growled loudly.

"What do you want?"I grumbled not looking up. If it was a walker, I didn't care.

"Get up,"Rick's voice said.

"Why? So you can give me to the Governor?"

"No,"He sighed. I sat up slowly, he sunk down beside me.

"Harleigh, you're right. I have no right to tell people what to do. I don't wanna be like the Governor. I'm sorry for even considering giving you and Michonne up. It was wrong and selfish of me,"

I nodded my head slowly, still sleepy. I ran my fingers through my hair, fixing it. He watched me closely, thinking. He pulled a hand down his face.

"What's wrong?"I questioned.

"I can't find Michonne or Merle,"

"What the hell are we doin' sittin' here?! C'mon!"I sprang to my feet, grabbing his hand and helping him up off the floor. We briskly made our way over to the group who were all sitting together. Daryl and I avoided each others gaze. Rick told the group everything. They're faces showed that they were shocked and hurt.

"I'm gonna go after 'em,"Daryl says picking up his crossbow.

"Bring Harleigh, too,"Rick says, he catches my reaction.

"You're good with a bow. We need to be quiet,"He explains. I nodded with a slight sigh and Glenn passes my bow to me. I stroll behind Daryl, keeping my distance but also keeping him in sight. He never once looked back at me or spoke. He raised his crossbow and I looked to see Michonne walking towards us.

"He let me go,"I heard her say.

"Don't let anyone come after me,"He said walking past her. I wasn't sure if I counted but what Rick says goes right? He told me to go with Daryl, I'll go. I walk up to Michonne.

"Alright?"I ask. She nodded a little and walked past me. She probably hated me since I hadn't been taken away from the prison.

I stumbled gracefully as ever after Daryl. I ignored the silence between us and surveyed the area around us. We were near the meeting place. Points to me for not being completely lost. Daryl disappeared around the corner. I trundled after him, tripping over my own feet and the long entwining grass. I finally caught up with him as I rounded a corner of a building. Confusion hit me as I saw Daryl just standing still staring at a walker. I stopped walking. Holy shit. My heart stopped hammering in my chest and my breath was like a lump in my throat. Merle looked up from his half eaten carcass. It felt dreamlike, as if I was still up in my tower asleep. It was too strange, men like Merle and Daryl seemed invincible to me. My heart broke at the sound of Daryl whimpering softly. I didn't want to see this but I didn't want to leave him.

Merle's once outstanding blue eyes were dull and lifeless. He got up slowly, tripped over his meal and edged towards Daryl. I wanted to jump in and deal with it myself, but I knew Daryl had to do this. He seemed to shy away from his older brother at first. Once he got closer though, he pushed him away. I stayed quiet, watching the scene unfold. Daryl grabbed the walker, pushed him to the ground, stabbing him multiple times in the head. He then rolled off him onto the ground, looking at his brother's lifeless body. I waited a moment before slowly making my way over. I knelt down and crawled closer to Daryl. I just sat beside him. I didn't want to touch him, part of me was still pissed but the other part was so heart broken for him. I didn't know what to do. He was breathing heavily and sat up, putting his head between his legs. I reached over and rubbed his back gently. Cautiously at first, expecting him to flip out or something. But he didn't, so I moved closer. I placed my hand on his head and stroked his hair soothingly as a girl with muddy hands could.

"You did the right thing,"I mumbled, unsure of what to do or say.

"Why'd 'e do it?"I heard him say.

"Dunno,"

He sniffed and sat up without looking at me. I kept my arm on his back.

"Let's go,"He croaked. I nodded and stood up with him. I took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, letting go again. We made our way back side by side.

Everyone came out of their cells to greet us. Their smiles at our return fell when the noticed we had come back without Merle. Daryl went straight to bed without another word. Rick looked to me. I shook my head. Everyone knew what had happened without a single word spoken. Michonne strolled out of her cell, she clutched one of the bars and nodded me over. I joined her inside the cell. I felt horrible because I hadn't been taken. She flinched slightly, holding her head. I guessed Merle had clubbed her and taken her.

"I should've warned you,"I said quickly and quietly, aware of how silent the group were. She shook her head and paused for a moment.

"Merle told me to tell you to look after Daryl,"She said. I laughed slightly.

"Said he never met anyone who gave a damn about him like you do, that's why he only took me,"She continued, quietly."Also that you would have beaten the shit outta him,"  
I smirked slightly, saddened that we lost Merle. He was a crazy son of a bitch, but he was Daryl's brother. Maybe he could have changed like Daryl has.

"If I had known, maybe I could've stopped him,"

"Not you're fault, Michonne,"I reassured her. Silence fell and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Glad you're okay,"I mumbled before I left.

"Back atcha."

**xxx**

I pushed my bag into the boot of the car and made my way over to Rick. Carl came out and pointedly avoided us.

"What's wrong with him?"I whispered to Rick.

He shook his head and made his way over to another car where Glenn met him. I stared after Carl, wondering why he was so mad. I spotted Daryl and Carol talking over near the motorcycle. Jealousy ran through me like venom as she helped him off the ground. Their hands even lingered! Snap out of it, Harleigh, you're mad at him. I strolled past Daryl over to were Carl sat waiting, his arms crossed. I sat next to him.

"What's up?"I asked.

"I wanna fight. This is my home too,"he mumbled.

"Carl, it's dangerous-"

"But I wanna fight along with you and Dad."

"I'm not fighting,"I said. A few of the others looked over, including Daryl. I had told Rick and Hershel."I'll be with you, Hershel and Beth."

"What? Why?"Carl asked. I paused for a moment looking at the ground.

"I don't want to fight my sister, Carl."

I looked him in the eye."I don't really wanna fight anyone. If something happens to you Hershel or Beth out in the woods, I'll fight. But I can't risk shooting my own sister."

He moved his pursed his mouth a little and nodded his head, understanding me.

"Let's go,"I heard Glenn say. I stood up and made my way into a car. We drove into the forest where we were hidden. It was quiet. The silence was broken by an explosion. We watched as one of the watch towers burst into flames. I bit my lip, worrying like hell for everyone in the prison. I hoped the plan would work. It seemed to be good but there was just so many of them piling into our home. Sam was locked inside of one of the cars with Judith. I walked over to her to check on her.

"I should be there,"Carl said.

"Do you think your sister really is there?"Beth asked me. I caught Hershel giving her a warning look

"Dunno,"

We didn't continue the conversation as more and more gunfire filled our ears. All of a sudden it stopped. I jumped at the sound of twigs snapping. I raised my bow along with Carl and Hershel's guns. A young boy, one of many child soldiers I'm guessing, ran towards us and stopped when he saw us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot."

"Drop the weapon, son."

"Sure...here..."

I lowered my bow with relief.

"Take it,"he said handing it over to Carl who hadn't put his gun down.

"Carl,"I said softly.

The guy looked over at me still trying to give his gun away. I jumped as he fell to the floor. All our eyes fell on Carl. He stared down at the boy he had just killed. I shook my head and began to walk back to camp. I entered the prison grounds quicker than I expected.

"Everything alright?"Rick asked frowning as I strode up past him in a daze.

I shook my head in shock. I couldn't believe Carl did that! He didn't even say anything he just frigging shot the guy! I sat down on a bench and rested my head in my hands. I just saw a _child_ kill some one. The familiar feeling of nausea hit me. I shook my head and stood up again, grabbed my bags from the car that had just rolled up and walked into the cell block, flinging my bags back into my cell. Ten minutes later and everyone was inside. Carl walked past me stony faced. I looked past him to see Rick and Hershel talking. Hershel was shaking his head. Great, Rick was denying what his son had done.

"I'm telling you. He gunned that kid down."

Rick shook his head and looked towards me.

"He did Rick,"I whispered. Hershel left us and Rick looked to me for advice.

"Just go and talk to him Rick,"I sighed. I followed him outside but made my way over to Michonne who was packing the car with weapons.

"You coming with?"She asked. Daryl looked over at me.

"I dunno,"I mumbled.

"You gotta. Look, Harleigh we'll find your sister,"Daryl said. I bit my lip. Did I _want_ to find my sister? After everything that happened with her group?

"Ok,"

I glanced over to Rick who was crouched down in front of Carl. Carl got up and left. Rick picked something up off the floor and looked over to me. Glenn told him that him and Maggie were staying behind, once he joined us

"Just the four of us? Alright,"Daryl said slinging a gun over his shoulder.

Rick mumbled something to them then came over to me. He slipped his hand into mine. Confusion set in as my hand felt something metallic between our hands. Rick looked down at me with a hurt expression. Everyone's eyes were on us. He let go of my hand. I turned towards Daryl's bike opening my hand. Daryl and I still hadn't spoken properly yet so he wasn't looking at me. In my hand was a golden star, a sheriff's badge. I pushed it into the front of my jeans pocket and swung my leg over the back of the bike. Glenn and Maggie opened the gate and we sped off down the hill and out of the entrance. We hit the road and followed it along for ten minutes. Stopping only because there were military trucks in the middle of the road. Had they been waiting for us? I peered around Daryl's shoulder. Something wasn't right. Bodies littered the side of the road. There had been a massacre. Daryl and I got off the bike as Michonne and Rick joined us.

"These are Woodbury survivors,"Michonne stated. I strode over to feasting walker, slaying it with my machete. I kicked him away from it's meal.

"No,"I whispered moving on to the next.

I heard Michonne hacking away at them behind me as I continued my search. I rolled another body over with my foot and checked it's face before plunging my machete into it. I blew strands of hair out of my face, aware of Daryl, Michonne and Rick's eyes on me. I checked two more bodies before hearing a bang behind me. I looked around to see Daryl duck, then turn and swing the door open. A woman stepped out of the truck with her hands up. I rushed towards her and grabbed her jacket collar.

"Where's Sarah?"I spat at her.

"Who?"

I slammed her into the side of the truck.

"Sarah! My sister!"

The woman stared wide eyed at me with her hands still raised. Her eyes searched the surrounding area.

"I'm the only survivor,"She whimpered. I shoved her again and stepped back.

"Sarah?!"I called out to the dead.

A newborn walker stood up, it took my brain a moment to register that it was Tyler. I shot an arrow through his eyeball. I trudged over to retrieve it, ripping it out of his head.

"Sarah?!"I called again. Still no reply.

"Leigh, we have t-"

"No, Rick. I have to find her. Go with out me."

"Hell no. We'll wait,"Daryl spoke. I nodded a thanks to him.

And to think, if I had went with my sister's group I would have wound up here. I knew all along this would happen. I shook my head and surveyed the bodies. There was one seriously loud walker. I shot and arrow through the grey mess of hair, only when I went to retrieve my arrow did I see that it was Bertha. Also from my sister's group. My eyes cast down on her dinner. I felt myself sink to my knees. I stared down at her cold, pale, sweet face. Her neck and whole torso ripped to shreds. Stuff that I never wanted to see spilled out on the ground around her. Her blood soaking my jeans. I heard footsteps beside me, bringing me out of my trance. I stared down at her, almost awestruck. I wanted to look away, but was like watching a car crash. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I felt my hand move to hers, rubbing soothing circles on them. Cold as stone, pale as a sheet of paper and slick with blood. Her eyes still held the same shade of grey, almost the same as the sky above us. There was no life in them, empty, reflecting the clouds rolling slowly by. Some one knelt down beside me and wrapped a warm arm around my waist.

"Harleigh... I'm so sorry,"Rick whispered.

I reached down and touched her face, my fingers grazed over the bullet hole in her forehead. I stood up slowly feeling Rick's warm hand on my lower back. I felt numb. I felt like my world had ended. Sure, my sister made mistakes, but I loved her. Judging from the remainder of her I could tell the Governor had beaten the shit out of her. Still, she found a way to warn me, by telling them our grandmother always left us notes. She protected me and all I did was abandon her. I stepped over her body and walked towards the trees, Rick closely behind.

"Harleigh are you-"The rest of his sentence was cut off by my violent vomiting.

I heard fabric tear over the sounds of me emptying my last meal. Rick handed me a piece of cloth which he had ripped from his t-shirt. I wiped my mouth with it gently, one arm still wrapped around my stomach. Rick rubbed my back roughly.

"Get it all out,"he murmured.

A bottle was shoved into my face by Daryl. I took a gulp, washing out my mouth and spat it out. I felt like I was going to freak out, I could feel the panic rise in my chest and into my head swamping me with unbearable pressure. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill but most of all, I wanted revenge. I tried to form a sentence but my mouth just moved like a fish out of water. Rick pulled me into an embrace, which I returned. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. He continued to rub my back and my hair, murmuring apologies and trying to convince me everything would be okay. I pulled away not looking at either of the men and walked back to the bike and sat down. Daryl came over, his eyes trying to make eye contact with mine but I stared at the ground. He slipped on in front of me.

"Y'gon' hold on?"He asked. No, I hope I fall off. I felt so guilty and horrible. I wanted someone to kick the crap out of me. The roar of the bike hit my ears, I held on to the sides of the bike.

**xxx**

We were now walking towards Woodbury, treading carefully and quietly. If there was anyone left they would open fire and kill us all. I stuck to the back, keeping an eye out to make sure no one came leaping out of the bushes at us. I had my bow ready, my hand anchored under my chin as we steadily made our way to the familiar wall of Woodbury. A pot exploded next to Rick , causing him and Daryl to shoot at the wall. We ducked down behind a broken down car as they reloaded their guns. Everyone fired more shots.

"TYREESE! It's me-!"

"GET DOWN!"

"KAREN! Karen are you ok?!"A somewhat familiar voice shouted through the dark. Karen stood up again with her hands raised.

"I'm fine!"

"Where's the Governor?"

"He fired on everyone!"I felt Daryl's gaze pierce the side of my head."He killed them all!"

There was silence after said these words out loud. Daryl looked to Rick.

"Why are you with them?!"

"They... saved me!"

"We're coming out!"Rick hollered.

Michonne and I slowly stood up after the men. Rick had his hands up in the air, while Daryl had his crossbow aimed at the wall. I put my bow down and shuffled out from behind the car with Michonne. Rick led the way forward, the gate swung open. Tyreese and Sasha came out.

"What are you doin' here?"Tyreese asked.

"We were comin' to finish this. Until we saw what the Governor did."

"He...He killed them?"

"Yeah. Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall. Going for the prison. She never made it... she might be here."

Tyreese nodded and stood aside for us to enter the camp. I followed Rick through the normal-looking town down the back where there was a building. We followed down the side of the building to a door. He opened the door and led us inside.

"This is where they had Glenn and Maggie,"Rick explained to me. I nodded keeping close to him.

Down the corridor was a steel door, my eyes fell to the ground. Deep red liquid had pooled outside of the door. Rick looked back at us before reaching out and unlocking the door

"1...2-"

Creak. The Milton guy who had been interrogating me about my bite lay beside what looked like a torture chair.

"Andrea"Michonne whispered before rushing inside.

We all crowded in around her. She was speaking but I was too distracted by the bite on her neck to listen to any of the conversation. Rick would look back at Daryl and I every couple of seconds. Michonne was trying to hold back her tears as Andrea spoke.

"No one can make it alone now"she looked up at Daryl.

"I never could"he said.

I felt him step a little closer to me. I felt like I was intruding, I didn't know this woman and all I could do was stare at her. I averted my eyes to the puddle of blood.

"I just didn't want anyone to die... I can do it myself."

"No."

"I have to, while I still can."

My head snapped back up.

"Please. I know how the safety works..."

Rick reached down to his holster. I grasped his shoulder. He looked up at me as Andrea took the gun.

"Rick what if-"  
"No, Harleigh,"Andrea choked."It can't be patched up."

I nodded slowly. Andrea then looked up at Daryl then to Rick.

"Keep an eye on her. The words gotten out... people could come looking for her."

Daryl, Michonne and Rick nodded. I frowned a little. Honestly, how many people could know? And anyways what would they even be able to do about it. Then I remembered how there were still sick minded people out there. We were silent again for a moment.

"I tried,"Andrea whispered.

"You did... you did,"Rick said, standing up.

I spotted a glimmer of a tear on his face as he turned to face the door. Rick and I followed Daryl out the door, closing it behind us. We stood outside and waited for the gunshot, my eyes focusing on Daryl chewing his nails. There was a short snap of a bullet and a clink of a shell along with Michonne's muffled crying. Daryl moved his face to the palm of his hand. My eyes tore away from him as he looked up. Michonne opened the door. She came out holding the gun and closed the door shut behind her. I frowned remembering something.

"What about the other survivors?"I asked.

Rick evaluated everyone in the room before he nodded and led us out of the building. I made sure to wrap my arm around Michonne's waist, tightening to comfort her. She sniffled and returned the one arm hug. Tyreese led us to the other survivors. All together we had about fifteen people join our group. Daryl had found a bus and pulled it up to the building. We helped the survivors, many of whom where elderly to get their things and put them on the bus. Once everyone was ready I hopped onto the bike behind Daryl, clutching onto him as we sped off towards the prison as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Now I'm back to making up everything WAHAHAHA wait 'til you guys see what I come up with when I'm bored ;D ... be warned, it's kinda out there, sorta... I just hope you like it... next chapter maybe a little slow but I gotta set it all up, don't I? :D  
Tell me what you think so far you wonderful people. I killed off Sarah for you guys :)**

**Thank you, in-that-reason, shika93, spudsxxx and Fang (Fang, is that a maximum ride reference?:D ) and everyone one who has commented so far YOU MAKE MY DAY**

**two chapters today because i love you all that much! I promise :)**

**thhhhaaannnkkk yyouuuu muchly for reading x**


	21. 21: In Bloom

I was wrecked. Emotionally, physically and mentally. All I wanted was to sleep. But I had promised to help out with the new members. Glenn said that there was another block nearly cleared, one that Axel had first lived in with another prison. It was identical to ours. He suggested we moved the new fifteen in there and for us to swap around with Sasha, Tyreese and Karen to look after our new neighbors. I thought it was great idea, that way our original group wouldn't have to split. We had cleaned as much of us as we could yesterday. Our group was now sitting in the common room of our cell block coming up with plans. We had more people to take care of and more mouths to feed.

"Well I wanna set up a perimeter outside the prison fence... secure us y'know? Take out all the geeks and fix the gates again,"I said pointing at the map Glenn had drawn out on a sheet.

"Yeah, let's not forget the Governors still out there,"Glenn reminded us.

He wouldn't be a problem for a while, he was weak because according to Karen, only two men were with him.

"We'll need to get supplies,"Maggie pointed out. We had so much to do I felt stressed and lack of sleep wasn't helping.

"Maybe you guys should rest first,"Carol said, eyeing Rick, Daryl, Michonne and I.

"I won't be able to sleep, I wanna start now,"I told the group, everyone agreed with me so we started work.

Grabbing our weapons we headed out the first gate and down onto the grass. Rick, Michonne, Carl, Maggie, Glenn and Tyreese stayed on the ground while Daryl, Carol and I took to a tower. The one that hadn't been burnt to ashed. Body by body, each fell to their final deaths. Maggie, Carl along with the help of Sam, began to distract the walkers away from the gate. The others quickly put up the furthest gate, Glenn and Tyreese continued to secure it as Rick and Michonne moved to the inside one. The three of us came down from the watch tower. Carol and Daryl went to help with the gates. I helped Maggie and Carol kill off walkers piling against the chain link fence. I had decided I had done as much as I physically could and headed back to the prison to sleep.

**xxx**

I was shaken awake by Maggie.  
"Can you come and help please?"She asked. I nodded slowly and got up.

She left me to get dressed, I slipped on shorts and a light t-shirt. It was roasting outside. It was somewhere between Spring and Summer, raising the temperature. It almost felt like we were in the middle of summer. I followed Maggie to the second block, swapping with Karen and Sasha.

"This is weird,"I mumbled to Maggie, gazing around at the new people.

All of them seemed to look up to us... respect us. Maybe they were just thankful we hadn't just left them to perish. We started making our rounds, asking people did they need or want anything. We came to a group of three elderly woman knitting, something they had brought from Woodbury.

"A little bit of entertainment would be nice,"The oldest one, who sat in the middle said in a raspy voice.

She had wispy white hair and peered up at us from behind her crescent shaped glasses, she was hunch over and gave us a pleasant smile, deepening her crows feet. I couldn't remember her name, or anyone's to be honest. I scribbled down "entertainment" in black ink onto my forearm. My whole left arm would be covered up soon. Why hadn't I brought paper? I was gonna die of ink poisoning, wasn't I?

"Where are those lovely men?"The one to her right drawled in a southern accent. She didn't look up from the pink thing she was knitting. She had a short grey perm and her wrinkled hands shook as she stabbed her needle through the pink wool. The third lady had fading brown hair slapped her thigh.

"The Full Monty! That's what we want!"She said, with a British accent and a nod of her head.

The other two ladies giggled in agreement. Oh good lord, I was never going to get that image out of my head. I sucked in my breath to stop myself from making a dying whale noise. I felt Maggie tug the hem of my shirt and I followed her outside into the fresh air. She turned and looked at me wide eyes. Her lip quivered, which sent us both into fits of giggles.  
"Oh my god! We have to stop! We gotta go back in!"She gasped between breaths. One of my hands clutched my side where a stitch had formed and the other covered my eyes so I couldn't look at her. If I did it would become uncontrollable.

"Okay, okay. You ready?"I sighed, still not moving my hands.

I heard her squeak a yes. And removed my hand from my eyes just to see Daryl and Glenn make their way up to us. Maggie clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Harleigh, I can't, I can't-"

"You can, you can-"

"You can what?"Glenn asked. He wore worried expression, which made everything even more comical.

I balled my fist and bit down on my knuckles. We had shit to do!

"What y'doin? Is everythin' alrigh'?"

Maggie spluttered and we both collapsed on each other laughing.

"Oh fuck! This is it! This is how I die!"I gasped.

I couldn't breathe and when I could it hurt like a bitch. My lids were brimming with tears and I had to sit down on the concrete floor. I held my head in my hands.

"Maggie,"I said, steadily."That image will haunt me to my death bed."

"What image?"Glenn whined.

I snorted, clapped my hand around my mouth.

"Nothin' sweetie,"Maggie grinned, trying to regain control. I just shook my head slightly and got up off the ground.

"But there are people inside that wanna meet you,"she continued. I punched her lightly on the shoulder as all four of us walked into the cell block. As soon as we walked in the ladies were wolf whistling and calling Daryl and Glenn over. Other rounds of "yoo-hoos" joined in too.

"What's ... going...on?"Glenn asked slowly. We shook our heads innocently and walked around to people again asking them if they needed anything. Daryl stood by the door, unsure of what to do with all the attention on him. I found myself over by the three knitting ladies.

"He's nice, isn't he?"The grey haired asked me. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was covered in a layer of dirt but something was so damn appealing about him, it annoyed me. He caught me looking over at him so I swiftly turned back to the ladies.

"You guys need anything?"I asked, politely.

"No, sweetheart. Thank you for all this... I just wish my son was with me. What's your name, pet?"The white haired one asked.

I told them and I learned their names. The white haired lady was Dolly, the grey haired lady was Peggy and the brown haired one was Tina. I liked them, they were awesome. Tina's wrinkled fingers clasped around my wrist.

"That lady over there had very brittle bones,"she told me.

I glanced over, not knowing who she was pointing at and scribbled down "bones" onto my arm. I began to walk towards to Glenn when some one caught onto my shoulder. It was Daryl. I slowly faced him. He looked like he wanted to say something. I waited patiently as he searched for words to say. He finally opened his mouth to speak but looked down at the floor with surprise. I followed his gaze to find a young girl, about three or four attached to his leg. She looked up at Daryl with chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you my daddy?"she asks innocently. Daryl's eyes left hers and jumped to mine. I smirked at him.

"Oh lord! I am so sorry!"An African-American woman apologised, rushing over. She had to nearly yank the three year old off of Daryl's leg.

"S'fine,"Daryl mumbled, awkwardly.

"Hey Harleigh! Beth wants you!"I heard Glenn call from the upper floor of the cell block. Beth came down the stairs.

"Will you come and help me get flowers please? I think people should mourn,"she smiled, walking up to me.

"That's a good idea, Beth. Sure, I'll help,"I smiled back.

"I'll come too,"Daryl said. I didn't argue as I followed Beth out of the prison. I whistled for Sam who came bounding over in seconds. Carl followed him over.

"Are you guys leaving?"

"Yeah, you wanna come?"Beth asked. Carl nodded.

"Tell your dad first,"I said, not looking at him as I grabbed my bow.

"Sure,"he said and disappeared into the prison.

I felt the sheriff's badge stick into my thigh from where it was in my pocket. I shook the memories of Carl killing the boy out of my head as he came back out of the prison carrying to cardboard boxes.

"Ready?"Beth asked. We all nodded and left the prison grounds. Walkers pushed there rotting bodies away from the prison fence, snapping their heads towards us.

"Do you think they'll just disappear someday?"Beth asked me.

"I think if their not fed they just... stop,"I told her.

We were walking side by side since I didn't want to be near Carl or Daryl right now. I knew eventually I'd forgive them, get over it and talk to them again, but I needed them to know I wasn't happy with everything that happened. We followed the road for about a mile until we came across a house. It was perfect for what we were looking for. The garden was overgrown, but many different flowers were blooming among the weeds. Beth hurried into the garden with one of the card board boxes and began plucking the floors out of the soil. Carl joined her while Daryl and I kept watch. Sam trotted between Carl, Beth, Daryl and I happily shaking his tail, so I knew we were safe enough.

"Y'gonna talk to me?"Daryl asked, breaking the peaceful silence. I rolled my shoulder and heard him breathe a frustration sigh.

" 'M sorry, y'know tha' righ'?"he said."It didn' mean wha' it sounded like..."

I shrugged again. I didn't know what to say, also I knew my shrugging pissed him off, even when we were talking. He didn't yell at me though, or say anything after that.

"Oh! There are roses here!"Beth grinned. I walked over to her.

"Watch the thorns,"she said as I carefully reached for the stem, placing my thumb and finger between two thorns. I tugged it out of the ground.

"Wow,"Beth whispered in awe as we looked at the flower. I put the rose into the box with the other flowers.

"Amazing how they continue to grow through all this, huh?"I mused.

"Yeah... we nearly have enough,"Beth said as we both stood up.

I snapped an arrow at a walker approaching a preoccupied Carl. Once Beth was happy we headed back. We opened the gate and Rick was marching down towards us.

"Uh oh,"I heard Carl whisper behind me. I frowned as Rick met us.

"Carl! Where the hell were you?"He asked. My eyes widened and I spun and faced Carl.

"I told you to tell him you were leaving with us!"I snapped at him.

"But I was with you! I was safe I j-"

"I asked, YOU, to tell Rick!"I stood beside Rick as we both waited for a answer. God, I felt like his mother or something.

"I'm sorry. Ok?"He mumbled before walking off. Daryl and Beth left us. I faced Rick.

"Rick, I'm sorry I thought he-"

"Not your fault,"he shook his head."I dunno what to do with him"

"He IS turning into a teenager,"I reasoned. Rick suddenly looked sad. He rubbed the stubble on his jaw.

"I failed him-"

"No you-"

"I did, Leigh... I promised myself to put my family first. Lori's gone and now Carl's able to kill an innocent kid without a second thought!"

"We're your family too Rick... We're all safe... Things are just different. Maybe it's good he learns to-"

"No. It was wrong. Killing living people is still wrong,"Rick said firmly. I nodded, he's right. He looked at the ground then to me again.

"I stopped seeing her."

"That's good."

"Right after we brought the survivors back."

I nodded again.

"Let's go back inside,"He sighed.

He took my hand and led me up to the prison gate, Carol pulled it open.

"Should I talk to Carl now or later?"He asked me.

"I think you should wait until he comes to you, maybe."

Dude, I don't know! I'm not a parent. Rick took my hand for a second, giving it a tight squeeze before he disappeared into the prison. I watched him for a moment as I tried to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. Daryl came over to me.

"We're gonna go on a run, Glenn and Maggie. Y'in?"

I nodded my head and followed him to a car.

"I see you have the list,"Glenn said. I looked down at my blackened arm.

"Yeah, we need to go to a supermarket, pharmacy, a clothes shop and Hershel wants to start growing crops,"I muttered reading through the list on my arm.

"Mmm, well we gotta be back before nightfall,"Glenn said pulling into a small town.

Glenn and Maggie said they would go to the pharmacy and supermarket, leaving me with Daryl. I tried not to groan, the last time we were together in a shop we were nearly dinner. We walked into the hardware store without a word. There were walkers inside but some just lay on the floor already dead.

"Some of these have knife wounds in the head,"Daryl said, one of his arrows whizzed through the air, slicing into one walkers forehead. Most of the shelves were already empty and loads of packets littered the ground.

"Let's just get whatever we can and get out,"I mumbled stepping further into the building.

I grabbed a shopping cart, we needed a lot of crap. I didn't feel like running into the Governor, or anyone really. I loaded my bow, pointing the arrow at the floor but prepared to raise it at any moment. I heard a loud rattle behind me, I looked around and watched Daryl throw tools into a box.

"Y'wanna be any louder, Dixon?"I asked.

I heard him mutter something as he continued to make a racket. I rolled my eyes and headed over to the kitchen section. It'd be easier to cook food with actual cooking utensils right? I grabbed a pot and a pan, threw them carelessly into the cart and continued down the aisle. I found plastic cups, plates, utensils and bottles. I headed over to the furniture area. Blood was splattered across the couches, cabinets and the covers on the beds. We could clean the bed covers off, they'd be ok. Which reminded me that we needed basins. I groaned and looked down at my arm, there was too many things we needed... we'd have to come back again some other day. I heaved the heavy cart towards the entrance. Daryl was behind the counter, looked like he was searching for something. I paused and watched him.

"There's a truck outside,"he said not looking up.

"I don't think this is safe, don't wanna come back tomorrow,"he explained.

I didn't reply. Something outside had caught my eye. I stared out the open doors to so see if I could see anything. It wasn't a walker and it wasn't Glenn or Maggie. I heard a whistle beside me causing me to jump. Daryl raised an eyebrow, tossing me the keys. I caught them and glanced out the door again.

"Y'okay?"He asked hopping over the counter.

"Uh huh... gonna ..."I mumbled, not finishing my sentence, I pushed the cart outside and found the truck. I unlocked the back of it and slid it open.

"That's some stash ya got there."

Panic jolted through me. I raised my bow and aimed towards the voice. No one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief, I must have imagined it.

"Behind you, babe,"I spun around.

What my eyes fell on nearly made me lose my balance. I gripped onto the side of the truck. My eyes darted around for Daryl, Glenn or Maggie. Nope. I looked back at the man, amusement plastered onto his strange face. He was weirdest living being I had ever seen. Clumps of his black hair were missing, his eyebrows were barely visible. His eyes were pale blue almost white, making me think he was blind. His nose was broken and his lips were cracked. He was clean shaved, a scar ran horizontally across his neck as if some one had cut him. He wore tattered clothes like the rest of us. He had broad shoulders, he was tall. He walked with a limp as he approached me, his booted feet turned in slightly.

"Y'wanna hand all that over?"He smirked. I nearly threw him the keys out of pity.

"Fuck no,"I growled. The man frowned at me. He shook his finger at me.

"Now, now, girly. I don't wanna hurt you-"

"Then get lost."

He raised his fair eyebrows and smiled.

"Y'wanna back off?"

The man's face fell at the sound of Daryl's voice. He raised his hands slowly.

"Didn't know you had friends, Harleigh."

I gawped at him. How the hell did he know my name?

"Y'know this guy?"Daryl asked, edging around him, crossbow aimed at his head. The man's milky eyes followed him as Daryl joined me.

"No,"I muttered.

"How do y'know 'er name?!"Daryl yelled at the man.

"How could I not?"He smirked, getting a kick out of freaking us out."Everyone knows about miss immunity."

Daryl glanced at me quickly.

"I'm just gonna leave,"the man said."Shoot me and you'll be sorry."

His eyes flickered up to a rooftop. I followed his gaze. Two people stood there wearing...what looked like lab coats? Daryl lowered his crossbow and the man walked off rather casually.

"That was the weirdest shit ever,"I frowned. Daryl nodded in agreement.

"Let's get outta here,"he mumbled as Glenn and Maggie came into sight.

We hopped into the truck without a word to them as they piled their supplies into the back. Daryl groaned and punched the steering wheel. My body jumped and I glanced at him wide-eyed.

"I tol' y'to tell no one!"

"I told my sister, I didn't know she blurt it out to the world. I had to, she saw it and nearly screamed bloody murder"

Daryl shook his head and sighed, focusing on the road.

"This ain't good."

**xxx**

"Hey, wake up,"Daryl said, softly.

I opened my eyes, we were outside of the prison. I sat up. How in hell had I fallen asleep on Daryl's shoulder?

"Sorry,"I mumbled. The sun was setting outside, blending orange, yellow and pink into the clear blue sky.

"S'fine,"

"Do you miss him?"I blurted out. He nodded, knowing what I was talking about.

"Coarse... y'miss Sarah?"

I felt a jab in my heart. I nodded slowly and turned to get out. Daryl caught onto my wrist.

"I _am _sorry, y'know that right?"

"I know,"I said giving him a small smile.

He smiled a little and let go. We got out of the truck and were greeted by Rick and the others.

"We'll unload all of that later... let's go down for the memorial,"Rick said as the door to the second cell block opened.

The new survivors were led down to the bottom of the yard by Karen and Tyreese. We all followed after them. Rick and the others had been busy making a wooden cross, one larger than the one that was already there. I stood at the back of the group, folding my arms. Beth and Carl were going around to everyone handing out flowers for them to put down. I declined one, I'm not into the whole flowery stuff. It would mean more to some one else. Hershel opened up an old bible and began to read out of it. I didn't listen, I admired how some of these people still believed. I couldn't and I haven't for a long time. Hershel began naming everyone who had passed away. His voice was strong over the muffled crying around me. Jealousy bit me as I watched Daryl hand Carol a small white flower. She smiled sadly up at him. He was naming out everyone the Governor had killed at the side of the road, then to everyone who had died on the farm which turned into our group. Rick's group.

"Shane, Sophia, Amy, Andrea, Milton, T-Dog, Axel, Oscar, Dale, Jacqui, Jim, Allen, Ben, Donna, Merle, Sarah, Tyler and Lori."

The long list finally ended there with a long moment of silence. Ever notice how focused you are on your breath when it's silent? Then you feel trapped, constricted, praying for the silence to end. Next, everyone lay down their flowers. I watched impatiently, I just wanted to go and do something, anything. The ceremony finally closed and everyone made their way back to the prison, some clutching to one another for support. Carl was still staring at the cross. I approached him, slinking an arm around his small shoulders.

"Are you mad at me?"He asked. I rubbed his back.

"No. Just a little disappointed,"I murmured. I knew that was worse; when some one was disappointed at you instead of mad.

"Before my mom... she said that if something didn't feel right I shouldn't do it... It didn't feel right to kill that guy,"he said looking up at me.

"But dad didn't kill the Governor and he killed Merle and your sister."

"I understand that."

He seemed to be shocked by that response. I thought for a moment.

"Carl, maybe your dad didn't kill the Governor because he was looking after people too. Rick didn't know he was just going to kill them all. We shouldn't fight one another right now."

Carl nodded.

"I won't do something like that again,"

"Good."

"I'm sorry,"he said, turning into hug me. I wrapped one arm around him.

"It's fine, here,"I pulled the sheriff's badge out of my pocket.

"You dropped this,"I smiled placing it into his hand. He looked down at it.

"You know, I think dad likes you,"he said as we began to walk back to the prison.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, he always asks you what to do. He trusts you."

"Well, we all need some one we can trust. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah,"

"Good decision,"I winked. He laughed as Glenn closed the gate behind us.

"Hey, Harleigh can I talk to you?"Glenn asked. I nodded, Carl left us.

"I just wanna apologize-"

I laughed,"Everyone's apologizing to me today!"

"Well, we must've all screwed up. I'm just sorry for the way I've acted around you. Telling what to do and what not to do..."

I shrugged "Dude you and your girl were kidnapped, it's expected,"

He smiled and hugged me.

"We actually have a chance now don't we?"He asked. We strolled over to the truck to help Daryl, Carol and Maggie unpack it.

"Wouldn't relax just yet,"I admitted, feeling like a downer.

"You're right, we've a lot to do,"He agreed reaching for a bag of clothes.

Carol and Daryl were joking about something, I tried to ignore them but the jealous feeling was eating away at the back of my head. Harleigh, you gotta stop with this crap and focus. Daryl took a bag out of my hands and carried it into the prison. I climbed into the truck to get the supplies at the back. I pushed bags towards Carol, who was smiling to herself.

"What's got you all happy?"I asked. She looked up at me taking the bag.

"Oh, nothing."

I raised my eyebrow, leaning against the side of the truck. She blushed a bit and carried away some bags. I watched her go, dumb bitch is like a teenage girl. Grumbled words that even I couldn't understand seethed through my clenched teeth.

"Whatcha say Harleigh?"Maggie asked. I snapped out of my trance and looked down at her.

"Said I was hungry,"I lied. Nice save, Harleigh...

"I think Sasha and Karen were cooking earlier, should be ready soon,"she said, giving me an odd look.

"Cool,"I muttered turning back to drag the rest of the supplies out. I went to carry them in when Rick appeared. He took the bags out of my hand, I thanked him and held the door to the prison open for him. I followed him inside, all of our group was in since Karen and Tyreese were on look out. Maggie and Glenn had followed us in. Everyone was more relaxed and wound down than usual. Rick put the bags down and turned to me.

"Harleigh, do you think we should go after the Governor?"He asked me, pulling me aside. I thought about it for a moment.

"I think we should fix this place up first... then give it a go."

"I don't know... I don't want him to get away and build a new army."

I bit my lip, I wanted to tell him about the man Daryl and I met today... but Daryl told me not to say another word about it.

"You 'spose he'll still want me and Michonne?"

"Maybe... I don't want him to be running around tellin' everyone about you... people are gonna wanna meet you at least."

"Meaning, there's creeps out there willing to cut me up."

Rick's eyes locked with mine. I noticed how they seemed to be regaining light. Changing back to the striking blue the were before Lori died.

"I won't let anyone near you ok? Or Michonne... It's my fault Merle d-"

"Stop. He drove himself to the Governor."

He nodded,"I still feel guilty about it."

"Don't be, we both understood. You just want to keep this group safe. And you can,"I reassured him. He smiled slightly. I had forgiven him, I mean he really was just trying to keep people safe. He just went about it the wrong way.

"Carl has the badge again."

"Yeah, we were talking. I'm going to go check on him again now."

"Alright,"I said before pulling him in for a hug.

He left me after that and I went to my cell to lie down. There was a tap. Daryl stood in the door frame.

"Hey,"he greeted.

"Hi,"I smiled sitting up. I was done being distant with him. He cast his gaze to the ground.

"What's up?"I frowned.

"Do y'wanna come huntin' tomorrow?"he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

He looked a bit surprised.

"I'll wake y'early then."

* * *

**omigoshomigosh im so excited for the next chapter HAHAHAHAHAHAHA so many people have been waiting for it and I've been yelled at about it :D**

**anyways... so that's the 2nd chapter of today and look everyone's friends yeaaayy.**

**thank you all i can't wait to hear from you all :3**


	22. 22: Past, Present, Future

My body writhed with panic. I was so dead. I was in deep, deep shit now. They'd lock me up and throw away the key. I grabbed my car keys and walked out to my car. The smell of freshly cut lawn filled my nostrils. It was a particularly hot day in the middle of summer. The sun was glaring down, roasting my already heated skin. I threw myself into my car. What was I thinking? Was it really worth it? I sighed and ran a hand down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut resting the back of my head on the head rest. Calm down, I told myself. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'd turn myself in. There was a tap on the window, causing me to jump. I whipped my head around and looked up at the man. He motion for me to roll down my window. I did so hesitantly, scared that this guy was going to do something. I stared up at him wide-eyed, shaking slightly.

"Do you have the time to talk about our lord savior, Jesus Christ?"he asks. I gawped up at him still a little shaken. I shook my head.

"Sorry no,"I replied, timidly. He slams his fist on the roof sending a jolt through my body.

"The end is nigh!"He yells."Your padlocks won't hold back the plague He sends!"

I turn the keys in the ignition and rolled up the window without a second glance. I speed off towards the nearest police station. My thoughts were taking over mind, making it hard to concentrate on the road in front of me. I turned on the radio to distract me. They were still talking about the raids going down across the country. I pulled into a space outside the police station. I hopped out, locked the car and scurried up the steps. It was jam packed with people. I hurried over to the receptionist.

"Yes. How may I help y'ma'am?"She asks, barely looking up from the computer she was furiously typing into.

"I would uh... like to uhm... report a murder?"I said. I was physically shaking and barely able to move.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we are extremely busy right now. Please find a seat and some one will be right with you,"she says.

I nodded and hesitantly release the edge of the desk from my grasp. I stumbled through the crowd in search of a seat. I was shoved about and people were shouting and yelling over one another. I managed to find a row of seats. I sat down nervously realizing I was near the overnight prisoners. I rung my hands and stared at the floor.

"Ya got one call Dixon! Make it quick!"

I heard iron bars being pulled back. I froze, I had sat right next to the phone box! I'm an idiot. I stared intently at the ground as a prisoner's footsteps grew louder. They seemed to be even louder than the noise of the crowd. He picked up the phone and began dialing. I could basically feel him beside me, it made me feel nauseous. I didn't like prisoners. I'd have to get used to them now. He slammed the phone down angrily.

"Hey there, sugar-tits."

Oh crap, he's talking to me. Don't look up, don't look up.

"What's a pretty lil thing like you doin' in a dump like this?"

I didn't reply. I'd rather be shot than be caught talking to some... _redneck_.

"Did you hear the raids have spread up the county?"I overheard some one panicking."I'm getting out of here."

"Merle! Back away from the lady."

I looked up to my hero. An older gentleman, a cop ushered the man back into his cage. The man hung his arms out through the bars still looking at me and licking his lips, making my stomach turn.

"Sorry 'bou' him kid,"the cop said approaching me.

I shook my head a little, brushing it off. I stood up on shaky knees.

"What can I do for you?"He smiled.

I stare at him. He looked so kind and I was going to tell him I had murdered one of his colleagues. He'd throw me into an enclosed space with that pervert for God only knows how long.

"I-"

"This is an emergency announcement. The riots have gotten out of control, everyone is told to stay locked up inside,"a news reporter's voice boomed over the crowd. The cop looked away from me to another cop.

"Y'all heard! Everyone get back to your homes! Everything is under control!"He yelled.

People muttered complaints but the majority filed out of the building. Before the cop could turn back to me I was gone. I raced to my car ahead of everyone else and drove back home. The preaching man now had a group of others holding up signs, screaming at passer bys to accept religion into their lives while they still had the chance. I rushed into my house. If riots were going to happen they were going to happen in towns and cities. I piled my bag with clothes and some food.

"C'mon, Sam"I said, patting the labrador on his side.

He jumps awake, I grabbed his leash and led him out to the car. He hopped into the backseat and I shut the door. I head out to the main road to get out to the country-side. There was a loud buzzing beside me. I reached over to the passenger seat and pick up my phone. The ID reads Grandad.

"Hell-"

"Harleigh, y'gotta get goin' to Atlanta ok? Your dad and Sarah are nearly there,"he gushes.

"What's going on are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Harleigh, they've started biting!"

"Who?"

"The rioters! They chomped on this one guy killing him!"

"Jesus!"

"Sweetheart, listen to me. If anyone ... anyone strange approaches you do not go near them ok? These people... I dunno it ain't right"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you have your bow?"

"Yes,"I shuddered.

"Good girl. Did ya pack some stuff too?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I got to go. I'll see you in Atlanta ok?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, chicken. Be safe,"

He hangs up after that. I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

That would be the last time I'd hear his voice.

**xxx**

Back into the forest. Honestly, I'm so sick of trees and nature. But we needed food.

"Do y'know how to fish?"Daryl asked, shooting down a squirrel.

Daryl tied it to the rest of the squirrels that were strapped to Sam's back. I didn't argue that Sam was filthy and we had to eat those things.

"Kinda, I taught myself how to do it when this all started,"I waved my hand around. I remembered my very vivid dream from last night. I shook my head clear.

"Found a river down this way,"Daryl said waving me forward.

I jogged to catch up with him. He led me down to a quiet trickling river. It looked deep enough for fish anyway. I ducked down to the ground. I pulled wool out of my backpack and began digging around for worms. I pinched one out of the ground just. There was a loud splash, I stood up.

"Did you just fall into the river?"I called.

"No! I codda fish!"Daryl said, yanking the scaly creature off his arrow. I walked over to him.

"Dude, you're not gonna catch many if ya make that much noise!"I laughed. He frowned at me.

"I just did."

"Yeah. With that technique you'll catch one but scare off ten,"I smirked.

I crinkled my nose looking at the mess he made.

"Also those arrows have been through walker brains. Y'can put your arrow in your mouth but I'm not putting it in mine"

I sat down on a rock that had been heated from the sun. I patted beside me and he joined me. I dived my hand into the muck, pulling out a wriggly creature. I tied the worm onto the wool and past it to Daryl. I found another worm and made another "rod."

"Nothin's happenin',"Daryl complained.

"Gotta be patient."

He sighed in frustration.

I pulled back, dragging a wriggling fish out of the water. I smirked, catching Daryl frowning.

"T'hell with this I'mma go find a deer,"he says tossing the string into my lap.

I lean back and rest the back of my head onto Sam's stomach keeping hold of both strings. After catching about a dozen fish I decided that I should go find Daryl. I stood up and brushed myself off. I started in the direction he had walked off. I kept my eyes to the ground, after spending so much time with Daryl in the woods I had learnt a few things from it. I heard Sam snuffling as he trotted after me. I found Daryl, but he didn't know I had found him. He was very focused on something ahead. I didn't want to scare him and get an arrow through the teeth.

"Daryl,"I whispered. He flinched a bit and turned.

"Jesus."

"No, I'm Harleigh"I smirked, crouching down beside him. He breathes a light laugh.

"Look,"he points.

A few meters ahead of us a stag was grazing on grass growing up under thick roots of threes. I smiled, he was beautiful. Beautiful dinner. Daryl raised his crossbow and glanced at me for approval. He looked surprised when I nodded. The stag was dead in seconds.

"We'll make arrows outta them antlers... Thought y'was gonna have a hissy fit over killin' 'em"Daryl mumbled.

"I don't think you realise how hungry I am,"I laughed, following him over to the kill.

"So, how do we get all this home?"I asked. Daryl raised his eyebrow at me.

"Home?"

"Y'know, the prison"I rolled my eyes.

"So, y'won't leave again?"He asked, casually. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Might,"I smile. He shakes his head.

"No, y'ain't. Not lettin' y'this time. Everythin' went wrong last time,"he says, throwing the stag over his shoulders. I picked up the squirrels and the fish.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"he says, his face tinted with red. Probably from picking up the stag, that must weigh a shit tonne.

"Want help?"

"Nah, got it,"he huffed walking past me. I followed behind and we traveled back to the prison.

"Oh great, at least you guys had some luck!"Glenn said, sliding the gate open. Some of the others, I don't know who, I was too focused on Glenn to see, came over and took our kills inside.

"Run didn't go well?"I asked. Glenn shakes his head. I frown.

"I was actually thinking earlier,"I said, as Rick and Daryl joined us."That supplies 'round here are gonna go eventually... We'll have to go far and come back or move."

"We're not moving,"Rick said firmly."But you're right,"

"It's just food and medication, we're ok on everything else,"Glenn says.

"I can go huntin'."

"We got really lucky today, Daryl, that won't happen all the time,"I told him, chewing my nails. He nodded. Rick runs a hand along his jaw.

"I guess we'll have to make longer runs."

Glenn looked unsure, obviously knowing he is going to have to be one of the runners.

"We'll go another time, we're good for now. We should relax, celebrate,"Rick smiles. I do too, Rick barely ever smiles, so it instantly cheers me up.

"Also, Leigh, I wanna know everything that happened when you left."

"Oh jeez. No you don't,"I sigh.

Glenn and Rick laugh at me as we all strolled inside.

"I should never have left, ugh, I basically became their leader. I dunno how you do it, Rick."

"I have great people helping me."

"Aww,"I jeered, making him laugh.

We met the Woodbury survivors down in the cafeteria which Rick and all had cleared and cleaned during the day. They had blocked corridors so now we could walk down without being afraid of having our leg being bitten off.

"Is that alcohol?"I ask as soon as I enter the room.

A few tables had been pulled together like they had back in the hotel.

"Yeah, got some on the run,"Glenn grinned.

"I thought you said the run didn't go well!"I yelled.

Daryl smirks and I sit between him and one of the knitting ladies from before, Tina. She smiles at me.

"Oh I know you!"

"Yeah, hi,"I smiled, awkwardly.

This woman was really forward, like she was right up in my face; staring at me. Do you know how uncomfortable that is? Very. I knew I was going to be plunged into conversation with this stranger, so I braced myself. The food wouldn't be near ready.

"Look, Dolly. It's the brave lass from before!"She says calling her eldest friends attention.

She then slaps the other, Peggy. They all stare at me adoringly, waiting for me to say something. I felt really intimidated and put on the spot. They just smile and stare at me. I slowly turn towards Daryl hoping he would talk to me about... I dunno anything. He catches my eye and smirks.

"So, uh... that deer,"I mumbled.

"Mmm. S'good deer,"he replied.

"How long does it take to cook?"I continued with the forced conversation.

"Dunno,"he shrugs.

I lean closer and I ask him as quietly as possible if they are still watching me. He nods and I shut my eyes and swear.

"You're very beautiful!"Tina booms.

I fumbled with the hem of my shirt unsure of what to do.

"Isn't she Dolly?"

"Oh yes, very."

"Young Maggie has a ring! Isn't that delightful?!"

"Yeah,"I agreed.

"Are you married?"

"Nope."

"What about you young man?"

"No ma'am,"Daryl muttered, obviously not wanting to get involved in this.

"Ohhhh,"Tina grinned.

This was going to be one long dinner.

**xxx**

"Maggie and I will stay, keep an eye out,"Glenn said, trying to convince Rick to let them stay behind.

It was early morning and we had to go on a run. A run where we may not return for some time. It was the first of the long runs, so everyone was nervous. Rick looked unsure so I jumped to Glenn's aid.

"Rick, it'll be good to have them stay behind, y'know, if something does happen."

Rick finally nods and Glenn sends me a grateful look. I smile at him.

"Dad, I want to come,"Carl pipes up.

Rick sighs and pauses for a moment. Carl looks to me for support but I'm not going to get involved in this one.

"Fine, but you stay in my sight, ok?"

Carl grinned and hopped into the back of the car Rick glances at me and I nod.

"Should we take the truck?"I asked.

"It's a lot of fuel... but we could bring back more supplies... I guess we could."

Daryl and I decide to take the truck while Rick and Michonne get into the car with Carl.

"You guys be careful, try to come back in one piece!"Carol called.

Daryl nodded at her before turning to fumble with his seat belt. I smiled at her and shut the truck door. I kicked my legs up onto the dashboard, trying to ignore the jealousy I had over Carol and Daryl's relationship. They had grown closer since I had left. I don't know why I care so much, I wished some one would snap me out of it. We rolled out of the prison following Rick's car. We seemed to drive for miles, I was nodding off my boredom and tiredness. I felt some one tap my shoulder.

"C'mon, Leigh."

I sat up slowly. It was night time. I jumped out of the truck.

"Whatterwedoin'?"I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"There's a town nearby. We're going to rest up for the night,"Rick explains.

We head into a small house beside the road. It was gross inside, the hallway tiles were slippery with moter oil-like blood. We gripped onto the the walls and fell into the living room. I whistled loudly, checking to see if a walker would stumble down the stairs or shuffle out of the kitchen. Nothing. We hunkered down and went to sleep without a word.

The next morning we decide to leave the car outside the house, taking only the truck. Carl, Michonne and I get into the back and we speed off towards the town. We could hear the walkers. They probably hadn't smelled a living thing in ages, now a tin of food had rolled into their neighbor hood. The truck stops, Rick and Daryl climb into the back.

"We're inside a mall, we've parked into a delivery truck garage. We gotta shut the door so no walkers can get in."

"I'll go,"I offered.

"No, I'll do it."

"Daryl, just cover me ok?"I rolled my eyes and slid the truck's back door open.

Five walkers had piled into the space. I hurried past them and slammed the garage door shut. I turned back to the walkers but they were already dead, bolts in their skulls. I ripped them out one by one and handed them back to Daryl. Rick kicked a side door open and we entered into the mall's offices. We past walkers quickly as possible, I kept Carl in sight, stabbing any walker that got to close to him. We made our way out onto the first floor. Carl peered over the banister to the ground floor.

"There's a whole herd down there,"he whispered.

"I'll keep watch and make sure none come up,"Michonne said.

Rick nodded. We split up, Rick and Carl, Daryl and I. Daryl led me towards the pharmacy. We worked in silence both knowing that we'd have to get out of here fast. Some of the shelves were empty, majority of the things we needed were there, but they were up high. That meant I had to climb up to grab them. I was successful the first few times. As I was reaching up for some cod liver oil my foot slipped. I shut my eyes waiting for my body to slam against the hard floor. Instead, some thing cushiony caught me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Daryl, holding me bridal style.

"Watch y'self,"he muttered.

I nod and he let go off me. I don't know what possessed me or why I did what I did. I found myself planting a kiss just on the corner of his mouth. He flinched back a bit, unsure of what to do.

"Thanks,"I mumbled, striding off as quickly as possible so I could hide my red face.

I pulled the bags of supplies out to Michonne and left them beside her.

"You okay?"She asked, frowning, her brown eyes full of concern.

"What, what do you mean yeah of course I am what's wrong with you are you ok ok good, bye"I spluttered turning and walking into a baby store.

Smooth as ever Harleigh. I slapped my forehead.

"Y'okay?"

I think I jumped about fifty feet into the air.

"Jesus fucking Christ Daryl, don't sneak up on me like that!"I yelled at him. He frowned at me, obviously aware that I was acting weird. I am so stupid. I needed to get my shit together.

"Y'pregnant or somethin'?"

"No, are you?"

What. What was that? Daryl stared at me like I'm a mad woman before shaking his head and reaching for baby grows.

I watch him for a few seconds, wanting to punch myself in face. I wanted to punch him in the face too. I remembered my old list of irritating things that roamed the earth. Maybe he didn't hold first place anymore but he _still _irritated me. Everything about him. His stupid tanned shoulders, his stupid muscly arms, his stupid vibrant blue eyes, his stupid messy brown hair and those stupid half smiles he gives me whenever I trip over a twig, insult some one or say something ridiculous. He was stupid and I hated him. I hated myself. This was the most reckless thing you could do in the apocalypse.

No. I do not have feelings for Daryl Dixon.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"And that damn stupid accent.

I shook my head and strode up to him. I placed my hand on the back of his head and tugged him down to my face. Our lips crashed together. What are you doing Harleigh, you moron, stop. He pulls back quicker than I wanted.

"What y'doin'?"He asked, confusion in his eyes.

"I'm kissing you,"I rolled my eyes.

You go girl, you keep up that tough exterior. That way he won't think you care. Because, you don't.

"Why?"

"Why the hell not?"I frown.

He shrugs and steps away from me. Well, that went well.

"Let's ugh,"he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right... the... baby clothes,"I muttered.

He nodded and we go opposite directions to find what we need. I felt like shit. I didn't know what I expected. I guess I should have expected that. I mean it still _was_ Daryl. Now everything is going to be awkward, it'll be my fault and the others will pick up on it and question us. Ugh. I rounded the corner, bumping into his chest.

"Ow, have you got steel armor on or something?"I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry,"he chuckled a bit, awkwardly.

"Can we just forget what happened before?"I groaned."I dunno what that was."

He shrugged his shoulders,"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I mean... I liked it,"he muttered scratching the back of his head.

I felt like my heart was gonna jump out of my chest and smack him in the face.

"Oh well I can do better..."I said awkwardly, probably red as a strawberry.

"Yeah?"

I nod frantically, I must look freaking desperate. I step up onto my toes and wrap my arms around his neck. Just as I went in for our second kiss I heard Michonne yelling. I sighed and rested my forehead on his chest.

"For the love of God,"I grumbled.

I felt his chest rise and fall in a short uncomfortable laugh. I turned away from him. I swear to everything if my face doesn't drain of color I'm going to cut it off. We hurried out to Michonne. The walkers had caught our scent and were tripping up the stairs towards us. Michonne was already hacking off heads by the time we reached her. I grabbed as many bags as possible.

"Where's Rick and Carl?"I asked.

Michonne was too busy swinging her katana around. Daryl pulled me off towards the truck. We ran as quickly as possible to the truck and threw everything into the back.

"I'm going back-"

"I'll go with ya."

"No Daryl, start the engine and wait here. We have to get out quickly,"I called back already rushing back into the mall.

I ran passed Michonne, still keeping the walkers at bay.

"Rick! Rick!"I yelled of the roars of the dead. He crashes into me.

"Where's Carl? Have you seen Carl?!"He shouts. I shake my head.

"Shit. CARL!"

I race after him up the stairs to the second floor. Carl comes out of a shoe shop with a whole load of boxes.

"C'mon! We gotta go!"I tell him grabbing some of the boxes off him.

We hurry back to Michonne who follows us slamming the office doors shut. We make our way back out to the garage and throw the boxes into the back. Michonne and Carl jump in as I get into the front with Daryl. Rick slides the garage door up. Daryl swings the truck out of the garage and Rick hops in beside me, breathing heavily. Soon we're on the road again back to the house we stayed in last night.

"Thank you, Harleigh,"Rick breathes.

"For what?"

"Coming back. That was way too close."

"And this is just the first day."

Rick runs a hand down his face. We pull up beside our other car. Rick jumps out.

"I told you to stay in my sight!"Rick yelled at Carl as soon as I opened the door.

I surveyed the area as Carl and Michonne hop out of the back. My eyes landed on another car. I don't remember that being there... Carl's marching towards the house before I can warn him.

"CARL! WAIT! STAY AWAY FROM THAT HOUSE!"I bellowed running after him into the house. He turns to face me in the corridor.

"Go away, Harleigh,"he snapped just as a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the sitting room.

"RICK!"I screamed as I followed Carl.

A pair of hands grab me, one tightly wound around my waist the other pressed against my mouth. Rick, Michonne and Daryl burst into the room.

"Fancy meeting you again, redneck."

xxx

* * *

**ooh i wonder who it iiiiiiis ;D**

**WAS THAT WHAT YOU ALL WANTED?! I got so many messages from people saying that Daryl should just kiss her already.**

**That's not the way good ol' Harleigh goes motherfuckers.**

**now rebecca will shut up and leave me alone, right becca? BUT NO she's shipping Harick too and can't seem to make up her little mind and made this:**

** thepaperairplanereview . blogspot . ie /2013/05/ rickharleigh-fanart . html**

(delete spaces)

**I love it becca! Keep on harassing me and this story will continue forever...and ever. But I won't do everything you ask me to because you stole my flapjack that one time.**

**THANK YOU TO MY READERS :) thank you for commenting and reading and being cool. You brighten my day.**

**buh-bye x**


	23. 23: Trapped

My eyes widened as they fell on our attackers. Navy blue glassy eyes met mine. He grinned revealing something metal between his teeth. Carl squirmed against the grip of the man who had captured him.

"Still beautiful as ever, Harleigh"Danny snickered.

How the hell is he talking? Where the hell did he get a metal tongue? Three more men appeared, grabbing Michonne, Rick and Daryl and hauled them into the room.

"Two in one boss!"One happily reported.

It had been the guy who had spent most of the time on the floor during our last meeting.

"I see that, Ron. The Governor is going to be ecstatic!"Danny grinned.

I froze. They were with the Governor? Wait. He _still_ called himself the Governor?! Rick's expression changed to that of complete panic.

"Loosen your grip, Mike. Harleigh might have something to say."

The hand moved away from my mouth.

"Hmm, sweetcheeks? Y'wanna say somethin'?"

My stomach churned with nausea.

"Let them go,"I said shakily.

Danny throws his head back and laughs heartily, his metallic tongue glinted against the sunlight pouring into the room.

"The Governor's going to give me whatever I want! You think I'm gonna let them go?"

"I'll do what ever you want, just let them go."

"Harleigh no!"Daryl growled. Danny continued to laugh.

"Why take one thing instead of two?"He crosses the room over to me glaring down at me.

"I'm going to have my way with you and the Governor's gonna pay me greatly for it. And I'm going to make your little redneck boyfriend watch too."

I'm shocked senseless, completely frozen in fear. This guy was a psychopath, he was telling the truth.

"You sick son of a bitch!"Michonne spat. Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm guessing your the other one... guess you'll do when I'm done."

I think I'm going to vomit. The men had our weapons, our hands were tied behind us. I was shaking with fright, I didn't see a way out of this. Usually my mind would snap an idea into plan and I'd be ok. This time there was nothing, blank. We were screwed. I stared over at Carl as the man holding him tightened wires around his wrist. He looked back at me teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Harleigh, I'm sorry,"he pleaded with me. I shake my head at him as I'm shoved out of the room.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"I hear Rick scream at the top of his lungs.

Rick never lost his cool like that. It made me realise how much shit we were all in. I felt lightheaded and dizzy. I'm going to faint, I could feel it. Daryl and I are pushed up the stairs and into a room. Daryl's being strapped to a chair as Danny's eyes scan over my shaking body. The others leave and it's just us three. Daryl fought against the rope binding him to the chair in the corner. I continue to quake pathetically, barely able to look at either of the men.

"Take off your shirt,"Danny orders.

I shake my head, clenching my fists and stare intently at the ground as if it would open up and save me. He extends his fist and punches me in the face. My body is thrown back a bit. He then walks over to Daryl and kicks him in the groin, knocking the wooden chair back. Daryl yelps against the rag in his mouth. Danny reaches down and pulls the chair upright again. He grabs Daryl's shoulder and starts throwing punches, throttling his face.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"I screeched.

He stops, fist in midair.

"You gonna do what I ask?"

"I will, if you let Daryl leave the room,"I mumbled to the floor.

"Not your decision. Do as I say or I'll kill him,"he takes his gun out of his holster and points it at Daryl's head.

My whole body freezes up again. Daryl stares at me, shaking his head. I looked back up at Danny. I nodded slowly and fumbled with the hem of my t-shirt. I pull it off over my head and toss it on the ground. I fought back tears, I was going to beat this guy. I wasn't going to be weak, or cry in front of him _or_ Daryl. One of us would figure something out. We had to, this wouldn't happen. Not to me.

"Good girl,"Danny smirked, lowering the gun.

His stare made me uncomfortable, even more than this whole situation. His eyes traveled up and down my torso. I glanced at Daryl, he made me feel slightly calmer.

"Don't look at him. Look at me,"Danny spat grabbing my face in one hand."Always look at me."

I nod slowly. His hand fell against my bare skin, he stroked the side of me for a second, before traveling up under my bra.

"Say you love me,"he whispered.

I clamped my lips shut. No. No way. I stared up into his cold dead eyes. If I don't he'll hurt Daryl.

"I love you,"I muttered.

"Say it loud enough for your pet redneck to hear,"he snarled squeezing my arm tightly.

"I love you,"I said louder, controlling my voice so it didn't shake.

He smirks proudly. This guy was one weird motherfucker.

"Get on your knees."

"What?"I asked horror struck.

"You heard me, whore."

Right then, the greatest idea that has ever hit me in the history of ideas hitting me came.

"Okay,"I shrugged, regaining my attitude.

"Harleigh no!"Daryl shouted, breaking out of the gag.

"Shut up, redneck,"I spat. A trace of hurt shows up in his expression.

Danny smirks while unbuckling his belt. He threw it onto the floor . My hands were shaking like an earthquake, this better work.

"Well, go on,"Danny orders.

I shut my eyes and swing my head forward, headbutting his groin. He crumples to the floor and I stand up on shaky legs. I start kicking him. His screams are frightening. He's trying to say something to me but I continue to beat the living shit out of him.

"What's wrong asshole? Something got your tongue?"I spat at him, stomping down on his already crooked nose.

He holds his wreck of a body as I run to Daryl.

"Are you ok?"I asked untying him.

He just stares at me wide eyed. I reach down for my t-shirt. I felt something grab me then let go again. I turn to see Daryl choking Danny with his belt.

"Y'sick. Motherless. Wanker!"He shouts, kneeing him in the back at every word with force.

Danny's face turns a shade of deep blue and passes out. He slumps to the ground in a bloody mess. Daryl picks up the gun, the bullet snaps through the air flying through Danny's skull. Daryl then grabs my hand and we rush downstairs to save the others. Daryl takes down the guy with our weapons, I take my bow and quiver and kick down the door where Carl is held. I send my arrows through the two hearts of his capturers. I cut the wire binding his hands together. As soon as they're free, he swings his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. I hold him to me, shutting my eyes. I hear gunfire, I grab Carl and pull him out into the hall and towards our truck. Rick's there and helps Carl into the front with Michonne. Daryl pulls me to the back and we hop in as the truck begins to drive off, leaving the other car behind. We slam the door shut and turn to look at each other. It was hard to stand with the truck hopping about the road.

"Are you okay, Harleigh?"He asked softly.

I felt like crying, I was so ashamed ... I felt... dirty. Daryl surprised me by pulling me into his chest and lacing his arms around my waist. It made me so happy that I broke down and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back lightly and told me everything was okay. I nodded into his shoulder but continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I called you a redneck. I thought he was going to kill you,"I sobbed.

Daryl's grip on me tightened.

"Rather that than anythin' happen t'ya,"he mumbled, almost ashamed he admitted that.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

I smiled into his shoulder. He moved back a bit and used his thumb to wipe my cheeks.

"Now quit y'cryin'. It's not you,"he smirked.


	24. 24: To Ashes

I sat up from the floor of the truck. The back door was open, allowing a light breeze in. Daryl was leaning against the side looking down at Rick while they talked. I hugged Daryl's jacket closer to me, really not wanting to get up. But I knew I had to. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning,"Rick greeted from outside the truck.

I flicked a nod in his direction, still rubbing my eyes.

"Whatterwedoin'?"

"Going back to the prison."

"What? What about the run?"

"The run is a disaster, Harleigh. We nearly died last night."

"We _need _more supplies. I'm fine. You guys are all fine. Let's get it done,"I shrugged.

Rick analyzed me for a second then raised an eyebrow at Daryl.

"Leigh, those guys are after us,"Daryl sighed.

"So? Does that mean we hide in the prison and starve ourselves?"

"Harleigh, one of those guys was raving on about how you killed his brother... they are after us... you,"Rick explained slowly.

"Yeah? What's new? C'mon according to you there are several people out there that are after me. Doesn't scare me. We got people to look after, who need us."

Rick looked uncertainly at Daryl.

"Well they're after her, so I guess if she's okay with it..."He shrugged.

I beamed at him. He returns with a half smile.

"Alright then,"Rick nods and walks off to talk with Michonne. I roll my eyes in his direction.

"He just don't wanna lose more people, Leigh,"Daryl said, reading my mind."Neither do I."

"You won't it's all good!"I smiled. Maybe I had a confidence boost because of how my mind always had an idea. Whether I knew about it or not.

He frowned at me. I stood close to him and grinned up at him. He flinches back slightly but relaxes in seconds. Other girls would be insulted that a guy flinches every time she stands near him. But this is Daryl. He's just the way Daryl is.

"Don't be so serious. Think about it how much crap have we gotten out of alive? Sure, bullet here, bite there... We're going to get back to that prison and we'll be ok a_nd_ have supplies."

"Yeah? How d'y'know that?"

"Because I'm awesome."

He smirks a teeny bit raising his eyebrow out me, total amusement plastered on his face.

"Y'gonna get y'self killed,"he half jokes.

I shrug my shoulders and glance around for any signs of the others. I look back up at Daryl. His face is in a right state from being beaten last night. I placed my hand lightly on his waist, reach up on tippy toes and kiss his cheek.

"Did you put stuff on those cuts?"I asked him.

He shook his head, blushing lightly. I smile to myself. Daryl was kind of innocent if you thought about it. I grabbed the first aid kit from the front seat and sat down in front of him. I moved his hair out from his eyes so I could dab disinfectant on his forehead. I bit my lip, he has such wonderful eyes... Snap out of it Harleigh there's no time to be a girly mush. There are people out here trying to kill you and possibly experiment on you... What were they gonna do? Throw me to walkers and see how many bites I could take? Being bit isn't exactly the most pleasant experience ever, I don't plan on letting it happen again. So basically the Governor was after us as well as whatever was left of Danny's group, including the guy who says I killed his brother. Now there's something I don't remember. Who else? We could deal with those guys...

"Y'alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking..."I replied with a small smile.

He reached up and brushed my fringe to side, making my whole body seize up.

"Don't hurt y'self,"he jeered.

Damn, here I was thinking he was going to say something sweet. He retracts his hand quickly, hearing Rick call us. We stood up and hopped out the back of the truck. Rick and Michonne were looking down at the map folded out on a tree stump. Rick clasped Daryl's shoulder.

"Michonne knows a place west of here."

Daryl nodded.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah,"I replied for both of us.

Rick nodded a strode off to the truck, followed by Michonne. I looked down at Carl.

"What's wrong?"I asked, noticing how quiet he was.

"I keep messing up,"he mumbled.

I crouched down to his level.

"You've done nothin' wrong Carl."

"We could've died last night because of me."

"You didn't know they were in there... No one did. We're all okay now aren't we?"I smiled at him.

He pauses for a moment and nodded, receiving hair ruffle.

"Now, run along."

He laughed a little and joined Michonne and Rick in the front of the truck. Daryl and I hopped into the back. Daryl tapped the side of the truck and the engine started up. We sat down on the floor beside some of the supplies we had found.

"You feelin' ok today?"Daryl asked, after moments of silence.

I leaned against his shoulder. The muscles in his arm tensed.

"I'm a little tired,"I shrugged.

Daryl nodded in agreement. The truck pulled to a stop and we all got out. Rick had parked in the woods were the truck was hidden from the road. We trudged through the mud to the road. Daryl made sure to cover our tracks. Once he was finished we all walked to the town Michonne knew about. It didn't look too good, two blocks in and we noticed an entire street was burnt to a crisp.

"Stay close,"Rick advised.

He and Daryl led us down the street. Guess we were going to check out a dangerous place for a kick? I could still hear fire crackle around us, I couldn't see any flames. Some of the charred debris was still glowing a smoldering orange. This had happened only a while ago. Which meant...

"The people who did this are still here,"I whispered to Michonne.

She nodded, she had figured that out too.

"I don't think they know,"she said, looking ahead at Rick and Daryl who were getting further and further away from us.

I grabbed the back of Carl's t-shirt. He looked around, surprised. I placed a finger to my lips. He nodded and fell into place beside Michonne. I jogged forward, catching up with Rick and Daryl.

"Rick,"I called turned slowly.

"This isn't safe, let's leave,"I murmured.

Rick looked over at Daryl who shook his head. I furrowed my brow. Well. okay, fine then assholes get yourselves killed.

"C'mon, Harleigh,"Rick ordered.

The volume of his voice made me flinch. I glanced around the surrounding area, my hand flew to my bow. An odd feeling of panicked fear spiked my insides. It had been a year since I felt this afraid. We were so dead. We're dead... Some one's here. Every nerve in my body was screaming to run and get the hell out of there.

"Guys seriously I don't like this..."I whispered, wide eyed.

I was really freaked out. I was rarely scared these days. They continued to ignore me.

"Daryl-"I grabbed his arm.

"Harleigh! Shuddup!"He spat shaking me off. I felt anger boil inside me.

"Listen to me! We gotta go!"I snarled.

"C'mon Rick,"Daryl grumbled. He reached out to Rick's shoulder and turned him away from me.

I looked back to Michonne in desperation. I was way too scared right now. I knew it had to be something bad I was THAT frightened. I sat down in the middle of the road and folded my arms like a child. Michonne and Carl were just walking up beside me as Daryl and Rick turned round again.

"Harleigh,"Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not taking another step unless it's a step closer out of this damn street,"I told him.

"Dad, I think you should listen."

"This _is_ a short cut isn't it Michonne?"Rick asked. Michonne nodded slowly. I'm guessing she told him there was some shop or whatever nearby.

"Short cut to hell,"I muttered.

"No arguin' 'bou' it. We get wha' we need,"Daryl said walking over to me, swinging his crossbow onto his back.

"Not getting up."

I felt my body leave the ground. Had he just picked me up?! He did!

"Put me the fuck down right now!"I growled up at him as he carried me like a bride down the ash road.

"Be quiet, Leigh some one might hear you,"he mocked.

"Jesus Christ, I hate you so much Daryl Dixon,"I spat, punching his chest and beginning to squirm. He smirked a little.

"Daryl stop please, I'm scared,"I admitted.

He stopped walking and looked down at me. He dropped me to my feet. I gazed at the ground, I felt like a wimp. But this place wasn't right.

"Nothin's gonna happen t'ya Leigh,"he said, softly.

I shrugged as the others caught up with us.

"HEY!"A voice shouted behind me. I whipped around and backed into Daryl's chest. I felt his arm fall around my waist as the crossbow appeared above my shoulder. Rick held up his shot gun as Michonne unsheathed her katana. Rick stood in front of Carl, protecting him.

"You shouldn't be here!"The voice said. A dark figure was emerging through the dusty fog.

"Quick! Leave!"It said getting closer.

"Any closer and I'll shoot!"Rick warned them.

"Wait a minute,"I mumbled squinting at the man."Nathan?"

"Who the hell are you?"The figure asked, finally they were close enough to see clearly.

It _was_ Nathan. His dark hair was longer and he was sporting a slash from his forehead diagonally across to his jaw. He looked like he had been down a mine, he was blackened with ash.

"Shit. Harleigh?"

"Yeah..."

He raised his arms, seeing all the weapons pointing at him.

"Harleigh you, gotta go now. What the hell are you doing?"He spat.

"Well I _wanted_ to turn around,"I muttered. Daryl retracted his arm from me. Rick and the others lowered their weapons slowly. But not Daryl.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uh, Nathan. Obviously."

"I know ya, donnae?"

"Yeah, I guess,"Nathan said, waving him off and looking back at me.

"Go."

"What's going on?"Rick asked, looking from me to Nathan.

"I'd like to know too,"Daryl grumbled. Nathan looked around.

"I'll tell you all I know. But we gotta get out of here,"he bravely grabbed my shoulder, ignoring the loaded crossbow in his face he steered me around and pulled me down the street. The others jogged after us.

"Where are you staying?"he asked me.

"We have a truck outside town."

"Alright, we'll go there,"he let go of my shoulder and let me lead him back to the truck. Once we reached it we all piled into the back. We took a second to catch our breath. I noticed how Nathan was covered head to toe in soot.

"Did you do that?"I asked referring to the street we met in.

"Kinda. Can we sit down or something? Everyone standing makes me uncomfortable,"he muttered waving his hands around.

He grabbed a cardboard box and sat down.

"You guys looking for supplies?"He asked as we all slowly sat down.

Rick nodded. We all stared at the man in black. He tried to brush some of the dirt off himself off.

"Y'gon tell us what d'hecks goin' on?"Daryl snapped impatiently.

Nathan nodded.

"Right okay, what do ya wanna know first?"

"Why are you covered in ash?"Carl stated.

"Oh right, right yeah,"Nathan said, running his hand through his hair."Testing out new weapons."

"New weapons?"Rick asked.

Nathan nodded.

"It's uhhh complicated?"He scratched the back of his head.

"Good lord, y'gonna tell us anythin' at all?"Daryl spat.

"Start from when you went into Woodbury,"I said, quietly.

I was dying to know what had happened to my old malfunctioning group.

"Right, right. After you left. Lemme think,"he said frowning at the ground. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"After you left, we went into Woodbury. It seemed pretty cool. Looked _normal_. Unaffected by the outbreak. At first we understood why the guards were aiming guns at us. We could have been a threat. But then this dude with a freaking blade hand walks over and starts yelling about how there were more of us. I told him that this was it. He didn't believe me and slashed me... That's what this scar is,"he points to the fading scar across his face.

"Your sister sold you out. Said you had run. Maybe she thought the place was safe, maybe she didn't want me to be chopped to bits. Honestly, I think it's because she's a selfish cow."

"Hey,"Daryl warned.

"No, no she was,"I shrugged.

Nathan glanced at Daryl warily.

"Right so then these guys bring us to a room, tell us they're checking us for infection, right? That's cool, that's understandable. We take turns to be checked out. We're waiting for ages then that blade dude comes in, fuckin' grabs me again. Demanded to know where you went. I asked what the big deal was. Next thing I know Sarah's dragged in, beaten to shit. Raving on about how you survived a bite or something. Mad, I know. So Mr. Blade starts kicking the shit out of Ty. Sarah blurts out that you went back to the hotel. All this time I hadn't noticed this other guy's just standing there. Calls himself the Governor. Cunt."He pauses for a moment to think.

"So, I figured I needed to get the hell out of their soon. But it's hard. Next thing we know there's people attacking Woodbury. Y'all know 'bout that I'm guessing,"he smiles, knowingly. I was always fascinated about how much he took in.

"The Gov starts yappin' on about going to war, yadda yadda. Then, I'm freaking grabbed by a man and he put me into a car, there's a woman in the front seat. Turns out they don't work for the Governor."

"Wait... what?"I asked, frowning.

"Yeah. There names were Helen and Frank. They had asked to stay in Woodbury. They planned on recruiting people with out being detected... So they take me back to a house in the middle of nowhere and started questioning me about you."

"About me?"I asked.

"Mmm. They knew all about you. I guess they were there when your sister spilled the beans. Basically what I'm tryna say is that Woodbury isn't the only survivor camp..."

"Woodbury's gone,"Rick told him.

Nathan's mouth formed an "o" at this new information.

"I guess the others think I'm dead right? Can't wait to see the look on their faces!"He grinned.

The others looked to the ground.

"Nate, they're all dead,"I whispered,"The Governor tried to take us out... He shot his own people."

"The one's that went to fight?"

"Yeah..."

"Jesus, how's Sarah?"

I glared at him.

"She's dead."

He looks at me with complete shock.

"What? How?"

"I just told you!"

"Yeah the people who went to fight."

"She went... Why wouldn't she?"

"He told us he wouldn't make her!"Nathan spluttered."She was pregnant..."

I stared at him with my mouth wide open.

"She wha'?"I breathed.

Nathan nodded his head slowly.

"We ain't takin' y'back with us,"Daryl muttered, while I devoured this new information.

"Why the hell not?! You _have_ to, PLEASE,"Nathan begged as I began to process the fact that the Governor had killed my niece or nephew.

I'm going to take his one good eye out and shove it down his throat.

"Why do you want to leave your rescuers so bad?"Rick asked, suspiciously.

"Rescuers?! HA! Those fuckers are NUTS!"

"Keep quiet, we don't want anyone to hear us,"Michonne whispered a warning.

"They're so called _scientists_. Shit ones too. Testing on me! Nearly lost my leg back there,"Nathan grumbled, nodding his head back towards the town.

"I say we let him come back with us,"I announced.

"What?!"Daryl snarled.

"He put his life at risk and took beatings for me. It's the least we could do,"I shrugged.

"We ain't stealin' some crazy scientist's pet, Leigh!"

"Test subject. Thank you very much."

"You _still _haven't explained the street,"Carl whined.

"Oh right... They've been working on these bombs that detect if somethings near. They're also suppose to detect heartbeats. So that means if a walker comes into it's field it'll blow. It obviously failed,"he rolled his Caribbean blue eyes.

"Where are they getting the materials to build these kinds of things?"Michonne asked, frowning.

"Beats me. They take some stuff from hospitals I guess... All I have to do is test them out."

"Have you tried escaping?"I asked.

"Oh yeah... This is the farthest I've been from them. They're crazy. They've been on the airways luring people in."

I looked over at Rick. I had been right. When we were driving to the hotel, Rick and I had heard them. I convinced Rick not to go ... I had been right. Rick nodded at me.

"They're running loads of experiments. Trying to find an antidote, vaccinations and ways of fighting off the biters. There's a good few of them but I mainly had to deal with Frank and Helen... They told me that they almost gave up, then they heard about you. Stupid right? No one survives a bite."

Daryl cleared his throat, grabbing my attention. He shook his head slightly at me. It told me he didn't trust Nathan... but I did.

"It's true, Nate,"I sighed. His pale green eyes widened.

"You're kiddin'?"

"No,"I rolled up my sleeve and showing the newest bite, the one I got saving Hershel. Nathan stood up fast knocking down boxes. Daryl held up his crossbow just as quickly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' HARLEIGH?!"Nathan bellowed down at me.

I stared up at him as he rolled up his sleeve to revealing bruises and needle punctures.

"If they catch you ... Christ, you'd be tortured to death. We gotta get the hell outta here."

"We are. Y'ain't commin' with us,"Daryl said, still aiming the crossbow at Nathan.

"Harleigh. You trust me, right?"Nathan asked, ignoring Daryl.

A loud crack fills my ears and Rick slumps to the ground.

* * *

**i am crying omfg Becca asked me to upload this because she hurt her eye and nOW SHE'S WEARING AN EYE PATCH bahahahahaha so I get to call her philip now :D ughh funny funny. aaaaand she probably hates me right now hehe sorry about the rick thing guys but what can ya do?**

**Thanks for all the feedback you guys are awesome :) can't wait to hear more :D**


	25. 25: Seeing Stars

"Dad!"Carl shrieks, crawling over to his father.

"Shit! They've found me!"Nathan said, beginning to panic.

I rush over to where a hole had formed in the side of the truck. I peer through, maybe not the smartest thing to do because we're under attack. But the hole was glowing green around the rim. I frown and run my finger on it. I snapped my hand back and looked down at my finger. My skin had burned away a tiny bit, leaving a black line. I look back up at the hole and notice a green slime was eating away the sides, making it bigger.

"Get whatever is in Rick out NOW!"I ordered. Nathan fires himself into the front seat.

"If the wheels are hit we are screwed beyond repair, people!"He yelled over the roar of the engine.

I dropped to my knees beside Rick. Michonne helped me turn him onto his back. His chest gushed blood. We heard bullets ping off the sides of the truck along with the sound of Carl crying,holding his father's head in his lap.

"Listen to me, Carl, you're Dad is gonna be okay,"I felt like I was lying. Whatever they were shooting at us could eat through the truck. The hole continued growing bigger and bigger.

"Oh fuck, they're behind us!"Nathan shouts. Daryl flings the back door up and starts shooting at them.

"Daryl! Shut that damn door!"I yelled at him.

I began to open the buttons on Rick's shirt. A bullet flew right past my nose.

"DIXON! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT DOOR I'LL PUSH YOU OUT!"I roared at him.

He finally listens to me as the bullet begins to rip through the seat it hit. The gash in Rick's chest is glowing a sickly green. The truck is wavering around the road, it was a struggle to not fall over.

"Do you see it?"I asked Michonne.

"No,"she frowned.

I rolled my eyes and reached into the wound. Rick jumps awake and began to scream in agony. Carl tried to soothe his father by telling him it's alright, while I try and hold down whatever I ate this morning. My finger tips reach something boiling hot. I pray it's the bullet. I'm wrist deep Rick gut, I'm probably doing more damage than the bullet. He passed out from pain just as I pull the bullet out. I look down at the piping hot object in the palm of my hand. It doesn't have a pointed tip, really it's just a small metal ball with a green glow. It was already nipping the skin of my palm so I flung it out the window beside Nathan.

"Watch it!"He growled as it flew past his ear.

"Get the first aid kit"I said to whoever was listening. Daryl kicks it over.

"Any of you know how to stitch?"I asked. Michonne, Daryl and Carl shook their heads. I sighed and began to sew the flesh together. I knew I was doing it wrong, creating messy, untidy stitches but it was the best I could do.

"I remember when walkers were the only thing to worry about,"Michonne sighed, resting her head against her knees.

"What the hell was that?!"Daryl yelled at the back of Nathan's head.

"Told you they were making crazy ass weapons,"Nathan grumbled.

I looked at Rick's face, pausing my slow, unprofessional stitching. His chest was still. I pressed my ear down were his heart should be. No pulse.

"Rick? Rick! Wake up!"I said, slapping his face.

I couldn't press down on his abdomen, it would split the wound open again, it was right below his rib cage. I pinched his nose shut and covered his mouth with mine. My breath filled his chest. He jumped awake as Daryl pulled me away. We stared at him, he was still alive. He breathed heavily and gazed around the truck. I grasped his hand and looked down at his sweaty face.

"Can we go back to the prison now?"He breathed. I nodded.

"Hershel will fix you up,"I told him. He nodded again.

"Why does it burn?"He frowned.

"Somebody take the wheel!"

Michonne clambered into the front, swapping seats with Nathan. He hopped over the back of the seat and delved his hand into his deep pockets.

"Got an icepack?"He asked Daryl.

"Daryl don't!"I snapped. He lowered his fist slowly, glaring at Nathan.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"WE AIN'T NEAR A FREEZER! IT'S Y'FAULT RICK'S BEEN SHOT!"Daryl shouted at him.

"Cool your jets, bro,"he muttered pulling a brown sphere out of his pocket. I moved from Rick's side to kneel beside Carl at his head.

"This'll do,"he crouched down beside Rick.

"This will hurt. But if you had an icepack we wouldn't _have _this problem."

Daryl shook his head and placed both his palms over his eyes.

"I needa drink."

I hid my smirk by looking down at Rick, but he was smiling too. Color had drained from his face but he stayed awake and talked to Carl. Nathan flattened the sphere between the palms of his hands. When he opened his hands the ball was now thick brown cream. Looked like cow dung to me. He began to smear the cream on the wound.

"Those bullets are meant for walkers, they act faster on them. See, it'd hit one and the body would dissolve creating a pool of walker goo, others would walk through it and the goo would attach to them"Nathan explained, then explained the brown stuff."They developed this crap because some idiot swallowed one in an attempted suicide. You can't leave that place unless they decide."

"So y'saying they'll come after ya?"

"Yep."

"Get the hell outta here then! Y'leadin' em to us!"

"They don't know where we're going, fool."

"So where are they? How many are there?"I asked as Rick squeezed my hand tightly, groaning in pain.

"They holed themselves up in an abandoned asylum, rigged it up with fancy computers, robbed technology from places like the CDC. Twenty scientists and their families. Dunno how many victims."

"The CDC? That place went down, how could they have gotten stuff from there?"Rick asked. I wrapped my arm around Carl's shoulder, protectively and reassuringly.

"How are they making medicine and weapons,"Nathan replied with a shrug.

"So y'don' really know anythin', do ya?"Daryl sighed.

"Not much no."

Rick strained to look up at me.

"I trust him. He had my back... him and Andy,"I whispered.

"Never thanked you for that... loved him like a brother,"Nathan said sadly.

"No big deal, I was waiting to do it since I first met him."

"Douche bag,"Nathan smirked.

"What are you guys talking about?"Carl asked.

"Nothin' kid,"Nathan laughed slightly, wrapping a bandage around Rick's torso.

So we sat back and waited to arrive at the prison. The hole in the side of the truck had slowed down it's growth. I tried not to think of what those scientists would do if they caught me. Nathan's arm looked infected from the needles, it was blue and purple... What if they threw me to walkers, waited until I was mangled then see how my body fought off infection. Maybe they'd want to know how many bites it would take to kill me. Maybe they would inject me with weird shit, or take my blood. I flinched, I hated needles.

"Y'alright?"Daryl whispered beside me.

"Yeah, just worryin' over Rick,"I shrugged.

"He'll be ok."

I nodded, he better. I felt guilty for some reason. But I _had_ asked to get out of the street. The truck came to a stop.

"We're here,"Michonne stated, she hoped out and opened the back of the truck.

"Oh thank god, thank god"Carol was saying. She stopped, seeing Rick."Oh God, what happened?"

She looked to me, covered in his blood.

"Long story,"I muttered standing up.

"Who's the black dude?"Tyreese asked, pointing at Nathan. I looked at my charcoal friend.

"Nathan. He's cool."

"What the hell happened?! What happened to the truck?!"

"Glenn, shuddup and help them get Rick inside,"I sighed.

He hopped into the truck, he, Daryl, Nathan and Tyreese carried him into the others grabbed the supplies we had managed to get from the horrific run.

**xxx**

"Okay so there's The Governor, some guy's brother and crazy scientists after you?"Maggie asked. We were sitting on the benches outside talking. I picked at the dirt beneath my nails, eyeing the scar on the palm of my hand and sighed. I was 70% scars 20% bruises, the rest of me had a tan from being under the hot Georgia sun. Daryl says I'm like a peach because I bruise so easily. One tap and my veins snap.

"Pretty much..."

"Still don't understand the Governor part."

"Nate says he found out about the scientists... He says the scientists are rewarding anyone who hands themselves or others over,"I shrugged.

"He's sorta hot,"she mumbled tilted her head to get a better look at him. Right now he was pouring lake water on the yard. We were trying to wash out any walker parts left behind so we could plant crops.

"I guess,"I smirked. I took her left hand and looked down at her ring.

"But don't forget about Glenn, missy,"I laughed.

"You can have him then,"she giggled. I shook my head laughing.

"Anything happen here while we were gone?"I asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, you guys had all the fun"

"I'm goin' huntin'"Daryl said, coming out of the prison.

"Oh I'll come to,"I said standing up.

"No y'ain't."

"What? Why the hell not?"

He rolled his eyes and walked past me. I followed him out the gate and down the dusty path.

"Is this about everyone one in the world after me? Because we can deal with that. I doubt there even in the woods, why would I be in the w-"

"Leigh, shuddup."

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"Are you seriously gonna make me stay in this damn prison for the rest of my days?"I sighed. Daryl frowned down at me.

"I dunno, Harleigh! But y'ain't comin' with me alright?!"He snapped.

"Why not?"I whined. He sighed.

"If somethin' happens out there t'ya I won't be able t'do anythin' 'bout it,"he said lowering his voice, even though the others were nowhere near us.

"Yeah, what if you go out there and something happens to you? I'll come after you."

"Nothin's gonna happen to me out there, Leigh,"he smirked. I punched his shoulder.

"I hate you so much, fuck you,"I muttered, trying not to smile.

"I'll be back soon, promise,"he murmured, inches away from me.

I wanted to hug him, but he was the type of guy that didn't want other people to see him showing any affection. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"And don't try come after me,"he said turning and walking away."I asked Glenn to keep an eye on ya."

I groaned, throwing my head back. He knew me too well. Little shit. I even heard him chuckle to himself. I rolled my eyes and went back to the benches, Maggie had gone inside. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, watching Daryl's receding figure.

"He'll come back,"Nathan said appearing beside me. I threw my eyes up to him.

"What makes you believe that?"

He shrugged.

"He got caught by Woodbury soldiers once."

"And he got out."

"With help."

Daryl had told me everything that had happened in Woodbury and everything that had happened while I was gone. I still regretted leaving Rick's group. I blamed myself for my sister's death, if I just stayed she might still be alive. I led them to Woodbury... I rubbed my forehead. I always felt so alone without Daryl near me. He lost his family, I lost mine.

Nathan sat down beside me.

"Ever feel like giving up?"He asked.

"Yup."

"Same... you guys really did save me... another day there and I could have ended up mutated like the others."

"Mutated?"

"Yeah, some people were even growing extra limbs. We're screwed if they die, y'know?"He laughed a little.

I nodded, blinking rapidly. Was the man Daryl and I met been one of the victims? There _had_ been people on the roof in lab coats. Why hadn't they taken me there and then? Why would people try to do even more damage in a world like this? Why not just survive? Nathan sat with me for a while until Hershel called him in to look at Rick. It was nightfall and I was still sitting, balled up on the bench. Daryl would often stay out hunting all night, so maybe I'd be stuck here 'til dawn. There was no way I'd be able to sleep anyway. I only had Sam for company, he gave up eventually and asked to go in. I didn't get up, but Glenn opened the door. As Sam trotted in Glenn sat down beside me.

"Harleigh, it's cold out here. Come inside,"he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Don't the stars look so pretty?"I mumbled.

"Yeah, great. Come inside, you'll catch a cold."

"No,"I said casting my eyes back to the black ink sky.

He sighed and left me by myself again. I dozed off now and then, jumping awake every two minutes. I felt heavy weight press down the bench.

"Don't the stars look so pretty?"I said again. He grunted in response.

"'S why I liked bein' out huntin'. City lights would wipe 'em outta the sky,"Daryl said. I leaned against his shoulder.

"Never have them in the city... Catch anything?"

"No,"he sighed.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled into his shoulder. I didn't care if he shoved me away, I had waited for hours. But he didn't push me away, he didn't do anything really, just allowed me to hold onto him.

"You been sittn' out here since I left?"

"Yeah,"I said, gazing up at him. He was frowning deeply.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"I dunno,"he mumbled. I moved my head to rest on his chest.

"That's a new star,"he said pointing to sky.

"Name it,"I laughed. He fell silent.

"What if that's everyone, looking down at us?"I asked.

"Maybe t'is,"he chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?

"Yep!"

We were quiet again.

"Hey, Leigh?"

"Mmm?"

"Do y'really hate me?"

I sat up and looked at him.

"Of course not Daryl. I just hate the fact I could lose you any day,"I answered honestly. He shifted his weight under me uncomfortably.

"Guess I feel the same way,"he murmured, wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"Jesus y'freezin',"he flinched.

I rolled my eyes and moved so I was up on my knees. I snaked my arms around his neck and pecked his lips repeatedly. Once he was done flinching I deepened our kiss, tightening my grip around his neck. I threw my leg over his lap, straddling him so he couldn't run off. I slid my tongue past his lips, kissing him passionately. I had huge butterfly knots in my stomach. I was so happy he was returning such a huge sign of affection. I was a little surprised. He pulled back sooner than I wanted. He stared breathlessly up at me blushing a deep crimson. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"That _was_ better than last time,"he smirked. I blushed too and nuzzled into his neck.

He held me closely to him and I felt like the safest chick on the planet.

* * *

**dear lort i do hate lovey-dovey shit IM DOING THIS FOR YOU yuck.**

**so yeah, imagination needed for this chapter coz those kinds of weapons don't exist ... BUT EVIL SCIENTIST GOTTA HAVE SOMETHIN' AMMI RIGHT?! yes. yes I am.**

**some one advised me not to do anything big from s3 to s4 but that would be boring and i have to entertain myself. so if you're worrying about how it'll come together FEAR NOT i'll figure something out hashtagyolo**

**sorry i had cake **

**anyways can't wait to hear from y'all ANY ADVICE ON ROMANTIC CRAP IS APPRECIATED or did I do ok with that last paragraph idk i just hate mushy stuff hence why it took me 22 chapter i am so sorry for all of you Haryl shippers... heh**

**So thanks for reading the story and this stupid message because it means a lot**

**thanks for commenting n stuffs, you're all awesome i love you and hope you have a fantastic day x**


	26. 26: Asylum

The thing I've learned about Daryl is that he is complicated. You could spend the night staring up at the stars and the next morning he'd ignore you completely. I knew this because it was happening right now. It's not that he was particularly busy. I'd get it if he was. But he wasn't, none of us really were. If our eyes met he'd turn his whole body and put distance between us. I gave up trying to talk to him early that morning. No point in pushing him. He'd come to me. I hoped.

I took my mind off him by helping Carol and some of the other survivors with washing the clothes outside. There was now four children in our group, not including Judith or Carl, not that I thought of Carl as a child. I knew one of the other women was pregnant. Is it bad that I hadn't bothered learning anyone's name? They all knew mine, thanks to Sarah blabbing. Some of them were weary of me as I joined them. They stared at me as if I'd turn and bite them at any moment. Which I wouldn't. I sat beside Carol and scrubbed some one's t-shirt. She was grateful to have some one she knew to talk to. Since I couldn't see Michonne ever helping with something that didn't evolve beating the crap out of something.

That's what I liked about Michonne, she was kick ass. Competition, Daryl would say, teasing me. Oh right, don't think about him... She was near, doing press ups in the concrete yard. I was beginning to get bored of the endless scrubbing now. Luckily for me the prison door swung open. Nathan bounced out happily.

"Harleigh! My Queen!"He boomed cheerfully.

I laughed and looked up, shading my eyes from the sun.

"S'up, Nate?"

"Not much.. you done playing housewife? Come with me I've found something far more interesting to do!"He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I waved an apology at Carol as she laughed at us. He pulled me away from the washers. He glanced around the yard. Daryl was near us but he was focused on his bike. Pretending to fix it probably.

"What is it,"I breathed a laugh.

"Help me break into their camp,"he whispered, his eyes filled with a lust for danger. My eyes widened.

"The crazy scientist camp?"

He nodded, grinning evilly.

"Why? Are YOU crazy?"I asked, quietly so Daryl wouldn't look up.

"I'm sitting around doing nothing, Harleigh... I can help you guys... I stashed some of the successful experiments in my room. Weapons, medicine... it's hidden. They wouldn't have found it yet."

I stared back at him. He was a nutcase. But something about danger excited me it made me feel alive.

"You're asking me to break into a place, full of mutant freaks... a place filled with psychos that want my blood... for the off chance your 'stash' might _still _be there?"

"Yeah,"he shrugged.

I looked over at Daryl, thinking. It would teach him for ignoring me for no reason. Also, this medicine actually worked according to Nathan. I had seen it. But should I even TRUST Nathan? What if _he _worked for them. I ran my tongue over my chapped bottom lip.

"I'm in,"I decided.

Nathan punched the air gleefully, causing Daryl to finally look over at us.

"Shhhhh,"I hissed at him.

"Sorry, sorry. We gotta time it when people are busy."

"Rick's calling a meeting soon,"I offered.

"Perfect,"he grinned. This was nuts, but I was filled with excitement."Just us two."

I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and led me into the prison. I tried to ignore the holes Daryl's stare was burning into my back. Everyone piled into the common room and waited for Rick to start talking. He was sitting down of course, he could barely move. His shirt was lose and we could see the top of his bandage protruding out from under it. Nathan and I stood at the back. I realised Rick might notice us leaving... He began to talk about the plans for the prison and the group. He looked at us one by one as he spoke. It'd be difficult to leave this. Daryl was leaning back on the wall beside us, his arms knotted across his chest. Even he was glancing over at us every two seconds.

Our chance came suddenly. One of the little children stumbled towards Rick, he looked down as the child asked him questions. Pointless questions but Rick bent down closer and spoke to the little girl. This distracted Daryl too. I felt like a kid skipping school as I tapped Nathan's shoulder, slipping out of the room undetected. We ran to a car a hopped in. He drove quickly down to the gate. I hopped out, opened and closed the gate and got back in again. We were on the road and I thanked myself for my choice of wardrobe. Skinny brown jeans, lose white vest and a black leather sleeveless jacket. My usual trusty combat boots on my feet. I was ready to kick ass. I was nervous of course. I could be driving to my death right now and no one in my group knew where I was going. Only that I was with Nathan, not many in our group trusted him just yet.

"This is nuts,"I said, releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"I know right?!"Nathan gleamed.

The cocky bastard was even wearing shades. We drove for what felt like forever. It was dark by the time the car stopped. I wanted to back down right now. My stomach made me squeamish with nerves.

"It used to be an abandoned asylum,"Nathan sighed, happily. This guy wasn't this crazy when I left him."We'll have to hop the wall."

I nodded and we opened the car doors slowly and stepped out.

"Try and remember where the car is, I'm forgetful,"Nate said, casually.

My eyes widened, oh dear lord. I glanced at the trees around us. TREES ALL LOOK THE SAME! Why didn't anyone get that? Nathan led the way through the bushes towards the asylum. A tall white cracked wall loomed above us.

"This is fucking stupid,"I grumbled.

"Hush now,"Nate said, waving his hand at me.

"Promise we'll get out of here?"

"Nope, can't sorry. Would've let you say goodbye to your boyfriend but he was kind of ignoring you today, wasn't he?"

"He's not my-wait you noticed too?!"

"Shhh! Yeah, hard not too when he's not returning your goo-goo eyed gaze."

"I don't have goo-goo eyes,"I gasped, blushing.

He shushed me and asked for a boost. I crouched down, he stepped onto my cupped hands. I threw him as he lunged at the ivory covered wall. He caught onto the top and dragged his body up so he lay flat on the wall.

"Jump, I'll catch you!"He whispered. I glanced around at the bottom of the wall hoping for something to give me a boost.

"Ya'know there's a ladder here right?"I asked, not looking up at him.

"Well, if you wanna make it obvious that we're breaking in then go ahead,"he snapped.

I shrugged and dragged the ladder to stand. I clambered up the steps as quietly as possible. I peered over the other side of the wall, where we had to jump down.

"How do we do this?"I asked.

"I'll jump down and catch you."

Nathan was freakishly tall so it was barely a drop for him. I shut my eyes and slid off the wall, landing in in his arms.

"Okay?"He asked setting me down.

I nodded. No turning back now. We ran to the side of the building and skimmed along it to the a side door.

"Locked,"Nathan mumbled.

"Well obviously,"I muttered, pulling a clip out of my tied back hair.

My hair had grown back down to my ribs so now I had to tie it up. The lock clicked and I pushed the door open. I stepped inside, Nathan following. The smell of antiseptic hit my nostrils, nearly knocking me out. It was the kind of smell that stuck to the back of your throat.

"Don't shut the door,"I choked.

Nathan nodded and brushed passed me leading me down a corridor. I had my bow ready and a revolver in reach, strapped to my thigh along with a machete.

"Prepare yourself,"Nate whispered.

I frowned not knowing what he was talking about. We came to end of the empty corridor and he opened a door at the end of it. The foulest smell seemed to fill my whole head. It was revolting. It was a mixture of hospital, farmyard animals, human waste, BO, burning flesh, rotten food like eggs and fish and the familiar smell of walkers, corpses. I gagged as the stench caused my eyes to water. My forearm moved to cover my mouth and nose. Not only was there this horrible smell but these disturbing noises echoed throughout the corridor. I soon found out there were cells on either side of the corridor as one deceased hand tried to grab me. I heard creaking above me, looking up I saw cages hanging from the ceilings from chains. Odd looking liquid dripped down from them, luckily I managed to avoid being hit.

"Christ, Nate you _lived_ here?"I gasped, peering into the cells as we walked through.

Some had walkers in them, some had humans... at least they used to be humans... They were growing new pairs of legs and eyes. Body parts littered the floor of some of the cells, many of the victims were scarred, bruised and burned. Some shared cells with animals like pigs. They didn't really seem to notice us as we walked down the corridor. One cell just contained a blackened body... basically charcoal, sitting in the corner. I stared at it wondering why the hell they kept it, why not just throw it out. I was a little entranced by it. It was so gruesome I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Too my surprise it turned it's head towards me and screamed. It screamed as if I had plunged a dagger into it's chest. I jumped back hitting somethings behind me. My heart nearly exploded out of my chest with fright.

"Harleigh! C'mon!"Nate whispered behind me, he took my hand and dragged me down the corridor of screaming victims.

We came to a small room, with three other doors. It was quiet here.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

"What the hell _were_ they?"I half whispered, half screeched.

"Failed experiments,"Nate mumbled, opening another door."We're nearly there... where the hell are all the guards?"

We walked out into yet another corridor, this one smelled sweet and was quiet. Except there was muffled crying from one cell. There was only living people in here, some were even reading or playing checkers with there roommates. Others rocked back and forth uttering words into their straight jackets. Nathan walked silently beside me, our boots clunked through the white corridor. These people seemed more responsive, they looked up wide eyed as we walked past them. I reached a grasped onto Nathan's sleeve, not taking my eyes off the cells.

"How much farther?"

"There's a flight of stairs ahead, just up that."

"HARLEIGH, HARLEIGH, HARLEIGH BENNING, M'DEAR. Come to save us from the plague God has sent down on us?"I turned to the voice behind me.

I recognised the man immediately from his milky blue eyes. It was the man from outside the hardware store. Except now he was completely bald.

"Shut up, mongrel,"the man across from him growled.

"That's funny comin' from you, beast."

The man across from him looked completely normal to me... Maybe he turned into a giant green monster or a hairy prince, who knows? I didn't care.

"Y'know if they catchya here we could all be cured."

"Bullshit!"Beast yelled."These people don't know nothin'!"

"C'mon,"Nathan grumbled, tugging me along the corridor.

We finally find out who was crying. It was a little girl, crouched beside her bars, clinging to them with her tiny fists. I knelt down beside her.

"Harleigh!"Nathan spat.

"I'm getting you out of here,"I whispered.

The girl stopped crying and looked up at me. She had big brown eyes and dark knotted red hair. I immediately wanted to scoop her up into my arms and run.

"Don't open that door you'll set off alarms,"Nathan said stepping from foot to foot with nerves. I thought for a moment.

"Nate, you go get your bag okay? I'll wait here. We'll open this door and run okay?"

He gawped down at me for a second.

"Can't see you changing your mind so alright... I'll be straight back!"He dashed off down the corridor. I sat cross legged in front of the girl, only the bars were between us.

"Hey."

"Hi,"she replied shyly.

"Are you here alone?"I asked.

She nodded her head sadly. Horrible as it was that was a plus, it meant we wouldn't have to go searching for her family...

"What's your name?"

"Charlotte,"she sniffed."What's yours?"

"Harleigh."

Her big brown eyes seemed to widen even more. I smiled a little at her.

"How old are you?"

"Eight,"she smiled, proudly. The door burst open. I jumped up, bow ready.

"HARLEIGH! GO! GO! GO!"Nathan screamed, running madly towards me, a bag bumping on his back while he hurtled towards me. I started pulling at the door of Charlotte's cell.

"LEAVE HER! NO TIME!"Nathan said grabbing my arm as he ran past. I heard shouting and dogs barking.

"NO!"I screeched, slamming myself against her cell door.

Nathan huffed an impatient sigh and helped me yank the door open. A screeching ringing noise sounded through the corridor along with bright red flashes. Charlotte jumped into my arms, hugging me.

"C'mon,"I grabbed her tiny hand and pulled her along behind me.

Nathan led the way down the corridor already shooting down security men. We jumped over their bodies, except Charlotte kind of stumbled. She was so light I was able to pick her up off the ground with one hand in order to set her on her feet again. We came to the room with the three doors. Problem was, the way we came was blocked with people with guns. Nathan yanked me to the right, flinging open the door. He barricaded it with a wooden chair once we were inside, but already the door was glowing green and began to dissolve. We turned and ran up the stairs. An endless flight of stairs. We seemed to keep running and turning, running and turning. The sounds of guns were bursting through the air along with deafening dog barks and the alarms. It was so noisy it was hard to think straight. Follow Nathan, follow Nathan. I dropped Charlotte's hand, raising my bow and shot one scientist who was getting too close. The 18 soldiers after us seemed to gasp.

"THAT'S HARLEIGH!"One bellowed.

They all began yelling after that on whether or not to shoot, still chasing after us. We came to a room, Nathan blocked off the door again. The room was empty. Not a box not a door.

"Shit. Shit, fuck, shit!"I said, my curses running over each other. I could feel the panic rising in my chest. I had even put little Charlotte in more danger than she was in her cell.

"How do we get outta THIS one?!"I yelled as the door began banging wildly behind me.

"We can get out from the roof,"he said, pointing to a window on the ceiling.

"You son of a bitch,"I breathed.

"If we get out of this, can you tell me if that's a good thing?"He asked as I gave him a boost.

He grabbed the ledge and punched the glass, shattering it. It rained down on us, luckily Charlotte was smart enough to duck. Nathan hoisted himself up onto the roof. The yelling outside was getting louder. I picked up Charlotte and lifted her up. Nathan caught her thin arm in his large hand and pulled her up.

Then they disappeared from my sight.


	27. 27: Bubbles

What? _What_?! I felt like screaming. They had just LEFT me! I prepared to fight my way out of here by loading my bow. I anchored my wrist and aimed at the door as it began to dissolve.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HARLEIGH!?"Nathan's voice shouted above me.

My head snapped back, ok, maybe I had panicked. You'd do the same right? His hand was outstretched for me to grab, relief washed over me and I snatched it. He heaved me up but my hands were slippy with sweat and I began to slide from his grip. I felt something snatch my ankle. I screamed and looked down into the face of one of the scientists. I felt Nathan's finger tips leave mine only to be caught by his other hand. Half of his body was hanging in through the window. I stared down at scientist as he rolled up the bottom of my jeans. He leaned into...bite me? I kicked him in the face, his nose crunched under my boot. He screamed as blood ran into his mouth. He slumped to the ground, holding his face. Others stepped over him or dragged him out of way.

"Shoot Nathan!"Another yelled.

I watched as one pulled out a gun. I grabbed my revolver and shot him just as Nathan regained the strength to pull me up. I lay on my back, panting.

"HE TRIED TO _BITE_ ME!"I screamed at the starry sky.

"No time to stargaze, woman! Let's go!"Nate yelled.

I got to my feet. Nathan ran to the side of the roof and jumped, landing gracefully on the wall. I picked up Charlotte and tossed her over. Nathan caught her and settle her on the wall beside him.

_That's_ how light she was. I followed after her. Nathan then turned quickly and went to jump down but slipped. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and the snapping of twigs.

"FUCK!"He swore.

"What?"I called down to the darkness.

"Sprained my ankle!"

"Can you still catch us?"

"Yeah, think so."

"I'll go first this time,"I said to Charlotte.

She nodded, shaking slightly. From fright or the cold I couldn't tell. It was freezing cold but I didn't have time to think about that. Nathan caught me, grunting slightly. Charlotte jumped, eager to get away from the hell behind her.

"Which ways the car?"Nathan asked.

I felt as if angels had descended from heaven because I actually remembered. I opened the door for Charlotte and the got into the driver seat.

"Buckle up,"I told her.

"Hurry now, they'll be at the cars soon,"Nathan panted. I nodded and reversed quickly out of the forest and onto the road, speeding back to the prison.

**xxx**

Rick was mad... no scratch that. Rick was pissed... no, no... Rick was blinded by furious rage when we arrived back early that morning. I mean, I was delighted he was up and about and HAD the energy to roar at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, HARLEIGH BENNING?!"He bellowed.

Wow, full name... This was somewhere in the middle of his long screaming speech. I shrugged my shoulders. We were outside, the majority of the others stood around watching.

"I wasn't,"I mumbled to the ground.

Nathan and Charlotte had been excused to go into the second cell block. They both had injuries. I wish I did. I felt horrible.

"We were worried. Sick."Rick said, staring into my tired eyes.

I nodded slowly. He rubbed his forehead and turned and left down to the yard. I felt to ashamed to look at any of the others so I walked straight into our cell block. To my surprise Daryl sat at the table, stabbing it with a knife. His elbow rested on the table and his head on his hand. He stared blankly at the knife as he yanked it out of the crack that had formed in the table. He looked up slowly, noticing my presence. He gave me a dirty look. I sighed, annoyed now.

"What?"I snapped.

"Did y'have fun with y'boyfriend?"He asked, coldly.

"What?"I frowned. Really?

"Y'went off t'screw 'em dintcha?!"He shouted, jealousy laced his words.

"Fuck you,"I spat, shaking my head. He stood up quickly, causing me to jump.

"NO! Fuck YOU, Harleigh!"He bellowed, shocking me. Anger riled up inside me.

"Shut up, Daryl. I went to get medicine to help us. I SAVED A LITTLE GIRL! What did _you _do? Sit around wondering what I was doing with _my_ body?"

The volume in my voice matched his.

He glared at me, if looks could kill. He crossed the room towards me. He raised his fists and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow. I felt something warm on either side of my face.

He cupped my face in his hands, leaning down he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back once I got over the shock. He kissed me roughly. I reached up and laced my fingers through his brown hair. He moved his hands to my hips and pushed me against the wall. We kissed for what seemed like forever. He pulled away abruptly and took a few steps back. I wiped my mouth, staring at him. He looked so... sad...

"Why would you think I'd go off with him?"I asked softly. He raised his shoulders slowly and looked at the floor.

"'Cause he's more ya type... ain't he?"He muttered, blushing lightly.

"Whatcha mean?"I frowned.

"I'm jus' a redneck."

I shook my head.

"Shuddup Daryl,"I mumbled.

He looked up again, this time his face showed anger.

"I am, Leigh. And you're... y'would'n ever ev'n look at me if all this hadn't've happened."

"Well it did. You wouldn't have looked at me either."

"Y'd be with some one else, some one who doesn't scare-"

"I don't want anyone else, Daryl. I like _you_,"I laughed slightly.

"Y'crazy,"he said shaking his head.

"Maybe,"I smirked,"Ain't afraid of you either."

I moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. He held me tightly and we rocked side to side slowly.

"Why were you ignoring me?"I asked, hearing the hurt in my own voice.

He stood back from me again.

"I din't mean ta,"he muttered.

I scratched my shoulder awkwardly and glanced down at the ground.

"I jus'..."

"Go on..."I pushed.

His forehead scrunched in a frown.

"Y'know I'm bad with this stuff, Leigh!"He grumbled. I grinned.

"I don't care, so am I."

"Y'can go first then."

"Nah, I've nothin' to say. Now tell me!"

He scratched the back of his head, shaking it. I shrugged.

"Alright, if that's all, I gotta go yelled at,"I said turning away.

"What? What _were_ y'doin'?"

My eyes widened. Oh shit, he's gonna kill me.

"Oh y'know, just... some... stuff,"I mumbled, slowly turning back around to face him.

He raised his eyebrow at me. I huffed a sigh.

"I went with Nathan to this asylum full of people who wanna kill me for a bag of supplies, rescuing a little girl along the way."

He blinked.

"Y'kiddin' right?"

I could hear the anger beginning to rise in his voice again. I shook my head.

"HARLEIGH! ARE YOU NUTS?! WHAT IF THEY CAUGHT YA?"

"Well, apparently I'd be tortured to death, I don't know,"I rambled.

I was slammed against the wall.

"THIS AIN'T FUNNY!"

"I know, I know,"my voice shook from fright.

He pinned his body to mine. That's pretty confusing for a girl, y'know? Are you angry or you wanna make out? I don't know.

"Y'can't do that,"he whispered.

"Why not?"I asked, determined for an answer.

Confusion crossed his face for a split second.

"Well, we need ya here, don't we? Carl needs ya... Judith 'n' Rick."

I arched my brow.

"I don't owe Lori anything, remember?"I whispered.

He glared at me for what felt like forever.

"Y're a pain in the ass, Harleigh Benning"He muttered, resting his forehead against mine.

I smiled up at him.

"I kicked a guy in the face,"I told him proudly.

Daryl leaned away, stepping back once more.

"I don' wanna know, Leigh,"he sighed.

I nodded, kicking off my combats and pulling on some converse. We then went outside. Confusion hit me, some one was crying. We walked out to the group, it was little Charlotte.

"HARLEIGH!"She cried, racing towards me.

I crouched down and she flung herself into my body. I hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?"I asked, frowning.

Over her shoulder the group stood watching us. She sobbed into my shoulder. I sat down on the floor and held her shoulders arms length away from me.

"Hey, nobody's gonna hurt you ever again ok?"

"Promise?"She sniffed.

"I swear,"I said, putting a hand on my heart and holding the other up. She giggled then turned her frightened eyes up to Daryl who stood by my shoulder.

"That's Daryl, he's cool. Y'wanna meet Carol? She'll look after you real good,"I smiled.

She bobbed her head and I stood up, taking her hand. I led her through the group, Daryl following behind.

"Can you guys not do that? You'll scare her,"I muttered, passing them by.

They separated out to do whatever work they had for today. I led Charlotte into the second block where Carol was, helping the older survivors.

"Harleigh! You should be sleeping!"Carol scolded, spotting me.

"Sorry,"I mumbled.

"Your friend is knocked out,"she giggled, pointing over to Nathan.

He sat up in a torn armchair outside one of the cells with his mouth wide open, slumped over to one side. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"This is Charlotte,"I said, introducing the little girl gripping and hiding behind my leg.

"Heya,"Carol beamed down at her."There's other kids to play with if you want."

Charlotte nodded her head. Carol pointed out the children playing on the stairs. Charlotte let go of me and made her way slowly over to the other children.

"Isn't she adorable?"I remarked.

"She sure is,"Carol smiled."Was she um..."

"Experimented on? Probably, she's real jumpy."

"And her family?"

"I'm not sure."

Carol placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh the poor thing."

"I know, y'mind watching her? I'll be around if she wants me okay?"

"Sure thing."

"C'mon,"I said to Daryl.

"Oh Harleigh! Try not to wander off again, Rick's head may explode,"Carol told me trying to hide her smile. I nodded and followed Daryl outside.

"Do y'wanna go asleep?"He asked.

"No, I'm fine for another while."

"Don' think there's much to do today... y'wanna go hunt?"

"Sure,"I smiled, we headed towards the gate.

"HARLEIGH!"

I turned around to face Rick.

"Where are you going?"He asked, striding over.

"Hunting..."

"You're not leaving this prison,"he said firmly.

"Ehm, yeah, I am,"I said, furrowing my brow.

"How do you know they're not on your trail? Huh?"

"Think they'd be here by now,"I grumbled.

"You're not leaving. I thought you'd agreed with that Daryl,"Rick said, directing his voice at Daryl.

"Nothin' t'be done 'ere Rick. She'll be fine with me."

"There's plenty to do. If you can't think of something then go lookout and _I'll_ find something to do,"Rick said to me.

I sighed and nodded. No point in getting on the wrong side of Rick. As I walked past him he caught onto my shoulder.

"I just don't want you out there Harleigh,"he said softly.

"I get it,"I mumbled, walking towards one of the towers.

I climbed up and stood beside Michonne. I leaned my elbow against the rail and watched Daryl and Rick talk. Probably about me. I watched as Rick pointed at the forest and Daryl shook his head, walking back this way.

"So, see anything?"I asked Michonne.

"Nah,"she sat on a wooden chair leaning against the wall with her feet up on the railing.

I loved how chill she was, she didn't seem to give a damn too much. I admired that.

I blew my fringe out of my eyes, I needed a haircut, badly. We all did.

"I bet I can hit that walker from here,"I said to her pointing at a walker on the other side of the fence.

"Y'can't,"Daryl said, reaching the top of the stairs."S'too far, for a bow like tha'."

"I think she can,"Michonne commented.

"You think your lil crossbow can beat mine?"I asked, arching my brow.

"Didn't say that. But yeah,"he smirked, taking it off his back and loading it.

Michonne looked amused with our little competition and sat up to get a better look. Daryl aimed the crossbow, paused for a moment and pulled the trigger. The arrow zoomed through the air, past the fence and hit the walker in the shoulder.

"Not bad, but it's still walking,"I said.

I stuck my finger into my mouth and held it to the wind. I moved over to the side and took out my bow, placing an arrow on it. I shut one eye and lined the shot. Still wasn't going to make it. I climbed the rail.

"Careful, Leigh,"Daryl warned as I stood up on the highest one.

I tried not to look down or I would faint. I inhaled deeply and sprung to my tip toes, and I mean the very tips of my toes. I let the arrow lose, it zipped past the fence and plunged straight through the face of the walker. I began to wobble so I hopped down quickly and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you,"I said to the imaginary clapping.

"Told ya she could do it,"Michonne mumbled, leaning the chair back against the wall propping her feet up.

"Le's try with guns,"Daryl challenged.

"No fair,"I grumbled. He smirked again.

"Gotta teach ya how t'shoot some day, Leigh."

"I'm never allowed out again,"I muttered.

"Y'will once Rick calms down,"Daryl shrugged.

**xxx**

The beach. Now _there's_ something I wouldn't mind seeing before my time runs out. I leaned my elbow against the side of the bath, pulling my legs up to my chest. The water was boiling my skin but I didn't care. I needed to get the dirt off my body. Also I had bubbles. Loads of bubbles, I mean when's the next time I'll have a bath?

I was alone now for the first time in ages, apart from Sam who lay at the side of the tub. I never really had time for him, he often played with the kids or followed Carl around. I was happy that at least some one could give him the attention he deserved. I stared at my bruised knees taking a slow drag of my cigarette. I had found a dilemma as soon as I slipped into the water. I had forgotten a towel. The wooden tub was plonked down in the middle the white tiled changing room. You think they'd have some in a changing room right? My ears picked up the sound of some one walking past in the corridor.

"Hey!"I called out.

I began to get nervous as no one replied, what if it was a walker... I can't fight a walker like this! But Sam got up, wagging his tail as the door slowly creaked open and Daryl peeped in.

"Get me a towel will ya?"I asked quickly.

I didn't want him to see me! I was a wreck. My hair was long and lifeless, I should be cast as the Grudge. My skin, ugh don't get me started apart from being covered in layers of dirt, bruises and cuts it was unhealthy. I was also freaky skinny, bones stuck out from places where they shouldn't. I looked like an abandoned dog in an empty street. Daryl nodded and left briskly. I hated myself for beginning so worked up and worried about how I _looked_. I don't have time for that!

My mind then wandered off and I began to wonder if Daryl had high expectations of women. I doubt he really cared _now_ but what if... I am such a stupid girl. For the first time since this the world went to shit I wished to be pretty. Maggie was gorgeous, so was Alexandria and even my sister. I used to be. A glamorous, little pretty pink ballerina. I cringed at my girliness and how superficial I used to be. Daryl was right, if I gave him a second glance it would have been out of disgust.

Maybe the world ending was the best thing to happen to me. I definitely would never have cut my hair. I twirled the long strands in my fingers and remembered how Daryl had complimented me when I chopped it. That's the only compliment he'd ever given me... Now I was beginning to expect too much from him. It's closed off Daryl we're talking about. A guy who was afraid to look at me in public in case some one else noticed. I needed to stop thinking about this.

"Gonna punch myself in the face,"I grumbled.

"Huh?"

I jumped as Daryl appeared into the room again, carrying a bundle of towels.

"Nothin', talking to myself,"I mumbled, scraping a line of dirt off my thigh with my nail.

I frowned a little, getting pissed off that nothing was coming off.

"Y'do that a lot, Leigh?"He asked frowning, he put down the towels on the bench beside the wall.

I thanked the lord that Maggie had given me bath bombs. These suds were my saviors.

"Sometimes."

_A lot._

He strolled over to the lockers at the side of the room and began to open them.

"What are you doing?"I asked through a sigh, wishing him away.

"Lookin'. Y'wanna brush?"He asked taking out a bath brush.

I nodded.

"What kinda queers were locked up in here,"he said tossing the brush over to me.

"Because they tried to clean themselves?"I asked, raising my brow.

He snorted not looking away from the locker he was rooting through. I began scrubbing my legs, flinching when the bristles caught onto cuts and tender bruises.

"Never gonna be clean again,"I grumbled to myself.

"Queers,"Daryl repeated. I looked over at him holding up a roll of condoms.

"Least they were being safe,"I shrugged.

He threw the packet over to the benches and continued searching through the prisoner's stuff. The grime was beginning to come off my legs at last. The white bristles were now blackened. I rolled my eyes. A massage would be great, I used to always get them. I reached down and picked up a vase from the floor, filled it with murky water and poured it over my head. I wiped my eyes and looked back at Daryl. He was shaking a bottle of tablets as I began scrubbing my arms, flinching because of the stiffness in my shoulders.

"Are y'sore?"

My eyes widened slightly, realising Daryl had been watching me.

"Uh yeah, kinda,"I mumbled, trying not to blush.

He crossed the room and kneeled down behind me, causing my heart to hammer in my chest. He moved my hair so it fell over one shoulder like a glossy waterfall. He gripped my shoulders and began massaging my back.

"Fuck,"I sighed, happily.

Silence fell as he worked the knots out of my back. I tried not to think about the filth on my shoulders and just enjoyed the moment.

"You're beautiful Harleigh."

My body jolted with the beat of my heart.

"What?"I whispered.

"Said, y'beautiful,"he repeated, louder, a little more confident.

I turned my head slowly to face him to see if he was pulling my leg. He looked back at me with sincerity in his blue eyes.

"I uh... well... uhm,"I garbled.

"I see the way y'lookin' atchyaself,"he said, brushing the hair out of my face.

I had a lump in my throat that was stopping me from speaking. He leaned in and kissed me gently. I felt as if I was going to faint, I had to be dreaming or something. I laced my fingers through his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

"You wanna get in this tub or what?"I asked against his lips.

He breathed a laugh and leaned away.

"Can't, Leigh,"he said standing up.

"Why the hell not?!"I asked, outraged.

He slung his crossbow over his back.

"Rick asked me t'do somethin',"he said simply, opening the door.

"Who's the queer now,"I muttered to myself.

"Heard that,"he said, slowly shutting the door.

"GOOD!"I called after him crossing my arms**.**

* * *

**Hey guys! So there's chapter 27 a filler kinda... yup not much to say except thank you guys for commenting and all that I LURVE YOU**

**and I dedicate this chapter to Eimear because she stayed up 'til 2 am to finish it last night and then cried and demanded more. ok... you crazy ho here ya go ily x**

**yeeaah thhhhanks guys! tell me what you think will happen next, I love your input ;) sometimes it even inspires me **

**buhbye x**


	28. 28: Eat The Living

"Stay away from that fence! ... whatever your name is,"I yelled at a little boy.

Walkers were still gnawing at the metal links, determined to get in.

"His name's Billy,"Charlotte told me.

"Yeah, well Billy better stay away from the fence or I'll cut his hands off,"I said, loud enough for him to hear.

The blonde boy turned around wide eyed, stepping away from the fence. Charlotte giggled beside me, we sat on the grass watching the other children play with a basketball Daryl had found somewhere in the prison. I hated baby-sitting but everyone else was busy and I wasn't allowed do anything in case I put myself in danger... When have I EVER put myself in-never mind. But I had been stuck behind the prison fence for what felt like years.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"Nathan called walking down the yard towards us.

"Hi Nate,"I sighed, bored.

Judith gurgled in my lap.

"Can I hold her?"Charlotte asked.

"Sure, be careful though,"I said passing the small baby to her.

"I need you to come with me,"Nathan said, now beside me.

"Kinda busy, what's up?"

"I'm gonna try find a cure!"

I glanced up at him, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Are you crazy, how do expect to do that?"I asked.

"I just can,"he shrugged.

"Well, you gotta wait 'til some one takes over here,"I mumbled, scanning the trees.

I was always paranoid that some one was lurking in the woods, ready to shoot one of the kids.

"Alright, just come up when your done playing mom."

"Shuddup,"I grumbled.

He left. After five minutes I grew uncomfortable being so out in the open.

"Guys, we're gonna head up closer to the prison."

The small group of children groaned as I picked Judith up.

"C'mon! There's a basketball hoop up there. Bet I can run faster than you guys!"

That always worked, I had used it about seven times now. Charlotte and I watched as the kids raced each other up the hill towards the gate. Carol pulled it open letting them hurry in. Daryl stood beside her, smirking. Carol grinned at me.

"Are you having fun?"She asked.

"Oh, yeah, loads,"I replied sarcastically, passing Judith to her.

As soon as my hands were free, Charlotte's small hand found mine.

"Why don't you go play?"I asked her. She shook her head.

"Billy is too rough."

"Punch him back,"I grumbled.

"Harleigh,"Carol sighed.

I rolled my eyes, catching Daryl smirking again.

"I'll ask him to be more careful, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, her fiery hair glistened in the afternoon sun. She latched onto my leg, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, Harleigh,"she said, peering up at me.

Shocked was an understatement. I barely knew this child and she trusted me with her life. That scared the crap out of me. What could I do to keep her out of danger? With luck, she'll grow up in the safety of the prison... but what if we had to move? What if I lost her like Carol lost Sophia? I wouldn't be able to keep going. She still had faith in the world, even after whatever they did to her in the asylum. She gave _me _hope, what if something were to happen and I lose hope? I smiled down at her brown eyes.

"I love you too."

She grinned happily at my reply.

"Now let's go kick Billy's butt in basketball huh?"

"YEAH!"She laughed, latching tightly to my leg.

I carried her like that over to where the other children were. Carol and Daryl followed, sitting down on the benches. Charlotte released me from her grip and ran after the ball. I plopped down on the bench beside Carol.

"Why are they so full of energy?"I complained.

Carol chuckled.

"That little girl sure has taken a liking to you."

"She's sweet,"I couldn't help but to smile.

Was this what it was like to be a mom? I didn't know but it felt great.

"Has she spoke about the asylum yet?"Carol asked.

"No,"I mumbled.

I was still trying to erase my memory of what I had seen.

"Neither have you,"she continued.

I kept my eyes on the ball flying around the yard.

"Harleigh, I think you should talk about it. Both of you _and_ Nathan. He seems strange..."

"Think that's just the way he is,"I shrugged,"It was just weird in there.."

She left it at that, not wanting to push me. Carol knew when to stop, unlike Rick who continued to pester me with questions. I understood of course, he wanted to keep everyone safe.

"Have you guys nothing to do?"I asked.

Daryl and Carol shook their heads.

"If I don't get out of here soon I'll throw myself off one of the towers,"I sighed, rubbing my face.

"Harleiiiiiiiigh."

I groaned, Nathan approached us smiling like he had found chocolate. I'd kill for chocolate right now.

"I said come with me!"

"I'm still-"

"Carol and Daryl are here aren't they? Now c'mon we're gonna save the world."

"Your enthusiasm annoys me,"I muttered.

He chuckled, grabbing my hands and pulling me to stand up.

"Wait, whateryadoin'?"Daryl asked, standing up as well.

"Using Harleigh, she'll be ba-"

"Nuh uh! Y'ain't doin' nothin' t'her! We're keepin' 'er away from those creeps so they couldn't do weird shit to 'er!"

I felt odd being around Daryl, we hadn't really spoken since the other night when I basically threw myself at him. Not that we were ignoring each other, we were just both busy.

"It's different. If it'll shut you up you can come too,"Nate said, dragging me towards the door.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and followed us inside. Nathan led the way down the corridors and into a room.

"Alright, where did you get all this shit?"I asked, looking at all the equipment lying around the room.

"I went back to Woodbury."

"You did what? Nate goddamn you are going to-"

"Shut up. You sound like my mother,"he smirked, kicking two chairs over to us. We both sat down.

"That guy, Milky-"

"Milton,"I corrected.

"Yeah, him. He had been trying to do something, took down notes,"he held up a familiar notepad."Now hold out your arm I'm gonna take your blood."

I hesitantly held up my forearm and he pulled a needle out of a duffle bag.

"You're not afraid of _needles_ are you?"He asked, pulling the wrapper case off.

"No,"I mumbled.

Nathan started laughing, hysterically. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Hey, shut up,"Daryl warned.

Nathan's mouth snapped shut and he nodded.

"Sorry,"he chuckled."There will be short prick-but you're used to that, right?"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm kidding,"he added, quickly glancing at Daryl.

Daryl huffed a sigh and stood up, causing Nathan to flinch. Daryl walked around him and started looking through drawers in the room. Nathan took my arm gently his his hand. Daryl turned back around at the sound of my gasp. I felt the cool metal slide under my skin and drag out my blood. Nathan took it out and placed it on the table, throwing a packet over to me. He then started fumbling around with the drawers in the desk. I shakily tried to open the packet. Daryl crossed the room and snatched it off me. He tore it open and took out a plaster and placed it on the tiny hole in my arm.

"Think that's all I need for now,"Nathan said, not looking up from piece of paper he was scribbling on. Daryl grabbed the top of my arm and steered me out of the room. Once the door shut his hand slid down to mine. He didn't look at me as we walked back through the corridors and dropped it again once we were out in the open.

"Feelin' okay?"He asked, his eyes surveying the area.

I nodded my head.

"HARLEIGH!"Charlotte yelled, throwing her tiny body into my arms.

I swung her up onto my hip, feeling Daryl's hand on my back to stop me from toppling over.

"Heya sweetie,"I smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

I put her back down and she ran off again.

"Leigh, I don' wan' ya goin' in there by y'self,"Daryl said watching Charlotte gallop around with the other children.

"Why not?"I asked. He hesitated staring blankly at the trees lining the prison fence, squinting through the Georgie sun.

"Y'fraid'a'needles,"he smirked.

I knew it was something more than that, but I didn't push it.

"Am not,"I grumbled.

I looked up from the ground seeing Beth in the corner of my eye approaching me. Maggie was following her behind, calling her back. I frowned as Beth neared, hands on her hips.

"Are you alright?"I asked.

"Could you do something for me?"She asked, sweetly.

Her eyes darted up to Daryl then back to me.

"Sure,"I replied, hesitantly.

Beth took my hand and led me away from Daryl towards Maggie.

"I need, uh... girl supplies,"she whispered quietly.

My mouth made an "o" shape.

"I'm too embarrassed to ask one of the guys... Maggie won't go... I don't wanna say it to anyone else. You can go, can't you?"She asked, nervously.

"Sure, but I gotta ask Rick if I can actually leave."

"I'll go with you,"Maggie offered. I nodded.

"I'll go too. I want to,"Beth said firmly.

"Beth no-"

"Yeah you can,"I shrugged.

"Harleigh!"

"What? She can't stay cooped up here forever!"

"What's going on?"Rick asked, striding over.

Beth glanced at the ground, turning red as Hershel, Glenn and Daryl joined him.

"We're going on a run,"I said, quickly just as Nathan appeared outside.

His eyes found the forming group and he strolled over, hands in his pockets.

"You're not leaving this prison, Harleigh we already spoke about this,"Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well we gotta get something."

"What is it, we'll get it."

"I think we can do it ourselves, thanks,"I replied, feeling annoyed.

Rick paused momentarily and nodded. As soon as he gave the signal, Glenn and Daryl started arguing with him.

"Y'can't send _them_ by themselves!"Daryl barked, pointing at the three of us.

"And why not?"I asked, raising my brow.

"Well... y'girls,"he shrugged. I scowled at him.

"We're goin', by ourselves."

"I'll come too,"Glenn said.

Beth's eyes met mine, she had remained silent and crimson.

"No. We know how to defend ourselves,"I sighed.

"Beth sure doesn't,"Hershel pointed out.

"I'll keep her safe."

"I think we should let them go,"Nathan added.

"Thank you, Nate!"I grinned.

He gave me a quick wink, receiving a scowl from Daryl.

"Can't send women out by 'emselves! Ain't right!"

"Oh for crying out loud. Look, I get that you guys want to keep us safe but what happens if something happens to one of _you_ guys out on a run? We need to fend for ourselves. I'll bring Sam, if a pair of balls is that important,"I spat, shoving past Daryl and Glenn.

I went inside and grabbed my leather jacket, machete, revolver, bow and arrow. Doing things like this reminded me of the times I'd forget my car keys. Simpler times but it used to tick me off how forgetful I was. I turned to see Maggie in the doorway.

"That was awesome,"she gleamed. I smiled a little.

"I'm just sick of sitting around doing other people's laundry."

Maggie nodded.

"Michonne's coming along too."

"Alright,"I said, slinging my bow onto my back and following her outside.

"Harleigh,"Nathan said jogging over.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for us,"I smiled.

"No problem. Sorry to be pessimistic but... if some one gets bit... take blood,"he said quietly, slipping a packaged needle into my hand."Before you say I only let you go in hopes of an experiment, you're wrong. Thought of it afterwards."

So, Nathan can now read minds.

"But no one will,"he smiled,"Still, be careful I need you."

I laughed."I'm gonna go now."

I strolled over to Michonne, Beth and Maggie.

"Right, no one fuck up. I'm trying to prove a point,"I said to them quietly.

They nodded, smiling with amusement. I then called Sam, who bounded over in seconds. I climbed in behind the wheel of the SUV. We rolled out of the prison towards one of the many nearby towns. We remained quiet, I could almost feel Beth's nerves radiating off her. I glanced back at her in the mirror.

"You'll be fine, we get in and out again."

She smiled gratefully and nodded. Silence fell once again as I focused back on the road. The engine was smooth a quiet, just as I wanted. Nothing is allowed go wrong on this trip. I still couldn't believe they were so reluctant to let us leave. Especially Daryl's reason. When I get back I'll give him a piece of my mind. Michonne let out a short giggle. It was so quick and unexpected that I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. It wasn't until Maggie starting laughing that I knew I hadn't imagined it.

"What?"I asked, baffled as Beth started too.

"I dunno! Just... can you _believe_ them?"Maggie laughed.

"Stop, I thought I was literally going to kick some one's balls up into their throat,"I mumbled.

They laughed even louder.

" 'I'll bring Sam, if a pair of balls is that important',"Maggie quoted.

I cracked a grin at my own smartassness.

"They better watch their backs when we get back,"Michonne added.

We quietened down after that, only smiling when we caught one another's eye. I drove the car into an unfamiliar town, stopping outside a pharmacy. Our buckles clicked open simultaneously and we climbed out.

"At least we don't have to deal with paying for parking,"Michonne commented through the silence.

We all jumped at the sound of shuffling. My eyes scanned the area, searching for what was making the noise. I glanced down at Sam who remained calm by my side. Must be a bird.

"Michonne and Beth you go in, Maggie and I will stay here... Make sure no one is around. Call us if there's any trouble,"I instructed.

Michonne unsheathed her katana, the scraping of metal sang through the air. She edged inside, Beth behind her, gun held up and ready. I frowned as the shuffling turned to knocking. I glanced at Maggie.

"It's coming from the trunk,"she whispered. I flicked my head for her to follow me to the back of the car. I raised my machete.

"NOW!"

Maggie flung open the boot, a high pitched scream caught me off guard causing me to drop my weapon, it fell under the car. I threw myself on the ground and crawled under the vehicle, my fingers curled around the handle.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's ok, it's ok, you're fine!"Maggie was saying.

I frowned and slid back out from under the car. I stood up slowly and brushed myself off. I was nearly tackled to the ground again by a red blur.

"CHARLOTTE!"I screeched.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Harleigh!"

"What are you doing here?!"I demanded.

She was shaking her head, face buried in my stomach.

"I didn't wanna be left alone."

"Carol would have looked after you!"I snapped. I grabbed her shoulders and brought space between us.

I crouched down to her level and gave her the sternest look I could muster. Tears began to trickle down her lightly freckled cheeks.

"I was scared!"She sobbed. I sighed a little.

"Lottie, no one in that prison is gonna do you any harm,"I said softly.

She nodded her head slowly and sniffled. I pulled her in and hugged her tightly, glancing up at Maggie.

"But what about you?"Charlotte whimpered. I leaned back again and looked at her.

"You needn't worry about me. Don't I have Michonne, Maggie and Beth with me?"

"But they're not the officer or Nathan or Carol or-or Daryl."

"They're doing a pretty good job now aren't they? I'm okay,"I smiled.

She nodded slowly, seeming unconvinced. Michonne and Beth were back outside now. They looked to Maggie for an explanation, she shook her head and they got into the car.

"C'mon, we're going home see? Not a scratch on any of us,"I opened the door for her and she climbed into the middle.

I looked down at Sam.

"You guys gonna have to put up with this mutt,"I apologised, lifting him in as he was hesitant to sit on people. I got in behind the wheel and began the short trip back. Carl opened the gates for us and he followed us back up to the prison. Our whole group came out of the prison, watching as I put the brake on. I got out first.

"What y'all starin' at?"I asked, frowning.

Carol's worried expression was what made me nervous.

"What's going on?"Maggie asked.

My eyes darted to every face of our group.

"Where's Daryl?"I asked, slowly.

"Harleigh... maybe you should sit down,"Rick mumbled.

I shook my head.

"Just, c'mon, what's happened?"I asked, my voice barely audible.

Silence shortly fell.

"Charlotte's missing."

To say that I was relieved was an understatement. They all seemed shocked when I smiled and let out a happy sigh.

"She's in the back,"I explained."Hid in the trunk before we left."

Carol's hand flew to her heart as little Charlotte slid out of the back of the car followed by Sam. She giggled as he licked her face. Rick approached her slowly and crouched down in front her.

"Sweetheart, you're not in trouble. But next time make sure to tell some one where you are alright?"He said, getting straight to the point. She nodded and quietly apologised.

"Will I go get Daryl?"I asked, a little too eagerly.

I needed to thank him for going and searching for her. Rick nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

We set off on foot, seeing as we both had weapons on hand. Rick led the way to where Daryl had disappeared into the woods. Thankfully I still remembered tracking tips off Daryl and followed his trail. We were hacking through walkers in seconds. Rick swept their heads off the shoulders with his axe while I embedded my machete into several skulls, yanking it out with satisfactory results. We soon came across a stream.

"Shit,"I mumbled.

Rick glanced at me, breathing heavily, eyes squinted in an attempt to shelter them from the sweat rolling down his forehead. I wiped mine with the back of my hand, placing my machete into it's holster.

"I dunno which way he went after this,"I continued, my eyes searching the trees lining the stream.

Rick began evaluating the situation. The only sounds were the trickling water and the leaves brushing against each other in the breeze.

"I don't want him out here all night by himself. I don't care if he's done it before, it isn't safe,"Rick said, between breaths."He couldn't have just vanished."

"He may have crossed over to the other side, but it looks untouched,"I voiced my thoughts.

"Wait, what's this?"Rick whispered.

I glanced at the ground where he was pointing. He walked over to it and held it up to me. It was a cut rope, covered in muck. My eyes flew up to the trees, a torn net hung above us.

"This was some kinda hunting trap,"I said.

Rick nodded.

"This way."

We slowly began to follow a new trail. This trail had several different foot prints, maybe five. The prints were on either side of a long. wide, deep line, as if some one had dragged a bag of potatoes...or a body... along the ground. Rick registered this just as I did and we picked up the pace to a jog and then as panic set in, a sprint. We seemed to run on endlessly through the trees, I nearly ran into a few. The familiar feeling of branches and twigs snatching at my clothes brought back old memories of being alone in this very forest. It just made me feel even more uneasy. I smacked into Rick's back as his heels dug into the dirt. He reached behind him and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling us down to a crouch. He edged closer to whatever he had spotted a head. I crawled up beside him behind a bush.

"The meat on this one will be tough to cook! You boys shoulda warned me before goin' out! I woulda had the water boiled!"A woman's voice was saying.

I looked over at Rick who's face had drained of colour. The hell was going on? I went to sit up and look over the leaves hiding us but Rick held me down firmly. I looked at him with confusion. He shook his head and moved over slightly so I could peer through a thin part of the bush. My heart jumped to my throat. Daryl was bound to a deck chair, a potato sack over his head. He wasn't moving.

"Sorry, Ma, weren't expectin' it,"a man's voice sounded through my shocked senses.

I blinked a few times, trying to remain calm. Really every nerve in my body was screaming bloody murder as my fight or flight senses kicked in. I reached behind me, quietly slid an arrow out of my quiver. Rick's hand fell on my wrist. He shook his head. I pulled my arm away from him a took a cigarette lighter out of my pocket. I held the arrow between my knees, crouching so it didn't touch the ground. I cuffed my hand over the lighter, flinching as every click failed to light a flame. Rick's head went back and forth from Daryl and I as if watching an intense tennis match.

Finally a tiny flame lit the shadow of my hand. I placed it under the arrow. Smoke began to rise as the wooden arrow began to glow orange. The fire caught on and I loaded it quickly onto my bow. I stood up and aimed at one of the three tents. It soared through the air, punctured a hole in the roof and everything went quiet. Rick yanked me back down to the ground before anyone saw me. Blood pumped through my veins as I willed the tent to burst into flames. I spotted more smoke and nearly fell over with happiness. A long flame licked the tree nearest the burning tent. Curses and shouts were heard from the camp.

"TO THE WATER, TO THE WATER!"The woman screeched.

A whole herd of humans galloped past us, spears in their hands. Rick threw himself over me, as if shielding me. We remained quiet until the camp emptied itself. Rick looked down at me wide-eyed, still covering me from the potential threat. I swallowed and glanced at the small space between us.

"Uh... You go get him, I'll make sure they don't come back,"Rick said, sitting up slowly.

I nodded, climbed to my feet and hurried into the clearing. The fire was now spreading. Smoke filled my lungs causing my eyes to water. The smell of burning plastic filled the air. I loosened the rope around Daryl's neck that was tying the brown sack tightly to him. I pulled it over his head. His eyes flickered open.

"Harleigh? Wasgoinon?"

I kissed his forehead.

"You're a stupid moron, that's what's going on,"I smirked."I might just leave you like this."

"Where's Charlotte?"

"We've got her,"I told him untying his hands.

I pulled him to stand up, he wobbled slightly. A bruised had formed on his forehead. I covered my mouth to stop me from inhaling too much smoke. I led Daryl out of the clearing, called Rick and we fled the scene as quickly as possible. We reached the prison and I followed Daryl up to his room, waiting with him to get checked by Hershel. Carol told us he was in the other block. Before she went to find him she gave me a cloth and a basin filled with cold water.

"How many times have I saved your ass Daryl Dixon?"I asked, smugly.

I dunked the cloth into the water and rung it out before slapping it onto his forehead. He grunted and put his hand on the cloth holding it to the bruise.

He scowled, putting his feet up on the bed.

"I saved y'double that!"

"Oh yeah? Let's count."

I picked up a stone on the cell floor. I scraped H and D onto the cell wall.

"Second time we met-"

"I had that under control... and that was Carol not me."

"Fine... The time you fell in the forest,"I scraped a line under H.

"I rescued y'from the house 'nd the mall."

Two lines under D.

"I got you the first time with Danny."

Line under H.

"Helped each other the second time."

Line each.

"The time at the hotel,"I mumbled, as if ashamed.

Point for Daryl.

"When you were shot, one for me."

"I stayed wicha when y'were bit."

"And today."

We both had five each. Four little lines dashed by one.

"Well, I be damned,"I mumbled, already feeling a competitive tension rising in the room.

I looked away from the wall to him. He smiled slightly back at me.

"How many asses have we saved together?"He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's not start that."

"C'mere"

I crossed the tiny cell and sat down on the bunk.

"Y'know, if some day this all goes to shit-"

"Daryl,"I groaned with a sigh.

"Leigh, y'know s'well me that it could. If it does, we ain't leavin' each other. Y'got it? I got y'back y'got mine, right?"

I smiled and nodded.

He gazed at the wall for a moment.

"Was I some one's dinner tonight?"

"Yup,"I laughed.

He crinkled his nose.

"Good lord, cannibals too."

* * *

**hi dur bitches. I just wanted to tell y'all that if I suddenly drop off the face of the earth I HAVE NOT STOPPED UPDATING I might have no internet so they won't be as frequent... yup that's basically it.**

**Leave me some love? I love you guys athankyall**


	29. 29: Water Guns

"Harleigh!"

I jumped awake falling out of my bunk, slumping onto the floor. I pulled myself free from my sheets and duvet that had tangled around me.

"What, what?"I asked, disorientated.

Some one helped me out of the covers.

"Oh, hi Rick,"I smiled, sleepily.

I heard him laugh as I rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry for waking you, Leigh,"he grabbed my hands and pulled me off the ground.

I flung the covers back onto the bunk.

"It's 'kay. What's up?"I yawned, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

"I wanna teach you how to shoot. With a gun,"he explains, handing me my bow.

I had fallen asleep in my clothes, thankfully they had been washed last night. He looped an arm around my waist and led me outside.

"Anyone else coming?"I asked.

"Nah, they all know how to use guns,"he replied, picking up a rucksack.

It was early morning, none of the others were awake yet. We strolled side by side down to the gate, pushing it open and closing it behind us.

"Dammit, I meant to put up another perimeter,"I said to myself.

"Do it another day,"Rick said leading me down the road.

We had to get far away from the prison as possible but still be able to run back in case of an emergency. I kept my eyes peeled, convinced some one was watching us. Rick walked off into the forest that lined the road with me closely following behind. I don't know what is was, but I seemed to be struggling to keep up today. Maybe because it was Rick. He wouldn't turn around and call me names like Daryl would. I knew Daryl was kidding with me but it made me more determined to keep up. I kept my eyes on the forest floor, making sure I didn't fall over. Rick had stopped walking and was now waiting for me. I apologised once I reached him.

"You're tired, it's ok,"he smiled,a friendly smile.

He didn't complain or say I was slowing him down. He walked slower this time, at the same pace as me, helping me over fallen trees. I felt useless, stumbling along beside him, catching onto his arm and shirt in an attempt to stay upright. I kept apologising but he continued to shrug it off. This was a foreign feeling to me, I felt dependent on Rick. I mean, if we came across a herd he'd literally have to carry me. To my joy, we came to a river. I released Rick from my grip so he could figure out a path across. I watched him with my arms crossed. I looked away, scanning the area.

"Are you okay? You're lookin' worried,"Rick commented, waving me over.

"Feel like some one's watching us,"I admitted quietly to him.

His eyes moved from my face to the trees surrounding us.

"We'll be okay,"he mumbled, hopping onto a large rock planted in the middle of the rushing river.

He held out his hand for me. I glanced at the rock, realising I wouldn't make it by myself. I gripped his hand firmly and he pulled me across as I stepped over the clear water. I slipped while landing, falling into his chest. He caught me tightly around the waist.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today,"I laughed nervously, regaining my balance.

"You're tired,"he told me again.

I peered up at him from under my fringe. His eyes found mine. I always loved the color of Rick's eyes. Especially now since they had regained life. They were a stunning electric blue, with a mix of white and pale blue and lined with navy. They were honest, caring and twinkled from the sun dancing in and out of the trees that swayed in the light breeze. They always sucked me in whenever he spoke to me, I would get lost in them. He reached up and moved my fringe to the side. He leaned down and I shut my eyes, feeling his forehead rest against mine.

"I'd be lost without you, Leigh,"he whispered.

I laughed nervously again.

"How so?"

"I can't imagine all this without you. You've done so much for me and my family."

"It's no big deal,"I said, opening my eyes slowly.

He did too, but we didn't move. What the hell was I doing? I needed to pull away, but I couldn't. I didn't want to move away from him, he was warm and open. He pressed his lips to mine, sending sparks through my body. I slowly moved my hands up his torso, over his shoulders and around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair. I suddenly pulled back, yanking my arms back to my side. I didn't know why I pulled away like I had been electrocuted, it was almost agianst my will. A look of hurt passed over his features. He removed his around my waist, leaving me feeling bare.

"We should... uh..."

"Yeah."

He scratched the back of his neck before hopping onto the other side of the bank. He turned to help me across but I was already beside him. We walked in silence, an awkward silence. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I thought I liked Daryl... I do like Daryl. I felt like a bitch, what if Daryl liked me back too? He trusted me and everyone knows Daryl finds it hard to trust people. No one in our group seemed to know that we've been getting closer, Rick wouldn't do that Daryl. They were what I would call best friends anyway. Daryl was Rick's right-hand man. Only Nathan knew that we had a thing, if it even is a thing. Nathan seemed to know everything though. Whatever it was it was complicating my life. Maybe I'm over reacting. It's just a kiss. Nothing about it.

Rick came to a stop in a clearing. He started setting up cans along a fallen tree. He handed me a rifle. He rubbed his jaw, eyeing the cans and stood behind me.

"You're holding it wrong,"He said, with a slight chuckle.

He moved the end of gun so the end rested on my shoulder and moved my hands so I held it properly. I squeezed the trigger, luckily Rick's hand flew to my back before I could stumble backwards from the blow.

"Hold onto it tightly, not too tightly though,"he advised.

I got used to the feel of the gun and shot down the cans one by one.

"Try it on that walker coming towards us."

I looked up from the can, I hadn't even noticed the damn walker trundling towards us. I nodded and aimed, sending a bullet through it's already smashed skull. It's head flung back, the top of it flew off, spinning through the air. It took a few drunken steps back before hitting the ground with a crisp thud.

"Not bad, I think you got it!"Rick grinned. I smiled.

"Thanks, Rick."

"We should get back before more show up."

"Y'wanna learn how to use a bow?"

He looked down sideways at me. He smiled and nodded. I unhooked my bow from my back and handed it to him.

"We need to get more of these,"he commented.

"Yep, they're handy."

I handed him an arrow.

"Ok what you do is-hold the grip there. Yup. Anchor it, you gotta remember to anchor it the exact same way each time,"I explained.

He let go a little too early. I stood behind him, put my hands on his and steadied the arrow the way I would. Of course I had to strain my arms since he was taller than me. I moved my hands away slowly and he shot down a can.

"Great! Now just copy that."

He repeated what I had shown him two more times before we decided it was enough. He handed me my bow back and I clipped it onto my back. I frowned a little hearing an unfamiliar pitter patter above us. I moved my head back to look up as something wet splatted on my face.

"Holy shit!"I grinned.

Rick pulled me quickly pulled me under a large tree. We stared out from under the branches at the water pouring down from the sky. It hadn't rained in ages is Georgia. We were used to sudden showers all of the time.

"This'll wash off the land,"I said aloud, thinking of the crops we were trying to grow on the prison grounds.

"It doesn't seem to be lettin' up. I really think we should get back."

I agreed and we started to travel back to the prison through the downpour. It was so heavy it nearly knocked me to the ground. It was difficult to see ahead of us. The usual mucky forest floor had now turned to sludge, spilling into our boots, slowing us down as we dragged them across the river. We sloshed our way out onto the road and hurried up towards the prison. I glanced back, the paranoia had never left me. But now we had muddy footprints following behind us on the tarmac with every step we took. The rain was so loud it had drowned out the gurgles coming from the walkers. No one stood at the gate so we opened it ourselves and ran up the hill. Streams of water coursed down the path. I gave up holding my jacket over my head along time ago, I was already soaked through.

We finally pulled the prison door open and fell inside. Everyone's head twisted around to face us. Glenn, Maggie, Carl and Michonne looked up from their card game. Daryl sat in the corner making arrows, Charlotte stared intently at him, Carol was washing clothes and Beth was feeding Judith. Hershel and Nathan were missing. I guessed Nathan was still holed up in his office and had convinced Hershel to join him. I pushed my sopping black hair out of my face and rung the bottom, causing water to spill onto the grey concrete floor. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing. I looked around and realised how small our original group was. I knew Tyreese, Sasha and Karen were with the survivors. You'd forget there was a large group of mouths to feed next door. Sam trotted over wagging his tail happily. I reached down and patted him, unsure of what else I should do. Rick didn't seem to know what to do either.

"Where's Hershel?"He asked the group.

"In the back with Nathan,"Carol replied, dunking a shirt into the soapy water held in a basin.

"What's Nathan doing the whole time, Leigh?"Rick asked.

"He thinks he can find a cure,"I replied rolling my eyes, sitting on the floor beside Sam.

I always felt guilty when it came to Sam, ever since we joined the group I hadn't enough time for him. I owed Sam my life.

I noticed how everyone's eyes fell on me again.

"Oh, so he wasn't boasting about it to you guys?"I laughed slightly, leaning back against the wall.

Charlotte came over and sat on my lap.

"Lee-lee, I miss my daddy,"she mumbled. I cuddled her close to me.

"I miss mine too."

I moved her dark red hair out of her face. She handed me a bobbin. I began plaiting her hair.

"So, what? He's gonna start experimenting on people?"Rick asked. Charlotte's little freckled hands flew to her ears.

"No, no,"she began sobbing. I shot a glare at Rick before trying to soothe Charlotte.

"Hey, hey. I told you nothing's gonna hurt you,"I whispered.

She nodded and moved her hands from her ears.

"I dunno what he's doin',Rick,"I sighed."Leave him be."

* * *

**just a short filler ;) hehehe Make sure to comment and stuff, loooove you guys :)**


	30. 30: Hell's Chime

Day two of the end of the world and I was stuck in traffic. You'd think day to day irritations like this would be erased. No. Everyone was in a rush to get to Atlanta, they all had the same idea as Grandad. Meet up with your family in the safety of the city. Everyone had followed the same orders that had been blaring across the media. The plague was spreading, what it was, what started it, WHO started it no one knew. Everyone was equally confused, equally panicked by this unknown outbreak. Those who stayed behind either had given up, believed this was a joke or were smart, they would get out once this traffic had cleared. Car horns droned through the night sky.

I rested my head against the car wheel watching Sam pant in the passenger seat. I looked out the window and saw a family huddled together in the car beside mine. The radio talk had now turned to static, although they had been replaying the same warnings over and over it had kept me company. There's nothing anyone could do but sit and wait. After an hour of boredom and static silence, things started moving. Not the cars, the jam didn't budge an inch. _Things _started moving. At first I thought they were just people walking back through the traffic, giving up on Atlanta. But I doubted they would quickly turn and rip a bystanders arm off with their teeth. I don't know what came over me, something I had never done before. I shoved the rooftop window open, the screams were louder outside the vehicle. I pulled my bow out with me, shakily loaded a wooden arrow and shot at the mans attackers. The arrow penetrated it's chest. I watched as the odd shaped human, turned slowly to face me and shuffled towards my car. My eyes widened with fear, I _had _to have hit a vital internal organ. I heard car locks click around me.

"THE HEAD THE HEAD!"Muffled shouts were yelling from the midst of the crowd.

I loaded another arrow, raising my bow higher to aim for the intoxicated body's head. The arrow flew past it's ear, possibly grazing it. One more arrow, I hadn't shot anything in years. This time it punctured through the cranial cavity. The twisted body stumbled back and slumped to the ground. I took a shaky breath and glanced at the car beside mine, the children in the back seat had their wide eyed faces pressed against the glass peering up at me. I sank back into the car and stared at the man on the ground, the one who I had tried to save from these beasts. He lay motionless, no one ran to his aid. The drama subsided and I regained regular breathing. The pit of my stomach was aching, in fact every part of me was. It was too hot in this damn car but I didn't dare open the windows.

I mimicked the car beside me and locked the door. Sam was whining uncomfortably, his paw swiping at his nose. I pulled the mirror towards me to get a better look at what was going on behind me. Miles and miles away headlights lit the road. I pulled nervously at my ebony hair, my emerald almond shaped eyes peered out from under my long dark lashes that constantly brushed against my fringe. I inhaled yet another shaky breath, my chest wheezed and rattled. I was coming down with something and I prayed it wasn't this infection that had spread across the country. Something outside caught my eye again, it was the man. He stood up slowly, dragging his bleeding body along the cars towards mine. I squinted at him, maybe he was coming to thank me? He shuffled to a stop beside my car. He stood still for a split moment then slammed his body against the windscreen. I bit back a swear and press the car horn. This seemed to only cause a frenzy. The man was full energy determined to get through the window screen at me. But he wasn't a man. I caught a glimpse of his slack jaw that had been ripped to shreds. His eyes were like that of fish. Sam was whining louder and louder, snuffling at the car seat as if trying to shake off a smell.

I punched the roof top open again, bow and arrow ready. The smell hit me like a sack of bricks. It was the smell of feces, blood and just... death. I put the monster down. Someone was charging between the cars hurtling towards me. He sped past screaming something about walkers. What the hell are walkers? I pulled my gaze away from him and looked ahead. Oh. Those are walkers. It was like a slow moving marathon where everyone would have to drag there feet. I shook my head, something clicked in my head. An idea, a spontaneous one. I never get those ideas I always thought everything through. Maybe that was why this idea sparked excitement in me. I took the handbrake of, yanked the wheel to the right and slammed down on the gas.

The car bumped and trundled down the steep slope towards the woods. I would have to find a new way to Atlanta. As the car slid down the mucky bank and bounced off the forest floor the sky behind was alight, as if some one had set the sky on fire. The blaze lit a path clear for me to force my car through. Sam bounced around the seat beside me, his paws scrabbling to stay upright. I pulled my phone out of my pocket I had thousands of messages from people saying their goodbyes, telling me this was the rapture, apologising for all the shit they had done, etc. The recent one was from my Dad, it simply told me not to go near Atlanta. I wondered if he was there. He must know more than I do though so I trusted him. Where would I go now?

It started getting weird, I saw the people I used to care for being ripped to shreds one by one, lined up and shot for being bitten. Rick turned to tell me to get back to the prison but his face began to turn a sickly blue. He was shot dead before my eyes by Carl, who was now pointing the gun at my head.

I was yanked backwards into Daryl's arms telling me we were the only one's left, that he'd keep me alive until his last breath. He coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth, groaning like one of them. An axe swung through the air hacking his skull in half. Carol looked stunned at his crumpled body as I screamed like a wailing witch.

I was surrounded by the dead, the dead that I once knew, family, friends, survivors, everyone I could have, should have and did save only Carol and I were left. The ones she was able to decapitate grew a new head, just as horrific as the last, determined to end the end of the world. Carol turned to me and shoved me into the crowd of snappers and jumped in after me.

My body swung up right into a sitting position. THWWAACK. I forehead throbbed with pain. My body was slick with sweat. It took my aching head a couple of seconds to realise where I was. Safely in my cell, I had hit my head off the bunk above me.

"Y'alright?"

I turned, dazed to face the person with the southern accent.

"What?"

"Y've been squirmin' in y'sleep again, Leigh."

I lay back down slowly, panting. A rough hand looped in mine.

"Y'having them nightmares 'gain?"He whispered.

I nodded sleepily.

"Same ones?"

"Yeah."

The bed beside me sank under his weight.

"Y'know I'd never let nothin' hurt ya,"he said, softly.

"It's not that,"I sighed.

He waited for me to continue.

"What if somethings happens to you?"

"Nothin' gon' happen t'me."

"How do you know?"I asked.

The silhouette of his shoulders roll. I curled my fingers around his collar and pulled him closer. I kissed his cheek.

"Will you stay?"I whimpered.

He nodded and I scooched over so he had enough room to lie down. I took his hand and draped it over my hip, placing my hand on the nape of his neck.

"Thanks Daryl,"I whispered.

He grunted in response, lifting his hand to push my hair out of my face.

**xxx**

I tried my best, I really did. But I just couldn't. I couldn't hold it in. I burst into a fit of giggles in the middle of Daryl's cell.

"Shuddup,"he grumbled, turning bright pink.

"I'm gonna die,"I shrieked, falling onto the bed.

"Harleigh! Stop!"

"I-I can't,"I gasped.

"It ain't funny."

"But it is!"I cackled.

I looked back up at him, the scowl on his face made it even more comical. I breathed in deep, trying to calm down again. Silence fell as my giggling subsided.

"Do I really look stupid?"He asked after a while.

I started laughing again.

"Fuck you, Leigh. I'll just' take the damn thing off-"

"No, no, you don't look stupid,"I said quickly, standing up.

I crossed over to him and straightened his tie"It's just weird seeing ya in a suit, s'all."

"Weird seein' y'ina dress."

"Don't get me started,"I grumbled.

"What's the point of this anyways,"Daryl asked grumpily.

"Celebrating Glenn and Maggie's love of course. Y'know what a wedding is right?"

"O'course I do, jeez, how dumb d'ya think I am?"He snapped.

"Ok, sorry, grumpy."

"Ain't grumpy."

"Yeah you are. C'mon Rick and all will be wearing a suits too."

"They won't look stupid."

"Daryl, you don't look stupid. I'm sorry for laughing. You look very...uhm... handsome,"I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Why can't we jus' wear our own damn clothes?"

"Because this might be the last wedding...ever"I replied quietly, continuing to fix his tie and pulling at the black velvet jacket.

I have to admit, a lot of effort had been put into today. Carol and Beth had been secretly planning it as soon as the group had found out that Maggie and Glenn were together. Once everything had sort of calmed down at the prison they had asked people to get supplies needed. This included the clothes and the suits. I had only found out about it before the long run, we had only managed to get the shoes that time thanks to Carl for remembering it. After that it had slipped my mind completely, but the others were busy in the background with it.

Maggie and Glenn weren't told, in case it didn't get the go ahead, until two days ago when Michonne, Sasha, Tyreese and Karen came back with three white dresses. Unsurprisingly, wedding shops weren't ransacked by others. The older lady survivors had adjusted everything to fit properly. Except for Daryl's since he had refused to wear his until I forced him. Luckily, it fitted. A group of us had brought the children outside to pick flowers. Carol and some of the survivors had spent the whole night preparing food. We even held a stag and hen night, as one of course, not much had happened, only a few drinks, songs and stories were shared. But it had been enjoyable. Even Daryl had laughed a few times.

"I gotta go check on Maggie now, do not take that off."

"Yeah whatever,"he grumbled as I left the cell.

I ran outside and to the other cell block, where all the girls were getting ready. It was weird walking into a room of colour and the mood was completely different. Instead of gloomy there was lightheartedness in the room. Instead of frowns and worried expressions, there were smiles and laughter. I smiled to myself as I brushed past people to get to the cell Maggie was in. I leaned against the door frame and watched as Carol zipped the back of her dress up.

"Nervous?"I asked, grinning. She nodded, smiling. The bodice was fitted, with tiny white flowers. The skirt was ruffled and reached the floor, probably already black with dirt at the hem.

"You look stunning,"I smiled, giving her a quick hug.

She really did, we had managed to find make-up, all of us agreed to let only Maggie wear it since it was her day. It was only mascara and teeny bit of foundation but it made a difference.

"Great thing is, there's no where Glenn can run off to!"A British accent sounded over the bustling of the crowd outside the cell.

I glanced around and spotted Tina's brown head of hair bob as she slapped Dolly to laugh at her joke. All of the guests wore their own clothes. We couldn't dress everyone up. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Maggie.

"Ready?"I asked.

She nodded and gave a shaky laugh. We shooed the guests out of the block once Nathan had arrived. Yes, even he had crawled out of the office to help. He and Tyreese led them towards the cafeteria. I grabbed the bobbin in my hair and released my plait. My hair rolled down my shoulders in waves. I unpinned my fringe, for once it didn't fall into my eyes but swept neatly across my forehead. I smoothed out my dress. It was strapless, fell to my mid-thigh, it was deep shade of purple with an orchid ribbon around my waist. I didn't like it a lot, but this still was the apocalypse. I slid into my black heels, which were far to small. They'd do for the ceremony.

Carol clasped Maggie's hand in hers and we hurried to the cafeteria. Beth was standing outside the room in the corridor. She suppressed a squeal upon seeing her sister. Her light blue dress didn't match mine, but we couldn't match any of the colors so it didn't matter. I lined up behind Beth. Carol brushed past us, she wore her own clothes. Only Beth and I had dresses. We were bridesmaids.

"I'm so excited,"she blurted.

I chuckled slightly and reminded her that it was Maggie getting married. She blushed at herself and laughed nodding her head. Rick slipped past us.

"Mags, I'm giving you away, your dad wants to marry you off,"he smiled.

She nodded and beamed, delighted either way. They linked arms as Charlotte and Billy ran out to us. Billy was dressed in old lime green dungarees, Charlotte wore a little denim dress. Sam stood between the pair, a wreath of flowers around his neck. She beamed up at me holding up a woven basket filled with flowers. I nodded and glanced at Billy. He was standing glaring at the palms of his hands. I frowned and took a better look. Placed in either of his palms were two shiny gold rings. He was obviously told to be careful with them. Beth caught onto his shoulders and turned him the right way around.

Carl peered around the corner and nodded. I was so thankful Beth had gone in first, I didn't realise how many people lived with us in the prison. They sat on deck chairs, stools, benches, some on the floor some stood at the side, and all eyes were on us. The whispers started up as soon as Beth rounded the corner into the room. We followed the little trail of daisies that Charlotte was throwing. I heard people gasp as Maggie entered the room. I smiled, I was so happy for her, she really deserved it. We all deserved a rest from breaking our necks everyday. I saw Daryl glance back then whisper something to Glenn. Daryl stood between him and Nathan. I bit my lip, he had stayed in the hated suit.

Something told me people would be more focused on that rather than Maggie.

I followed Beth to the front bench and we stood beside Carol. Charlotte stepped around Beth and took my hand in her little one. We watched as Glenn finally looked at Maggie. A mixture of relief, happiness and love. They were just too damn cute. Nathan leaned around Daryl and Glenn and winked at me. I winked back, grinning as we all sat down. Charlotte crawled into my lap and took a lock of my hair in her fist.

"When I grow up, I wanna look like you and Maggie and Beth,"She whispered quietly as Hershel began speaking.

"You're perfect the way you are honey,"I whispered in her ear.

"Are you gonna get married?"She asked.

"Nah,"I kissed the side of her forehead and we focused back on the wedding.

Soon enough they were exchanging rings and we all cheered as they kissed. We then all piled out of the cafeteria and went to our cell block to wait for it to be set up for dinner. I swung Charlotte up onto my shoulders. She giggled and looked around at the crowd below her. Once again Carl came in and told us it was ready. We all went back into the room and took our seats. I sat between Daryl and Charlotte. The noise of the people around us was alien to me, usually everyone was quiet and kept to themselves.

Today, our group and the survivors were mixed together talking, laughing an joking. I smiled and slid my hand under the table and laced my fingers with Daryl. I had put what had happened between Rick and I out of my mind. I knew I cared about Daryl more. I refused to let guilt eat me alive. Also, he didn't need to know, so I kept it to myself. He would just get angry like that time he thought there was something between Nate and I. He jumped slightly with surprise and looked down at me. He squeezed my hand tightly.

"Nice suit,"I smirked, feeling like I needed to remind him.

He rolled his eyes, taking a swig from a bottle.

"Nice dress."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

I slid my shoes off, they were aching already. Daryl released my hand as food began to be passed around. Now, I think we all know that when I say dinner I mean the usual. Tinned food. Which we had saved up and we were sacrificing for today. No one cared. No one minded that we had wasted runs on this instead of gathering supplies. We all needed a break from the day to day chores. We all needed to celebrate something. Something that used to be common.

Thankfully along with usual Daryl had caught a deer and a wild boar yesterday which was separated out between us. Once everyone was finished eating the tables were shoved back. Out of nowhere it seemed, three guitars were taken out. Two older men and a woman began to strum softly, although the instruments were slightly out of tune. Maggie and Glenn shared the first dance. Maggie was laughing and smiling but Glenn just looked awkward as hell. Everyone else joined in eventually following the untuned beat. Daryl and I sat on a bench, sharing the bottle of whiskey. We were interrupted by Nathan running over.

"M'lady,"he bowed."Care to dance?"

I began to shake my head but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, spinning me around a few times. He placed a hand on my hip and another in mine and whirled me around the room in and out of the other people dancing. He kept glancing down making sure he didn't trod on my bare feet. I laughed at his enthusiasm. He picked me up and spun us around a couple more times before he became too dizzy, putting me down. Charlotte sprinted across the room and jumped into his arms. He set her down on his toes and danced with her. That was my chance to leave. I fought my back through the crowd to Daryl. He smirked as I approached him.

"Thanks for saving me,"I laughed.

He got up, took my forearm and led me outside. The cool night air hit my face as soon as he pushed the door open. Only Carl and Beth were outside, sitting opposite each other cross legged, but they paid no attention to us. Daryl glanced at them before sliding his hand into mine. He led me towards the gate and slid it open. I stepped out onto the grass, damp beneath my feet. I followed him further down the yard.

"What are we doing?"I laughed.

"Shhh,"He whispered, stumbling drunkenly through the grass.

He sat down and patted the grass beside him. I settled down beside him, watching him as he lit up a cigarette. He passed me one and struck another match. He then pointed to the sky. It was inky black, dotted with silver lights with a big yellow moon shining down on us. I smiled and nestled my head on his shoulder. He picked up wave of my hair and studied it for a moment. I don't know what it was, was it the sky, or the apocalypse, or how great the day had been, but I had the strangest urge to say something. Something crazy. Three little words welled up in my chest. But I didn't dare utter them. He might flip out. I might be drunk already. And what if I didn't mean it? It would complicate something that could already be stopping me from surviving.

I realised a long time ago I would take a bullet for the man sitting beside me. But, I'd do that for anyone in the group, including Rick, so maybe it meant nothing. Maybe it meant everything. Maybe I was nuts.

"What y'thinkin' about?"He asked.

"Nothing,"I lied, shivering slightly with the cold.

He shook off his velvet jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks,"I said, breathing a laugh.

"No problem, been wantin' t'take it off. Didn' wanna upsetcha,"he joked, poking my side with his elbow.

"Shuddup,"I laughed, punching his shoulder.

He lay down on the grass, arms behind his head.

"You're gonna get your suit all messed up."

"Ain't gonna wear it 'gain ammi?"He snorted.

True, we're going to rip the suits and dresses up and have them made into blankets and more suitable walker-killing outfits. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the sky.

"Is that our one?"I asked pointing out a really bright sparkle.

"Yup."

I turned to look back down at him to find him watching me with intensity.

"What?"I asked, blushing.

"Ain't I allowed look atcha?"He smirked.

I mumbled something I didn't even understand. I heard him chuckle.

"C'mere."

"No."

"C'mere!"

"No."

He caught my wrist and pulled me into his chest. I rested my head and breathed in his scent. He smelt clean, unlike the usual motor oil, cigarettes, sweat and forest. I smiled to myself hearing his heart pound in my ear at an irregular pace. Either he likes me too or he's having a heart attack. Something told me it was the first one. I closed my eyes as he continued to play with my hair.

"Y'dress is nice, Leigh,"he murmured.

He was making me smile like a fool. I rested my chin on his chest, cocked and eyebrow and grinned.

"Yeah?"

He nodded, even though it was dark I could tell he was bright pink. I leaned up and placed my lips on his, moving my arms to rest on either side of his head, entwining my fingers in his. I could feel my gut twist around with butterflies, distracting me from the drone of walker groans that were still latched onto the fence. I moved my lips across his jaw and down to the base of his neck.

"I'm one lucky son'v'a bitch,"he muttered.

I breathed a laugh against his skin, kissing a trail up to his ear.

"How badly do you wanna get outta that suit?"I smirked.

He nervously laughs under me. He flips me onto the ground, hovering above me. I smile up at him, cupping my hand around the back around my neck and bringing him back down to me. My eyes flicked up to the night sky behind him.

"I swear to god I JUST saw a shooting star,"I whispered.

He sat up, looking half relieved. I knew he was still uncomfortable around me and I didn't want to force him into anything. I knew he was self-conscious because of his old scars and let's not forget how awkward he can get.

"Y'didn't,"he laughed, sitting back beside me.

"I did!"I laughed too, I really had."Maybe it's the aliens Glenn's always talking about-look! There's another."

"Make a wish then."

I thought about it and squeezed my eyes shut. The usual, y'know, everyone's safety from the apocalypse. Daryl shoulders moved as he laughed again.

"Quit laughing at me,"I mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Y'takin' for ever!"

"Well I apologise but this shit's serious,"I said trying not to smile.

I could nearly hear his eyes roll. I opened mine slowly again and laughed at him as he tipped yet another bottle back, emptying it.

"I think you've had enough."

"Never 'nough, Leigh!"He chirped.

"No seriously. You're acting weird."

" 'm not you are."

"Yeah okay,"I laughed, getting up off the ground.

"Where're y'goin'?"

"Inside."

"If I ain't back, it's cause I'm asleep."

"Alright,"I sighed, throwing his jacket down on top of him.

I walked, barefoot back to the prison. I noticed Rick sitting on a bench, resting his head in his hand, his elbow propped up on his knee. I sucked in a breath and walked over to him. I sat down and looked over at him.

"You okay?"I asked hesitantly.

Rick's eyes glanced at me and then he turned to look behind him were Carl and Beth were talking.

"I just Lori was here,"he mumbled."I really screwed up."

I shook my head."How many times do I gotta tell you, you did your best."

"Wasn't good enough,"he sighed."I'm sorry, Harleigh. I'm after drinking a little."

"Trust Daryl to raid every bar in the county,"I laughed hoping to lighten his mood.

It failed, he just seemed more saddened. I frowned at him.

"What's... uhm... What's going on between you two?"He asked quietly.

My heart stopped in my chest. Had he been watching us.

"What do you mean?"I asked slowly.

"I mean, I see the way he looks at you... I see the way you look at him,"Rick said, with a short, jealous, laugh.

I simply shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know what it was. Daryl wasn't my boyfriend. I didn't want to hurt Rick either. I think Rick just misses Lori and I'm a replacement. That's what I get for listening to Lori and taking care of her family for her, but I didn't regret it.

* * *

**I've no excuse for this chapter other than the fact that I wanna see Daryl in a suit ok. judge me.**

**and if they do Maggie and Glenn's wedding in the show I bet there will be no suits. I love suits. So here, this is the way the show SHOULD do it. for the suits robert, for the suits.**

**hehe i had fun writing this a bitta lightheartness because TWD is dark as fuck ... obviously. **

** I LOVE YOU ALL x**


	31. 31: Jailbirds

A weird sense of deja-vu washed over me as I stabbed wooden stake into the earth. Michonne was with me, keeping walkers at bay while I set up the outer perimeter. Exactly like the hotel one. I still hadn't found out what had happened at the hotel and why that had failed. Life was easier in the hotel, it was a little peace of heaven and I doubted we would run into The Govenor if we had stayed there. But we would never had found Michonne, Nathan or Charlotte.

"That's enough for today I think,"I sighed, wiping my brow.

Another perk of the hotel was no walker went near it. Out here, they seemed to be attracted to it. I also felt like I was being watched. I kept reminding myself it was paranoia, nothing was actually watching my every move. Some one would have noticed by now. Right? Michonne nodded before whirling her katana through the top of a walker's skull. She followed me to the gate which Carl opened for us.

"Hey, kid,"I smiled at him.

He smiled back and slid the gate shut. Michonne and I walked side by side halfway up the path. I stopped walking, spotting Daryl off in the distance. Michonne stopped too, smirking.

"What?"I asked.

"Nothing,"she smiled before continuing up the path towards Glenn.

I crossed the grass over to Daryl. He sat on the ground watching Charlotte play with Sam, holding a rope in his hands.

"Whatcha doin'?"I asked, plopping down beside him. His body moved with a slight laugh.

"Makin' a swing,"he mumbled, pointing to a tire leaning against the side of the fence.

"That's sweet of you. You didn't have to make me a swing,"I joked.

He glanced up from the rope and stared at me. He saw that I was kidding and laughed a little.

"But, seriously? I'll probably end up shoving her off it... I love swings."

Charlotte turned and glared at me, scrunching up her lightly freckled nose. She ran over. I opened up my arms but to my surprise, she plonked herself down on Daryl's lap. He sighed slightly, dropped the rope and shifted his weight. All I could do was stare.

"Can we build a playground, Daryl?"

"Might. Pass tha' tire willya?"He asked lifted her off his lap.

She hurried over to the tire as I continued to stare. He looked at me and smiled a tiny bit.

"Wha?"

"Nothing."

Charlotte sat down in my lap this time and watched Daryl loop the rope through the tire. We all jumped as a loud bang rang though the air. We turned as Nathan strode out of the prison and flung the gate open.

"Hey!"Glenn spat, running to check the gate for damage.

Nathan ignored him and nearly skipped over to us.

"Hate to break up this beautiful family gathering-"

I felt my cheeks flush and burn.

"-but I think I found something."

I looked back to Daryl. His eyes fell from Nate to me. We jumped up, I had Charlotte in my arms and I set her down. I caught her hand and followed the two men past Glenn's gate, Sam running back and forth between us. I left Charlotte with Carol and hurried through the corridors towards Nathan's office.

Pigsty, is the word I would choose to describe the room. In one corner piles of book and pages were thrown carelessly, sheets and wrappers littered the floor. Dirty dishes and half full mugs were left in random places. Carol and I would venture down here to bring him food. He barely left the room, only to gather supplies for his "research." I've never seen Nathan work, whenever I came in he was spinning in his chair, head back staring at the ceiling. He'd tell me that's how he gets the blood to his head. I'd tell him he'd have plenty of blood in his head if he got out more. When he's not doing that he was "rowing" the chair across the room with plank he had found. I worried about my friend, I think there's something seriously wrong with him. He wasn't taking this whole apocalypse as serious as the rest of us; he just didn't seem to give a fuck.

"This is disgusting,"I mumbled.

Rick and Hershel were here also. Rick was sitting in a low armchair, head in hand and his ankle rested on his knee. Hershel was leaning against the wall beside him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a pig, whatever Harls,"He muttered yanking open the drawers in his desk one by one, searching for something.

"Can y'all sit down, you're making me uncomfortable."

Daryl and I crossed over to a couch against the wall opposite Rick and Hershel. Nathan dug into one of the drawers and pulled up a glass vial. There was clear liquid inside of it that half filled it He pulled out four more.

"Right. So, Harleigh,"he said holding up the full vial."This was in your blood."

I stared at the vial, half pretending that I knew what was going on. Thankfully Rick was as lost as I was.

"What is that?"

"Well... I don't know,"Nathan shrugged."I'm not trained in biological crap. But whatever it is, only she has it. We checked my blood, Hershel's, Maggie's and some kid. I'm guessing her body just made it. Y'know that's what bodies do, think of the common cold. They learn how to defend themselves against it, fight it off. That's what white blood cells do. It's there function. I dunno what this shit is. Hershel has traces of it..."

I still didn't understand anything.

"So, that stuff... can fight off infection?"Rick asked.

"Yup."

"Is there any way to-"

"Putting this in some one else's body would be stupid,"Nathan said bluntly."Can't share body fluids. It's dangerous."

"So it's useless..."I sighed.

"Well, I don't know. There might be some way... I mean Hershel some how has it-"

"He was bit,"Rick said.

Nathan rubbed his jaw, nodding.

"There must have been a tiny bit in the system that he could beat. Too risky. We can't let everyone receive a bite and then chop their leg off."

Nathan leaned back in the chair and we all sat in silence. It wasn't much but it was something. Nathan rubbed his forehead.

"Something with the nervous system... something the blood carries... something Harleigh has that the rest of us don't."

He looked up from the desk and stared at me. Well, this is awkward; all the men's eyes were on me.

"Do you have any... I dunno... maybe a flaw? Something went wrong in your development? Or right, maybe? Maybe some illness?"

I shook my head.

"I wonder if it's in your family maybe... No one else left?"

"No..."

"Maybe if you have ki-"

"No, Nate."

"Fine, fine... What happened to you at the start of this? Anything attack you?"

"Nope... I remember feeling sick?"

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you just got lucky,"Nathan shrugged."I'll see if there's anything I can do to make it safe..."

I nodded and stood up, along with the others. I led the way towards the door, hearing Hershel's crutches clicking behind me.

"Oh and Harleigh?"Nathan said just as I opened the door.

I looked over at him.

"You haven't been feeling dizzy lately? Weak?"

"No,"I said slowly."Why?"

"Just... making sure. Be sure to eat alright?"

I raised my brow at him before nodding. We all huddled outside the corridor.

"That son-uv-a-bitch don't know nuthin',"Daryl muttered.

They started a whispered argument about god knows what, while I racked my brains for whatever Nathan meant by feeling dizzy or weak. I shook my head and brushed past the men. I needed to get the hell out of this damn prison. I hurried outside to look for Glenn and Maggie. Maggie was crossing yard holding a bucket.

"Mags!"I called jogging over.

She turned and smiled.

"Yeah?"She held her hand up to her forehead, blocking out the sun.

"Wanna go on a run? I'm going either way. I'm gonna go nuts if I spend another day cooped up in here sitting like a duck."

Maggie thought about it for a moment before nodding. She went off to find Glenn. I walked back into the prison and down to Nathan's office. The three men were still whisper/yelling at one another. They hadn't noticed that I had left until I swung the office door open. Nathan was wearing thick rimmed glasses... with uhm... no lenses.

"C'mon, you're getting out of this room."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well... ok... will you tell those fools that I can hear them questioning my sanity,"he said standing up.

He followed me past the guys and we went outside.

"Was the sun always this bright?"

I don't know if he's joking or not. We met up with Maggie, Glenn and Michonne.

"What are y'all doing?"Rick asked striding out of the prison, hand on his holster.

"Going on a run!"Nathan chirped, happily.

Rick raised a brow at him then turned his gaze to me. I shrugged and grinned.

"Y'know how I feel about this, Leigh."

"We'll take good care of her, sir-"

"Nate. Shuddup, your enthusiasm pisses me off,"I half joked.

"Take Daryl with you,"Rick mumbled."Take the bus too... don't split up alright? Stay together and for the love of god just come back."

Daryl stepped out of the prison just as Charlotte galloped over to me. She jumped into my arms.

"We goin' somewhere?"He asked.

I nodded. The others started putting supplies onto the bus.

"Char, stay here with Rick."

"NO!"

I sighed a little and put her down on the ground. I looked up at Daryl. He shrugged.

"Six adults and a kid? I think we could handle that,"I mumbled. Charlotte grinned and climbed up the steps onto the yellow bus. Daryl and I followed.

"AW YEAH! ROAD TRIP!"Nathan cheered flopping down onto one of the benches.

"Make that five adults and two kids."

Michonne climbed into the driver seat. Something told me that bringing a hyper-active 30 something year old was not a good idea.

"Harleigh,"Rick called, stepping onto the bus.

I turned and faced him. He held out what looked like a silver box.

"Take this,"he said, putting it into my hands.

Our fingers brushed lightly, causing my breath to be caught in my chest. I looked down at the walkie-talkie in an attempt to cover my blushing cheeks.

"If you guys decide to stay somewhere tonight, contact us. I'll have some one by ours every minute, alright? Be safe."

His eyes connected with mine momentarily. I nodded again, unsure of what to say. He nodded back and stepped off the bus. Luckily everyone on the bus was busy with whatever to not notice my burning cheeks.

Everyone, except Daryl. I glanced at him for a second, but long enough to see a look of confusion. I sat down feeling guilt eating away at my insides. I stared down at the walkie-talkie. Nathan's head popped up from behind the seat in front of me. He gave me that knowing look, that just pissed me off.

Why was everything I felt so damn obvious. Obvious to everyone else it seemed, I mean what the hell am I even doing? Why do emotions still exist? Why couldn't they be wiped out like everything else!? Charlotte scampered up onto my bench and sat on my lap. I smiled at her just as the engine started up.

"Are you sad?"She whispered.

I shook my head.

"Take this,"I said handing her a pocket knife."Point it away from you alright?"

She nodded and put it away. I stared out the window, avoiding Daryl as we rolled down the yard and out of the gate.


	32. 32: Missing

"You stay here until one of us comes out and gets you,"I said to Charlotte, standing up.

Charlotte was a good kid, she had an understanding that there was danger out there and knew that we knew best. I hated leaving her, but I had to. We got out of the bus and surveyed the area.

"Gonna see some 'mount douche bags 'round 'ere,"Daryl grumbled.

He was right. We had arrived in a very well off part of some large town. I used to be a rich kid but these guys? They bathed in cash. One of the tall iron gates into the estate was hanging on it's hinges. I spotted a call box, you had to know some one to get into this estate. Daryl and Glenn shoved it open and we started up the avenue. Tall trees lined the streets, separated from each other by stretches of overgrown yellow grass. No one was around to keep it in good condition. Sidewalks separated the lines of trees from the front gardens. In front of every garden was another iron gate, not as high as the first ones. Bushes that grew behind the walls were overgrown too. And who could forget the dead weaving drunkenly in and out of street lights and telephone poles. Although the clothes they wore were torn, I could still tell they were once overpriced designer crap. Now there's something I was never concerned with; brands.

"Doesn't seem to be many, I bet these guys were the first to get to Atlanta,"Glenn said.

We all agreed and Maggie went back to the bus for Charlotte. She ran up to me and clutched onto my hand. A sudden wave of paranoia hit me yet again. Some one was watching us.

"Char, baby. Have you seen walkers before?"I asked, looking down at her as we began to move down the middle of the road.

"Not really, daddy hid my eyes."

"I want you to do that when I say so... your ears too, gottit?"

She nodded and held on tighter to my hand. We were already attracting the walkers. They swung their bodies on their heels to face us then hobbled towards us, arms outstretched, teeth snapping. These geeks have probably been locked in here the whole time. Not even a chihuahua to nibble on. Daryl's hand moved to his hatchet.

"Now,"I whispered to Charlotte.

We circled around her as she clapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. I readied my bow and we began taking down the oncoming swarm. The others were using melee weapons and started moving away from Charlotte. I kept close to her, close enough to feel her brushing against my jeans. The constant tapping of my arrow knocking against the wood of my bow, the scraping of wood on wood as I anchored and the whiz of the arrow flying through the air was still noticeable. I would only move when I couldn't hear my bow. The estate fell quiet once we finished slaughtering. I turned to check on Charlotte and heard a sickening THUNK behind me. I looked back around to see Daryl yank a hatchet out of walker brains. I went to give him a thankful smile but he didn't look at me as he marched past to join Glenn. Okay, so... he is mad at me.

"Keep your eyes covered, Char,"I mumbled placing my hands lightly on her shoulders.

I steered her after the group, past the carnage and allowed her to open her eyes. We came to the end of the cul-de-sac and decided the house in front of us was best. Times like these I wished Sam was easier to bring places. Daryl, Michonne and Nathan disappeared into the house while Glenn and Maggie went around the side to the back. I kept watch in the front lawn. My eyes darted around for whomever was watching us. If there even _was _some one watching us. Charlotte sat in grass, humming and playing with a ladybug. Nathan joined my side.

"Clear,"he said, watching the little bug climb from one of Charlotte's hands to another."By the way, you're up shit creak with hill billy boy."

"Shut it."

He and Charlotte followed me into the house. We met Michonne and Daryl in the large, state of the art kitchen. Michonne was sitting up on the counter isle munching on a bag of chips while Daryl was opening every cabinet in the place, throwing more bags to her. There was a foul stench of gone off milk but it didn't bug me too much. Anything was better than the smell of decaying flesh. There was a short tap. I glanced at the glass door and saw Glenn and Maggie peering in. I turned the key and slid the dirt stained glass door open.

"There's kids stuff out there,"Glenn said pointing his thumb behind him.

"Oooh! C'mon Charlotte let's go play!"Nathan grinned, snatching her up in his arms.

Her giggling grew quieter as the ran further away from the house. I leaned against the door frame and watched them on the swings. I hoped Nathan's broke, that would sure cheer me up. I rubbed my tired eyes, I always seemed to be tired. When I opened them I became aware of a strange tension in the room. I frowned to myself wondering what it was. The only sound was Michonne's crunching and the thud of her heels hitting the counter now and then along with the rustling of whatever Daryl was doing.

I realised it came from Glenn and Maggie. They looked as if they needed to be excused or something. I knew what was on their minds. Fancy ass houses like these had comfy beds. I was the only facing in their direction. I coughed and crossed the room, turning on the tap. To my delight the system groaned and water spurted out. Well, damn I wasn't expecting that! Maybe we could have warm showers tonight. Not freezing community showers or boiled alive in a wooden tub.

"I'm gonna pull the bus up, maybe we can grab some stuff from here,"Michonne said behind me.

Daryl and I both grunted in response. Which reminded me that we were alone now. An awkward silence fell as Michonne's footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"We might have showers tonight,"I voiced, not turning around. I continued to watch Nathan and Charlotte from the window, clutching the sink. He didn't respond, the guilt started to sicken me.

"Good sleep...and stuff,"I continued.

He replied with a clatter of cans. I heard a thump from upstairs and Maggie's laugh. Could this be anymore awkward? Wait a damn second. Why did I feel guilty? Daryl and I weren't anything and he only had seen Rick _look _at me. He didn't need to know about us kissing, it was none of his business. I'm not his damn wife. I spun and faced him.

"Hey, asshole? Y'gonna talk to me?"I spat.

He looked really pissed off and I wished I hadn't said anything. He's scary when he's mad...

"Whaddiya wan' me to say?!"He snarled.

Que the shouting match. 3, 2 ...

"A yeah would do! What the hells your problem?!"

"Wha's my problem? Wha's yours?!"

"You! What have I done?!"

"Why the hell was Rick looking atcha like tha'?!"

"Like what?!"

"LIKE HE USETA WITH LORI!"

I was stunned into silence.

"What."

It wasn't a question. It was like I was watching a TV show and something out there had happened. I mean... had it?

"Yeah, and y'looked back."

Though he was angry I could hear the hurt in his voice. I stared blankly at him, unsure of what to do.

"Somethin' goin' on between yas huh?"He scowled.

"So what if there is, what's the difference to you?"I challenged.

HA-HA! That shut him up. This time, he stared blankly at me. I watched him for a moment, he was frowning now as if he was having his own conversation with himself. I raised my brow at him and waited.

"Sorry,"he finally mumbled.

I frowned.

"About what?"

"Dunno... Gettin' mad I guess... y'know I'd never hurt ya right?"

I nodded slowly.

"How did y'know you scared me?"I muttered.

He smirked, making my heart melt.

"'Cause y'got all defensive."

"Oh,"I whispered, looking down at the hem of shirt and fiddling with it.

I felt suddenly warm and I moved my eyes up at Daryl who had closed the space between us. His hand moved to my chin, lifting it so he could kiss me. A warm feeling crossed my chest as it deepened. A cough came from the door behind Daryl. He sprang away from me as if I had caught on fire. I looked over at the door leading to the hallway. Michonne stood there, arms crossed and a smug look of "I knew it" on her face. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and brushed past her, her brown eyes on him the whole time. Once he left the room she looked at me. I blushed and she grinned, shaking her head. I laughed nervously as she hopped up on the counter to finish her packet of chips.

Later on, we chose rooms to sleep in. The last occupants of this house had gotten out before things got messy. We put Charlotte in the little girls room opposite mine. I sat on my bed with the door open, hers too and watched her play with the dolls. Maybe it was a good idea to bring her, she looked like a normal little girl to me and most of all, happy. After a while I tucked her in and shut her door, crossed over to mine and flopped down on the bed. I grabbed a baseball and glove. Throwing the baseball up to the ceiling and catching it in the glove kept my mind off of things. I was in a trance, unaware of what I was repeatedly doing. For once I didn't feel like I was being watched, maybe I had developed agoraphobia. Seemed logical to me. I sat up at the sound of a knock, breaking me out of my trance. Daryl was leaning against the door frame.

"Y'alright?"

I smiled and flopped back down on the soft bed. I pulled off the glove and flung it across the room. I watched the dust swirl past the window, everything in the room was coated in dust. The door shut lightly, I thought I was alone but the bed sank. I turned my head and looked up at him. I hooked my fingers around his collar and pulled him down on top of me. I swung my legs around his hips, knotting my hands in his filthy hair and brought our lips together. He rested his body on mine, moved one hand to my hair the other to my hip. I pulled away after a while. Taking deep breaths.

"Daryl. What am I to you?"I blurted out of no where.

Literally. That sentence hadn't even gone to my brain first, it just spilled out of my mouth. Daryl frowned and kneeled up. I propped myself up on my elbows. I bit my lip and stared at the ground.

"Whatcha mean?"

"I dunno."

"Tell me."

"I mean, you got all pissy because Rick looked at me. Do you... uh... I dunno? See me as your property or something?"

Daryl stared down at me for a moment before breathing a laugh. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Wha' like a house?"

"I don't know Daryl, forget it,"I groaned, lying back down, placing the palms of my hands on my forehead. Why am I so dumb? I felt Daryl's fingertips brush along the bottom of my t-shirt, distracting me from my self-loathing.

"Whaddiya wanna be?"He mumbled.

I shrugged.

"Y'wanna be my girlfrien'?"

I heard a faint tint of a smile through his accent. I peeped out through the cracks of my fingers at the ceiling.

"Are you asking me or what I want?"

I felt him fidgit between my knees, his torn jeans brushing against mine. I sat up and peered up at him from under my fringe.

"What do _you_ want."

"Whatever y'want, I guess."

I sighed and stared at him.

"Think y'deserve better."

"Shut up. Don't say that. Why would you say that? Who the hell else do you think I should give a damn about like this?"

"Nathan?"

"He's bat-shit crazy, Daryl."

"Rick?"

I sighed.

"Ok, Daryl. I respect Rick. He's almost like a brother. I care about him but it's different. He's confused because he misses Lori and I've sort of filled that gap. Y'know for Carl. You were there when she asked me to look after them."

"Look out for them yeah, what y'doin' ain't jus' tha'. Y'looked back, I saw."

"I was confused too. Jesus, Daryl I'm not used to people having an interest in me or caring about me or even looking to me for advice. I think you can understand that. I don't want to be with Rick... at all. So that rules him out."

"I might hit you..."

"I don't care,"I whispered.

He cupped my face in his hands and gave me a quick kiss.

"We should sleep,"he said moving away.

I caught onto his wrist and pulled him back. I could feel the fear that my nightmares gave me coarse through my body.

"Stay?"

"Ok. But I'm sleepin' dunno wha' y'plannin'."

"I'm not it's just the nightmares are really bad"I grumbled.

He nodded and lifted me off the bed. We pulled back the duvet and climbed in. He turned his back towards me. I tried not to complain. I wrapped my arm around his waist, rested my forehead against his back and hoped for a good sleep.

**xxx**

When I woke the next morning I was alone, the door was wide open and dull light pooled in through the dirty window. I felt refreshed and couldn't remember waking up during the night. My fingers reached over to where Daryl had slept, his side of the bed was cold. I heard little thumping noises coming towards me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, only to be knocked back down again. I reached for my knife on the bedside table.

"HARLEIGH!"A familiar voice giggled.

"Jesus, Char,"I sighed, relaxing.

I sat up again. Charlotte crawled off of me still laughing. Daryl was leaning on the door frame, smirking.

"Y'slept like a log, we even went on a run."

"You left me alone?"

"Nah, Maggie stayed. We're gonna go again, y'comin'?"

I nodded and started brushing my fingers through my hair. I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up quickly. Maybe a little too fast. I felt myself wobble. Daryl was by my side in seconds, arm around my waist. I held my head and blinked a few times.

"Leigh? Y'good?"

"What?"

"Harleigh? Look a' me."

"Huh?"

I steadied myself and realised the world had been spinning too fast there for a few seconds. My eyes focused on Daryl's worried expression.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm okay. I think I got up too fast."

He didn't look to convinced but he didn't say anything about it. I heard a gasp then a giggle . We both snapped our heads to the noise. Charlotte sat in the middle of the bed watching us. Daryl removed his arm from my waist quickly.

"Jus' uh... get ready,"he mumbled.

I nodded and he left the room. Charlotte turned away from me as I quickly changed into cleaner clothes.  
"Are you and Daryl gettin' married?"She asked. The way Charlotte talks always sounded like she was singing, it's cute but I bet it drove her parents mad.

"No. Lets go downstairs."

"Why not?"

"Uh because."I said as we walked down the hallway.

She stared up at me expectantly.

"Becaaause... we're not like Maggie and Glenn."

Trying to make up a reason is hard.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, Char,"I sighed as we went down the stairs.

We met the others in the kitchen.

"Oh, it's sleeping beauty!"Nathan teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"How are you this morning?"He asked, seriously all of a sudden.

I glanced at Daryl, who looked about as puzzled as I did. Nathan knew everything. I don't know how but he knew I had nearly fainted earlier.

"Fine... you?"

"Great, actually. You better get something to eat before you go out."

I nodded and Daryl threw a can and a spoon over to me. Nathan watched me carefully as I pulled the lid off. Satisfied that I had enough strength to do that he brought Charlotte outside.

"You tell him?"I asked Daryl quietly.

"No,"he whispered, eyeing Nathan through the window."That guy's weird, Leigh."

I nodded in agreement, Nate was weird, but he was on my side. I was sure of it. I inspected the crap in the tin, it was revolting and made my stomach turn.

"The fuck is this?"I grumbled.

"We should go"Michonne said.

I spooned some of the gunk into my mouth, trying not to gag. Nathan stayed behind this time. When we left the house it was late morning.

"Did you guys check these house?"I asked.

"No, we went to a mall down the way,"Glenn said.

We decided to check the houses in the estate. We found out one house had more than ten walkers in it. Glenn had run up to the boarded up windows, the living room had been packed so we didn't dare open the door holding them inside. We checked three other houses without much drama and by the time we finished looting the third it was mid afternoon. Glenn and Maggie were packing the bus with the supplies we had gathered. We were going to go to the prison today and maybe come back again another time. I led the way into the fourth house. It was spotless just like the one we were staying in. Not a walker in sight.

I went down to the garage, that's were we would find most of the household weapons. There was a car in the garage, the trunk was open with a sleeping bag and pillow inside. I strolled over to the shelves were the toolboxes would be kept. Nothing. Some one else got here first. I hoped it had been the owners of the house, maybe they took everything with them to Atlanta. The only sounds in the house seemed to be my boots shuffling along the ground. The house was empty and it probably had been for a long time. God was I wrong. Next thing I know I'm slammed against the garage wall, something cold and sharp against my neck.

"Who the hell are you?!"The blonde woman in front of me spat.

I froze up and stared at her. I glanced down at the knife against my neck.

"Harleigh,"I replied slowly.

I was relieved that no recognition crossed her face.

"You bit?"

"No."

"Alone?"

"No."

Her silver eyes bored into mine.

"So if I kill you-"

"They'll kill you. If you don't then they'll let you go."

"Are there men?"

I frowned. She pressed the knife into my skin.

"Answer me!"She spat.

"Yeah. There are."

"They good to you?"

"Of course."

Her body froze as Michonne's katana rested on the back of her neck. I hadn't even noticed her or Daryl sneak into the room.

"Let her go, or I'll have your head as an ornament."

The woman moved the knife away from me. I nodded to Michonne and she put the katana away.

"Are y'lone?"Daryl asked, crossbow pointing at the woman's curly blonde head.

"Yes,"she muttered sending Daryl a look of hatred.

She looked back at me and held out her hand. I took it hesitantly.

"Sorry about that Harleigh. Can never be too careful. Name's Christine. Call me Krista"

"How d'ya know her name?"Daryl asked.

"I told her,"I muttered.

"Leigh! Y'can't be-"he glanced at Krista for a moment.

"I know Daryl, sorry. I did have a knife to my neck."

Daryl nodded and finally lowered the crossbow.

"Would you guys like some tea?"Krista asked.

"Sure,"I shrugged.

Daryl frowned at me but followed Krista up to the kitchen. We sat down at the little round table and watched her click on the kettle.

"You have electricity?"I asked.

"Mmm hmm. It's like these rich bastards were expecting the world to end."

She set down a bowl of sugar in the middle of the table along with tea spoons.

"So... you guys are alive. That's great,"she said after a moments silence.

Glenn and Maggie come into the room and stared at her.

"Who are you?"Maggie asked.

"Krista. Sit down have some tea,"she said.

I noticed how she shot Glenn a look similar to the one she gave Daryl. Glenn and Maggie introduced themselves and sat down with us.

"Sadly I've no milk,"she said setting cups down.

Daryl moved his cup away from him and received yet another glare off Krista. What was her problem?

"So uh... did you live here?"Glenn asked.

Krista sighed grumpily, as if she didn't want to talk to him.

"I was on call."

We stared blankly at her.

"I'm a whore,"she said bluntly.

Glenn's mouth formed an 'o'. Krista then turned to me and smiled.

"What about you Harleigh? What did you do?"

I sighed, slightly embarrassed. I caught Daryl smirking at me from across the table.

"I was a ballet dancer and worked in a cafe,"I muttered.

Michonne looked a little surprised.

"Oh! Well that's handy. I hear ballet makes you fit."

"It does"

"Better than any boxers."

I shrugged and she smiled. She then asked Maggie who told her what she told me. Then she asked Michonne, who didn't reply at all.

"Funny bunch, ain't y'all?"Krista remarked, leaning back on her seat.

"Yeah, we best be goin',"Daryl muttered standing up.

I stood up too. Krista grasped onto my wrist.

"You don't have to do as he says,"she said loudly.

Everyone else was on their feet, watching us. I laughed and shook my head.

"No. We really do have to go."

I followed Daryl and Michonne out to the hall, Glenn and Maggie following me.

"Rednecks are the worst kind Harleigh!"Krista called after me.

I rolled my eyes and continued out of the house. We headed back up the street towards our house.

"Maybe we should have asked her to come with?"Maggie asked as Michonne opened the gate.

"No, we have too many... Besides she has something against men,"I said.

We all stopped in our tracks.

The front door had been busted down. Maybe this was the wrong house? No. I shoved past Daryl and Michonne. Ignoring their calls I hurried into the house.

"CHARLOTTE?!"I bellowed.

I ran to the back yard, empty. I hurried back to the hall were Daryl stood outside the living room door. He raised his finger to his lips. I could hear a muffled thumping coming from the room. I covered my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. Daryl kicked the door open, crossbow raised.

"The hell?"I heard him mutter.

I followed him into the room. Nathan was tied up on the the floor, a bookcase on it's side beside him. Daryl ripped the black tape off his mouth.

"Nate? Nate where's Charlotte?"I asked, panicking.

"Why do you have three heads?"Nathan asked staring at Daryl.

Daryl grabbed Nathan's collar and shook him.

"Quit foolin' 'round and fuckin' tell us what happened!"Daryl snarled.

Nathan frowned and tried to focus on Daryl.

"Governor,"Nathan mumbled.

I felt my knees grow weak and I fell to the floor.

"No, no, no, NO!"

"Everything alright neighbor?"Krista said entering the room."Oh... wow."

"Harleigh. Harleigh listen to me,"Daryl was saying.

He grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to make me look at him.

"I'll find her. Y'hear me? I'll find her. She's gonna be ok. I'll find her."

"You couldn't find Sophia! She's gone Daryl!"I said, hearing my voice crack.

"This is different. I'll find her, I swear I will."

He pulled me into his chest and I broke down in tears.

"I promised her nothing would ever happen to her"I sobbed into his shoulder.

He knotted his fingers through my hair and tightened his other arm around my waist.

"I'll find her"he whispered.

* * *

**THEY MAY HAVE FIXED THE INTERNET**

***yay***

**i might be able update more ****MAYBE**

**doin' my best. Also, I've noticed that some of you guys are really passionate about this story and that's great i love it... but uhh calm down a bit, okay? Y'all are scary sometimes. But I do love every single comment you guys write and I do read them all the time. I like that you care enough to give you're opinion on stuffs so keep it coming you crazy bastards.  
I love you and thanks for reading x**


	33. 33: The Governor Returns

Nathan said that the Governor had run out through the back with two other guys. They had overpowered him and tied him up. I felt incredibly guilty; I _knew_ some one had been watching us. Glenn and Maggie stayed behind to keep an eye on Nathan. He had been hit across the head pretty bad. Krista offered to help which we agreed to. So now, Daryl, Michonne, Krista and I were running out the back gate. Daryl led the way hurrying down the lane way, pushing dumpsters out of the way.

"Why are we following him?"Krista grumbled.

"He knows how to track,"I spat, not in the mood for her pointless sexism.

Daryl hadn't been particularly nasty to her (yet) but she was acting as if he was giving her a rough time. Really stupid for some one new to the group. If I were her I'd see us as a ticket to safety. Not that we were taking in anymore. We had enough to take care of. We followed Daryl who came to a stop at what seemed to be a golf course. The grass had grown to about my knees, but I could tell it was once a golf course because of tall flags stood in the middle of the emerald ocean. Daryl paused and surveyed the area.

"Can' see where they wen',"he mumbled after a while.

"Well they can't have just disappeared,"Krista snapped, even turning up her nose at him.

I would have broken it off in any other situation. Daryl was doing his best.

"Red heads... ya can see 'em way off, hard to miss,"she continued, squinting off into the distance.

I slapped my forehead.

"Yeah?! And y'think she'd just be out in the damn open?!"I snarled.

"Chill out! I know she's you're daughter-"

"She isn't-"

"So what's the big deal?"

My jaw swung open and I grabbed the woman by her collar, nearly picking her up off the ground.

"Because she is a little girl, all alone with some, WHACK JOB THAT GET'S OFF ON TORTURING PEOPLE! KEEP YOU'RE FUCKING MOUTH SHUT OR I'LL SEND A DAMN ARROW THROUGH YA! GOT IT!?"

Krista's silver eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously, her blonde curls falling into her face. I let go of her. With her heels back on the ground now she was able to step away from me. She fixed her shirt, not taking her eyes off me. They flitted between my face and my bow. I turned away from her, taking in a deep shaky breath. I had nearly knocked myself out with that sudden burst of rage. We started walking again, Michonne and Daryl on either side of me and Krista following behind at a short distance.

"Are you okay?"Michonne asked, still looking ahead.

"I'm going to kill some one."

Daryl's hand found mine and gave my fingers a tight squeeze before locking his into mine. I rested the side of my head on his shoulder for a second before looking behind me at Krista. Now her eyes moved from the bow on my back to mine and Daryl's hand. I turned away again. I wished I could hole myself away somewhere. I was stupid for thinking I could keep a little girl safe. I could barely keep myself safe. We crossed over the golf course taking down walkers dressed in checkered pants and white polo shirts. I nearly tripped over several golf club bags abandoned by their owners along the way. I remembered to pick one up so I could beat the living shit out of the Governor when I found him. We came to a club house and stopped at the wooden stairs.

"See anything?"I asked Daryl.

He looked down at me and shook his head. I bit my lip and nodded. Daryl didn't have superpowers. He was doing his best and he was doing it for me. Which meant the world to me.

"Wait, there's prints here,"he muttered, pointing to the ground."They go to that shed over there."

I was going to follow. I really was. But something moved in the club house. I thought I had patted Daryl on the shoulder but by the time I climbed the stairs I realised I was alone. I swung the door open and walked into a bar. All the walkers on the inside were not moving, some one had already taken them down. There was a door on the other side of the room, behind the bar. I walked past overturned tables spattered with blood and gore. I hopped over the bar, noticing how all the bottles were missing or empty. There were bullet marks in the shelves were the bottles once were, only shattered glass remained. I pushed the beads hanging down off the door frame and continued down the wooden floored corridor. One door was open, I entered into the dark room.

"Shut the door and put the club down."

My body jolted with shock but I did as I was told. As soon as I did the light flickered on.

The Governor stared up at me from behind the dark mahogany desk. A small smile played on his lips. He rested his elbow on the desk, holding up his head.

"Harleigh,"he greeted.

He knew, he knew I would come and find Charlotte. My shock of seeing the man with one lone blue eye subsided and was taken over by anger.

"The hell are you doin?"I snapped.

His evil grin stretched, showing off his white teeth. He stood up slowly, clutching the glass of whiskey in one hand. I kept my eyes glued to him as he strolled across the office to another chair. I jumped as he kicked the chair. It swung around a skittered across the wooden floor, settling at the other side of the desk. He stepped around the desk and sat back down.

"Sit, Harleigh,"he said, holding out his hand to the seat.

He smiled up at me, his eye trained on my face. His features showed amusement as I stared blankly at the chair.

"Not gonna bite,"he chuckled."Not that it'd matter to you, anyway."

My eyes darted from the chair, to him and to possible exits. I placed my hand on the back of the chair and sat down slowly, keeping my eyes on him. We sat silently for minutes. The only sound was some unknown tapping and a ticking of a clock on the wall, probably not telling the correct time. The Governor stared at me, evaluating me. He chuckled again before drumming the table.

"I brought whiskey!"He said, cheerily.

I eyed the glass on the table. I could fucking see you brought whiskey you dumb ass. I inhaled deeply, determined to keep my cool. He uncorked a bottle with a pop. He tipped the bottle over and poured a shot into an empty glass. The bottle glugged as he poured himself more. He chuckled yet again, picking up his glass and bringing to his lips. He then looked expectantly at me. I stared at him and he grinned.

"Well, go on. Drink up."

Where the hell were Daryl and the others? My hand found the glass and I held it up to him. He never stopped smiling as our glasses clinked. We both eyed each other as we took a swig each. The liquid burned my throat and insides. I set the glass back down and coughed.

"Where's Charlotte?"

"Now, now Harleigh. What a rare meeting this is hmm? Tell me about yourself."

"We met before, but you decided to try and kill me before we had the chance to chit chat,"I replied, sourly, crinkling my nose.

"Well. That was before I knew of your worth,"he smirked."Ya sure are one of Rick's ain't ya sweetheart?"

I frowned at him.

"So?"

"He had the same... attitude... towards me. Look Harleigh, you'd be better off with me. We could rebuild Woodbury. You and I."

"I'm never leaving Rick,"I whispered.

He smiled.

"Loyal to him, huh? Even though he messed up... _so_ many times?"

"He'd never turn on his own people. Rick's twice the man you are,"I growled.

I remembered what he had done to the people of Woodbury... to my sister.

"Ouch."

He gulped down a mouthful of whiskey and sighed.

"They were cowards, fled from battle."

"There didn't need to be a battle,"I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest.

He slammed his fist down on the table.

"I know that. If your beloved leader had handed over Michonne as I requested. It never would have happened."

"Why did you need Michonne?"I asked, not raising the volume in my voice.

I ran my finger along the rim of my glass as his eye began to water. He sniffed.

"She took something... dear to me,"he whispered, his voice full of sadness.

I would have felt sorry for him, if it wasn't for my leather flesh and my lack of fucks to give to this man.

"Yeah, what was it?"I pushed, eying his hands carefully. I had to be ready if his hand flew to my gun.

"Something I loved."

"And for me?"I asked, quietly.

"There's a bounty on your head."

I licked my lips and glanced from him to the table.

"Y'wanna kill Michonne for taking something?"I whispered.

"Very much so."

I smiled and looked back at him. He was frowning now, with slight confusion.

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"He asked, leaning back in his chair.

He placed his hands behind his head and smirked, triumphantly. I nodded.

"That's how I feel about you."

The volume in my voice rose now.

"You took my sister away, you took Merle away and now, you've taken Charlotte. The other two I can do nothing about, I'll forgive you and let you go if you give me back the little girl."

The Governor's hands came back down, slowly, to rest on the table. He ran a hand across his mouth, still watching me. Our eyes never left each other, both of us were weary of the other and what the other could do.

"Interesting,"he pondered."Your sister knew what was coming."

I was annoyed that he was dissecting my sentence. I knew what he was doing, hoping to trigger a nerve. So I played along, I wasn't going to resort to violence until the last possible moment.

"She was pregnant."

"Oh, I know. Couldn't have that."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Was Woodbury unable to care for a pregnant woman?"

"We were under attack. We would be weakened, women are already weak enough without carrying around a baby."

I felt my face twitch, what a prick.

"Besides, that little angel didn't deserve all this,"he whispered.

"An angel? What?"

"It was my baby,"he shrugged.

I let out a short "HA!" Grinning I took another sip of whiskey. The Governor's gaze was unwavering.

"You're not serious?"I mumbled after seconds of silence.

"You're sister was rather beautiful,"he smirked, sickening me.

"It was Ty's"

"No. That abomination was unable to have children."

"And how the fuck do you know that?"I spat.

"I overheard him saying it to that weird tall guy,"he said, waving his hand as if trying to swat a fly.

"You touched my sister,"I stated."You raped her?"

"No. She would do anything to be safe."

Jesus Christ how I hated her even more. What an idiot. I laughed and shook my head.

"Wouldn't you do anything to be safe?"He asked, smirking. I scoffed and shook my head again.

"What about that redneck huh?"

I glared at him. He laughed.

"Oh c'mon, Harleigh. That's the only reason you joined that group! Saw how equipped he was to this world-"

"You're wrong. I hated Daryl with every fiber of my being."

Now, that wasn't a lie. It was the honest truth. He was the reason I was hesitant to join them.

"That was just how your old snot-nosed self dealt with the fact that you might needed the scum of the earth's help."

I frowned and glared at him. I didn't like how he spoke about Daryl. Or how I used to be, I was ashamed of myself.

"See, people like you, me and that redneck were made for a world like this. Speaking of the hick. You mentioned Merle. Where you close?"

"No,"I whispered.

"Why care then?"

"He was important for the group,"I mumbled.

The Governor smiled, knowingly then laughed.

"You care for his brother!"

"For Daryl? Yeah. I do. What's it to ya?"I spat.

"A rich stuck up city kid and a hillbilly? I've seen it all now. He doesn't care about you. He's primitive. Not capable."

"How could you possibly know what Daryl is capable and not capable of?"I snapped.

"I met his brother didn't I?"

"Daryl is nothing like Merle."

"Sure he is! Close minded ain't he?"

I shook my head. I wanted to get out of here now. The only way to get out of here was to play along with the Governor's game.

"Where's Charlotte?"I sighed.

"Now that you sister's gone... Are you the last Benning standing?"

"Where is Charlotte."

"Ever find your Grandparents? Your sweet grandma?"

I smirked.

"Sarah didn't betray me that time. Our gran died eight years ago"

A flash of annoyance crossed his face. I guess he hated being deceived.

"And your grandad? The one who gave you that bow?"His eye ran over my bow sticking up from behind my shoulder.

"He went to Atlanta, I guess."

"So you don't know?"

"No. Where's Charlotte?"

"Who is this Charlotte?"He asked.

I sighed.

"I know you have her, now shut the hell up and give her back before I kill you."

He breathed a laugh, staring down at his glass.

"The little girl? Oh, she's here. Don't you worry. I'd never hurt her."

He got up slowly and put the glass down. He strolled over to a door to the side of the desk. He pulled a key out of his pocket and shoved it into the keyhole.

"You should have seen this coming, Harleigh,"he sighed, turning the key.

The lock clicked and he pulled the door open. I stood up quickly, flipping the chair back as he lunged through the door. He dragged Charlotte out, who screamed and struggled against the grasp the Governor had on her forearm.

"Sit down, Harleigh!"He spat pointing a gun at me.

I didn't move, I stared at Charlotte. She seemed to calm down once she noticed I was in the room. We both jumped as he pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple. I grabbed the chair and sat back down.

"That's more like it,"he muttered, sitting down and pulling Charlotte into his lap.

"Don't hurt her,"I whispered.

He chuckled.

"You've weakened. That's what love does to people. But we can't be weak anymore Harleigh. It's what stops us from surviving."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't care about surviving. I care about living. To share this life-as fucked up as it is-with people I care about and who care about me. If you honestly feel like surviving is the only important thing right now, you're wrong, and I feel sorry for you _Philip_."

He flinched when I used his name.

"They hold us back. You're the cure and the only reason you won't co-operate is that damn redneck and your pathetic little group."

"I can't bring Penny back,"I whispered.

His eye widened and began to water. Jeez, I felt kind of... sorry for him. But he was evil, I wasn't going to show any sympathy. He sniffled and pulled Charlotte closer to him, pressing her head to his chest. She was petrified and had stopped struggling. He shut his eye and inhaled a shaky breath, trying to compose himself again. I waited, looking from him to Charlotte to the gun in his hand.

"Give me Michonne, I'll let you go,"he said, his voice strong again.

He stared at me and I shake my head.

"Give me Charlotte and I'll let you go."

He laughed. In one swift movement the barrel of the gun was pointed at my head. For once I was frozen with fear. I remembered the second time Rick had pointed a gun at my head and how I asked for him to aim at my head. I didn't care whether I died then, but now all I wanted was to keep Charlotte safe and return to my group. They needed me and I needed them. Philip was right, love weakens us.

"We're leaving,"he said.

He held Charlotte in one arm and the other was stretched out pointing a Beretta in my face. Bravely, I stood up too.

"Please don't take her. She won't be happy with you."

"She'll learn."

Charlotte's eyes found mine, her little hand moved to her pocket were I saw the handle of the pocket knife I gave her jutting out. My eyes flew back to Philip's face.

"I'll come after you."

"Go ahead. I'd like to see you tr-AHH!"

Charlotte jabbed the small knife into his arm, just above his elbow. The gun clattered onto the table, fell off and slithered across the floor. He also dropped Charlotte who managed to land on her feet. She crawled under the desk towards me and hugged me. I held her tightly while Philip yanked the knife out of his arm. I grabbed Charlotte and pulled her over to the door I had come through. Philip stumbled around behind us. I clasped the doorknob and tugged and tugged, but it wouldn't budge. I heard the familiar click of a gun. I turned around slowly, stepping in front of Charlotte. Once again I was staring down the barrel of a gun. He held it in his unwounded arm. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the blow that would end me. I jumped hearing glass shatter. I heard a snap and a whiz followed by a thud.

"DARYL!"Charlotte cried.

I opened my eyes and saw that Philip was stuck to the wall with an arrow pinning his shirt to the wall, blood dripping from the knife wound. Daryl climbed in through the broken window. Philip was breathing heavily, seething with rage. Daryl held up his crossbow again and pointed it at him.

"Don't,"I said.

Daryl glanced and me and I shook my head. He lowered the bow and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me towards the window.

"One for me,"he muttered, smirking ever so slightly.

I rolled my eyes. Goddammit. I climbed through the window and helped Charlotte through, followed by Daryl.

"I'LL COME AFTER YOU!"Philip bellowed as we climbed down the fire escape.

We heard a door burst open just as our feet hit the ground. We began sprinting back across the golf course, Krista and Michonne trailing behind. There was a loud pop and I heard the grass crunch behind us. Krista ran past me, snatching up Charlotte and hurtling back towards the house. I turned and saw Michonne lying on the ground holding her leg. Daryl kept running with Krista. I turned back and pulled Michonne off the ground. I pulled her arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon,"I ushered her, I couldn't see anyone behind us.

She limped beside me, her wound slowed us both down. Daryl held the back gate open and we staggered into the garden. Michonne unwrapped her arm from my shoulder and hobbled into the threshold. She limped into the sitting room, where I guess was were Glenn, Maggie and Nathan were waiting. Charlotte and Krista followed behind. I turned to Daryl just as his slung the crossbow back onto his back. He pulled me into him and cupped my face in his calloused hands, pressing his rough lips to mine. I threw my arms around his waist and returned his kiss. We pulled away and I sighed.

"Don't disappear like tha' 'gain,"he mumbled, stepping back.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"I know."

I nodded and we headed into the sitting room. Glenn and Maggie stood up and stared at us. I was horror struck by what Glenn was holding.

"Oh, you're ok! Oh thank god!"Maggie was saying.

"What's that Glenn?"I asked slowly.

Glenn looked down at the object in his hand.

"It's a walkie-talkie."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Rick... he's coming to he-"

"He's coming here?! YOU TOLD HIM WHERE WE WERE?!"

"Well I thought-"

"GLENN! YOU IDIOT! THEY CONTROL THE AIRWAYS!"

"Who?"Glenn asked, frightened.

I slumped down on the couch and covered my face with my hands. I felt myself rock back and forth. I heard footsteps and Nathan asking if he had heard correctly. I heard Charlotte whimper.

"When did you tell him?"I asked them.

"As soon as you guy left... He spoke first and asked where you were..."Maggie replied.

"Maybe ... Maybe they can't interfere with the walkie-talkies-"Glenn said, nervously.

"Of course they can,"Nathan spat.

"It's not Glenn's fault he didn't know,"I muttered, looking up."We'll wait for Rick, then we'll go."

"What about me? From what I'm hearing these dangerous people are coming here to my home,"Krista said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, talk to Rick about that."

She huffed and left the room. Glenn and Maggie sat down on the couch opposite mine. Nathan started to help Michonne with her wound. Charlotte and Daryl sat down on either side of me and we waited for Rick. I wanted to hug Daryl or hold is hand or something, anything but he barely looks at me when there's other people in the room. No one spoke, the only sounds in the house were Krista rustling about in the hall. I think she decided she was coming with us no matter what Rick said.


	34. 34: Everything Comes At a Price

Glenn and Daryl were on watch. We weren't even sure who we were looking out for anymore, anyone who approaches might just be shot without question. The night coated the house in deadly dark silence. Light pooled down the hallway and I stood up. A little too quickly. I hadn't eaten in hours. I took a second to steady myself before meeting Daryl and Glenn in the hall. Daryl had his crossbow loaded and was peering out the window. Maggie and Krista joined us, Maggie had her gun and Krista held a baseball bat. Nathan stayed behind with Charlotte who was sleeping peacefully on the couch wrapped in blankets. I readied my bow as Glenn flung the door open. All I could see was a shadow moving towards us in front of the beam from the headlights.

"Who's there?!"He demanded.

"Glenn? It's me! Don't... shoot..."Rick's voice answered as the figure came closer to the door.

We all lowered our weapons. Daryl grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into the house, Glenn slammed the door shut. Daryl identified that it was indeed Rick and let go of him. They clasped hands, almost like a high five.

"Some one gonna tell me what the hell happened? Harleigh? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm f-"

"The Governor found us,"Daryl told him.

Glenn and Maggie looked shocked. We must have left that little detail out. Rick's face drained of colour.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"Is Charlotte okay?"

"Yes."

He let out a little sigh.

"Rick, I don't want to stay here for the night... It's not safe."

He nodded."You're right. We'll leave. Find some where else to rest-who's that?"

Maggie nudged Krista forward.

"Krista,"she replied curtly.

"She was living here... But uh... we sorta fucked it up for her,"I explained.

"You trust her?"

"Dunno."

"Standing right here,"she muttered.

"We'll get you out of here but that's it,"Rick said.

"Fine."

"Nate! Get Charlotte!"I called.

We grabbed our bags and made our way to the bus. Maggie and Glenn were already in the car. Half way down the garden I started feeling a bit... off.

"THERE SHE IS!"Some one bellowed.

Gun fire crackled around us lighting up the garden path. I blinked repeatedly and felt some one grabbed my arm and steer me towards the bus. I stumbled blindly up the step and the hand left me.

"Start the bus Michonne!"

The engine whirred to life and I gripped onto one of the benches. Everything had gone blurry. My brain felt fuzzy and weird. I was lightheaded.

"Harleigh?"

"Leigh?"

"Leigh? Can y'hear me?"

"Huh?"

I felt my knees grow weak and I think I sunk to the floor.

"Leigh! Are you alright? What's going on?"

I felt something warm wrap around my waist pull me to sit up. Some one was crouching in front of me.

"Harleigh? Can you answer me?"

The face wobbled and doubled over. I blinked at the two pairs of Caribbean blue eyes.

"Was she shot? Is she hurt? Is she bit?"

"Rick calm down. She'll be okay in a minute. Make sure Michonne keeps driving. Daryl pass me that bucket she's about to throw up. Charlotte go to the back and try and get some sleep, she's okay."

My whole body lurched forward, some one grabbed the back of my head and I heard a gross splatter.

"See if we can get her to drink any water."

I tried to see through the black spots crowding my vision. My head was thumping along to the quickening beat of my heart. I felt something cold against my lips. Everything went blank.

"What?"I asked.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you see me?"

I scrunched up my forehead and focused were the voice was coming from. Nathan's eyes peered into mine and I nodded.

"What's going on? Why am I on the ground?"I asked.

I could smell an awful sour stench of vomit somewhere.

"You fainted..."

"I did?"I looked around.

We were on the bus, all of us were safe. Daryl was by my side, holding me up. Rick stood behind Nathan looking pale and worried. He looked about as bad as I felt. I heard a rustle of a wrapper.

"Have you eaten recently?"

"I don't know..."

Nathan looked relieved.

"That's probably why. Running around in the sun on an empty stomach can do that, here have some chocolate."

Do my ears deceive me?

"Have some what?"I asked.

"Chocolate,"he grinned, pushing a bar into my hand.

I felt like crying. Rick slumped down on one of the benches, still watching me. His eyes moved to Daryl as he slowly moved his arm away from me. He and Nathan then helped me up off the ground and sat me down on a bench.

"Eat that and get some rest."

I nodded. Daryl past me a blanket and a pillow and the walked up to the front of the bus, leaving me to swallow the chocolate bar whole. I know, I know I should have savored it. I shut my eyes and began to drift in and out of a restless sleep. I heard the guys talking in hushed tones. Curiosity won over tiredness and I strained my ears to hear them.

"What ain't y'tellin' us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Saw the look y'had when she said she hadn't eaten."

I heard Nathan sigh. I bit my lip, maybe I should stop listening now. I saw Krista lying on a bench near mine, pretending to be asleep as well. She looked over at me and put a finger to her pale lips.

"Well, remember when I showed you that stuff in her blood? The immunity? From the amount I took from her there was very little blood... I think it's taking up space in her system. Almost like it's diluted her blood. She doesn't have as much as she should."

My eyes widened. Silence fell on the bus. Krista's eyes widened and she sat up.

"You're immune?!"

I shut my eyes, sighed and sat up slowly.

"Shit. Harleigh. I thought you were asleep,"Nathan mumbled.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"I snapped.

He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's just a theory. I'm not sure if it's true..."

I stared at him.

"It's going to kill me, isn't it?"

* * *

**Boom. **

**Short update I know. Really sorry about how slow it is but there's not much I can do :/ leave some love so I know you guys are still here? :)**

**Thanks for all the comments and stuff, it really cheers me up when I'm having a shit day. Still can't believe people like this :)**

**I love you all, will update tomorrow x**


	35. 35: Blackout

I didn't sleep that night, in fact, as soon as I asked that question Michonne pulled the bus over and I was able to storm out of the bus. I couldn't believe this. I had been blessed with immunity and it was going to kill me. What if it was like cancer? It would grow and grow until there was no room for blood in my system. I'm no biologist but I'm pretty sure blood was a crucial part of staying alive. I covered my eyes with my forearm. I was lying on a couch on my back. It was so comfortable, better than the bus benches but I just couldn't turn my brain off. Daryl was the other couch. I could tell Rick was awake, he sat in the armchair staring at the roaring flames of the fireplace. The others lay in sleeping bags on the carpet. I rolled onto my side and watched Rick. His pale face was lit up by the fire, the flames dancing in the reflection of his eyes. His eyes moved over to me and he sat up. He pointed to door and I nodded. We both stood up slowly and tip toed out of the room. We left the house. I dug my hands into my jacket pockets and watched my breath swirl in the air in front of me. We strolled over to the trees lining the house we were staying.

"Can't sleep huh?"I asked Rick.

He shook his head.

"Me neither."

"I don't blame ya..."He replied quietly.

I rubbed my forehead.

"I just... can't believe it... this is going to kill me Rick,"I choked.

He shook his head.

"We'll find a way around it, Leigh."

"How could there possibly be around this?"I laughed with slight desperation.

I didn't want to die.

"We always find a way, Leigh. Leave that to me and Daryl,"he smiled.

I felt a pang of guilt.

"Listen, Rick... about that-"

"Don't Harleigh. I get it."

"I just don't want to be one of those girls who breaks up a friendship like yours... especially now, it all seems so silly."

"It isn't. I care about you but Daryl... well he doesn't know it yet but he loves you."

I laughed again.

"Well, if he does, I'd like to hear it from him. My times running out-"

"Don't say that, I told you. We'll die trying-"

"I don't want that. I don't want you guys to waste your lives for me. A cure to immunity? I mean c'mon Rick this kind of stuff never happens. Immunity to any outbreak is suppose to be a good thing, a miracle."

"It is a miracle."

"I can't even help other people."

"Nathan hasn't a clue what he's talking about, he could be wrong."

"Maybe..."

"Wha's goin' on?"

Our heads snapped to the house. Daryl stood there, staring at us.

"Havin' a meetin' out here?"

His voice was full of agression. Rick cleared his throat and ran his tongue over his chapped lips.

"Couldn't sleep."

Daryl took a few quick strides towards Rick.

"She comes t'me when she can't sleep,"he growled, right up in his face.

I watch carefully, I wasn't going to step in just yet. Rick would handle this.

"No, I couldn't sleep either Daryl,"Rick sighed. "We thought everyone else should rest."

"Yeah? Well next time, wake me. Thought somethin' was goin' on."

"You should trust her more, Daryl."

I smiled at Rick, glad we got around that hurdle. Daryl calmed down instantly and nodded.

"Sorry brother, didn' mean to..."

Rick reached over and squeezed Daryl's shoulder.

"Aw. Ain't this a delight to stumble by?"

We all jumped, hands flying to our weapons.

"I wouldn't bother, you're outnumbered."

We spun outwards so we were back to back. I was panicking slightly, there was quiet a distance between us and the house were the others were.

"Show yourself!"Rick's voice boomed behind me.

I felt Daryl edge closer to me, the three of us were brushing against each other, our eyes darting in and out of the trees.

"You guys really suck at staying low, don't you?"

Out from the trees came about a dozen men, all pointing various guns at us.

"Now, Harleigh. Do I kill you now or do I hand you over to the asylum... or the Governor? Wow you really do know how to find trouble, huh?"

I recognised the man as Ron, one of the men from Danny's group.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think it finds me to be honest. Now, what have I done to you again?"I asked as Daryl and Rick stood on either side of me, rifles raised.

My bow was ready too.

"You killed my brother."

"I think it was coming. Y'know kidnapping people with karma and all."

"Shut up,"he snapped.

He squeezed the trigger, a short pop followed, bursting through the night air and everything went black for the second time that night.

**xxx**

"Leigh! Leigh! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"Don't shake her man! She could lose more blood!"

"Does this shit happen to you guys often or?"

"Anyone know her blood type?"

"Should we pour water on her?"

"Daryl! Quit shaking her!"

My heavy lids fluttered open. I was staring up at a grey ceiling, my bare skin was on some sticky surface. Where the hell am I now? I noticed we were moving.

"Oh, her eyes are open!"said Maggie.

I flinched, my torso ached.

"Where am I?"I asked squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oh sweet Jesus"I heard Daryl sigh."I'm gonna kill y'Leigh!"

"We're on the bus. You're okay. We got away,"Rick replied.

I went to sit up, but searing pain cut through me and somebody shoved me back down.

"How?"I croaked, my eyes watering from the pain.

"We delt with it."

"Are we all ok?"

"Yeah, except you of course and Daryl's lost his shit with worry-"

"Shut up."

I smiled and breathed a short laugh. It turned into a coughing fit, which hurt like a motherfucker. I groaned, how much more uncomfortable could this get?

"Harleigh, I've slowed down the bleeding, but you've lost a lot..."Nathan told me.

"Did you kill the bastard that did it?"

"Daryl got him as soon as he shot,"Rick replied.

"Has Daryl lost his voice?"I chuckled, squinting the direction I had heard his voice last.

He looked so shook up I immediately shut my eyes.

"We're near the prison, you were out for some time,"Rick told me.

I nodded and drifted back to sleep. I remember Rick carrying me and next thing I know I'm looking up at Hershel. I smiled at him. I was in my bunk, in my cell. Where I wanted to be. If I was going to die, I was glad it was here. Nathan stood behind him, arms knotted across his chest staring down at me with concern. I could hear Rick talking. Daryl wasn't there. I went back asleep.

I went in and out of consciousness. Sometimes I would wake up in an empty cell, alone. Other times, Hershel or Nathan were checking my pulse, or Carol was holding my hand with Michonne at her side. I woke up once and found a knitted blanket draped over me, other times strangers, some of the survivors would come and talk to me. About what, I didn't know. Carl would be there often, sometimes Rick was pacing behind him, hand on his jaw, staring from the floor to me and back again. Beth would sit on the end of my bed holding Judith, feeding her and talking to Charlotte. Maggie and Glenn would sit on the floor opposite each other, playing cards. I would often hear Sam whining. All of this attention was driving me nuts, I was so touched but I hadn't the energy to respond to any of them.

Finally, one day I managed to stay awake for more than a couple of seconds. I thought I was alone, but this time I heard muffled sniffles coming from below me. I frowned and curiosity fueled me to wake up. Daryl was sitting on the floor with his back against my bed, his hair sticking up in all directions. I was almost giddy with excitement. I knew what I was going to say already.

"You pussy,"I croaked, grinning.

Daryl's shoulders jerked up and he spun to face me.

"Harleigh!"He whispered, his eyes slightly puffy.

He then tried to hide the fact he had been crying by rubbing his eyes.

"Hi there. When's food?"

He chuckled and planted a kiss on my lips. He stood up but I caught onto his wrist.

"So what's been happening?"

"Lemme go get Hershel!"

I sighed and released him. In a matter of seconds I heard the clicking of Hershel's crutches. I smiled and propped myself up on my elbows, ignoring the dull familiar pain running across my torso. He grinned when he saw me, he pulled over a stool and check my pulse.

"How are you feeling Harleigh?"

"Hungry."

"I bet you are,"he chuckled. Nathan rushed into the room.

"Well hello sleeping beauty!"He grinned, passing a first aid kit to Hershel.

I smiled and sat up slowly with the help of Hershel. I noticed I was wearing the same t-shirt, spattered with blood, but some one had torn the bottom half of it away. A bandage ran around me, front to back. Hershel took that one off and then replaced it, letting me lie back down.

"Better get going, you'll have visitors,"he smiled, grabbing his crutches.

He and Nathan left, leaving me with Daryl. He sat on the edge of my bunk. I watched him as he whistled. I heard frantic scratching and Sam galloped into the room. He put his front paws up on the bed and licked my face.

"Ew, ew Sam, gross!"I laughed pushing him away.

He wagged his tail, his whole body moving with it.

"Y'scared the shit outta me, Leigh,"Daryl grumbled.

Then he smiled when he saw how pissed off that made me. I was about to yell at him and say I didn't mean to get shot. I laughed at him and called him an asshole.

"Can you take me outside?"I asked.

He paused for a moment before nodding. He helped me struggle to my feet. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over my shoulders. I clung to in.

"I probably look horrible,"I joked.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nah."

He laced his arm around my waist and helped me down the stairs. The block was empty, apart from a sleeping Judith. I wanted to go and cuddle her, but I didn't want to deal with a screaming baby. The sun almost blinded me once we got outside. For once, Daryl didn't release his grip on me. Rick was the first to spot me. He grinned and walked quickly over to us.

"Harleigh!"He sighed, pulling me into his chest.

I hugged him back, smiling to myself. Everyone made their way over and greeted me one by one before they went back to work.

"What happened with Krista?"I asked.

"She's around,"Daryl shrugged.

"So what really happened... after?"I asked, lowering my voice.

"Well I got the one that shot ya... the others heard the guns, some of 'em ran some of them stayed, got abou' three of 'em."

"So they're still out there?"

"Yeah, but they ain't gon' come lookin' again."

I nodded and took a shaky breath. I would have preferred if they all died, one less problem to deal with. I frowned, Sam was growling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"I muttered.

He barked and began galloping towards the gate. He scratched at the gate where Glenn was standing.

"What's gotten into 'im..."Daryl mumbled.

Carl ran over to the gate and began to pull it open.

"Wait Carl!"Glenn yelled after him as he raced down after Sam.

"What's he doing? Where is he... CARL!"Rick yelled.

Everyone was looking now.

"Daryl,"Rick said, pulling his gun out of his holster and running after Carl.

I heard Daryl tell me to go inside but I was too busy watching what was going on. Glenn stood beside me and we watched as Carl pulled the outside gate open. Rick and Daryl stood back watching. Rick then decided to help and Sam ran out through the gap in the gate. I saw Carl gesture to the men and they ran off into the woods, leaving the gate wide open. Michonne was strolling by and closed it, watching the guys. She stood there and waited, we all did wondering what the hell was going on. I chewed my nails and found myself leaning on Glenn, he grasped onto me making sure I didn't fall over. After a few minutes of everyone staring, Carl emerged from the woods followed by Rick and Daryl. Between them they were carrying some one, an older man. Michonne opened the gate and they carried the man up to us.

"Is he okay? Is he alive?"I asked.

"Some one get Hershel!"Rick yelled.

Maggie ran inside, holding the door open for them. Glenn helped me over to a bench where I sat down, he then went inside leaving me with Carol and Charlotte.

* * *

**hi bishes. next chapter... i have something planned ;) heh heh hehh. you have been warned. 2 chapters today :)**

**Thanks for comments and all that stuff.**

**you guys are great :) x**


	36. 36: Hearts Beating In the Dark

"He's out cold,"Daryl told us.

"How did he get this far?"Beth asked, bouncing Judith on her lap.

"Dunno. The ol' man's by 'emself,"Daryl shrugged.

"Any weapons?"

"Nah, blunt knife and an empty rifle."

"Bit?"

"No."

"Lucky son of a bitch,"I muttered."Although, I don't think we should be bringing in more people."

"Rick says as soon as he's on his feet he's out."

I nodded and stood up.

"Screw 'em, I want food."

I reached up and kissed Daryl's cheek then froze. He looked mortified. I slapped a hand across my mouth.

"OH! Shit!"

I glanced back at Beth and Carol who's jaws had hit the floor. Daryl muttered something I didn't understand and led me inside.

"Did you see that?!"Beth whisper-shouted.

Carol replied with a giggle. I covered my face with my hands once we were in the cell.

"I forgot, I'm sorry,"I grumbled.

"'S fine."

"It's not! You're not comfortable and I just... gaaah I'm sorry, I'm so stupid."

"Leigh, shuddup. 'S fine,"he said, turning to face me.

I was a little shocked he wasn't angry.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"he smirked with a shrug.

"What are you smirking at you ass!"I yelled, slapping his shoulder.

"Y'gone all red."

I groaned into my hands again. He pulled me into his chest, chuckling.

"Are you guys ok?"

We jumped apart from one another. I nearly tore my insides out, my hand shot to my bandage and we looked over at Hershel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"I said, quickly.

He raised his eyebrow, smiling knowingly and shaking his head. Rick came out of the cell behind him. He looked from us to Hershel and laughed. Hershel went into his cell and Rick walked over to us.

"It's going to be hard to keep this a secret for much longer guys,"he told us, smiling slightly.

"How's the, uh. Guy."I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's hit his head, must've fallen over from exhaustion,"Rick shrugged, fixing his holster.

He gave us one nod and strolled out.

"Y'wanna get somethin' to eat?"

"Uhm. Haven't you been listening to me?"I laughed.

**xxx**

"What's goin' on?"I asked opening my eyes.

I looked to my side, Daryl wasn't there. It was the middle of the night. People were shouting downstairs. I climbed out of bed and grabbed a checkered shirt. I pulled it on over my vest top and hurried downstairs, not bothering with shoes.

"Answer me!"Rick was yelling.

Everyone was standing outside the new guy's cell. The group turned and faced me.

"What's happening?"I asked, hesitantly.

"He says he knows Sam... He knows you,"Glenn answered.

I pushed past them into the cell. Daryl caught onto my arm but I shrugged him off. Rick was pointing his gun at the man. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me and lowered the gun. I then turned my eyes to the man and I nearly fell over.

"Grandad?"

"Yes! Yes, Harliegh!"He got up quickly and pulled me into him.

"Oh my god,"I gushed, shaking slightly.

I felt like I was dreaming or something, this was crazy. I was so happy I nearly started crying.

"Look atcha. All grown up."

"Clear out guys,"I heard Rick say, followed by the dragging of footsteps.

My grandad pulled away, his hands still grasped on my shoulders.

"I knew you'd make it. Look atcha. What's this?"He pointed to my bandages.

I shrugged.

"Got shot."

He blinked and nodded. He looked the same really, maybe a little more worn out. He had lost more of his light brown hair, revealing a bald patch on the top of his head. He was tall, broad and strong, maybe a little thinner than before.

"What happened to you?"I asked.

"Well, I was with a group but we got into some trouble... Many of them died... guess I fell and bumped my head."

I hugged him again, as if he was going to disappear.

"And... the others?"He asked.

I stood back and shook my head.

"Just me and Sam."

He nodded and sat back down.

"I found you, that's enough."

"I'll let you sleep..."

"Seeya, sweetheart."

I smiled and left his cell.

"Is that, was that..."Daryl was spluttering.

"Yeah,"I laughed."It's him, it's my grandad."

"What's his name?"Rick asked.

"Call 'em Jay,"I shrugged.

I went back upstairs. Daryl came in a few minutes later.

"What's up?"I smiled.

He shrugged.

"Nothin'. Crazy, ain't it? That y'found each other."

"It is."

"But uh, Leigh? Y'know, Rick did say he'd have to leave."

"It's different now..."

"It isn't Leigh... He's still another person to feed."

"But he can help, he can hunt. He's really good... and he's able to fix stuff. We share the same blood... literally, we're the same type."

He didn't look too convinced. I paused for a moment and thought.

"He's family, Daryl... He's all I've got. Don't you miss that?"

Daryl looked at the ground, raised one shoulder and dropped it again.

"You're my family. Rick, Carol, Glenn 'n' all."

I smiled and nodded. I'm pretty sure I said something along the lines of that to him.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes I guess."

I began unbuttoning my shirt, getting ready to go back to sleep. I'm suddenly aware of Daryl's eyes on me.

"Hey Daryl?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you ever... uhm... no. Nevermind."

"Tell me."

I blushed and shook my head, looking down.

"Nah, nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

I sighed.

"Ever think about sex,"I grumbled at the floor.

I glanced up, he's scratching his arm awkwardly.

"Yeah... I guess."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"I mean... I could've died y'know that right?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Well, maybe we should... I dunno..."

"No, Leigh."

"Why not?"I almost whined.

"Y'can get preg-"

"Nope! No I can't,"I grinned.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my arm."I have a bar. Remember?"

"Y'grampa is down stairs!"

"Well this is a giant ass prison you idiot! Wasn't talking right here, for chrissakes."

"I dunno, Leigh."

"Please."

"I dunno-"

"Please. Please. Please,"I begged over and over.

I didn't care if I sounded desperate, it's been ages! And I wanted to see Daryl naked, but that's not the point here now is it? I like Daryl, maybe even love him. Maybe. He remained silent, staring at me. Then, I realised maybe I shouldn't pressure him into it, maybe he STILL wasn't comfortable.

"Do you not want to...?"

"Jesus Christ yes I do, Leigh. Every time I'm 'round ya I think 'bout it!"

"So then what the hell are we waiting for?"I snapped.

"It's dangerous... Distractin'... We gotta focus, Leigh. Y'ain't well."

"I'm fantastic. C'mon, please?"

He was quiet again, thinking. Probably about the pros and cons of it all. I sighed.

"I hear it relieves stress."

I watched him for another while, still bloody thinking. I then kicked a bag laying on the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ man! I am asking you to fuck me! C'mon!"I whispered harshly.

He then smirked and breathed a laugh.

"No need t'trow a temper tantrum."

"Y'frustrating piece of-I'll show ya a temper tantrum y'lil shit. I've been waiting for EVER, would y'just-"

He smashed his lips to mine, shutting me up. A small smile played on my lips as his lips moved slowly against mine.

"Alright. We gotta be quiet, I know a place,"he whispered, after breaking away.

I grinned, hugged him and almost bounced out of the cell with him following behind. He took my hand and led me out of the cell block and through the winding passages of the prison. He shoved a door open and let me in first. He checked to make sure no one followed us and shut the door.

"So, what the hell was this place?"I asked, looking around the room.

It looked like a room for the staff to take a break in. The only object that caught my eye was the table and I smirked to myself. I turned back to face Daryl who had just finished locking the door. It then set in what we were doing and I couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous. Daryl shrugged a shoulder and watched me. Both of us were unsure of what to do now, we stood apart from each other. I couldn't remember how to start or what to do or say. If we waited it would get awkward and we would just be standing around for the rest of the night. So I closed the space between us and planted a kiss between his collar bones that peaked up over the top of this shirt.

"Hi"I laughed, peering up at him.

Then slowly, he lowered his head with his eyes on mine. It was as if he was asking permission to kiss me. Which I found funny because I half forced him into this. Of course you fool I want you to fucking kiss me. But I couldn't move or breath. I had never imagined getting this far, I thought I'd be dead by know. I mean, I really should be. His lips were suddenly on mine. He pressed himself against me. Our hips met, I grinded gently into him. He reached up and grabbed my face, making sure I couldn't move away.

I took a sharp breath as Daryl grabbed me, pushing me against the wall. His rough skin contrasted with mine as his hands roamed my body. He continued to kiss body ached already because he had a vice like grip on my hips, pinning me to the wall peeling with paint. I began unbuttoning Daryl's sleeveless shirt and tossed it to the ground behind him.

We were both out of breath, my pulse was sky high, almost deafening as it thudded in my ears. I slid my hands over his torso, moving along his ribs, over his chest, to the back of his neck and up into his hair. I pulled him closer, raking my fingers along his grimy back. He knotted his fingers in my hair, I became conscious of how greasy and dirty it was. I tried to push it to the back of my mind. I was going to enjoy this, it could be my last. Daryl pinned me against the wall with his hips, grinding into me. Groaning, I moved my lips along his jaw, across his collarbones and over to his shoulder. Daryl pulled back a moment, looking at me.

"Alright?"I asked breathlessly.

He nodded and peeled my tank top off over my head. His eyes darted down to my chest and back up again, blushing slightly. I blushed too, I felt a little shaky around Daryl like this. He trails kisses down my neck. His hands are on my waist now, his dirty nails digging into my skin. I begin unbuckling his belt. He pulls my head up so he can kiss me again. His kisses are urgent and almost mind blowing. I'm still weak from the the bullet I took, but Daryl's holding me, I won't be falling over any time soon.

He crushes his lips with mine, his tongue skimming along my mouth. He starts thumbing the button on my shorts and before I know it they're around my ankles. He hooked his thumbs beneath the sides of my underwear on my hips, and he dug his fingertips hard into my thighs before pulling them down. His hands move to the backs of my thighs and he lifts me up. His rough hands slide down to the backs of my knees and he hitches me up. My legs tighten their grip on his hips. He then carries me over to the table and sets me down. I watched as Daryl's gaze traces along body. I grinned before I pull him down with me and he rests his body on mine.

"Tell me t'stop if I hurt ya,"he murmured, gesturing to the bandages.

I nodded and bit my lip, nervous again. It was a constant battle between excitement and nervousness. His eyes connected with mine and he hovered over me for a second. His hands were on either side of my head. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his lips as he lowered himself closer. As soon as he slipped himself inside of me, a gasp escaped my lungs. I clutched to his hair and buried myself inside his neck. I heard him groan with approval.

He started slowly before picking up the speed, his breath becoming labored and hot against my skin. The table started rocking, it's legs hitting against the floor and bumping off the wall. The temperature in the room started to rise, we were both sweating and panting. His teeth scrape along my skin, his hand traveled up my stomach, brushing against my rib cage, avoiding the bandages and gripping onto my bra-covered breast. His hand slipped under the fabric and I tighten my grip around his neck.

His crystal blue eyes met mine, until they darted down to my mouth and I brought our lips together. I had to break away as I gasped again. Daryl moved his head closely beside mine as he slammed against me even harder, causing me to moan again. Daryl was grunting next to my ear with every thrust. I heard him utter a few curses making me grind against him harder.

I planted more kisses along his neck and shoulders. My back was now sticking to the table, my skin was becoming irritated but I didn't care. Everything left my mind as I felt every muscle in my body tighten, my back arched and I moaned one last time. Daryl collapsed on top of me and we took a few minutes to catch our breath. I looped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. He kisses my breast bone before unhooking my arms.

He got up quickly and hopped down off the table. He threw my tank top over to me. I frowned.

"What's the rush?"I asked, throwing it on over my head.

"They're gonna come look for us,"he muttered, pulling his pants up.

He then threw the rest of my clothes over and I quickly got dressed.

"Hey!"I called before he could open the door. He looked over his shoulder at me before facing me. I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Thank you."

He breathed a nervous laugh.

"Yes, m'am,"he smirked.

He laced his fingers through mine and we headed back to the cells.

* * *

**HERE, HAVE SOME SEX.**

**Goddamn I hope it was okay because it took me ages to write, I kept laughing and having to stop dear lord. **

**^^wow innuendo hahaha. I hope you enjoyed-...ok. **

**PLEASE COMMENT? and all that shit. If you haven't yet then do it. I like reading them x**


	37. 37: Agapē

I thought we would get back undetected, but Rick had decided to hold another meeting and we walked in late, hand in hand.

"Oh Daryl, good you're here if you could-"Rick stopped talking and stared at us, just like everyone else in the room.

Daryl dropped my hand, making my heart sink. Everyone saw it, everyone probably knew.

"Sorry, went for a walk,"I grumbled, a little pissed off.

They looked like they bought it, or pretended to. I headed straight for my cell and flopped down onto my bunk. I stared at the wall until I felt the tattered mattress sinks. Daryl's arm slinked over my hips. I ran my hand over his forearm, linking my fingers between his.

"Sorry,"he murmured.

I shrugged. I felt him sigh.

"Hate when y'do tha' Leigh."

"I know,"I smirked.

"'Spose y'hate when I ignore ya 'round the others."

"No, I understand."

He stayed quiet as I smoothed his hand with my thumb.

"Dunno why, Leigh, 'm sorry."

"Shut up,"I laughed.

"I'm serious, Leigh. Don't wannya to be upset."

I turned around and faced him.

"Not upset, Daryl,"I smiled.

My smile widened watching him nod slowly. He had opened up so much over the past few weeks. He didn't flinch as much and he talked more often. Only with me though, he was still closed off around the others, a little less but he didn't talk like Rick or joke around like Glenn. But that was who he was.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"His husky whisper replied through the dark.

My throat closed up and pressed my lips together.

"What?"He asked after a moment's silence.

I wished I kept my mouth shut.

"Somethin' wrong? Are ya sick?"

"No, no."

"What is it then?"

I paused again and sighed.

"I love you."

I realised I was holding my breath. I let it out slowly as silence filled the room.

"Oh,"he quietly replied.

His arm left me, making me feel bare. I regretted saying it, I wanted to eat up my words, rewind, anything.

"Think y'should sleep, Harleigh,"he muttered.

He rolled off the bed and left the cell. I lay on my back with my hands covering my face.

"Fuck,"I grumbled.

**xxx**

I got up early the next morning in a foul mood. I went and ruined a perfect night. That's how I roll ladies and gents. I stomped out of my cell and downstairs.

"Maggie's looking for you,"some one said.

I growled some sort of response and made my way over to the other cell block, ignoring my aching body. To my horror Daryl was also there, helping Glenn carry stuff around the room. The majority of the block's occupants were outside enjoying the sun. Krista emerged from a cell, wiping her mouth. Tyreese edged out behind her, zipping up his fly. Krista smiled.

"Hey darlin'."

"Did you... what."

"Men are easy to manipulate sweetheart. That could buy me my safety."

I gawped at her for a moment.

"Y'know what I'm sayin'? I'll work my way up to the sheriff."

"Don't... his wife just died."

"He's lonely then, huh?" she winked and strolled out.

Must warn Rick. I stood frozen for a moment, forgetting whatever the hell I was going to do, Krista had distracted me. Next thing I know Glenn's waving his hand in front of my face.

"Whatever you said to me it went over my head,"I heard my voice in the distance.

He chuckled.

"I can tell. You okay?"

"I dunno. I just forgot."

"Forgot what?" He frowned.

"I don't know,"I shrugged.

"You're getting weirder and weirder lady"he joked.

I nodded again."Are you awake?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine,"I mumbled.

I patted his shoulder, just as Maggie walked past. I followed her outside, she turned and grinned at me. Then, she took both my hands and pulled me over to the benches.

"So,"she grinned.

I stared blankly at her.

"So?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Oh c'mon!"

"What?"

"You and Daryl's walk,"she said, gesturing quotations for 'walk'.

I blushed and she laughed.

"I knew it!"

"Was it obvious?"I mumbled.

"No, only me an' Glenn, swear to ya."

I nodded and smiled.

"So?"

"I was amazing,"I giggled and bit my lip.

"So when did this all start?!" she asked, crossing her legs.

"That was the first-"

"Oh I know that!"

"Oh... during that first long run. I kissed him."

"Oooh. Then what?"

"It was awkward,"I shrugged.

"We all had our suspicions to be honest."

I blushed again.

"Beth told me about yesterday too."

"Stop,"I groaned, embarrassed.

"It's cute!"

"Well I may have just ruined it..."

"What?! How? No!"Maggie frowned."Well go fix it!"

Just on time Daryl strolls outside with his crossbow slung on his back. I stand up but before I know it he's beside Rick who is talking to my grandad, Jay. So I walked over, with every intention of saying hello to Jay. I knew Daryl was ignoring me this fine day.

"Hello sweetheart,"Jay smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I see you're on your feet."

"You too. Gonna go huntin'. Wanna join for ol' times sake?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Take Daryl with you,"Rick said, patting Daryl's shoulder.

Jay agreed.

"Sweetheart, that's my bow where's yours?"

My heart dropped.

"Some guy broke it. I'm really sorry."

"Didja kill him?"

"Yeah..."I mumbled, thinking he was gonna be mad.

"Good. Little bastard, breaking that bloody bow. I'll make ya a new one chicken."

I smiled and nodded.

"Right. C'mon you two. Try and keep up. Was trackin' a deer before I fell,"he said, starting to walk out of the prison.

Daryl followed us without protesting. We left the prison grounds, Daryl and I following Jay over to where he fell yesterday. He then pointed to the ground at some tracks and off he went. My bow was ready and loaded, my eyes darting in and out of the foliage. I slowed down a bit, trailing along at the back. Daryl and Jay walked ahead. I looked up and saw Jay talking to Daryl. He raised a weathered hand and clapped Daryl's shoulder.

"Righ' you are, son!" he grinned.

I raised my brow at the men's backs. While they were distracted I spotted the buck. A good few feet away. Both of the guys were now staring at the ground talking about the tracks. I sighed and raised my bow letting the arrow soar through the airs and slice through the flesh of it's neck.

"You guys done talking?"I asked, a little smile playing on my lips.

Jay turned and stared at the buck on the ground.

"Darn. Y'got even better child!" he said, strolling over to it."Here help me with this son will ya. There's a good lad."

So now we had fresh meat for a while. I wondered if there would be fruit yet. Maybe I could bring Beth, Carol and Charlotte out. We made our way back without any drama. Apart from the whole tension thing between Daryl and I as he continued to not acknowledge me but what can ya do? I left Daryl and my grandad alone with the deer and walked up to the girls. They agreed to come with along with Carl. He thought to attach a little red wagon to Sam to help carry back the fruit if we found anything. Sam still had his old harness. Usually I left it in my bag, in case he got caught on something, but in the prison we kept it on, he often pulled the wagon around. We used a rope and tied the wagon to it. Carol found some cardboard boxes. She carried them letting Charlotte sit in the wagon. I was outside the prison for the second time. Sam trotted at my side, the rattle of the wagon loud on the empty road. Carol and Beth were laughing at Charlotte. Carl had a serious look on his face, he always did these days.

"Remember that garden we picked flowers in? I'm thinking there's our best chance,"I said to him.

He nodded, looking ahead.

"Everything okay?"I asked.

"Yeah."

That wasn't too convincing, but I let it slide. I heard groaning and a clattering of teeth to my right. Weird, usually I would smell them first. He staggered towards us, his neck and shoulder ripped to pieces, head rolling with ever step. His pasty skin gleamed in the sunlight, bloodless lips curled up, also bitten. He was dressed in a filthy reflective vest, soiled with human waste and dried blood. His feet pointed inwards, he reached out a bony arms attempting to snatch us.

Killing them is like breathing. You don't notice.

I glanced down at Sam, he was growling and when I looked up my arrow is skewered through the back of it's throat. I retrieved it, yanking it out along with a few black decaying teeth. We found the garden and I had been right. Fruit was growing on trees and bushes. They started picking the ripe ones. Apples, berries, peaches etc. All untouched by the walking dead. Carl and I kept watch, though nothing attacked us. We were soon finished there and arrived back at the prison. I saw that Daryl and Jay were still working on the buck. I sighed a little.

"Carl, I'm going for a walk,"I said to him.

He frowned, unhooking Sam from the wagon.

"I'll come with you-"

"No. I gotta be alone,"I mumbled.

"Take Sam... please."

I nodded.

"Thanks, kid. C'mon Sam."

He wagged his tail and he padded along beside me as I walked out into the forest. I picked up a stick and began throwing it for him. He was calm enough, letting me know that there was no danger around. We started climbing a slope and came across some railway tracks. I decided to follow them, continuing to throw the stick. A broken down train came into view, blocking the rest of the way. I didn't want to leave the track, I'd get lost. I sat down on the tracks petting Sam as he chewed on the stick happily. I sighed a little. I had realised I hated myself today, why did I go and blab to Daryl. Why am I such and idiot? What am I gonna do? I looked at Sam again, he had an unconditional love for me. He never got pissed off or ignored me when I say stupid stuff. I wish I hadn't said anything at all, everything was going well, why did I mess it up? I wiped my frustrated tears away. I'm an idiot. Sam stopped chomping on the stick and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh don't you fuckin' start,"I grumbled.

He put his head on my lap and whined. I through my arms around his neck and buried my face in his fur.

"Ew, you stink,"I laughed, standing up.

Maybe I'd go wash him to keep my mind of things. He ears pricked up and he started walking off in the opposite direction, towards the train. I sighed and followed him. He started barking at an overturned carriage.

"Shush! What is it?"I asked.

He continued to bark. I got down on my hands and knees and peered through the broken window. Squinting through the darkness I couldn't see a thing and I hadn't brought a flashlight. I stood up again and found one of the wing mirrors by the front of the wreck. I picked it up and went back to Sam. Using the mirror and the sun I shone a light into the cabin. Something small was shuffling inside. I got up off the ground again and pulled one of the upside down doors open. That took a while, I had to put all my weight and strength into it. I then stepped up on the narrow (what should be top) door frame.

The inside smelt of blood, decaying flesh and wet dog. The last scent confused me. I stared down at the darkness of the cabin and stepped inside. On the floor, well the ceiling now was a little door, maybe used once to fix the bottom of the train. I punched it open, letting light flood into the little room. By my feet was dead dog. I jumped back a little thinking it was a raccoon or ready chomp me in half. I was about to yell at Sam for making me more sad but I heard shuffling. I swear, if I'm stuck in a small space with a rat I will flip out. I moved a blanket with shaky hands out of the way to find little puppies. There were about eight of them, but only three are moving. I didn't hesitate to scoop them up and climb back out of the cabin. Sam wagged his tail, seeing the puppies.

"Jesus Christ, Harleigh!"Rick was saying marching over to me.

I had stumbled back to the prison and everyone had gone crazy.

"Went for a walk,"I mumbled walking past him.

Carl was the only that didn't look worried or pissed.

"Are those puppies?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, here, have 'em,"I smiled passing the three fluffy bundles over to him. I started walking back towards the cell block.

"Harleigh! Are you listening to me?!"Rick's voice said behind me.

He hand grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm away.

"Touch me again, Rick and I'll break your jaw"I spat.

Wow._ I_ don't even know what's wrong with me. Rick looked a little shocked but raised his hands up.

"Leigh you're under a lot of stress."

"I am not, shut up."

"You are. Okay. You don't realise it but a lot of shit has happened to you. We were just worried about you."

"I'm able to take care of myself."

"I know I know. But we can't help that we care."

"Yeah, yeah,"I mumbled walking away.

"Some one got up on the wrong side of the cell today,"Krista joked.

Yep, something has definitely snapped in my head. Whatever it is. Usually I can let comments like that slide I mean, it was no big deal. But next thing know I'm pointing my revolver at her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Nobody has to get shot-some one stop 'er!"

"Harleigh put the gun down."

I stared at Krista, now quivering. She was so weak, so easily wiped out. One squeeze, boom and she'd be gone. I had done this before I could do it again.

"Harleigh?" my grandad's voice reached my ears.

I had zoned out, Krista was still here. I hadn't done anything. My eyes found him, standing with Daryl. He looked so shocked and scared. While Daryl, well, had the same blank expression. The one he had been wearing all day. I lowered the gun.

"Sorry,"I whispered before turning away and walking to the cell block.

I sat down my lumpy mattress. I stared at the opposite wall. I felt my chest tighten, soon it was becoming too hard to breath. I was panicking. They were going to see me as dangerous. They were going to lock me up. They were going to throw me out. Then I'd be eaten alive, abducted or die of starvation. I was screwed. I was going to be alone. I wouldn't be able to leave this cell, I had just made fool of myself. Why did I do that? What's going on with me? Maybe Rick's right. I was dealing with a lot more stuff than the others were. With the Governor, cracked men in lab coats, my time possibly running out and if Daryl had something to do with it I was going to punch myself. I had told myself, I had warned myself: no feelings, it'll end badly. Goddamn I was agreeing with the Governor now! I held my head in my hands and tried to regain control of my breath. My hands were shaking too much.

"Harleigh?"

I jumped to my feet.

"What?!"I yelped.

Carol's blue eyes were wide and watching me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I dunno. No."

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked softly.

I shook my head. She nodded and sat down on my bed. I stared at her.

"Aren't you scared?"I asked.

"Of what? You? No,"she smiled.

"Oh,"I mumbled, sinking down beside her.

I cast my eyes down to the floor.

"You're safe here with us. You know that right?"

I nodded. She paused for a moment.

"Did you and Daryl have a fight?" she asked carefully.

"No,"I replied glumly."I'm just an idiot."

And then I burst into tears. Ever had those moments were you felt like you were watching some one else deal with stuff rather than yourself? That's what it felt like then. Maybe I've lost my mind, this was so unlike me. I hadn't realised that it had bothered me _this_ much. Carol pulled me into her shoulder and let me sob like a tool while smoothing my hair, still filthy.

"You, Harleigh Benning, are no idiot. You're one of the most caring and bravest people left,"she said softly.

"I'm stupid. I was going to kill her!"

"No you wouldn't do that."

"I have!"

"They deserved it then. You've got good judgement."

"I smell like crap,"I commented moronically.

I felt Carol laugh.

"Well we can fix that. I'll wash your hair for you if you want."

I nodded my hand and she took my hand. We went to the shower room, it was empty thankfully.

"No one else starts crying,"I grumbled, my eyes dry again.

"Oh please,"she sighed, unfolding clothes, looking for something."We've all had our moments. Even Rick and Daryl. I think you've held it together the longest."

I took a shaky breath and nodded. Maybe she was right. She threw me a towel, half a bar of soap and I hid behind the wall were the community showers were. I peeled my clothes of and pushed the button. Freezing water hit my heated skin, cooling me down. I calmed down almost instantly. Carol picked my clothes up off the ground. I cleaned myself up, feeling better. I dried myself off and put on the new fresher clothes. Carol had a basin of water ready.

"I tried heating it up."

"Thank you Carol,"I said dipping my hair into it.

She started washing it, with what smelt like strawberry shampoo.

"Been saving this up for a rainy day."

"Thanks."

"It's fine."

"Will you cut it?"I asked.

"Sure."

After a while I heard a snipping of scissors.

"Have it like before?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She finished and past me a brush. I began hacking through the tangles.

"Don't throw that water out, I wanna wash Sam."

"Alright."

I hugged her tightly and thanked her again. She needed to get back to work and left me. I picked up the basin and mustered all the strength I had to go outside. I sat down on the concrete and called Sam over. He bounded over in seconds followed by Carl with the puppies.

"I just finished feeding them,"he smiled, sitting Indian style on the floor beside me.

I smiled a little, this morning he had been in a bad mood. I dunked an old bit of cloth in the soapy water and began scrubbing Sam. His fur was shedding everywhere, covering my clean clothes. I swore and brushed myself off every few minutes.

"Have you named them?"I asked.

"No... Can I?"

"Sure,"I shrugged.

He started thinking watching the three puppies in his lap. The were some kind of mix, there was collie in there somewhere.

"Maybe wait 'til they are older,"I suggested.

He nodded and smiled. We talked as we cleaned Sam and the puppies, I was glad he didn't ask me how I felt of any of that crap. it was now evening time. Something was off about the prison today, apart from me nearly murdering one of our group.

There was a tent set up in the yard.

* * *

**there ya go, a little filler and harleigh making a tool out of herself yep**

**Agapē means love in Greek btw. We see a load of different kinds of lovin' in this chapter **

**thanks for all the feedback means a lot :D**


	38. 38: Remain Violent

I poured the mucky water out of the basin while Carl folded some blankets and rags into a cardboard box as a bed for the little dogs. Daryl and Krista were outside the tent. I couldn't help but to feel jealous. Oh, I know, I shouldn't. I just can't help the fact that it got to me; one of my surviving victims with a sex profession was talking to a man who was ignoring me because I proclaimed my love to him. Oh and look they're going _inside_ the tent. Together. How lovely. I am so happy right now.

Should have killed the bitch when I had the chance.

"Harleigh, have you eaten recently?"Hershal asked, behind me.

"No,"I sighed, I turned and walked with him inside.

Jay looked up and passed me a tin of beans.

"How are ya feelin' pet?" he asked.

I shrugged grumpily, snapping the tin open. I was sick of beans, but it's the best we had at the moment. Glenn chucked an apple over to me and I caught it in both hands. I put it down on the table.

"I've been told everything,"he sighed, keeping his voice low.

Everyone else was busy talking to one another anyway.

"Oh,"I mumbled, sticking my spoon into the beans.

I crinkled my nose, I wasn't really hungry.

"I'd be willing to give some of my blood, pet. We're the same."

I glanced at his frail arms. He probably had about as much as me.

"Have you been bitten?"I asked after swallowing a mouthful of beans.

He shook his head.

"Mom bit me"I muttered.

I looked up again and he was grinning.

"Great! I'm glad that bitch didn't make it! Ruined my son she did."

I pushed the beans away and stood up. He grabbed onto my wrist.

"Now, now missy. Talk to your ol' Pa."

I sighed and sat back down. I could almost feel what he wanted to talk about.

"Daryl's a nice man, isn't he?"

"I guess."

"Oh come on. I may be old but I ain't stupid. Both of ya's are smitten."

I frowned a little, how could he possibly think that? It was his first day walking around and we weren't talking.

"Even showed him some baby pictures of ya!"

"You what?" I asked, horror struck.

"Oh yeah! Keep 'em in my wallet."

"WHO CARRIES THEIR DAMN WALLET AROUND?!"

Some of the others turned at my outburst. He then started laughing, almost hysterically. I stared at him, fuming.

"I'm just kiddin'! HA! I don't have any pictures of ya!"

I let out a sigh of relief, smiling a little. My grandad is evil.

"Ah yes, but your grandma kept a little book. I locked it up. I would like to go back and get it,"he sighed.

I watched as his face fell slightly thinking of the book. It would be stupid to go back, every time I visited my home bad stuff happened.

"Now, will ya go sort yourself out. Instead of moping, go talk to Daryl,"he said giving me a quick one armed hug.

I sighed and nodded. I walked outside, Sam following me down to the tent where Daryl was sitting outside on a stool sharpening some arrows.

"What's this?"I asked, gesturing to the tent.

"A tent."

"Why's it here?"

"Prison's stuffy."

"Oh."

I think it's really an excuse to get away from me.

"Are you hungry?"I asked, looking at the tent instead of him.

"Ate already."

"What did Krista want?"

He huffed a sigh.

"She needed a pillow."

"Oh, right."

I stood there, arms folded across my chest trying to think of something to say. I took a quick glance at him.

"Are they my arrows?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

I sat down on the grass and started to help him without even asking. I hoped some conversation would start, but nothing happened. There was just the scraping of arrow heads. I sighed.

"Daryl, I don't want you out here by yourself."

He continued sharpening an arrow, his eyes moving to mine and then back down again.

"What if someone drove through the gate with a bread truck full of walkers?"

"Deal with it if it happens,"he muttered.

"Can't you just move it closer?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

He didn't answer. I started to get annoyed. He was acting ridiculous now. Moving away from the group? I mean I hadn't done anything wrong. Had I? No. Glad we all agree here. I felt a sharp pain shoot through the palm of my hand. I looked down, I had been squeezing my sharpening knife. The growls of the walkers on the other side of the fence got louder. I dropped the bloody knife on the grass making Daryl look up.

"Jesus, Harleigh,"he muttered before standing up and going inside the tent.

I hated when he call me my full name. He knelt down in front of me and poured some alcohol on the fresh cut. I flinched a little watching the walkers gnash their teeth against the chain link fence. Now he was pressing some cloth on my hand, holding it in his. I looked up at his face, wanting to punch it.

"You said you didn't want to upset me,"I stated.

He concentrated even more on the cut.

"You're really pissing me off. I just want you to talk to me. I've had a shit day,"I continued, not really caring if he was even listening or not.

He started wrapping a bandage around my hand. He shrugged his shoulders. I scowled at him, yanking my hand away from him.

"I can do it myself."

"Suit y'self."

I could really feel the anger boiling up inside me now.

"You're a jerk."

"The hell d'ya wan' from me Leigh? Huh? Want me t'say I love y'too? Ain't gonna, 'cause I don't!" he spat.

"Don't want anything from you. I don't fuckin' need you."

"Not wha' y'meant last night."

"Yeah, well that was in the moment. I wish I never said a damn thing to you."

"Great, makes things simpler then don't it?"

"Yeah,"I muttered, standing up.

I needed a cigarette or something. I hurried back to my cell, rummaged in my bag for a pack of smokes and made my way outside again. I sat down against the wall and struck a match. Sam placed his head on my lap and began snoring instantly. It was nearly dark now. I watched the light in Daryl's tent illuminate the damp grass surrounding it.`I watched the smoke in front of me swirl in the night air. I rubbed my forehead listening to the chorus of the dead, still patrolling our perimeters. A lone shadow caught my eye moving across the yard. It took a moment to figure out it was Daryl and he was walking this way. Here we go.

"Y'gonna talk to me?" he asked, approaching me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tried that already."

"Why are y'so damn mad at me?!"

"I'm not. I don't really care."

"Yeah, well. Tell Rick I'm gone huntin'."

"Tell 'em yourself!"

"Y'such a pain in the ass! I wanna get goin'."

"Then fuckin' go! Just go!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

He shook his head before turning away.

"Fuckin' bitch."

I swiftly got up onto my feet.

"Hey! Get the fuck back here Dixon! Don't you fuckin' call me that!"

"Call y'whatever the fuck I wan'! Y'dumb bitch!" he growled, stepping towards me and shoving my shoulder.

"Don't touch me asshole,"I snarled, putting my smoke out, ready to fight back.

"What? I'm allowed fuck y'but ain't allowed touch y'damn shoulder? Fuckin' skank," he spat shoving again.

Sam started growling viciously by my side, baring his teeth at Daryl. I bit back tears and shoved him away from me.

"Fuck off, Daryl."

I regretted saying anything because I could hear the hurt and weakness in my own voice. So did Daryl. His face fell slightly.

"Leigh... Look I-"

"Shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone."

He scowled again and began walking away, but I wasn't done. I pulled one of my combat boots of and chucked it at his broad back.

"LEARN HOW TO TALK PROPERLY TOO! You... YOU DUMB HICK!"I bellowed.

I should of left him to walk away. Next thing I know he's striding towards me again. Sam's now barking madly. Daryl raised his fist and I brace myself for the impact.

"HEY! Hey! What the hell you doing man?!"

I open my eyes to see Glenn standing in the doorway of the prison. Daryl took several steps away from me, his eyes on Glenn. Shaking his head, he leaves this time. I took a shaky breath, retrieving my shoe.

"Are you alright?" Glenn asked, cautiously.

I nodded slowly.

"Thanks."

He nodded back.

"Come inside."

I followed him in, going straight to my cell and lying down. I was a shaken after that. I stared at the wall wondering what was going to happen next, but I have that same thought every night now. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**not gonna lie, I love writing angry Daryl. Ahh swear words :)**

**They started showing Season 3 on the tv here in Ireland and I just died. It's so good. I want it to be October but I don't want the summer to end... ugghhh I love TWD so much man**

**anyways thanks for the reviews and all that... I'll put another chapter up soon 'cause I don't think you guys like when Daryl and Harleigh fight :D**


	39. 39: Bright Hour, Dark Days

I found myself elbow deep in murky brown greasy water, washing one of the few large pots we have. I decided I would help Carol out today. Even if it did hurt like a bitch. We kept quiet, neither of us looking at the other. I was pretty sure everyone in the prison knew exactly what had happened last night. Probably heard it all. I kept my head down and stayed out of other people's way, hoping that they wouldn't ask me anything. I couldn't imagine anyone asking Daryl, 'cause he'd kill them. He had only just returned from hunting last night, with nothing but one squirrel. Michonne strolled over to us, katana slung over her shoulder.

"Wanna come on a run?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, putting the pot aside to dry. I got up and grabbed my stuff that lay nearby before following her to the cars. Glenn, Maggie and Daryl were waiting for us. It seemed that we were the runners in the group. We worked well together, but now I wasn't so sure. Michonne only looked at me and not Daryl, while he stared off into the distance without acknowledging anyone. The other two kept to themselves as we packed up a car.

"Think we should bring the bike too,"Glenn mumbled, finally turning to Daryl.

He grunted and strolled over to it. Maggie then nudged Glenn.

"Oh, uhh... Harleigh? Will you go with him it's just that-"

"There's room in the car,"I said.

"Oh I know but, I ... We... uhm..."

"Look, we just think you and Daryl need to sort yourselves out"Maggie said, stepping in. Glenn nodded. I glanced at Michonne who gave me a small shrug.

"Fine,"I grumbled, before forcing myself over to Daryl.

He looked up at me as I folded my arms, suddenly finding the ground interesting to look at.

"Whaddya wan'?" he asked, moodily.

"They want me on the bike..."

"Oh..." he said, turning the handle towards me.

"With you,"I grumbled.

"Oh. Whatever,"he said, swinging his leg over it.

I climb on behind him, placing my hands lightly on his sides. We set off after the car, eventually passing it out and leading the way. After what felt like a painfully long journey we came to the outskirts of a town, pulling over. I jumped off the bike as soon as it stopped moving. I shoved my hands into my pockets and began walking, looking at the houses on either side.

"Think they'll have supplies?"I called back to the others.

There was no response. I quickly looked back over my shoulder, thinking something had happened. No, they were all okay. Daryl was burying himself with the motorcycle, Michonne was digging through her bag while Glenn and Maggie were whispering to one another. I rolled my eyes, looks like there was no plan. I grabbed my bow from my back and loaded an arrow onto it. I made my way as quietly as possible over to the first house. I gently pushed the door open, straining my ears to anything that would pop out and try to kill me. I couldn't hear anything apart from the creaky floorboards under my feet.

I found my way into the kitchen, my eyes landing on a gym bag on the table, full to the brim with canned food. They then flicked across the room to a figure, standing and staring out the window. My instincts kicked in and I crouched down beside the door frame. If they looked over, they wouldn't spot me because of the counter top between us. I watched as the figure swayed side to side in some sort of daze before letting out a low growl. Just a walker.

I pulled my arrow back and let it fly. Just as it left my grasp the corpse decided to shift it's weight and move out of the line of fire. The arrow stuck itself into an open door of one of the wooden presses. It startled the creature, that then turned and began to drag itself towards me. I let an impatient noise escape my lips before standing up straight. Black liquid dripped out of it's snapping lips upon noticing me. I pulled my machete out and swung down twice with strength, creating a deep canyon in it's balding skull. I yanked the blade out. The body shuddered forward collapsing at my feet spurting out dark red blood. I rolled my aching shoulder, placing the machete away. I zipped up the gym bag and swung it over my shoulder. I joined the others, still at the car.

"What the hell y'all doing?"I asked, frowning.

I dumped the bag in the trunk and turned to face them.

"Well we were gonna have some sort of plan..."Glenn mumbled, eyeing the bag.

"We don't need a plan, just go loot for chrissakes"I said, shaking my head.

Glenn turned to Maggie, jerking his head off to one of the houses. She smiled and nodded.

"You two better come back with something!"I called after them.

Glenn waved his free hand back at us. I rolled my eyes.

"Comin' Michonne?"I sighed, placing my hand on my hip.

"Nah, you two go ahead. I'll catch up. Wanna check these cars for fuel first,"she replied, picking up two of the red containers.

I muttered an okay and began walking up the road, with Daryl following behind.

"Seems t'be sorta empty,"he commented.

"Think they got hungry and moved,"I replied for the sake of conversation.

I didn't feel like listening to one of our silences. But I couldn't seem to avoid them. I picked a house and led the way inside. Downstairs was definitely walker free. We went to the kitchen and I threw open all the cabinets, drawers and presses. There were a few cans on the top shelf. I reached up on tippy toes, the tips of my fingers brushing off them. I turned to ask Daryl for help to find that he was watching me closely.

"What?"I asked, frustated.

He could see that I was struggling and he didn't bother help.

"Thought I told y'not t'wear shorts on runs."

"It's like an oven outside, Daryl"I replied, curtly."Now will you help me?"

"Thought y'didn't need me?" he countered.

I let out a sigh, pulling my hand down my face. I grabbed the back of a chair and swung it over. I climbed up and grabbed all of the tins before jumping back down.

"If you're not gonna help me at least do something useful like, look for medicine in the bathrooms."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and sauntered off. I was going to kill him for sure. I put the tins down on the table and followed him upstairs in search of a bag to put them in. I passed the bathroom he was rooting in and into one of the bedrooms. One of my new guilty pleasures was rifling through other people's belongings. I dragged a black leather briefcase out from under the bed. I flicked the gold clips up and opened it.

"Whoa,"I breathed.

Inside was so much money, if I rolled in it I would drown. They were bound together by elastic bands, which I took off and put into my pocket. Along with the money was a pistol, fully loaded. I couldn't see any ammo lying around but I still pocketed it. I yanked open the beside drawers to find loads of letters. Love letters at that. What kind of a person was this guy. Sitting down, I flicked through the pages, chuckling to myself at how lame they were.

"What y'doin'?"

Daryl's voice made me jump about fifty feet into the air.

"Jesus. Cough or something man!"I gasped.

Daryl raised an eyebrow with an amused look on his face. I blushed and focused on putting the letters back to hide it. I stood up and went over to the wardrobe to look for a back pack. I found one at the back. I opened it up.

"Whoa,"I repeated, lifting up clear plastic bags half filled with white powder. I looked at Daryl just as a loud growl caught us both off guard. I large man launched himself at Daryl, teeth on show. Daryl began pushing him away, his hand flew to his hunting knife but it slipped out of his grasp. I panicked, ran forward and shoved the walker away from him, sending him over the banister. I heard a loud crunch, signaling that he fell on his head. I grabbed both of Daryl's arms as soon as silence fell, scanning them for any marks.

"Did he get you? Holy fuck. Are you okay?"I gushed, flipping the palms of his hands upwards.

When he didn't respond I slowly looked up. His eyes met mine.

"'M fine."

I dropped my hands back to my sides and nodded.

"Good."

I rolled my shoulder again, wincing this time. I went back into the room for the bag. I spilled the contents on the floor.

"I hurt ya. Didn't I?"

"Huh? No I'm okay,"I said, picking up the medicine he dropped on the floor.

I glanced at the labels and hoped that whatever was on them was right.

"Y'shoulder. I did that," he mumbled.

I bit my lip and looked back up at him. His expression just showed sadness and I immediately forgot about everything that had happened. I didn't want him to be upset.

"No, I think I slept on it funny. I do that sometimes."

I watched as he stepped closer and gently unbuttoned my shirt. He moved the sleeve down exposing the bruised flesh of my shoulder. He cringed as I dropped my eyes.

"Shit, Leigh. I did that."

"It's fine, I mean I was being stupid."

"No. I shouldn'ta... I uh... it's jus'... Leigh, I'm sorry."

I gave him a little smile."I forgive you. I'm sorry for saying I didn't need you."

"It's nothin', Leigh, y'were mad."

I nodded, blushing slightly. His lips attached themselves to my shoulder, like he was trying to kiss it better. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. He pulled me closely and tightly.

"Y'gonna be the end o' me Leigh,"he murmured against my skin.

I laughed slightly and nodded.

"Did y'mean it?" he asked stepping back.

"Mean what?"

"Tha' y'love me..." he said with a small smile.

Blushing, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno. I don't wanna freak you out again."

"Just not used t'people sayin' it t'me..."

"Well you better get used to it Daryl,"I muttered.

I scratched the back of my neck.

"Did you mean it?"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"That you don't love me..." I elaborated.

He began chewing the skin on his thumb, his eyes on the floor. I nodded and continued packing the medicine. I carried the bag downstairs to the tins I laid out on the table.

"I care abou'cha Leigh. I wan' y'to be safe... wan' y'to be happy."

I looked over at him standing in the doorway.

"I like havin' ya by my side. I like holdin' ya... kissin' ya,"he mumbled, his face reddening.

"I like tha' y'talk t'me and I'm able t'talk back..."

For once I had no idea what to say to him, he never talks about stuff like this.

"I like tha' I don't gotta do much t'keep ya happy. 'Cept maybe hold y'hand. But I can't even do tha' in front o' the others."

He paused for a moment staring at the floor.

"I ain't ashamed of ya or anythin'."

I stood gawping at him for a moment wondering how the hell I was suppose to respond to that. When I opened my voice to speak it came out small.

"I know. I understand."

He nodded then came over and helped me put the cans into the bag.

"Lemme carry it,"he said, taking the bag out of my hands.

He swung it up onto his shoulder. I hooked my fingers into his belt and pulled him closer to me. My lips found his. I knotted my hands in his hair, smiling as he returned my kiss.

"Aw, look at you guys!"

I jumped away, grabbing my bow and aiming towards the voice.

"Jesus Michonne, fuck."

"Told you I'd catch up,"she said, with a smirk and a shrug.

She turned and walked out, signaling us to follow.

"Scared the shit outta me"I grumbled, following her."Don't laugh at me Dixon."

We were back out on the road again.

"That bag can fit more crap into it."

"There's a store with food up the road. I'm gonna keep looking in these houses,"Michonne said.

We nodded and headed up the road towards the store. Daryl leaned against the door in an attempt to open it.

"Locked,"he muttered.

I picked up a lose brick. I was going to through it at the glass half.

"Wait a minute. That'll make too much noise."

I dropped the brick and then gave the door two powerful kicks. After the third it swung open, hitting the wall behind it.

"Jesus,"Daryl breathed.

I laughed and followed him inside. This place hadn't been looted at all.

"I don't like this,"I mumbled.

"Why? This is good."

"I dunno... Y'know, if it's too good to be true it probably is."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and set off down one of the aisles. They weren't tall so I could still see him and he could see me. I started piling the tinned food into the bag before finding my way to the cosmetics. I picked up a bottle of hairspray and shook it.

"Leigh y'don'y need that,"Daryl said, coming over.

I took the cap off and took out my lighter. I created a short blast of fire and shut it off again before looking at Daryl.

"Ok. It migh' come in handy."

"Get more lighters will ya... ooh and some smokes."

I stared longingly at the candy racks, full up but I knew all of it would be gone off. I was getting really tired of eating beans all day. I walked over to one of the stores windows and peered out through the gaps in the blinds. I saw Michonne hauling a crate down the middle of the road. It was making a loud scraping noise and I hoped it wouldn't attract any walkers.

"Hey Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do Glenn and Maggie EVER help out?"

"Yeah... They jus' gotta screw aroun' first,"he muttered.

He jumped over the counter and joined me at the window.

"I'll go help her."

"Alright, I wanna check upstairs, they might have more stuff in storage."

Daryl hesitated before nodding.

"Y'call if anythin' happens."

"This place is locked down Daryl... The shop keeper might be here but that's about it."

He nodded and pulled the door open. I watched as he joined Michonne and lifted one side of the crate. I opened the back door into a small room. On the ground was an old blue mattress. The shelves were bare with only three tins of soup, which I took. On the mattress was a framed photograph. I picked it up and looked at it, shards of glass fell to the floor. I think it was a photo of the shopkeeper and his family. I placed it on one of the shelves just as I heard a loud thump upstairs. I instinctively looked up and began to climb the stairs. The door at the top was locked, I took out one of the knives I had and jammed it between the door and the door frame. The lock cracked, swinging the door open.

I heard the thump again as I edged towards the kitchen. The floorboards under the moldy carpet creaked. Leaves littered the kitchen floor, crunching under my boots as I made my way over to the cabinets. They were all bare. I sighed a little and opened some drawers, searching for sharp knives. The thumping became more frequent and even louder. I stabbed one of the knives into the counter, sharp enough. I walked out to the hall closing in on the source of the noise. I looked up at the attic door. Well, I didn't want to open it and have a hungry, rotten corpse fall down on top of me. My body suddenly tensed as as an arm wrapped around my waist. I jumped and spun on the spot to face my attacker.

"JESUS DARYL!"I yelled.

"Scare ya?" he grinned.

He dipped his head down to mine and kissed me. I pulled away making him frown.

"There's a walker upstairs,"I laughed.

He nodded and pushed me aside gently. He grabbed the door and pulled it down, unfolding the stairs and disappearing up them. I heard the crossbow go off and then he climbed back down again. I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Gottit."

"My hero,"I joked.

He smirked and stepped towards me, pressing himself against me. I threw my arms over his shoulders, knotting my hands in his hair. His hand skimmed under my shirt as he leaned in to kiss me. I moved my face away, smirking.

"Quit movin' woman,"he mumbled, frustration in his voice.

He reached up and cupped my face in his hand. I took it and pulled it away.

"Waddya doin'?" he whined.

I laughed and shook my head, walking towards the bedroom.

"Oh,"he said behind me.

I shut the door behind him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off, attaching his lips to mine. I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it on the floor beside his. I pushed him towards the bed and landed on top of him. His nails dug into my thighs. I took his hands and pinned them down onto the bed. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and bit it lightly. I sat up, pulling his hands to my hips. He licked his lips and squeezed my sides gently. I churned my hips, grinding into his. He groaned and pulled me down on top of him before rolling us, so he was on top.

"Daryl!"

Daryl stopped running his hands over me. He looked at the window and shook his head. He turned back to me and kissed along my jaw.

"HEY! DARYL!"

I pecked his lips.

"He'll shut up in a minute,"I murmured.

He nodded and unbuttoned his pants.

"DARYL!"Glenn hollered at the top of his lungs.

Daryl slumped against me, muttering under his breath. He crawled off me and pulled his top on, buttoning it up as he crossed the room towards the window. I propped myself up on my elbows. Daryl shoved the window open.

"What Glenn?!" he snapped.

"You comin'?"

"Wha'?"

"Said are you comin'?"I could hear the grin in his voice.

I smiled a little, sitting up. I crawled to the edge of the bed and picked my shirt up.

"Go t'hell, Glenn!"Daryl shouted, slamming the window shut.

He turned back around and looked at me.

"Whadya doin'?"

"Getting dressed?"

"Why?"

"Ehhhm, 'cause we gotta go?"

"He's jus' fuckin' 'round,"he said, waving his hand towards the window.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mood has passed. Let's go."

I caught him scowling, I hid my smile by walking out of the room. I grabbed the bag I had packed and headed downstairs. Glenn was waiting outside.

"You're in so much trouble man,"I laughed.

"It's ok, I can outrun him,"he grinned, taking the bag off me.

I thanked him and walked beside him back to the car. I turned around and saw Daryl following us, still looking pissed. Glenn opened the trunk and threw the bag in.

"Do you think that's enough for now?"Maggie asked.

"Hope so,"I replied with a little yawn.

"Let's jus' go,"Daryl grumbled, walking over to his bike.

I smiled at Glenn who grinned back. I hopped onto the back of the motorcycle. Daryl kicked off the ground and led the way back to the prison.

I tapped Daryl's shoulder signaling for him to stop. He pulled over to the side of the road, the car followed.

"Wha' is it? Y'okay? Feelin' sick or anythin'?"

"I'm fine Daryl. Look,"I said, pointing out into one of the fields. I swung myself off the bike and stepped towards the fence.

"Is that a cow?"

I laughed and shook my head. I climbed the fence and jumped down on the other side.

"It's a horse!"Maggie said, following me over the fence.

We walked over to the piebald as carefully as possible. Maggie was able to get to him first. He didn't freak out thankfully. I reached out and patted his neck.

"Aww"I cooed.

"He's in pretty good condition. Horses are handy now a days. If we're ever low on fuel we could use him instead."

I nodded just as the others caught up with us.

"Can we keep him?"Maggie and I asked in unison.

Glenn and Daryl looked at each other and then Michonne who shrugged.

"I guess we could,"Glenn said."Better go back for a truck or someth-"

"He could be attacked while we're gone. I'll go find tack and bring him back"Maggie said.

Her, Glenn and Michonne wandered off to search the houses.

"Leigh, y'know they're a lotta work."

"Yeah. We'll manage."

"Guess if it dies we'll have somethin' to eat."

"You're horrible"I laughed, smacking his shoulder.

"How long d'ya think they'll be?"

"Fifteen minutes... why?"

"Well y'know, the car is free"he smirked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Eager are we?" I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey! You two! Can ya keep your paws off eachother for two seconds?!"Glenn joked, carrying a saddle over.

"Look who's talkin',"Daryl mumbled.

He walked off back towards the bike, leaving me to help out with tacking the horse.


	40. 40: A Friend For Hershel

I lay on my stomach trying to finish a crossword puzzle. I was back in my cell and I was struggling with probably all of the words. Glenn had picked up loads of stuff like this to keep us occupied. What I really wanted was a working radio or a CD player to listen to music. My stomach rumbled, telling me it was time for dinner. I hopped down off the top bunk, leaving the puzzle behind. I made my way downstairs to the common room. Some of the others were there, putting together their own dinners. I sat down beside Jay who handed me a bowl of piping hot soup.

"We need to get some fresh meat into you. Find more deer or catch a rabbit or something. It's good for the blood,"he said.

I nodded and brought the spoon to my lips taking a careful sip.

"What's happening is that ya ain't got enough oxygen in your blood. That young man says your body is too focused on fighting off infection. Ya got too many white blood cells, not enough red."

I hummed in response.

"S'long as I'm here we'll be fine."

I smiled and nodded, drinking some water to cool my mouth down.

"Hope you don't mind that I continue to have a few drinks,"he chuckled, bring a beer bottle to his lips.

I shook my head, laughing. I could tell he had already had a few.

"Hey, Harleigh, could you get Daryl to come up here and get something to eat?"Carol asked, walking down the stairs from the watch tower.

I nodded and stood up. I made my way down to Daryl's tent.

"Hey you. Comin' to get food?"

Daryl looked up. He had all of his weapons laid out on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Makin' sure everythin's workin'."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll come up when I'm done."

"Oh, I'll wait,"I smiled, sitting down.

He gave me an odd look... his features showed he was worried, or guilty.

"What?"I asked, feeling my heart drop.

"Listen, Leigh. Promise y'won't get upset."

I nodded, calmly, but inside I was panicking. What had happened? Had he been bit.

"Krista..."

"Yeah?"I urged, quietly.

"She's actin' really weird 'roun' me."

"Weird how?"

"Keeps trying to, I dunno, come on to me."

"And what did you do?"

"Told her to shove it where the sun don't shine."

I laughed.

"Didn't let 'er do nothin'. That woman's a walkin' STI."

"Alright. I'm glad you told me."

"Really? Y'not mad?"

"It's not your fault Daryl,"I chuckled.

He frowned slightly but nodded. We sat silently for another few minutes while he sharpened knives and cleaned out guns and arrows.

"Hey!"Maggie called breaking the silence.

I shielded my eyes and looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna control your old man?!"

My face dropped.

"What has he done now..."I whispered, getting up onto my feet.

Daryl followed me up to the prison and back into the common room. I had left for what? Ten minutes? Now, Jay was on the floor giggling. Maggie looked furious. I didn't see why I mean he's just having some fun. Right?

"Wha's the problem?"Daryl asked, voicing my thoughts.

She then pointed over to the corner where Hershel sat, a bottle of God only knows in his hand.

"Oh,"Daryl mumbled.

I frowned, confused.

"YEAH! OH!"Maggie yelled.

Daryl's arm moved around my shoulder. I froze up instantly. Holy shit, the others were in the room and Daryl's arm was around me. He leaned down to my ear. My breath stuck to my lungs.

"Hershel had a drinkin' problem,"he whispered, dropping his arm again.

I nodded, feeling a little shocked. I shook my head.

"C'mon, help me lift him up,"I said, grabbing Jay's forearm.

Daryl grabbed the other and we pulled him into sitting position. Slowly we helped him to stand.

"Ah friends again are we? Might live to see a great grandchild!"

I dropped his arm immediately. He slumped sideways to the floor, Daryl still clutching his arm.

"Oh nelly!"Jay cried as he hit the floor.

I burried my face in my hands.

"You are so stupid Grandad,"I grumbled.

"I am not! Ya'd be a great mother!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up-"

"Don'tcha agree Hershel!?" he boomed.

Hershel nodded his head quickly.

"Shut up."

"Don't you shut me up girl!" he giggled.

I could tell Rick and Carol were trying not to laugh as they hurried over to help. Hershel then tried to stand up, forgetting he only had one leg. Glenn and Beth caught onto him just as he began to tilt to the side.

"What will we do?"Carol asked, lifting Jay's arms around her shoulder.

Jay swiveled his head to look at her.

"Did ya know I lost Harleigh at the mall one time? SEVEN HOURS. Seven whole hours she was missing!"

Now I could see Daryl's expression change to amusement.

"You're going to bed now,"I muttered.

"Lemme jus' tell the story. Sit me down there love"

Carol and Rick helped him sit on one of the wooden chairs.

"Where was I? Oh yeah! Seven hours,"he nodded his head for about a minute as we waited for him to continue.

"...And?"Rick chuckled, grinning.

I guess he was glad for any kind of distraction. I pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down, covering my face with my hands.

"Oh! I called everyone! Her dad, her aunts and uncles, even cousins! We searched the whole buildin' an' then we had to call the cops!" he started laughing now."Y'know where she was? In the library reading. God bless her soul she was the cutest little thing. "

"Stop,"I mumbled.

"Ya still are don't worry, pet... This other time! I took her huntin' righ'? And we were in the field out the back of my brother's house. We saw this lovely rabbit and I said, ya shoot that and I won't tell your dad that ya broke the TV with the baseball bat. I said, I would take the blame. So she showed no mercy on that there rabbit and she let that arrow go. We run over to the kill. And when we get there ya know what? Wasn't a rabbit! She had shot my brother's bloody cat! So we went inside, didn't say a word. We didn't tell him. He would always wonder what happened to his cat and we never told him! I still took the blame for the TV."

I was horrified to know that everyone had now taken a seat and was listening.

"Don't give me that face young lady, let an old man reminisce with a couple of strangers. I remember one time on her birthday I walked into her room and she was there with all her friends and they had eaten a load of sweets. A truck full, probably. One of her friends made her laugh an' of course Harleigh threw up-"

"Okay, that's enough."

"No! I have another! She brought this boy home one time. What was his name?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to get involved, that way he might shut up.

"...Anyways he ended up choking on a carrot and he flipped the table over. I don't know how. One second I was eating a lovely casserole made by wife an' next thing it's on the bloody floor. So the guy passes out righ' and we call the ambulance while Harleigh tries to resuscitate him. HA! Good enough for him. Stuck up dork that one, Harls."

"Are you tired yet?"

"No... Oh! While we're on the boyfriend route-"

"Stop! Stop right there!"

"Or what?" he grinned.

I let out a sigh, shaking my head.

"Ok. I won't tell them about the one that-"

"Stop."

"I'm stopping. I have stopped."

"I wanna know..."Beth mumbled, followed by noises of people agreeing.

"Yeah, well, tough shit."

"Well! There was this one guy-"

"Can you-"

"And he was a total ballocks. Y'sure did know how to pick the losers, hon. That's changed don'tchu worry now Daryl-"

"Grandad."

"Yes?"

"Please, shut up."

"No. Anyway this guy drove Harleigh to the middle of nowhere. They had got into a fight. He told her to get out of the car and left her there. No phone or nothin'. She borrowed money from a gas station an' called me an' I got her. This other one was nice but then we found out he tried to murder his whole family. That ended that."

"Wait...what?"Rick asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Oh yes. Psycho."

"They weren't ALL bad,"I muttered.

"They were just the one's that stuck out sweetheart. As they should. But they were all decent to ya... Never hit ya or nothin'."

"Are you tired yet?"

"I think I am. Another time Hersh! Oh- he's passed out. Light weight. Some one help me up!" Rick and Daryl placed his arms around their shoulders and lifted him to his feet.

I followed them to his cell and they sat him down on the bunk. We left the cell and Rick looked at me.

"Rick, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"It's fine,"Rick said, waving his hand."I thought it was funny."

I folded my arms and scowled.

"Lighten up Leigh,"he chuckled, patting my back.

"Yeah, whatever I'm going to bed."

I made my way upstairs and quickly got changed. I flung my dirty clothes onto my laundry pile which was slowly building up. I'd wash them tomorrow. The bed creaked as I sat down. This had to be the most uncomfortable bed in the world, but it was better than nothing. A shadow fell across the door making me look up. Daryl came in and sat down beside me.

"He's knocked out 'n' so's Hershel."

I groaned and hid my hands in my face.

"He's such an idiot."

Daryl breathed a short laugh. I rested my head on his shoulder, letting my eyes close. His arm fell around my waist.

"Hey, um... d'ya wanna come 'n' sleep in the tent with me?"he asked, quietly.

"Is the bed comfy?"

"Don't squeak..."

"That'll do. C'mon I'm wrecked."

Everyone was returning to their cells for the night so Daryl felt brave enough to catch my hand as we headed out to the yard. He opened the tent door for me, letting me go in first.

"What a gentleman,"I commented with a sly smile.

He laughed a little and followed me in. I sat down on the cot and kicked off my boots. I rubbed my eyes, scooching back to the inside of the cot. Daryl lay down on his back, folding his arms behind his head. I sat indian style with my back to the wall of the tent.

"Y'didn't tell me 'bou' tha' guy leavin' ya in the middle 'o nowhere,"he said, after a few moments of silence.

"Didn't come up,"I shrugged.

"Did. Tol' y'bou' the time I got lost in the woods."

"And your itchy ass. Yep, I remember,"I laughed.

Daryl let a small smile play on his features.

"So, Daryl, did you have any girlfriends?"

Daryl glanced up at me and shook his head.

"Nah."

"Really? Well there's no way you were a virgin."

"Tha' good was it?" he smirked.

I blushed and smacked his elbow. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to him. I rested my head on his chest, pulling at the loose thread of his jacket.

"Just forget everything that old man said, alright?"I mumbled.

He didn't reply, making me sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It's jus'... he said none of 'em ever hitcha"

"You haven't either."

"Nearly did."

"But you didn't. C'mon Daryl, everyone wants to punch me, it's no big deal,"I joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

When he didn't say anything, I looked up. He was frowning. I sighed again, rolling off of him and onto my side of the bed.

"We should get some sleep,"Daryl muttered, turning away from me.

I rolled my eyes. Usually I would put my arm around him when he turned away, instead I turned my back to him too. I pulled the blanket up to my chin. Yeah, this was comfier than the cell bed. I felt the covers move then a warm arm slink over my waist. I smiled to myself, feeling Daryl's chest against my back.

* * *

**As requested sorta by Rebecca.. might do some more stuff about Harleigh's past I'm not sure. Some serious shit goes down in the next chapter guys hehe I'll put it up as soon as I can sorry about the slow uploads doin' my best :)**

**Make sure to give me some feedback it's been great so far :D**


	41. 41: Escape

When I woke up I was alone in the tent. I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the dull light. I could hear pattering above me so I guessed it was raining. I pulled the blanket over my head. I didn't want to get up today and do stupid chores. I heard the tent door rip open so I buried my head under the pillow.

"No,"I grumbled.

"No what? Leigh? You awake?"Daryl asked, followed by something dropping on the floor.

"No."

The covers were torn away from my body, I scrunched myself into a little ball, clinging to the pillow for dear life.

"No!"I screeched.

"The hell, Leigh?"Daryl chuckled, flinging the covers back on top of me.

"I'm asleep. Sleeping people don't do chores."

"Could be sleep walkin'."

"Go away,"I whined.

"Leigh."

"Nope."

"Harleigh."

I slowly moved the pillow away from my face and looked at him. I sat up. I felt like I was in trouble now.

"Rick's lettin' everyone have the day off. Rest 'n' stuff."

I beamed at him making him smile back at me.

"No way!"

"Yep."

"Oh thank the lord!"I laughed, flopping back down."What were you doing then?"

"Brought y'stuff down."

"You looked through my stuff?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, nice Batman underwear."

"Fuck you,"I smiled.

"Ain't they for kids? What're ya? Four?"

"A LOT YOUNGER THAN YOU OLD MAN!"I laughed, chucking a pillow at his head.

"I ain't old!"

"Oh yeah? How old ARE you?"

"I'm-"

The tent ripped open, making me jump. I tumbled to the floor as Carl stuck his head in. I placed my hand on my heart as Daryl laughed loudly at me.

"The fuckin' fuck, Carl. Frightened the shit outta me,"I breathed."STOP LAUGHING AT ME DIXON!"

Carl's hair was stuck to his forehead from the rain.

"Sorry,"he grinned sheepishly.

He put a cardboard box down on the floor. Sam squeezed in past him.

"Do you want the puppies?"

"Yes,"I replied quickly.

"Okay they need to be fed soon, I'll be right back,"he said, before quickly leaving.

Wonder why he's in such a rush. I crawled over to the bed and lifted the small bundles of fur out.

"Aww they're so adorable,"I lifted one of them up to Daryl.

He took it gently and carefully out of my hands and set it on his lap.

"Do they have names?"he asked.

"That fat, brown and white one is Skipper and this one is Cookie,"I said motioning to the other brown and white puppy.

"'N' this one?"Daryl asked, referring to the one he was holding.

He was different, the pattern on his fur was black and white.

"He doesn't have one yet I don't think."

I started filling up the three bottles we had for them with milk, using formula. Yeah, it was baby formula but it was the best we could do. I tossed a bottle to Daryl. We fed the puppies in silence. Sam head butted my shoulder. I flinched slightly. Not too much because I didn't want Daryl to be reminded of my bruise. I glanced up but he was engrossed by the puppy he was holding.

"Am I not paying attention to you? I'm sorry,"I said, patting Sam's head.

I put the two puppies into the cardboard box to sleep.

"Cazador,"Daryl said.

"Huh?"

"His name, should be Cazador."

"Oh! Caz for short?"

He nodded and handed him over to me. I put him in with his brothers and climbed back onto the bed. Sam sat at the door, guarding it. Daryl joined me and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled my arms up over my head, pinning them down onto the bed. His lips attached to my neck. I let a little gasp escaped through my lips. Sam started growling. Daryl let go of my hands and looked over at him.

"Oh, he thinks you're attacking me,"I explained, laughing.

I smiled up at Daryl, receiving one back.

"Good lord, Carl better hurry back,"Daryl muttered.

I laughed and pushed him away from me.

"What's for breakfast chef?"

"Uh... beans?"

I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow.

"I hate beans."

"Soup?"

"What kind?"

"Tomato?"

"I'm sick of eating red, man."

"Yeah, well y'gotta eat."

"In a minute"I mumbled, pulling the crossword puzzle out from my bag.

"You know any twelve letter words?"

"Do I look like I know big words"Daryl muttered, lighting a cigarette.

He lay down on his back and I knew he was watching me struggle. He breathed a short laugh.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Y'concentratin' or somethin'?"

I threw book across the tent.

"Don' mess the place up, Leigh."

"It's already a pigsty, Daryl."

I took the cigarette of him and took a drag.

"Hey."

"Hello,"I laughed.

"Coulda asked for one."

"One right here!"I said, waving it around in his face.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. I grabbed his hand.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Carl's back."

"How do you know?"

Daryl opened the tent door. I sat up. Sure enough Carl was making his way down to us. Daryl handed the box to him. They talked a little but I couldn't hear any of it. As soon as Carl had left with the dogs I was shoved onto my back.

**xxx**

"Harleigh? Daryl?"Carol's voice called.

I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Daryl rolled out from under me and leapt across the tent yanking his pants on, tossing a jacket towards me. I pulled the cover up to my waist, pulling on the familiar winged jacket, which was big enough to cover me. Daryl was fully dressed, checked that I was covered and opened the tent.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"We need you guys up in the block."

"Yeah alrigh' give us a minute!"

He closed the tent door again and looked back at that time I had found my shorts and had tugged them on. I was about to take the jacket off but Daryl stopped me.

"Don't. Suits ya,"he said with a smirk.

I blushed and buttoned it shut again. We walked side by side up to the prison. I wondered why they needed us. Rick had given everyone the day off. I took my weapons just in case.

"Did you sleep?"I yawned.

"No. Y'snore somethin' awful, Leigh."

I turned and looked at him, horrified. He laughed and shook his head.

"Fell 'sleep too."

Daryl pushed the door open and we met everyone in the common room. Michonne, Carol, Maggie, Beth, Carl, Nathan, Hershel, Jay, Sasha and Tyreese stood in a large circle. All had worried or confused expressions, while they mumbled to one another. No one had any idea what was going on. Rick came in from outside. He paused for a second after taking us all in. He nodded, as if preparing himself. I started to worry, had something seriously bad happened?

"It's Krista,"he said.

Silence. Glenn slipped into the room and stood over by Maggie.

"Glenn and I... We caught her stealing supplies. She was trying to escape. She had food, medicine, weapons and a hell of a lot of it too."

I saw Carol shaking her head slowly. She looked like she was waiting for the next piece of news. I frowned slightly, Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Hershel had the same expression. Like there was a decision to be made.

"The thing is, we can't trust her anymore. I never did. We have to get rid of her."

"Wait, ya mean like... killin' her?" Tyreese asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Rick cast his eyes over to Carol and the others. Carol shook her head.

"Not this again,"she said quietly.

I glanced up at Daryl. He wore one of his usual poker faces.

"We let her go she could go to the Governor. I've heard her mentioning him quite a lot,"Sasha pointed out.

Rick nodded.

"Rick you can't put us through this again!" Carol said, looking really upset."Dale and Shane... we lost them last time."

I hadn't a clue what was going on now. I had some idea who Shane and Dale were.

"That had nothing to do with Randal,"Rick argued."What? You want Shane here? You want that?"

Carol shook her head, giving Glenn a chance to speak up.

"This time I'll do what Dale would've wanted. Don't kill her."

"But if she goes to the Governor-"

"Who says she will?"

Everyone in the room started arguing. I just watched.

"Hey!" Daryl's voice boomed beside me, making me jump."We ain't doin' this again. We ain't gonna stand aroun' goin' 'round 'n' 'round in one big circle."

Everyone silently agreed. Then, Rick's eyes fell on me.

"What do you think Leigh?"

"Huh? Me? What do I think?"

He nodded. What DO I think? First, I hated Krista. Second I don't care what happened to her. Third she threatened my group. Then again she was a living breathing human being. But she WAS wasting valuable oxygen.

"Uhm-"

The door burst open.

"She broke out!"Karen yelled.

Before I took in this information, my trusty bow was in my hands. I ran out the door ignoring Rick calling me back. I took aim at Krista's backpack.

"NO!"Nathan shouted, shoving me to the side.

The arrow soared through the air, hopefully grazing the bitch. I hit the ground for a second before I'm on my feet again.

"Watchit asshole!"Daryl snarled, his fist connecting with Nathan's jaw.

I hurtle down the yard, eyes trained on Krista. She opened a gap in the fence and slipped past the walkers. My feet are slamming down hard, flattening the grass beneath me. I'm aware of more thudding of feet and Sam is suddenly racing beside me. He weaved out through the fence before me. The walkers turned, dazed by the dog, giving me enough time to get through. I felt the links scrape my skin but ignored it.

Krista is running blindly through the wood, I could tell by the tracks she was leaving behind. I knew I was faster. I had spent so much time in the woods alone, so much time with Daryl so much time running, while Krista locked herself away in an empty estate. I would find her and I would kill her. One less burden to deal with. There was a cabin up ahead, it's door just closing. I laughed to myself, feeling my blood pumping around my body. I was full of adrenaline. I kicked the door, two strikes and it was flat on the ground. Sam growled and sat, guarding the door.

"Come out Krista. I'm not gonna hurt you!" I called to the once empty house.

I was lying of course, she attempted to put us in danger and tried to mess around with Daryl. I edged carefully into the house, taking out my gun. It clicked in my hand.

"C'mon, I wanted the day off!" I sneered.

"You're sick Harleigh!"

My ears picked up the sound of her voice, my brain began working out whereabouts it came from.

"That I am, sweetheart, that I am."

"I mean it! You need help!"

"What? You gonna take me to a hospital?"

"They can help."

"Who?" I asked, yanking a door open.

Empty closet.

"Those guys at the asylum."

"Yeah? Who told you that?"

She was near, I could feel it.

"I just know!"

"You just know?" I laughed.

"You could be a cure, Harleigh."

I rolled my eyes.

"You could end all of this."

I paused. Kitchen.

"If you co operate you could help save the human race!"

I stepped lightly towards her. Not wanting to alert her of how close I was.

"You're dying anyway. You're body will burn out."

Another step.

"There's nothin' for you back at that prison."

I stopped. I knew she was bluffing, trying to buy herself some time.

"They don't need you."

I tried to control my breathing. She was voicing my biggest fear. I was a useless waste of space that had no asset to the group. That they didn't care about me, that they only reason they accepted me was because I saved their asses once or twice.

"And Daryl? To him you're just a distraction. If you were to disappear he'd get over it quickly. He's like that isn't he? Your little boyfriend."

I snapped out of it. She knew nothing about Daryl. I wasn't going to fall into that trap. The trap that so many girls fell into. I wouldn't over think how Daryl acted around me, I refused to.

"Doesn't even love you."

That struck a chord, making me stall again, maybe a little to long. By the time I raised my gun and entered the kitchen she had vanished, leaving the window wide open. Sam started barking madly over the galloping of his feet. I lumbered out of the house, stepping over the fallen door. Rick, Daryl and Glenn had finally caught up with me.

"Are you alright?" Rick panted.

I lifted my eyes from the ground and nodded slowly. I was annoyed with myself. I had her and I got distracted, because of some guy. I'm an idiot.

"C'mon then, let's catch 'er,"Daryl said, crossbow ready.

"Sam's on her trail,"I told them.

I followed at the back of the group, all of my energy drained from trying to chase her down. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, it would definitely take it's toll tomorrow.

"Maybe we should pick up again tomorrow,"Glenn suggested.

Rick shook his head.

"No, she's knows way too much. She's been snooping around."

"Do you really think she's with the Governor? I mean, how could she be?"

"At the estate... She weren't with us. 'Er 'n' Leigh wen' missin'. Thought she was witcha,"Daryl said to me.

"Daryl you saw I was alone with Charlotte,"I muttered.

"I know Leigh. I forgot 'bou' it, ok?"

I rolled my eyes. From what I had gathered Krista had stumbled across one of the Governor's men who had then talked her into working with them. Great. We followed her tracks for a while, coming to a clearing with an empty tent inside. Daryl was the one to go and check to make sure it was empty. While he was doing that, Sam caught my eye. I tapped Glenn's shoulder, Rick was preoccupied, making sure nothing attacked Daryl. Glenn and I walked over to Sam. We followed him through the trees.

"Christ,"Glenn whispered.

We found Krista. Face down in the dirt. I went over to her and turned her body over onto her back with my foot. Glenn stood by my side as we stared down at her body.

"Is she breathing?" he asked.

"Doesn't look like it,"I looked at Sam."Go get Daryl. Daryl, Sam, Daryl."

He trotted off to where we had come from.

"Did Sam attack her? A walker? Did she fall?"

"There's no blood anywhere, Glenn."

"The hell?" Daryl's voice made us tear our eyes away from the body at our feet.

Rick looked stunned, speechless.

"We found her like this, well, face down,"Glenn said.

Rick took a closer look, furrowing his brow.

"There's no sign of a struggle..."

"Did she trip and hit her head?"Glenn asked.

Daryl kicked the ground at her feet.

"Nothin' there t'fall over. 'Less her own feet..."

We all frowned. What was happening wasn't registering in my mind. I also had a huge headache from running like a lunatic.

"So what are we going to do now?"Glenn questioned.

We all looked at each other as all color drained from Krista's face.

"Should shoot 'er. Stop 'er from turnin'."

"Should we take the body back and bury it?"

We looked at Glenn. His eyes fell on each of us before looking down at Krista.

"What do we tell the others?"I asked.

"The truth,"Rick replied.

"Think they'll buy it?"

"Don't matter. Wha' happened, happened,"Daryl said. I frowned and looked at the ground again and then at Sam.

He had probably seen what happened. Damn, if dogs could talk.

"We best put 'er down,"Daryl said, quietly.

We all finally agreed but still no one moved. It was just too weird. For all we knew she just dropped dead. Right now she just looked like a porcelain doll, her tight blond curls coated with muck. Daryl drew his gun and aimed it at her head. His eyes moved to mine. I nodded and turned away. There was a quick pop and then silence fell.

"We'll leave her,"Rick mumbled.

The three guys began to walk away but I remembered something. Krista's backpack. I avoided looking at the new gaping bullet hole in her forehead. I pulled the bag out from under her and zipped it was full of needles and vials and a notepad. I opened the notepad and flicked through the pages, instantly recognising the writing.

* * *

**LOOK I UPDATED YAAAAAAy! Another on the way...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EIMEAR THESE ARE FOR YOU3 u r so cool**


	42. 42: No Bite, No Bullet

I stormed back to the prison after throwing the bag to Rick. Once again, I ignored the shouts from the others as they tried to keep up with me. I made my way into the prison. Everyone stood up and watched me as I crossed the room over to Nathan.

"We're going to have a little chat, you and I,"I said, sounding as sweet as possible.

He looked like he was about to argue but Rick and the others entered the room. He nodded slowly and set off towards his office.

"Glenn stay. Daryl with me,"Rick instructed.

We followed Nathan down to his small, cramped room. He sat down behind his desk.

"Oh, Rick... Daryl,"Nathan greeted noticing the other two had followed me in.

They nodded to him. I slammed the door shut making everyone jump. Even Daryl.

I looked around the room, over in the corner was some purple liquid bubbling away inside a glass beaker. Rick spotted it also and went over to inspect it. I folded my arms, taking one calm breath.

"I wouldn't touch that,"Nathan told Rick.

Rick continued watching the mixture bubble. Daryl slumped down onto the couch.

"Found your shit in Krista's bag,"I said, watching Nathan kick his feet up onto the table.

He didn't reply. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Didn't know about that...Guessing you found her then."

"Yeah, dead."

That grabbed his attention. He sat up properly and noted that I was pissed.

"Did you kill her?"

"Already dead when we found her. No bite, no bullet."

Rick turned to face us again, hand moving to his holster. Daryl was watching carefully, nibbling on his thumb.

"Oh."

"Oh?! OH?" I slammed my hands on the table making him jump."THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"I gave her... This morning, I injected some of the-"

"You IDIOT,"I hissed.

"Must've burned up her system or something-"

"Who else, Nate."

"What do you me-"

"I MEAN WHO ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN EXPERIMENTIN' ON?!"

"No one else I swear!"

"You better be telling the fuckin' truth, cause if some one else suddenly drops dead you'll be joinin' 'em. Ya got it?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Don't you turn into one of them,"I growled.

Nathan shook his head, his shoulders sagging. Rick grabbed my shoulder and steered me out of the room. Daryl was on his feet and followed us outside.

"Tell everyone not to go near him,"I said to Rick.

He nodded and we silently made our way back to the cell block. Everyone looked up, waiting for an explanation.

"No one's to go into Nathan's office,"Rick stated.

"Is he dangerous?"Tyreese asked.

Rick turned to me. I shrugged. It was the truth, I had no idea what to think now.

"We'll think about all this later,"Rick decided with a sigh.

The group dispersed. I headed out to the tent, Daryl following.

"Leigh? Leigh, slow down."

I ripped the tent open and sat down on the bed.

"Y'gotta stop doin' tha', Leigh. Y'need y'ener-y'okay?"

"Fine,"I replied.

"No y'aint. What's wrong?"

I stared at the ground. Daryl always asked what was wrong and usually my reply would be: what's right?

"Leigh? Y'shakin'... wha'... d'ya need Hershel? Water?"

I shook my head slowly, aware I was out of breath and uncontrollably shaking. Daryl remained silent as I held my head in my hands. I could tell he had no idea what to do in this situation, neither did I.

"Daryl,"I mumbled, my throat hurting.

Dammit, I was close to tears.

"Yeah?" his voice was a gentle whisper.

"Did you see how fast that shit worked? She's dead and the thing that killed her is coursing through my fuckin' veins,"my voice cracked.

Daryl didn't know what do or say, neither did I. I heard the tent floor, a light crisp noise as Daryl moved closer to me. He knelt down in front of me. I didn't look up, afraid I'd burst into tears or something. After another few moments of neither of us moving Daryl took my wrists and placed them on his shoulders. He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eye. Then he hesitantly put his arms around my waist.

"She was a bitch anyway,"he muttered.

I half laughed, half sobbed. He lifted me onto his lap and drew me in close. I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears flow. We sat on the floor hugging each other for what seemed like forever and I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Hey, Leigh?"

"Mmm?" I hummed feeling sleepy and drained. He went quiet again.

"I uhm,"he muttered, furrowing his brow.

"You what?" I sniffed, sitting up and gazing at him.

"I do... love ya... y'know... I do... I jus'..." he mumbled, fidgeting.

I stared at him in disbelief for a second. I didn't hear that right? Maybe I had drifted off to sleep but no, there he sat, uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact.

"What?" I whispered.

"I love ya an'... an' nothin's gonna hurtcha I-"

"Say that first part again."

He finally looked at me but only to frown.

"Leigh,"he groaned.

"Just say it,"I grinned, knotting my fingers in his hair.

"I love you."


	43. 43: Diagnosed

Glenn made his way outside carrying a cardboard box full of canned food. Some of the Woodbury survivors sat outside, it was far too hot for anyone to stay inside. Even though there wasn't much of a difference apart from the cool breeze that coursed through the air outside. His job for today was to ration the food and give everyone the equal amount. At the start the survivors would complain and demand more, obviously used to have enough food to fill there stomachs, but as the weeks rolled by they became hungrier and accepted what they were given. They gave him grateful smiles and thanked him. Some asked for water.

Now, that was becoming a bigger and bigger problem. As the temperature rose over the summer months more and more water was drunk or used to bathe. The shower pumps would soon stop working. They were unsure if there was a well in the prison or a large tank but the sun would definitely soak it up. There was a small stream just outside the fence, maybe it led to a lake. He would definitely have to check it out. They had to do something. They needed water. They were careful of course, but when you are as tired as they were it wasn't easy to drag buckets of water back and forth. Buckets would drop half way to the crops.

Glenn noticed how not one of the crops had broken through the ground, but he knew nothing about farming. He was just a pizza guy. Well not anymore. Now he's a survivor, a husband and part of a highly dysfunctional family. A family that was only getting by by the skin of their teeth. But they were doing a pretty good job considering the situation they were in. He wondered were there more people out there. Normal people that is. Not a crazy one eyed man or a bunch of guys who had no problem experimenting on innocent people.

That turned his thoughts to Nathan. Was he one of them? He shook his head, refusing to think anymore about their problems. The list was endless and it would just wreck his head. So he turned his thoughts to Maggie, wondering what she was doing. Whenever he thought of her he smiled but his thoughts soon made him worry. He was afraid. Everyone was, but he was afraid something would happen to his new wife and there would be nothing he could do. He told her as often as possible how much she meant to him, how much he cared and when he wasn't telling her he showed her. He wished to give her more, a better life, but how could he? He was one guy in the apocalypse. It made him miserable.

The only good thing about the world ending was that he had Maggie and the family. He was apart of their family now no matter what. They helped him to not think about his own family, his old family. There was no point, they were long gone along with the old world. He looked down at the watch Hershel had given him, twisting it on his wrist. It didn't work anymore and in between the gaps of the straps were crusted with blood and dirt. There was a tiny scratch on the face.

He made his rounds to the people outside. He noticed a fiery red head sitting on the tyre swing Daryl had managed to put up. A very bored looking Harleigh pushed it back and forth, an arm wrapped around her waist, occasionally blowing her fringe out of her face. Charlotte didn't look like she was enjoying herself either, she stared at her new pink runners and she swung back and forth. Preoccupied Harleigh barely caught his wave, she managed a small smile just before Glenn turned away. He often wondered if Harleigh worried about her situation. If she did, she rarely showed. He'd hate to be her. He nearly preferred being prone to the virus, or whatever it is.

"Y'alrigh' Glenn?"Daryl asked, tearing his eyes away from his motorcycle.

He sat on the ground beside it, wiping his hands with an old rag.

"Yeah, a lot on my mind, I guess."

Daryl flicked a short nod in his direction. He understood, everyone had a lot on their minds, but no one on the site wanted to be Rick. No matter what it was, Rick was involved some how. He was in charge of the whole prison and everyone inside. Everything had to run smoothly but nothing ever did. He also took everyone's crap, everyone's complaints and aches as calmly as possible. He was doing his best and his best was getting them here safely to the prison.

Glenn just wanted to shut his brain off and maybe hang out with Maggie for a bit, but there were chores that everyone must do.

As for Daryl he had spent the whole day making sure the vehicles were working, checking fuel levels and batteries. It was then he noticed his brother's motorcycle was filthy, coated with blood and dirt. He knew there wasn't much point cleaning it but Merle would've killed him if he didn't take care of it. He had hoped it would just dry off, most of it had but there were still ugly marks.

He stole a quick glance in Harleigh's direction. He constantly worried about her no matter what he did to distract himself. She had good days and bad days, like everyone else but her bad days sometimes included fainting or throwing up, maybe pointing a gun at a whore. Just as he was about to start scrubbing Rick stepped out of the prison.

"Daryl, we gotta go into the woods. Check out the area, catch dinner, maybe find a water source,"he said, strolling over to his right hand man.

Daryl nodded, getting up from the ground. Jay came out and stood beside Rick.

"Want me ta come?" he asked.

Daryl admired the old man. He still had a kick in him but he shook his head, casting his eyes over to the tyre swing.

"Stay, jus' in case."

Jay nodded, understanding.

"I'll be by the gate,"Rick said, slinging a shotgun onto his back.

Jay watched Daryl as he walked over to his granddaughter.

"Hey, goin' huntin' with Rick okay?"Daryl said, nearing the two girls.

Charlotte continued to stare at her feet. Harleigh took a few moments to turn her emerald orbs towards him. Even just looking at him could knock the breath out of him.

"Okay, come back in one piece,"she said, attempting to smile.

Daryl figured today was a bad day. She was pale, with bags under her eyes and her breathing was uneven. She had wasted a lot of energy chasing down Krista. He knew she hadn't slept last night, usually she would toss and turn but whenever he woke in the night she was still or rubbing her eyes.

"Have y'eaten?"he asked as casually as possible.

He didn't want to bug her or annoy her. He wanted her to feel well. She rarely got pissed about him pestering her about food. She understood, she always did. That's why he liked her.

"A little,"she replied quietly, giving the swing a gently shove.

Daryl watched the rope swing back and forth. He wanted to hold her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with Charlotte there, not with Glenn pottering about, not with the Woodbury survivors lying around and definitely not with Jay watching. He hated that about himself, he cared about Harleigh a lot and he was too cowardly to hug her or even hold her hand.

"Don't stay in th'sun too long,"he muttered.

"I got it Daryl,"she sighed.

He nodded and headed down to the gate to meet Rick.

"You good?"Rick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daryl looked pissed, Rick wondered who snapped at who this time. They walked side by side off into the the woods surrounding the forest. Daryl knew it fairly well now. He fell behind Rick a little, eyes on the ground. The two were silent as they picked their way through the woods.

"How's Harleigh man?"Rick asked, carefully avoiding calling her the pet name the both of them used.

"Not sure,"Daryl confessed.

Rick nodded, kicking a branch out of the way. He hadn't been completely honest with Harleigh about how he felt. He wasn't completely honest with himself. He told himself he didn't have feelings for her. He believed it too and maybe it was true. He didn't know if he was lonely or missed Lori or maybe he did like her after all. But he knew that Daryl loved her and he thought of Daryl as his best friend or his brother. Rick wouldn't be like Shane, he refused to let anything go that far. Things were perfect the way they are, as perfect as they could be that is, he didn't need or want a relationship. He often felt guilty thinking about this kind of stuff, he missed Lori and he regretted how he was with her towards the end.

"See anything?" he called back to his companion.

"Nope,"Daryl grunted catching up so they walked side by side.

"Where are all the walkers?"Rick questioned.

"Don't jinx us, Rick."

Daryl could see no sign of dinner crossing their path.

**xxx**

Carol was keeping herself occupied as usual by scrubbing people's clothes. It always came down to her for the cleaning. Most of the time she didn't mind and some people would help out now and then. Other times she thought it was unfair. Just because she was a woman didn't mean she should always be doing it. Thinking like that reminded her of Andrea and how she stood up to Carol's husband, Ed in the early days of the apocalypse. It still was early days, about a year or so now.

Michonne was in the common room with her, changing from press ups to sit ups. Carol's eyes glanced from her then back to the washing. It was a good idea, to keep fit, but Carol liked to pretend that they would always have the prison. Forever, just stay here and live out their days. It might just be possible but she knew not to get her hopes up. Michonne was watching Hershel as she sat up for the twentieth time. He was re-reading the bible, again.

"Do you read that everyday?" Michonne asked lying back down.

"Seeing if there's an answer,"Hershel replied, not looking up from the pages.

"Woulda seen it by now,"she mumbled, air pushing past her lips as she pulled herself off the ground.

She dropped her hands from behind her head and placed them on the ground behind her, propping herself up.

"Maybe you've studied it so much your reciting it and not actually learning anything."

Hershel closed the book and looked at her. Carol paused her washing and watched them. Michonne rarely talked.

"What do you mean?" Hershel asked.

"I mean, you've read it and read it. You know what it used to mean and you stick with that. What if the meaning has changed now but you can't see,"she gave a little shrug and stood up.

She brushed her hands off on her pants.

"Would you like to read it?"

"Think I'll pass,"she said with a slanted smile.

She picked up her katana and swung it over her shoulder. Hershel turned to Carol while Michonne left the prison. Carol gave Hershel one of her little smiles.

"Maybe read it with an open mind,"she said, lifting one shoulder.

Hershel nodded and reopened the book as Carol dunked a shirt into the water.

Michonne met Glenn as soon as she stepped out of the prison.

"Hey, we're gonna go look for water. You in?"he asked.

Michonne replied with a nod.

"Is Harleigh coming too?"

Michonne liked Harleigh, she trusted her, though they both never said much to one another. Michonne had Harleigh's back and hoped for the same in return.

"Daryl might kill us,"Glenn mumbled.

Glenn wasn't afraid of Daryl like he used to be. Daryl was actually kind of harmless when you were on his side. But when it came to Harleigh, Glenn knew not to mess around.

Michonne laughed.

"I'll ask her."

Glenn nodded, that way Daryl would kick her ass not his. He stood over by Maggie as Michonne found Harleigh over by the tyre.

"Hey,"she greeted.

Harleigh shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled.

"Hi."

"Wanna come help us find water?"

Harleigh didn't reply, she was thinking. Michonne waited patiently for her to decide.

"Think it's best I stay. Not feeling too good,"she said finally.

Michonne nodded and returned to Glenn and Maggie.

"Well?" Maggie asked.

"Says she ain't feeling well."

The couple stared at Michonne's expressionless face.

"What do you mean? Should we get Hershel?"Glenn asked, with a worried tone.

He faced Maggie. Michonne shrugged. Maggie frowned a little.

"If she's sick she'll go to him. We gotta go."

The two others nodded.

**xxx**

"Watch it!" Daryl hissed.

Rick instantly ducked down, crouching. Daryl did the same. Rick's eyes widened once they fell on the people in the clearing.

"We gotta go."

Daryl nodded. They slowly edged their way from the group of people, crowding around a body.

"What're they doin'?" Daryl whispered.

"You were nearly their dinner once."

Daryl remembered being captured and then being rescued from the group of cannibals, but that was it. All Rick remembered was pushing Harleigh to the ground.

He needed to snap out of it.

He and Daryl needed to get as far away from these people as fast as possible. They crawled along the forest floor, twigs and leaves sticking into their clothing and skin. Once they were at a safe distance they stood up.

"Do y'think tha' was Krista?" Daryl asked quietly, he had seen a mess of blonde curls.

"Don't wanna think about it,"Rick mumbled.

Daryl nodded.

"Let's-"

"HEY! THERE'S MORE!" A shout from behind them announced, followed by cheers.

Rick grabbed Daryl's elbow.

"GO! RUN!" he roared.

They sprinted through the woods, Daryl leading the way darting in and out of the trees. Soon enough Rick's feet hit asphalt.

"Shit! There's a car comin',"Daryl growled, loading his crossbow.

He turned to face the woods. Rick panted, watching the car rolled towards them. Daryl looked over his shoulder. He scoffed.

"There's an Asian drivin' tha'."

Rick grinned as the car rolled up beside them. They flung the door open and hopped into the back with Michonne.

"Go Glenn, get outta here!" Rick ordered, turning to look out of the rear window.

Glenn slammed down on the accelerator and took off with speed.

"What y'all doin' out here?" Daryl asked, catching his breath.

"Looking for water,"Maggie replied.

"Goin' the wrong way,"he muttered under his breath.

"What happened to you guys?" Michonne asked, ignoring Daryl's comment.

"Ran into some old friends,"Rick said."Can we get back to the prison?"

"We just left there..." Glenn mumbled.

"Man, y'goin' the wrong damn way for water, by th'time ya get there it'll be dark. Bring us back 'n' go tomorrow,"Daryl snapped.

Glenn turned in a U, giving Maggie a look. She smirked and nodded. Daryl just wanted to get back to Harleigh. They drove silently back to the prison. Carl opened the gate for them. Harleigh stood beside him. Glenn rolled down the window as she approached the car.

"Well that was quick, Glenn. Congrats,"she grinned, leaning against the window frame.

"Picked up some hitch hikers."

Her face fell slightly until she peered into the back. She then let out a laugh.

"You guys-hahaha, what happened?"

Daryl and Rick turned to each other. They discovered they were covered in dirt and twigs stuck out of there clothes and hair.

"You look fuckin' ridiculous,"she giggled.

Glenn and Maggie grinned and nodded.

"Sorry guys but you do,"Glenn laughed.

"Looks like some birds tried to make you into little houses, oh my god."

"Very funny haha,"Rick joked getting out of the car, followed by Daryl.

The car drove up to the prison. Harleigh pulled a twig out of Rick's hair, still laughing. He froze up a little expecting Daryl to lose his shit, but he didn't.

"Leigh we coulda been some one's next meal"Daryl frowned.

"I see you come with an order of side salad,"she joked, sending her into another fit of giggles.

Rick grinned and turned to Daryl, who's frown was now replaced with a small smile.

"Y'feelin' better Leigh?"

"A lot now thanks,"she said, wiping a tear away."Made my day that did."

"I'm glad,"Rick said."We didn't catch anything though."

This sobered her up and her smile faded.

"Oh, well maybe there's something else that'll help up at the prison,"she said, giving one last smile before leaving the two men.

Daryl grabbed Rick's shoulder.

"Why'd y'do tha'?!"he snapped.

"Do what?"Rick asked.

"Wreck 'er mood like tha'."

"I was just tellin her-"

"Yeah well, y'shouldn't've."

"You're right, sorry,"he mumbled, feeling guilty.

Daryl shook his head and followed Harleigh up the yard towards the prison. She was sitting at the table with Hershel and Jay.

"Harleigh we can't keep giving you Jay's blood. I'm sorry Jay but your age is a factor."

"Right back atcha old man,"Jay grinned.

Hershel smiled but then turned back to Harleigh.

"I don't know what we're going to do. Maybe some one else has the same blood type."

"How bad is it?" Daryl asked, making everyone turn.

"The fact that she's fainting is a bad sign, vomiting too.

If we were to get you the right amount of food I fear your body might just reject it" Hershel said with a little sigh.

The door opened and Rick entered the room.

"What's going on?"he asked as Hershel opened his medical kit.

Daryl rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"Just a check up, Rick,"Hershel told him, taking out a stethoscope.

He placed it over Harleigh's chest. The room fell silent as he listened.

"I'm going to have to explain this. You have some form of anemia, Harleigh-"

"Wha's tha'?" Daryl asked slowly.

He didn't want to come across as stupid but he also wanted to know.

"It's a decrease of red blood cells. A deficiency of hemoglobin. They're needed to carry oxygen around the body. We need it to live. Her body is too focused on making white blood cells. You're heart rate is a little too high... People with anemia are known to have heart attacks."

"Heart attacks?"Jay asked, looking worried.

"Yes. The heart works too hard trying to make the red blood cells. You haven't had any chest pains have you?"

Harleigh shook her head.

"Your eyes are still a healthy shade, you are a lot paler than the rest of us... May I know your blood type? We could find some one."

"It's A positive,"Jay answered for her.

Hershel shut the box and looked at Rick.

"That's... I'm A positive."

Jay threw his hands up in the air

"Oh! Thank goodness! Bless you, you wonderful man!" he got up and hugged Rick, who gently patted his back.

Harleigh shook her head, a little smile on her lips.

"I will send Glenn out in the morning to look for some medication that may help. Until then, Rick you have to stay near Harleigh,"Hershel said, remaining business like.

"And Harleigh, no more smoking. You're having trouble breathing. Also take it easy for a while."

Harleigh nodded but Daryl could tell she wouldn't be happy with any of that advice. Jay finally let go of Rick and sat back down again. Hershel took at needles and began the transfer by drawing blood out of Rick. Daryl sat next to Harleigh, knowing she was squeamish around needles. Soon enough it was over and she decided it was time to go to bed. Daryl stood up to follow her out.

"Daryl,"Rick called.

"I'll be in the tent,"Harleigh said quietly before leaving.

"Keep an eye on her tonight okay?"

"The hell d'ya think I'm doin'?"Daryl snapped.

He didn't like how protective Rick was getting and now, Harleigh needed him to live. He wasn't too happy about that.

"I know you're a little upset br-"

"I ain't upset. Y'dunno wha' y'talkin' 'bou'."

Rick raised his hand.

"Okay. I'm just a little worried."

"Shouldn't be. She's got me."

He turned and left the prison down to the tent. He opened up the tent and climbed into bed.

"Are you okay?"Harleigh asked softly.

Her back was turned towards him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"he snapped again.

He immediately regretted snapping. He didn't mean to he was just pissed with Rick.

"Okay, Mr Grouchy,"she mumbled.

"Sorry Leigh,"he muttered.

She turned around to face him. She reached up and pulled something out of his hair.

"You need a shower young man,"she said.

The playfulness in her voice made him smile.

"Yeah whatever. I'll have one tomorrow."

She buried her face in his chest.

"How y'feelin' Leigh?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

She shrugged her shoulders. Daryl sighed.

"Leigh-"

"Sorry, sorry. I know you hate that."

"Answer me then."

"I dunno."

He rolled his eyes, catching her peep up at him. He moved her black hair out of her face.

"Are y'scared?"

She didn't reply. Daryl sometimes wished she would just say what she was thinking, or that he could read her mind. All he wanted to do was make her feel safe and happy. It was frustrating.

"Daryl?"

His eyes flew open, had he fallen asleep?

"Wha'?"he asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep."

"Jus' shut y'eyes 'n' count some sheep."

"I've tried that."

"Jus'-I dunno."

Before he knew it he was out like a light.

Rick noticed the tent in the yard open and Harleigh stepping out. He was on watch in one of the towers. He watched as she stumbled up the yard and out of sight. He felt like he should go and see if she was okay, but Daryl wouldn't be too happy. After five minutes he heard footsteps on the stairs coming towards him. He turned his head.

"Hi,"Harleigh greeted.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head. He nodded, unsure of what to say.

"You been here all night?" she asked.

"Yeah, Michonne should be up soon."

She nodded."I'll stay 'till then."

She sat down at the edge of the tower, swinging her legs. He watched her for a moment before looking away at the surrounding area.

"Hey, Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"he asked a little confused.

"Everything, I guess. You're doing a great job."

"Thanks Leigh. It's good to hear that once in a while."

He sat down next to her, furrowing his brow.

"Ya scared or anything?"

"A little,"she replied quietly.

He nodded.

"It's scary enough fainting and not remembering what happened... but a heart attack? Scares the shit outta me."

"Well, we ain't gonna let it get that far, Leigh. We'll take good care of you. Glenn's going to get medicine in the morning."

"Rick? I uh... I don't want anyone to go out of their way for me."

"We're just doing what you'd do for us,"he said with a little nod.

"Thank you."

He smiled."No problem, Leigh. Now, I think you should get back and try to sleep."

"I'll try,"she mumbled getting up.

Once again Rick was left alone in the watch tower. He didn't know what he was looking out for. The Governor? Everyday he grew stronger. Maybe Rick should be the one to find him first.

* * *

**HI GUYS! NO I HAVEN'T DISAPPEARED. **

**Random POV change as you saw. It's weird, I'm only getting a little used to it. I had to change it 'cause I have an idea and I can't do it in first person. So whenever I write in first person it's ALWAYS Harleigh, never writing in Daryl's POV or Rick's or anyone. When I write in 3rd person you guys won't know what Harleigh's thinking. All clear? Good, good. **

**FEEDBAAAACK? thanks so far guys ;D**


	44. 44: Annabelle

"Annabelle... Summers. Annabelle Summers. Yes! That's it!"she whispered to herself.

She stared up at the tent canvas above her that shielded her from the dangerous night sky. She had grown used to the shuffling noises outside of her tent. Maybe a possum or maybe a dead guy. She didn't want to think about it. She'd worry about it later when a mess of a man would stagger in, concave skull gleaming in the moonlight, rotting arms outstretched in attempt to grab her and pull her towards his piranha like mouth.

"I went to school in... in..."she frowned."My parents names were..."

She groaned and covered her face in her hands. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept in a long long time. The last time she even shut her eyes was when she knew some one had her back. But he was gone, just like everyone else. She started to wonder whether or not she was the only one left. If she was maybe she should join them. She had three bullets left in a gun that had never left her side. Not even once.

It was her fault she was alone. She had been too slow, too afraid. Her brother Derrick had been overpowered by a monster. More than one monster, maybe about a dozen had surrounded their camp. She had watched, in slow motion as he older brother was ploughed to the ground and several pairs of rotting teeth sunk into his flesh. He let out one bloodcurdling scream, then as if he remembered her, he turned and waved her off.

"GO! RUN!" he screeched.

She remembered shaking her head so much her brain rattled inside her skull. She was blinded by salty tears but through them, she saw the undead rise to their feet again and hobble towards her. She knew he was gone and she made promise to him. She raised her gun and sent a slug through the top of his head. The blow had jerked her body back, shaking the shock out of her system, she spun around a hurtled blindly through the woods.

Annabelle rolled onto her side and picked up a wristwatch. It still ticked but she was unsure if it was correct. It told her it was 3:30. She hoped it was right, it meant it would be light soon and she could get a move on. A move on to where she did not know. She had no plan, Derrick had all of the plans. Plans he never bothered to tell her.

She shut her mind up by praying silently until the sun rose. The light of day that seeped into the tent filled her with such joy she smiled. She rarely smiled now. She rolled out of her cot. Now she had to make a decision. Pack up the tent and bring it with her or leave it behind and come back later? She decided to leave it behind, it would slow her down. She crinkled her nose, her shirt was stained with blood and God only knows what else. She pulled it off and tugged on another.

"What's the point?"she sighed, thinking the new shirt would be dirty within seconds probably.

She pulled on her grey hiking boots, folding her tracksuit pants into the tops of them. She scraped her thinning dirty-blonde hair into a high ponytail. Her hair was much darker than it used to be, coated in grease, dirt and probably blood. She wrapped a red bandanna around her head, keeping her hair out of her eyes. She tightened the white bandaged on her bicep and stood up. The only melee weapon she had was a an old baseball bat. She grasped end of it in her right hand, tucking the pistol into the back of her belt, making sure the safety was off. Didn't want to blast her ass off. She unzipped the tent and stuck her head out. The coast was clear.

She stepped outside cautiously. She felt silly zipping the tent up, there was no one around and if there was they could get into the tent easy enough. She didn't have anything important in there anyway. All of her possessions now fit into her small backpack, strapped onto her back. She knew there was a town nearby, she had seen it before she settled down in the woods. She didn't like the woods very much, there were creepy crawlies lurking in the undergrowth. She trudged through the trees in the direction of where the town was.

Well, where she hoped it was.

When it came to direction Anna relied on luck. This time, for once, luck was on her side. For now. She didn't want to run into any bandits. They scared her. They were bigger than her, there were more of them than her and they had better weapons. She wouldn't take them on. She rarely took on biters. Only when they attacked her. She preferred being quiet and stealthy. She had seen many people run at situations full steam ahead and it would end badly. She didn't see the point of being violent or rushing into things, it wasted energy. Valuable energy.

She edged carefully towards the town, hiding behind the leftovers of cars. She felt stupid again. Just a while ago she believed she was the last girl standing and now she's scurrying like a rat in an empty town. Hiding. Hiding from who? From what? Everything. It's what she was best at. Only a little more than a year ago she hid in the corridors of high school, away from the prowling bullies. She was scared then and she was scared now. Scared and alone. Something she was used to.

She checked the street both ways before hurrying across and into a shop. The bell above the door dinged. That seemed normal but a dead shop keeper stumbling onto her crooked feet and staggering forwards wasn't. Well, it's something you'd get used too. Still, Anna flinched. She hated the noise of her bat swooshing through the air and cracking the plump woman's skull open like a coconut. Relief washed over her once the woman fell limp. Anna hated beating their heads in. No matter how many times she had been told she still saw them as human. She knew it had to be done. She was alive, they were not. She walked through the empty aisles. It looked grim, she wouldn't find breakfast here. She dropped to her hands and knees and peered under the shelves.

"AH HA!"she said louder than she wanted.

She slapped her hand across her mouth before reaching under the dusty shelves. Her finger tips brushed against the cool glass. She stretched out and grabbed the jar. She rolled it towards her. It was a jar of honey. Her hazelnut eyes gleamed with hunger. She would nearly eat her own foot she was so hungry. She sat down on the ground and popped the lid off. She dunked her finger in and scooped it into her mouth. She would be greedy today, she deserved it. She mightn't live to finish the jar if she saved it for later. She wiped her honey coated lips and stood up.

Out of habit, she tossed the empty jar into a bin beside the door. She pulled the door open slightly and squeezed outside. She paused slightly. What was that? An engine? She hurried back into the store again. She peered out of the window. A tank rolled up. The army? Where the army still here?! She was frozen to the spot, to scared to move. She knew what they had done in the early days of the apocalypse. Her aunt had been in hospital. Anna managed to escape without being hit by a wild bullet, but for everyone else who hadn't been as lucky had perished inside of the building.

Her eyes watched the tank open up. Two men in lab coats climbed out and went to the side of the road. There were still people alive. Yet, she didn't run to them. She was lonely but not stupid. They crouched low placing something onto the ground. She frowned as they hurried back inside the tank. It rolled down the road away from the store and whatever was left on the road. She popped her head outside the door. Curiosity overcame fear. She jogged over to the thing on the ground and stared at it. It was a thin black disc with a blinking red light. She wanted to kick it but decided she better not. She looked around, spotting three walkers heading towards her. She whimpered quietly and turned to run away.

The sound of her boots hitting the footpath were outdone by the sudden blast behind her. She felt her weight lift off the ground behind her as she was thrown forward. Her body skidded alone the hard ground, coming to an abrupt stop. She rolled onto her back and groaned. She needed to get up, that explosion would attract more of them. She stared at the clouds for a second before sitting up. Her ears picked up the sound of an engine. She stumbled to her feet and backed slowly into a side alley.

She watched as the tank rolled over to where it had stopped before. The two men hopped out again with clipboards. They started scribbling down onto the pages, turned and high fived one another then got back into the tank. She wondered where they got the fuel to power that massive vehicle. She shrugged it off and hurried down the alley. Her feet made too much noise on the damp concrete. She ran for ages, it was a long narrow alleyway.

Dark too, even in the middle of the morning. She wasn't a fan of the dark. It still gave her the creeps. She dreaded the nighttime. Night time meant being alone in the dark. She was starting to feel claustrophobic but it would eventually come to an end. Right? Right. She came to the end. She soaked up the sun glad it was still in the sky.

"Grooaaar!"

She jumped back into the alley, swinging her bat blindly in front of her. It connected with a nose of a female walker. Once Anna gor a grip on herself she beat it's head in until it fell limply to the ground. She heard another engine. A different engine. A car pulled up across the road outside of a pharmacy. A young man of Asian decent and a young black woman climbed out of the car. They were talking. Anna strained her ears to listen.

"Either run, defend or fight,"the man was saying, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

The woman didn't look too interested in what he was saying but he continued to yap. He looked nervous. Anna wondered was this town alive, were there people actually settled here.

"This is the third place we've tried now, it better have it. I don't want to go back without it, we've wasted all this fuel and I like where my nose is on my face"he continued.

The woman still said nothing.

"Let's just go before any lab coat thugs show up"she mumbled, barely audible for Anna to hear.

She unsheathed the sword on her back. A katana, Anna had seen one before.

They both disappeared inside of the building. Leaving the car unguarded. Anna stared at it. She could take it and get far from here. But to where she didn't know. She could head to the coast. She heard loads of people talking about getting to an island. She thought about the advantages of having a car. She thought and thought about the pros and cons. It made a lot of noise but it was faster than going on foot. She could sleep in it, she could keep everything in it and lock it but people could still break into it. No one had a problem breaking into anywhere these days. Or they could steal it along with her supplies, like she would do now.

They were going into a pharmacy... some one might be sick. They might really need the medicine. She didn't want her greed and selfishness to kill anyone. She wouldn't take the car. She wouldn't. Another engine. She peered around the corner, the tank. It was rolling towards the car slowly. Her eyes widened. The woman had been talking about them. Where they the bad guys or where the lab coats? Anna wanted to get out of there now but she was rooted to the spot. The tank stopped right behind the car. The two men got out again and walked up to it. One reached under the car.

"Engine is hot"he told the other.

"They're in there then."

"Do you think it's them?"

"Who else can it be? Have you seen anyone else recently?"

"No... should we go in or call the others?"

"We can handle it."

Anna didn't notice the gun in her hand. She held it up, almost against her will. BLAM BLAM. Two bullets, she needed to keep at least one. Always one. One man hit the ground instantly, the other had been alerted of her whereabouts. He spun and ran towards her. God, she hoped she shot the right people. She hurtled back down the alleyway, into the dark.

**xxx**

"YES! It's here Michonne, I found it!"Glenn called.

"Keep it down!"she hissed, she was looking through the feminine hygiene section.

Glenn was glad, he was still embarrassed getting the tampons.

"Sorry,"he looked at the label.

He couldn't pronounce it, but the letters matched the one on the list. He didn't dare look at the side affects. He didn't want to think of Harleigh's arm detaching itself. Michonne edged towards the window, she had heard an engine outside. Her breath hitched in her throat, a young woman about seventeen was in the alley across the road. How had she not spotted her?! The young girl raised her weapon. BLAM BLAM. Glenn jumped and dropped the bottle onto the ground.

"What was that?!" he whispered, loud enough for Michonne to hear.

She had ducked away from the window, thinking the girl had seen her. The window on the other side of the door had shattered. What a bad shot, Michonne thought. She gathered herself and peered out of the window again. The alley was empty.

"Let's get out of here,"Michonne said, opening the door slowly.

"Michonne wait!"

She looked down at the ground. Blood pooled around the body dressed in a white coat.

"Whoa. What?"Glenn said.

Michonne frowned, there had been two gunshots. She looked at the alley again.

"Get in the car Glenn."

"Wait, what?"

"Just do it. I'll be back."

She raced after the girl before Glenn could protest. He watched her go and then glanced at the tank parked behind the car. It had been a close call. He climbed into the car and waited.

Michonne had come out the other side of the alley. She saw the White Coat and a huge gun in his hands. It was white and purple and looked more like a water gun than whatever the hell it was. She saw the young girl hide behind a car. There was a loud zooming noise. The purple parts of the gun glowed then BLAM a loud blast shot out the end straight towards the car, sending it into the air. Midair it engulfed into flames.

The young girl covered her head with her arms in a feeble attempt to protect herself but the car flew over her and crashed to the ground behind her. She uncovered her head and looked up. Her wide scared eyes fell on Michonne. Michonne placed a finger on her lips and edged towards the man who was too focused on his weapon to realise she was dangerously close to her.

Michonne swung her katana, sweeping his head clean off his neck. His body stood alone for 3 seconds before collapsing head first. Michonne wiped the blood of the blade on his back. She looked down the road at the girl, cowering on the ground. She put her katana away and walked towards her. The girl raised her gun and pointed at Michonne. Michonne raised her hands slowly.

"Ain't gonna hurt ya,"she said calmly.

The girl's hand shook, but she lowered her gun and sat up properly. Michonne crouched down in front of her. Michonne's eyes traveled over the girl.

"You hurt?"

The girl shook her head.

"That's good,"she said quietly, not sure of what to do now.

"Thank you,"the girl said in a small voice.

"No problem. We owed you one. Thank you,"Michonne said, the side of her mouth curling up ever so slightly.

"I'm Annabelle... Annabelle Summers,"she said, holding out her hand.

Michonne hesitated before taking it and pulling the girl to her feet.

"Michonne"she said, after a nodded.

"Well, seeya around,,"she said, turning away.

Michonne frowned.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes,"she confirmed, continuing to walk.

"The prison,"Michonne said loudly.

Anna stopped and faced her.

"If you change your mind,"she shrugged.

Anna nodded again and walked away again. Michonne watched her. Maybe she should have made her come back to the prison, she was young and alone and maybe she shouldn't have mentioned it at all.


	45. 45: Ignite the Skies

"This is crazy."

"No it isn't David. There's a hundred thousand of them buggers down there, we could wipe 'em out,"Colin snapped at his best friend.

"And how do we get out?"

"Out the back!"

"This is dumb and you're drunk."

"It's better than any idea you've come up with!"

"We should sit tight."

SMASH. Colin threw the bottle across the room at the furthest wall.

"SIT TIGHT?! I'VE BEEN SITTIN' IN THIS DAMN APARTMENT FOR A WHOLE YEAR! I'm gonna go mad!"

"You ARE mad Colin!"

Colin squared up to him. His stormy grey eyes like daggers. He had glare down at David.

"I'm sick of your fuckin' face,"he growled, his Irish accent rolling off his tongue.

He had been here on vacation to visit David when the world went to hell. He didn't know what had happened to his family back home in Ireland.

David stepped away from his friend. He would blow up like this occasionally, so did David. It was up to the other person to calm the other down. He was scared of what would happen if they were both angry at one another at the same time. Right now he managed to keep level headed.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

They stared at one another for a moment.

Colin had black hair, tall and thin but still in great shape, even managed to keep his face shaved and clean though his hair was long and tangled. David was shorter, only coming up to Colin's shoulders. He wasn't intimidated by his friend's height, he had built up a lot of muscle. His arms were covered in tattoos, just like his chest. He still had spacers in his ears even though Colin had threatened to grab them and yank them out. His hair was brown and short but he had grown a thick beard over the course of the year.

Colin flashed a rare smile. His eyes moving past David to the window, fluffy white clouds drifted slowly by in the blue sky. The steady drone of the dead below them hummed like a plane passing overhead. They felt surrounded.

"Gonna kill ye,"he grinned.

David laughed nervously. He had grown used to Colin's threats. Threats that he never acted on, but what if one day...

"I just think we should go out with a bang, man,"Colin sighed, plopping down onto the couch.

"So you're giving up?"

"No not givin' up. More like... I dunno fighting back I guess. Sick'a hidin' up here. We could do some mighty damage, man."

He popped another bottle open and passed it to David who took it and took a long swig.

"We're out of food man. I can't believe it lasted this long."

"Cause we went on runs to the store,"David explained.

"You think we're the only one's left in the town?" Colin sighed, taking the bottle off him and bringing it to his lips.

"I think... we might be the only one's left in the world."

Colin laughed, shaking his head.

"Man, if we made it so did others."

David grinned at his friend and sat down beside him.

"I guess that's right."

"So are you in?"

"What if it spreads?"

"Then we'll definitely have to leave."

"Do it when we're sober."

"Are we ever sober?" Colin joked.

"We'd be out of our minds if we were."

**xxx**

They woke up later that night. They had packed everything earlier for a quick escape.

"Man, our sleeping pattern is fucked,"Colin groaned, rubbing his face.

David was up and in the kitchen which joined onto the living room. He was using a torch to find his way around the room. Colin pulled himself up off the carpet and stumbled over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Gonna miss this place,"David said.

He had grown attached to the apartment they had scored. He wasn't from this town. He knew nothing about it, but now he knew it like the back of his hand.

"Be a little optimistic, man,"Colin said, holding his head in his hands.

David lifted the kettle off the gas cooker and poured boiling water into two mugs. He had found small granules of coffee left in the jar. It was weak but it was better than nothing. They drank quickly and then headed out of the apartment and up the stairs. Up, up, up to the roof. They stepped outside into the night air that nipped at their skin. Everything they needed was on the roof. They swung the back packs on. David looked at the board walks that they spent months making. It enabled them to get from one building to the next without touching the ground. They crossed to next building and to the next and to the next.

"How far are we going?"David asked.

"As far as possible man. You want to keep the apartment right?"

David nodded, stumbling slightly. Colin caught him and steadied him. They walked for ages, sometimes having to jump from one building to another. Some of the board walks had fallen and some broke beneath their feet, making them jump the rest of the way.

"Here will do,"Colin said, shaking with excitement.

He placed the bags down at his feet. He lined up the fireworks at the edge of the building. They had gathered them up over the time spent in the town. The people that lived here must have been preparing for a festival. David pulled two bottles out of his bag.

"Better empty these,"he grinned passing one to Colin.

He took it and gulped it down. Once they were empty they took the petrol container and poured some in. David tore up some old clothes and stuffed it down the glass neck.

"How many?" Colin asked.

"As many as possible,"David replied passing him another bottle.

"Right. Let's give these bastards a show to remember."

**xxx**

Anna stared up at the tent ceiling. No one had taken it, her little campsite was untouched once she returned. She wondered why she hadn't gone with Michonne. She was lonely and she trusted Michonne. She smiled, Michonne had thanked HER. She had done the right thing and now she knew she wasn't the only one left. She felt drowsy and her eyelids began to droop.

KABOOM!

Anna shot up. Had she dreamt that?

WHHEEEEEW! BANG!

No. She unzipped her tent and looked towards the town.

Red, blue, silver.

"FUCK YEAH! AMERICA!" she heard a voice scream.

She couldn't help but to giggle. It was ridiculous. She wondered was it Michonne and her friend who decided to put on the show. Probably not. They went back to the prison. She knew where the prison was. She sat in the mouth of her tent, which lit up in several colors. She pulled her knees up to her chest and watched the flames crackle in the sky. She was so fixated on them she didn't notice the swarm of the dead being drawn closer and closer to her.

**xxx**

CRASH.

Eva sat up, the window of the house she was staying in had burst open. She ran to the crib where her baby brother slept.

"Mom!" she shouted to the empty house."Uncle Tom?!"

BANG!

Eva jumped, the baby started crying. She picked him up in her tiny arms. She bounced the one year old in her arm and began crying herself. A bright light outside caught her eye. She sniffed and hurried to the window.

"Look Luke, fireworks."

The baby continued to scream. Eva sang quietly to him, her voice shaking. He eventually calmed down. As calm as a baby could in an apocalypse.

"Mommy will be back soon."

**xxx**

Sandra was panicking now, she left her ten year old daughter to look after a baby and she was on the other side of the town. She was with Tom and they had gotten... a little distracted. She put it to the back of her mind that he was her husband's brother.

"Shit! They're pouring in Sandy!" Tom called.

"We have to go and get the kids!" she said, a green flash lighting up her face, followed by orange.

Tom shook his head.

"They're too far. The town is being surrounded by walkers... We have to go."

"I can't leave my children!"

"Well you're going to have to! I'm not going back there and I have the gun,"he said waving it around in her face.

She started to cry.

"C'mon, let's go. Now,"he said firmly.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house towards the woods. She kicked, screamed and protested but he was stronger and maybe a little more determined.

**xxx**

David lit a match and held it to the rag and threw it as far as he could. There was silence for a moment while Colin tried to light more fireworks. David let out a drunken cheer as the flames spread from the Molotov cocktail.

"Did you hear that?" Colin asked standing up straight.

David stopped dancing and looked at him.

"Hear what?" he grinned happily.

"Thought a heard a baby crying."

"You're hearing things man this place is empty! Just you and me brother! We're the kings!"

"Alright. You've definetly had enou-"

"LOOK! There piling in!" David said cheerily as walkers lolloped towards the source of sound and light."We'll set these fuckers alight!"

Colin grinned and poured petrol over the edge of the building. he struck a match and dropped it to the street below. David cackled loudly.

"Look at 'em dance! WHOO!"

**xx**

Anna found herself racing towards the flames rather than away. In the space of a split second, half the town had been ignited. She believed she had a better chance with the fire than the herd of walkers trailing behind her.

"Oh God, help me,"she said aloud, racing down the hill towards the town. maybe the people with the fireworks would help her.

**xxx**

Her mother's room was now on fire. Orange, red and yellow flames licked the walls, spreading from the wardrobe to the bed. Eva lay Luke and herself down on the ground. That's what they had been thought in school. Luke began crying again wanting to sit back down. Eva kept her hand on his chest to keep him flat. He screamed and kicked.

Attracting walkers.

One had already climbed into the broken window, dead skin snagging on the glass, then it's rags caught on fire sending it into a spasm. It was still moving, still trying to get one last bite. Eva kicked it's head, crying now. She had killed one before but she hadn't the strength to kick it to death. She rolled over Luke and grabbed onto one of the lose crib bars, turned and whacked the walker to death.

"Looks like we're on our own Luke,"she said to her brother.

She knew Uncle Tom kept one bag packed at all times, she knew where it was too. Right beside the front door. She picked up Luke and ran towards the front door, smoke filling both of their lungs. She grabbed the bag and pulled it onto her back and opened the door. Luke had only taken his first steps yesterday. She would have to carry him and the bag. Away from the walkers. She turned right and headed towards the woods.

**xxx**

"Aw shit man! Aw shit! It's going to our apartment man, what did I tell you?!" David said, squeezing his head in his hands.

"Let's get rid of this and go..." Colin said, he then dropped the fireworks into the pit of walker flames below them.

All of them burst and flew in every direction. David pulled Colin down flat onto the roof. The noise of the blasts died down. They looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"AW MAN! This is wicked!" David giggled.

"I feel so alive! Now let's go!"

They hadn't thought about how difficult it would be to get home. They staggered about on the narrow boardwalks, some crumbling into ash.

"Shit man! Look! There's a tank!" Colin said pointing to the ground.

"Let's drive back to the apartment!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

**xxx**

Tyreese was on lookout tonight. He had just woken up after sneaking a nap. He was leaning against the wall looking up at the stars. They were beginning to fade away. It couldn't be dawn already. Carol never misses her shift. He turned his head to the left.

"Shit."

He ran down the tower and burst into the prison where Rick's people slept. All at once people swung up right in there beds and hurried out of their cells. They stared at Tyreese.

"Fire!" he blurted out. Rick gabbed his gun holster.

"Daryl!"he called following Tyreese outside.

The three men climbed the watch tower and stared at the orange glow in the distance.

"Tye. That's miles away,"Rick said.

"What if it spreads?"

Rick looked at Daryl.

"It ain't gonna. 'Less the wind changes."

"False alarm then,"Tyreese muttered.

"Better safe than sorry,"Rick shrugged.

The two men headed back towards the prison. Daryl went to check on Harleigh. She was still fast asleep. He went back to his own bed not wanting to disturb her.

* * *

**Yeaaah, more characters! Another chapter coming up and then I'll probably disappear again /3 sorry...**


	46. 46: Don't Let The Dead Bite

Eva and Luke had hunkered down for the night under the large roots of a tree that created an almost cave like shelter. They shared a sleeping bag that had been packed in the bag to keep warm. Luke had slept soundly, he didn't know what was going on but Eva was up all night. Every bump and snap making her jump. Finally the sun rose and she could see that there was no one around to hurt them. Eva had no idea what to do now. She wanted to go and find her mom and everything would be okay again. The town had been quiet even before the outbreak and now it was gone. She had cried most of the night and still tears were streaming down her face. Luke woke up and sat up beside her. He giggled and blew raspberries at her. He still made her smile.

**xxx**

"Man, that sun's a bitch!"Colin groaned covering his eyes with his hands."Look at it. Sittin' up there. Thinking it's better than me."

"Shut. Up."

David was in a bad mood. By the time they reached the tank the flames had caught up with them and neither of them knew how to drive a tank anyway. They had lost everything. Their shelter, their clothes and what little food they had left. The only weapon they had was a fire axe, which was tucked into David's belt. To top it all they both had horrible hangovers. Colin stopped walking. David sighed and waited for Colin to empty his stomach. Nothing came out, only retching. They hadn't eaten in hours. Colin spat and wiped his mouth. He continued to trudge after David.

"What's the plan Dave?"

"There is no fuckin' plan. We had it all back there man!"

"Let's try Woodbury!"

"Oh fuck off that place don't exist and you fuckin' know it."

"You are so pessimistic."

David spun to face him.

"I am! And I've been right haven't I?"

"About what?"

"ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"Keep your voice down man."

"NO! I HOPE THEY FIND US AND EAT US ALIVE!"

"Look man, quit shoutin'. I've a fuckin' headache."

"That's the least of our problems, Colin."

"I know I know."

They continued to stumble through the woods.

**xxx**

Eva wanted to turn back, but she continued to walk further and further away from the town she grew up in. She wasn't going very fast. Luke was clutching her hand taking tiny steps, the bag on her back was heavy, creating a patch of sweat to stain her t-shirt.

"Well lookie here."

She jumped and looked up from the ground. A bald man dressed in white flashed his yellowing teeth down at her. She pulled Luke towards her, holding up her broken crib bar.

"You lost sweetheart?"

She was frightened by this man. He was scary looking and smelt like hospital. She hated the hospital, that's where her dad had passed away.

"Are you alone?"

She kept her mouth shut, frozen with fear.

"Good,"he growled yanking the bar out of her hand.

He threw it on the ground and snatched her forearm. She opened her mouth and screamed, scaring Luke who began to cry. He started dragging them both through the woods. She stumbled and tripped over her feet, screaming and crying. The man dragged her to her feet.

"Shut up! Don't want those dead guys showing up do we?"

"Y'wanna let 'er go?" a rough voice spoke.

The man instantly dropped her arm. He grinned at the other man that edged into the clearing, a rifle raised and pointing at him.

"Finders keepers."

"Listen here y'lil creep. I'll blast y'damn head righ' off."

"For your information, these are my children."

"I doubt tha' y'white coat bastard, let 'em go."

The man turned and grinned down at Eva with his horrible teeth.

"Tell him sweetie."

"Go to hell,"she spat.

The bald man frowned, then went to take a swing at her. There was a snap and when she opened her eyes the man was on the ground with an arrow protruding from his neck. She covered Luke's eyes and looked over at the man who had saved them. He swung his weapon onto his back and crouched down in front of her.

"Did'e hurtcha?"

She shook her head wide eyed, but then raised her arm. There was a red mark from where his fingers had wrapped around her wrist. The man took her arm in his hands and looked at it.

"I think y'll be okay,"he said, then gave her a tiny smile.

She smiled back at him.

"Where didja come from?"he asked.

She pointed back to her town.

"My mom and uncle are gone,"she said, her voice shaking.

He nodded.

"D'ya wanna come with me? We have food and other kids too."

She nodded. He then went to pick up Luke but she stopped him.

"He's learning how to walk."

"Alrigh' gimme y'bag then."

She took it off and handed it to him. She took Luke's hand who was sniffling. They walked slowly with him. She hoped the man didn't mind the slow pace. When she looked up at him he seemed to be okay with it.

"I'm Eva,"she told him.

He glanced down at her.

"Daryl."

**xxx**

"All of our booze man,"Colin groaned, it had just sunk in what had happened to them.

"Ah Christ. I'm such a fool."

"I know,"David grumbled.

"Hey! You were part of it!"

"It was your stupid idea!"

"Yeah! And how many of them assholes did we take down?!"

David shook his head, not bothered arguing with him. They both jumped as something landed in front of them. Some one. A woman at that. David was beginning to believe that they never existed and some lonely guy made them up and put them into magazines for other lonely men enjoy. She was breathtaking. They didn't know if it was because she frightened the shit out of them or it had been so long. Colin had to stop himself from drooling. They pulled themselves together, realising a very sharp pointy arrow in their faces.

"Hello darlin',"Colin grinned, hoping his Irish charm would get him some where.

His eyes darted from the arrow to her bright green eyes.

"What brings you to these parts huh?"

She didn't answer, just glared at them. A dog trotted up to her side. David groaned internally. He was terrified of dogs ever since one chased him through his neighborhood. He could still remember the breeze on his ass, the dog had the missing fabric in its mouth. The dog at the woman's side growled, making him whimper. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Look lady,"David said, not taking his eyes off the dog."We were just walking. Ain't doin' nothin'."

She smiled."So?"

"Don't shoot?"

"Arms up assholes."

Colin scoffed."Are you kidd-WHOA OKAY, OKAY!"

They both raised there arms up into the sky. Colin glanced back at the arrow stuck in the tree trunk that had nearly grazed his ear. When he turned back around she had another ready. David was shaking now, less composed than his friend. He started blubbering.

"Look lady we don't have anything! But if you let us go we know where there is stuff!"

She rolled her eyes. Colin knew that the two of them could easily over power her, she wasn't exactly healthy looking. If she didn't have a bow and a dog they could do it.

"Any weapons?" she asked.

They shook their heads. She lowered the bow and took out a small knife. She strode up to David and held the knife to his chest.

"Whatcha call this? Huh, tough guy?"

Colin groaned, a pool had appeared at David's feet. He had pissed himself. The woman yanked the axe out of his belt, smirking to herself. She pushed past them to the tree where the arrow was.

"Seriously man?" Colin muttered, his arms aching.

"She's scary!" David hissed.

"She's just one woman,"he snapped.

"Then why the fuck are your arms up too?!"

"You're right,"he lowered his arms and turned around."Listen here b-where'd she go?"

David lowered his arms and turned also.

"Hey!" Colin called after her.

She flipped them off over her shoulder.

"Man, that's our only weapon!"David said, desperation in his voice.

Colin nodded and they started following her.

"Shit, she's quick,"David muttered, out of breath all ready.

"Hurry up, David."

"You slow down, Colin!"

"You want to catch her or what?" he spat.

She had stopped in a clearing just ahead.

"Hey, we want our axe back!" Colin shouted at her.

She turned with her eyebrow raised. They noticed she wasn't alone. A man with curly hair and a beard stood in the clearing. He turned with his hand on his gun.

"Shit,"David mumbled."Maybe it isn't worth it."

"It is! That's our damn axe! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"This is Colin and David,"she said to the man.

The man whipped his gun out and pointed it at them. David wanted to piss himself again.

"Okay, how the fuck does she-"Colin frowned.

"Ya seen anyone in lab coats out here?" he asked.

They stared at him blankly.

"Nooo?"

"Word of advice. Stay away from them."

"Cheers,"Colin muttered.

He bravely put his hand out for the axe. The woman glanced up at the man. He lowered his gun but slowly shook his head.

"Come on man!" David snarled, his eyes darting away from the dog.

"You know about the fire?" he asked.

"Yeah. We started it,"Colin admitted.

David jabbed him with his elbow.

"You what?" the woman growled.

"How about we all get to know each other huh? I'm Colin. Pissypants here is David."

David scowled. "You know how much I drank last night."

"Rick. This is Harleigh,"Rick muttered.

"Harleigh, huh?" Colin grinned.

Rick and Harleigh looked at each other.

"So are you two uh, together... like together together?" David asked.

It would be just his luck if the first woman he'd seen in a year was taken.

"No,"they both said in unison.

Then they turned and walked away from the two men.

"Hey! You can't leave us here without a weapon!" David called.

"Sure we can,"Harleigh called back over her shoulder.

"But if you guys wanna help we might give it back."

David and Colin looked at each other. They continued to follow the pair through the woods. David stayed well away from the dog whose name they learned was Sam. Colin caught up and walked beside Harleigh.

"So, can I call you Leigh?"

"No."

"Oh."

He fell back a bit to walk behind them, that way he could look at her ass. He didn't think she was beautiful or perfect and maybe two years ago he wouldn't have found her so attractive. Maybe she was better looking back then, she was sorta scrawny now but she was better than nothing. He put her in the cute category.

"Did you hear that?"Rick said after a long silence.

He turned to face the men behind them. He followed their gaze. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"No?" Colin muttered.

He and David jumped as the trees began to rustle beside them.

"OH GOD! SHOOT IT!" David screamed cowering behind Rick.

"Back off,"Rick snarled, elbowing him in the face.

"My nose!"

"Shuddup!" the voice from the trees said.

"Oh, it's Daryl,"Harliegh sighed, lowering her bow.

David would have found the man more intimidating if he didn't have two children clinging onto him. The older girl stared wide-eyed at the group, both hands clutching Daryl's and the little boy holding onto her ripped t-shirt.

"Who th'hell are these guys?" he asked.

"David and Colin. Where'd you get them?" Rick asked, almost in a joking tone.

"White Coat was tryna kidnap 'em. They're from th'town. Mom and uncle went missin',"he reported.

Colin's heart sunk, he had heard the baby cry after all. Harleigh wandered over and crouched in front of the children.

"Hey there. I'm Harleigh, that's Rick."

Her voice was so soft David and Colin didn't recognise it.

"Eva and this is my brother Luke."

"He's cute. Are you guys tired?"

Eva nodded.

"We'll get you back to our camp soon okay?"

She nodded again then turned to look at Daryl. He gave her one little nod. She let go of his hand and picked up Luke.

"Will you help us find our mom?"

"We'll see what we can do,"Rick replied.

Daryl walked beside him, Harleigh followed at the same pace as the children and David and Colin followed at the end.

"I'm gonna do it man,"David whispered.

"Do what?" Colin asked.

"Smack her ass!"

"Don't you idiot!"

Before he could even finish the sentence a loud _WHACK_ filled the forest. David could see the punch coming, he didn't know it would knock him off his feet. The girl was strong but it was worth it. Dazed, he felt himself lift off the ground. His back was slammed into a tree, he began to panic, his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Y'do tha' again 'n' I'll cut y'damn hands off 'n' shove 'em up y'friend's asshole. YA GOT IT?!" Daryl shouted up in his face.

Colin had never seen a man react and move as quick as Daryl had. David's collar was choking him, he could feel his face go blue.

"Didn't know she was with you, man,"he choked out.

"I don't care. Y'don't touch a woman like tha'."

David nodded, apologising. Daryl dropped him on his ass, forcing his teeth down on his tongue. Rick watched with amusement.

"Told you,"he said to Harleigh.

She nodded with a small smile.

"Let's keep movin',"Daryl muttered, now leading the way.

Colin pulled David to his feet.

"I bih my dung."

"Good, serves ye right."

"Like doo weren't dinking ov it!"

Colin shook his head and followed the others. Rick had picked up Luke now and they moved at a quicker pace. Finally they reach the edge of the trees. There was still a distant sound of crackling. Smoke still hung in the air. They carefully made their way down the slope towards the smoldering town.

"Should we really be bringing the kids in there?" Colin asked, glancing at Eva and her brother.

Daryl, Rick and Harleigh stopped walking and looked at one another.

"I'll stay here,"Harleigh offered.

"Hell no,"Daryl said.

"I will,"Rick said.

"No... How about we hide them?" Harleigh suggested.

Daryl shook his head.

"Jus' stay close,"he said to Eva who nodded.

"I can help,"she smiled.

Harleigh raised her eyebrow and looked to Daryl. He nodded once and started walking again. They reached the ashen streets of the town.

"Those things are still moving,"Colin muttered to David.

"Looks like you guys had a good set up,"Rick said, looking up at the overhead boardwalks. "Why'd ya ruin it?"

David looked to Colin.

"We were drunk,"he muttered.

"Yeah well, now y've split up a family,"Daryl muttered, peering around a corner.

Colin sighed and shook his head.

"We'll find them, okay?"he said to Eva who just gazed blankly up at him.

Then she turned to David.

"I hope you know, because of you I don't know if Luke's diaper is dirty."

David blushed and kicked a clod of ash at his feet. Daryl breathed a laugh.

"Jeez, tha's wha' tha' is?"

He caught Harleigh smirking and raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded. He threw his head back and laughed loudly. Colin didn't like how they could communicate without talking. He needed to know everything that was going on.

"Okay guys, concentrate,"Rick said with a serious tone. His smile only just faded.

"On what, know one's told us anything! What are we doing?" David snapped, annoyed that he was the joke.

"There's a tank we want to search."

"Why?"

"Belongs to White Coats."

"I thought we were staying the hell away from them?"

"I advised you two to stay away from them. Then you started to follow us,"Rick said.

He paused, staring at the two men, his brow slightly crinkled.

"Now, Daryl has taken out one. Which means there could be more hanging around. So everyone stay together."

"We're useless without any weapon, man,"Colin shrugged.

"Human shield,"Daryl said, loading his crossbow.

He glanced at Harleigh. She had been struggling with her new bow, but now it was like an extra limb.

Grandpa Jay had decided:"An old, rickety, wooden rod ain't good enough for MY granddaughter."

He then passed her a large, black, metal compact bow along with a new quiver packed with brand new arrows. Some of which could decapitate a walker within twenty feet or expand when entering the skin, creating a two inch cut. She had to wear fingerless gloves so her hands wouldn't blister.

Daryl had been wondering what that old man was up to. The group clustered together, Colin and Rick at the front and the kids in the middle. Colin knew where the tank was and wanted to prove himself to the group. Luke had grown cranky and was starting to cry again. There was nothing they could do about that except grin and bear it.

Many ash covered corpses sat up from the ground their flesh had melted into. Sam circled the group, as if they were his flock. It made everyone but David feel safe.

"Just around the corner, outside the pharmacy,"Colin told everyone.

By now, Harleigh had picked up Luke and was carrying him.

"Oh it must be his nap time soon,"Eva said, flustered that her brother was slowing down the group.

She felt like it was her fault but there was no way she would leave him behind.

"It's fine,"Harleigh replied.

"Leigh, get ready,"Rick said.

She placed Luke back down on the ground, replacing him with the bow once the tank came into sight. He started screaming as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Anyway of shutting that siren off?!" Colin barked.

"He is not a siren! He is my brother!" Eva snapped.

"Guess if there's a fight it'll come t'us,"Daryl murmured.

Rick wandered over to the tank. One side of it was scorched but that was the only damage. Rick knew how to open tanks so he set about searching it. The others kept their eyes peeled, breathing in the ashes floating in the air. But none of them noticed the nearby White Coat.

He swung upright. The previous night his head had been a torch, leaving behind a blackened skull. His coat singed in places, patches of white still showing through the soot. He climbed to his feet and dragged them over to Rick. He too, hadn't noticed his attacker until it's blackened teeth sunk into the the flesh of his forearm. Rick let out a yelp, kicking the chest of the thing that was once a man. It's chest collapsed with the blow. Daryl aimed and shot it down.

"Shit! Rick!" Harleigh cried rushing over.

Rick was lost for words, he held his forearm and slid down the side of the tank to sit on the floor. Daryl and Harleigh were at his side in a split second. His blue eyes were wide and full of panic.

"Cut it off!" Daryl said grabbing his knife.

Harleigh stopped him.

"We are too far from the pri- from the camp. He'll bleed out!"

Rick clutched Daryl's shoulder.

"Carl. Judith."

Daryl shook his head.

"What're we gonna do Leigh? Y'need him, we all need him."

Harleigh stared blankly at the wound for a moment. It wasn't too big. She muttered something under her breath and tore a piece of her shirt off. Daryl couldn't hear her over Luke's wailing and David's panicked voice.

"Oh man there's more! There's more coming! We are fucked. we are so FUCKED!"

"What didja say Leigh?" Daryl asked, getting impatient and angry.

She tied a knot above the bite then tossed a gun to Colin.

"Make yourself useful, take the axe too! "she ordered.

"Leigh what's th'plan?"

"Snake bites Daryl. I'm gonna suck the poison out."

"Y'kiddin'."

"No. And I'm the only one that can do it,"she said firmly.

Daryl just stared at her, this was nuts, but he could see the determination on her face. No way could he talk her out of it.

"Now cover me,"she said before he could argue.

Daryl quickly turned his back and joined the two men. David was whacking down as many as he could. Colin's aim was better than Daryl had expected. The two kids hid in the doorway of an abandoned shop. Luke was stunned into silence. Rick was the one making all of the noise. He was screaming, yelling and swearing at he top of his lungs, he'd quietened down just long enough to hear Harleigh spitting.

Daryl couldn't help but smile, his girl had balls.

The herd of walkers gradually fell in numbers but Daryl knew there would be more on the way.

"VAMPIRES TOO, COLIN! VAMPIRES! SHE'S A VAMPIRE!"

"Would you shut up?!"

"THE WORLD'S GONE MAD! JESUS SAVE US ALL! I DON'T HAVE ANY GARLIC!"

"For fuck sake, get a grip-"BANG.

The last one fell. Daryl turned back to Rick and Harleigh.

"My arm's numb,"Rick said, still looking dazed.

Harleigh pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and poured half of it over the wound, using the other half to wash her mouth out. Rick then pulled her in for a hug.

"How d'ya know y'got it all?" Daryl mumbled, trying to ignore how close Rick held her.

"The taste,"she said, pulling away and wiping her mouth.

"Thank you, Leigh,"Rick sighed as Daryl crouched down.

He had the first aid kit and started bandaging up the wound. Rick ran a hand down his face.

"Congrats, you might be the second person to survive a bite,"Harleigh grinned.

"What?"

The three turned and looked at Colin and David who both stared at them wide eyes. Rick clasped Daryl's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"You don't repeat that,"he said, already back to his old self.

"You're immune?" Colin asked, his voice barely audible.

Harleigh caught Daryl's eye. No one said anything.

"We trusted you. Now it's time you trusted us. Do not repeat it,"Rick said, firmly.

They nodded.

"Let's go,"Daryl said.

They climbed back up the slope at the edge of the town. Colin stopped walking, making everyone look back.

"C'mon,"Daryl said to him.

Colin shook his head.

"We're not going with you guys."

"Can't stay out here by yourselves. Ain't safe anymore,"Harleigh said.

"Yeah, you guys passed our test,"Rick said with a small smile.

Colin continued to shake his head.

"C'mon man,"David begged.

"We can't Dave. We messed up back there, big time. Now these guys have lost their mom. I won't be able to sleep unless I try find her."

David groaned.

"Ugh you're right. Okay? Fine."

Colin smiled and held the gun out for Harleigh to take. She glanced at it and shook her head.

"Keep it."

He nodded and put it back into his belt.

"If you find her. You guys come and get us. We will bring them to you."

Colin and David nodded.

"Thank you,"Eva said, quietly.

She held Luke's hand tightly.

"No problem. What is your mom's name?"

"Sandra... and Uncle Tom too."

Rick evaluated the two men for a moment. Then he glanced around to make sure they were alone. He trusted Daryl was alert enough to already know that they were.

"We're at the prison if you need us."


	47. 47: Silence

Anna stumbled through the weeds that had poked their way up through the grass of the golf course. It looked odd, seeing something you pictured as neat to be the complete opposite. She wasn't alone in the field either, dead guys were now staggering towards her. She was too tired to care. Ahead, she saw a clubhouse, shelter. She had lost her tent. She was furious with what had happened the previous day. She had found a town, a lot safer than the others she had come across. It still had food, maybe even water. Now it was gone in a puff of smoke. She found herself sitting on the steps of the clubhouse. Her stomach ached and groaned.

Walkers were now circling like vultures. She had to drag herself up the steps to where a door was. She shoved it open, coughing as plume of dust escaped. She looked around the room, silence filling her ears. It was as if there had been a bar fight in here. The shelves behind the bar were broken and littered with shattered glass. There were bullet holes everywhere. Tables and chairs were overturned as if a hurricane had blown right through the room. Some serious shit went down in this room. There was something eerie about it. The clubhouse creaked in the wind. This was a bad idea, Anna thought.

She hated herself for not going with Michonne. Why hadn't she left with her? Michonne had risked her life to save her from that man. And that gun. Anna had felt like she had been transported into a sci-fi movie. But, honestly, if the dead could walk then why rule out anything else? She uprighted two chairs and pulled them together as a make shift bed. She would check out the area when she woke up in the morning.

**xxx**

Rick was pacing up the cell block. Daryl watched him, back and forth, back and forth. Carol was bouncing Luke on her knee. He had been screaming for three hours straight now. Eva sat beside her with her head hanging. She was apologising over and over. Carol brushed it off, although she was getting tired. Luke was keeping everyone awake in the block, this included Judith. She would be quiet for a while before screaming along with Luke. Beth held her, shushing her, Charlotte kept smoothing Judith's arm hoping it would calm her down. Beth had long given up singing to the baby, nothing could be heard over Luke's cries.

"This is ridiculous,"Rick hissed to Hershel.

He was leaning against the wall, sometimes dozing in and out of consciousness. Everyone had tried different techniques to calm Luke.

"He probably misses mom,"Eva said, desperate for some one to understand.

She was feeling awfully guilty. Carl and Glenn held their heads in there hands. Both close to losing it. The cell door swung open, slamming against the wall. Harleigh stomped in, a scowl on her face. Jay followed her in shaking his head. There was no point in asking in what was wrong. No one would hear the answer. She pushed passed Daryl and up the steps. Jay stood beside Hershel.

"Still no change?" he asked.

Hershel shook his head.

"Fed him, bathed him, sang to him, cradled him. Nothin'. Maybe he has a bug, headache or maybe he misses his mother,"Hershel replied, shouting over the shrill shrieks.

"Luckily enough ya can't hear nothin' in the other block."

"Migh' go there t'sleep,"Daryl said stifling a yawn.

He was bumped to the side by Harleigh. She had a knitted blanket in one hand. Daryl recognised it, one of the older ladies had given it to her when she was unconscious. Harleigh went over to Luke and threw the blanket over him, covering him from head to toe. The wailing died down. Everyone's ears were ringing. Judith calmed down almost immediately. Everyone stared at Harleigh in awe. Her scowl faded to a smile.  
Everyone let out a sigh of relief, smiling sleepily. One by one they slunk back to their beds. Daryl clapped Rick's shoulder.

"Y'feelin' okay, man?"

"I think so. Head hurts. I gotta go to sleep,"he muttered, rubbing his eyes before taking Judith off Beth.

She dragged her feet to her cell. Charlotte and Eva, who carried Luke followed Carol to her cell. Carol had basically adopted Charlotte, everyone guessed she would do the same for Eva and Luke, with help of course. Harleigh followed Daryl upstairs to Harleigh's cell. Daryl had refused taking one when they first arrived in the prison, he had one for a short amount of time before moving to the tent. Now, the block was nearly full. He decided to move into Harleigh's feeling like he was taking up to much space in corridor.

"Y'okay Leigh?"Daryl asked.

He felt he was always asking that. Asking her, or Rick, or Carol whoever were they okay. He couldn't do anything if they weren't but he could listen to Harleigh. Anyone else he'd blank. He didn't know why, he just did.

"I'm just tired. I spent the whole evening mopping up some guy's vomit. I don't even know how he had that much in him. I'm starving. I feel sick too, after looking at it, ugh,"she sat down on the bed, creating a loud screech as the springs protested.

Daryl noticed her clench her jaw. He knew she didn't want to complain about every little thing and she rarely did. Compared to everyone else she came across as content with the situation, except when it came to food but that was understandable. Daryl sat next to her, the bed creaking again. He caught Harleigh's features twitching.

"Fix it tomorrow,"Daryl promised.

She shook her head and lay down.

"I don't even care, I'm so tired."

"Y'do care, I can tell."

"I don't care."

"Alrigh' then. Grouchy."

Harleigh's eyes shot open. She smirked.

"Did you seriously just do that?"

"Do wha'?"Daryl asked, innocently.

She playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Hey, watchit,"Daryl joked.

"Or what?"

"I dunno... Y'got tickles?"

"No."

"Y'lyin'?"

"No."

He grinned and grabbed her sides. She shrieked loudly.

"Shhh, shhh!"Daryl chuckled.

"Stop then! No! STOP!"she giggled trying to push him away.

"HEY!"

They both jumped and turned to face Glenn.

"Shut. The. FUCK. Up,"he snarled.

"Sorry,"Daryl mumbled.

Glenn shook his head and left. Daryl turned to Harleigh who had her lips pressed together.

"We got in trouuuble,"she said in a sing song voice.

"Shakin' in m'boots,"Daryl joked, lying down beside her."Hey, tha' David guy. He really piss 'emself?"

"Yup,"she grinned, turning on her side to face him.

He smiled proudly at her.

"Thought he was gonna go again when you got him,"she laughed.

Daryl's expression changed to something serious.

"Was gonna kill 'em, Leigh."

She shrugged her right shoulder.

"Anyway, y'knocked him off his feet. Y'can take care y'self if somethin' happens t'me-"

"Stop. Don't go there."

"Leigh, Rick was bit t'day."

"And I saved his ass and everything's okay."

"I ain't gonna last forever."

"Shut up."

"Leigh, I'm serious."

She frowned at him.

"You go and I follow."

"No. Now y'bein' stupid."

"You're stupid."

They were both frowning at each other now, both irritated at the other. Daryl was the first to let it go. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ha! I won!"Harleigh grinned triumphantly.

"Leigh,"he said, holding back a smirk.

"Sorry,"she mumbled.

He had been successful holding back the small smile that was now creeping across his face. She moved his hair out of his face, making him freeze.

"Just don't talk like that again."

Daryl's eyes found hers. He wouldn't admit it but he was frightened for her. If something happened to him who would look after her? Rick? Glenn?

"I won't,"he said.

She nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

"Now stop talkin', I'm tired,"she grumbled.

Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes. She was peering up at him with a cheeky smile on her face. He smiled back at her before shutting his eyes to sleep.

**xxx**

Glenn sat crouched, his hands covering his ears. He was close to tears again, he didn't want to hear anymore but no matter how hard he pressed his ears he still could hear.

"I dreamt about lasagne last night."

"No."

"Yeah, ugh, it was gorgeous."

"Harleigh. Please. No,"Glenn begged.

Glenn doubted that she did actually dream about lasagne last night. She was bored and he was hungry. Before she could go into detail Michonne appeared in the tower, signaling the end of Harleigh's shift. She slapped his back and disappeared down the steps. Glenn's stomach rumbled loudly making Michonne chuckle.

"It's not funny,"he muttered, leaning against the railings and searching the area for threats.

Nothing was ever there but Glenn would rather strain his eyes and go blind than miss any sign of oncoming danger. They were quiet for a while. Michonne never said much, only when needed or if you spoke to her first.

"What if some one comes to the gate?" she said out of the blue.

Glenn barely turned his eyes to her, not wanting to take them off the woods.

"As long as they're not wearing labcoats we'll give them a chance."

"They could just take them off,"Michonne pointed out as if it was obvious.

And it was.

How had Glenn not thought of that? Why on earth would they walk up to the prison wearing the labcoats? Glenn smacked himself in the forehead.

"I'm so stupid."

Michonne watched him, flicking her eyes away from him to the woods and back again.

**xxx**

Carol watched Harleigh walk up and down holding Luke in her arms. He had been screaming again and she came just in time to give Maggie a break. The baby was still weeping but barely made a sound.

"Okay, you're better at this than I am,"Maggie groaned, flopping down on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Nah, he's just a cranky baby-sorry,"she said to Eva.

Eva smiled shyly.

"SNAP!" Charlotte yelled, slamming her hand down on the playing cards.

"Shhhh,"Carol whispered, placing a finger on her lips.

"Sorry,"Charlotte apologised, placing her own finger on her lips.

There was a loud bang upstairs followed by Jay's booming laughter. Carol made an impatient noise, rolling her eyes.

"Hard to get any sleep around here huh, Luke?" Harleigh murmured, shifting his weight in her arms."Jesus, he's heavy."

"DARYL BROKE THE BED!" Jay yelled, sounding like a child tattling on another.

Harleigh rolled her eyes. Both men came out of the cell and leaned of the banister.

"Could get one in a shop,"Daryl suggested.

"Son, ya can't even fix a creaky spring. What makes ya think ya can put a bed together?" Jay teased.

Daryl gave him a half smile, not really looking at him.

"There's a house just up the road, Daryl. There'd be one there,"Harleigh told him.

He nodded and began to descend the stairs.

"We'll bring Tyreese and Rick if he ain't busy,"Jay said.

"Rick's ugh... Well, I don't know what he's doing but I don't think you should bother him,"Carol informed them.

"We will ask Nathan! If he's still breathing,"Jay said, cheerily.

Daryl caught Harleigh's eye but said nothing. No one had seen Nathan since Krista died, no one wanted to. Grandpa Jay was always very forgiving. Although Nathan hadn't done anything wrong, no one liked Krista.

"Pack up, I'll go get 'em!"

Daryl sighed a little and stood next to Harleigh. He glanced at the dozing baby to her. He looked like he needed to say something but not in front of the others.

"No point in saying be careful is there?" Harleigh asked, raising her brow.

He glanced the others, Maggie looked like she was falling asleep, Eva and Charlotte were now playing Go Fish and Carol was folding clothes and blankets. It was all very peaceful, Daryl wondered how long this would last. This whole prison set up. He didn't believe they would stay here forever, but it was okay for now. Daryl took Luke out of her arms and peered down at him. He was fast asleep now. Daryl smiled a little, then glanced back at Harleigh who was watching him closely. Maggie's eyes had shot open and was staring at the couple.

"Uh, will I uh?" Daryl stammered.

"Yeah, Carol's cell"Harleigh replied quickly.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Carol moved her eyes from her work to Maggie. They smirked at each other. They watched as Daryl awkwardly left. Harleigh caught the exchanging looks and they all burst into a fit of giggles.

**xxx**

Nathan sat quietly in the back of the truck. He sat opposite the huge hole that had been blasted into the side. That seemed like forever ago. He remembered escaping with Rick's group from the White Coats and Rick being shot. He could feel Daryl's glare burning him like two lasers digging into his skin. He knew everyone at the camp thought he was up to something. He wasn't. He had given Krista the injection because no one liked her.

He thought maybe he should stop the research. He didn't really know what he was doing anyway. He thought he could accomplish something, just because he had been around a bunch of scientists. He bet half of them never opened a biology book. He had tried and he had failed. Now there was another layer of blood on his hands. They had all done stuff to survive. Nathan had gone to extreme lengths, even letting people experiment on him.

He still had scars, he still had nightmares. He was still scared. Now more than ever. He had no asset to the group, only that he had half diagnosed Harleigh. Apart from that he just ate their food. He never asked to be fed, Carol just brought stuff down to him. She had stopped doing that now. It was usually Tyreese accompanied by another man he didn't know. Hershel had stopped visiting him with theories. No one looked at him, they were all afraid of him, like he was hiding his own lab coat under his bed. Even Harleigh ignored him. After he stood up for her many times when they were with Sarah her sister and even in the prison. He was on her side and she doubted him. It drove him mad.

"Can you stop?" he snapped at Daryl, turning to face him.

Daryl raised a brow.

"Stop wha'?"

"Staring at me like that."

"Ain't doin' nothin'."

"Sure you're not,"Nathan muttered.

The truck pulled over outside the house. The men hopped out and surveyed the area.

"Seems alright,"Tyreese reported.

"Let's just get it over with,"Nathan grumbled.

"Y'scared?" Daryl sneered.

"No. I'm not."

"Sure looks like it."

"Now boys! Let's play nice, huh?" Jay intervened.

They looked at him then back to each other, glaring. Tyreese rolled his eyes, walking to the door. He pushed it open and led the others into the empty house.

"Y'know, we could bring back some other furniture. Make the place a little more like a home,"Jay commented.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah, not like this guy needs a couch,"Daryl said, raising his crossbow and shooting a walker that had just staggered out from the kitchen.

"Tyreese and I will get started down here, you an' Nate get the bed,"Jay said as he wandered into one of the rooms.

Tyreese followed after him.

"Are ya tryna get 'em to sort the differences or something?" Tyreese asked with a grin.

"No point in 'em livin' together an' hatin' each other,"Jay replied signaling to the coffee table.

They both grabbed one end and lifted.

"It's awfully quiet up there,"Tyreese joked.

Jay shook his head, chuckling.

Upstairs, Daryl and Nathan had found a bed.

"Gotta remember that it has to fit into a tiny cell,"Nathan said.

"I know tha'."

"That's sorta too big."

"I can see tha'. Y'callin me dumb?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Daryl shook his head and pulled the mattress off the frame.

"We're jus' gonna bring the mattress, it'll fit."

"Fair enough,"Nathan shrugged, grabbing one end. "How's Harleigh doin'?"

"She's fine,"Daryl drawled, not in the mood for conversation.

"She eatin' okay?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and tugged the mattress towards the door.

"She sleeping well? Able to stay standing?"

"Why th'hell d'ya care?" Daryl snapped.

"Oh, I dunno 'cause she's my friend? Or was."

Daryl scoffed.

"I dunno if you realise Daryl, but I had her back out there when she left you guys. Me and Andy. We were on her side."

"Still chose Woodbury."

"And you wouldn't? We were tired, they had food."

"Yeah, an' y'left her on her own!" Daryl yelled.

"She got back didn't she?! No thanks to your redneck brother!"

Daryl dropped the mattress and stormed up to Nathan. Nathan was taller, only by a tiny bit, but that didn't stop Daryl from intimidating him.

"What y'sayin' 'bou' my brother?" he growled, a warning.

"He nearly killed her. Then what would you do? Still forgave him for kidnapping Glenn and Maggie. You wouldn't of cared. Harleigh's just a good fuck-"

Y'better watch y'fuckin' mouth,"Daryl snarled, shoving Nathan away.

He barely stumbled.

"You're in over your head man. You don't know what you're dealing with-"

"You jus' stay the fuck away from Leigh. An' everyone else,"he said, going back to the mattress.

Nathan scowled.

"No."

"What?"

"I have as much right to be in that prison as you. I ain't gonna sit locked away."

"Y'do nothin' BUT sit 'roun' all day."

"That's not true! I figured out what was wrong with Harleigh."

"Big deal. Ya did nothin' 'bou' it. That was Hershel."

"He's a vet, Daryl."

"Yeah, well, y'ain't even tha' much."

"I still studied chemistry and biology. HUMAN biology at that. Unless ya see your girlfriend as some pig-"

"Watch it."

Nathan shook his head.

"Those pills Glenn got yesterday, they're gonna make her sick."

Daryl ignored him and pulled the mattress out the door.

"It does work, but she's already eating so little. That stuff can make a person physically get sick. She'll starve."

"Shut up, she ain't gonna starve."

"She will-"

"AND WHAT DO Y'SUPPOSE WE DO? Huh? I don't seeya comin' up with any suggestions, jus' shootin' down Hershel's ideas. He's got us this far without y'help."

"Her body needs to just balance itself out."

"Fuck off."

"Whoa, let's jus' calm down up here, yeah?" Jay said appearing in the door beside Daryl.

Daryl nearly lashed out at him, but got a grip just in time. He let go of the mattress again.

"I'm goin' back,"he muttered, heading towards the stairs.

"What about the bed?"Nathan called after him.

"If y'care so damn much y'can do it!" he shouted back.

Jay's mouth fell into an 'o' shape.

"Oh dear,"he said quietly.

Nathan started to feel guilty for setting him off like that. He knew Daryl cared an awful lot about Harleigh, maybe he shouldn't have brought it up at all.

**xxx**

Beth, Maggie and Harleigh had now joined Charlotte and Eva in their card games. They had even made up a new game to pass the time, the sun was setting outside and one by one the others were returning to the block. Michonne, Glenn and Carol sat and watched the game, not really following the rules.

"I hope the others are okay,"Carol said, turning her attention to the door.

She hated when people from the group were gone for a long time. She always thought that something bad had happened.

"WALKER!" Charlotte shouted, jumping onto Maggie's lap.

Everyone leapt to their feet. Rick came out of his cell with his gun ready. Maggie threw her cards down.

"Well, damn."

"Language,"Hershel warned.

"I thought there was a..." Glenn said, after nearly falling out of his seat.

Rick shoved his gun back into his holster and disappeared into his cell again.

"I give up,"Harleigh said, putting her cards down too.

She got to her feet and yawned.

"I just remembered I don't have a bed..."

As if on cue, Daryl came in.

"Where's my bed?"

He strode up to her and cupped her face in his hands. He dipped his head down to her. His lips found hers.

"Whooo!" Glenn cheered as everyone gawped at them.

Daryl was usually a no PDA kind of guy.

"Yuuuck,"Charlotte said, covering her eyes.

Harleigh pulled away, looking as shocked as everyone else.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

He didn't reply, just kissed her again. Maggie punched Beth in the arm, letting out a little squeal. Beth rubbed her arm but smiled anyway.

"You're scaring me,"Harleigh said with a nervous laugh.

"Hands off my granddaughter!" Jay boomed coming into the block.

Daryl jumped a bit, as if realising everyone else was watching them with wide eyes. He turned a shade of pink and stared at his feet. Instead of saying anymore Jay went straight to his cell. Everyone guessed he was only kidding and didn't really care.

"Where's my bed?" Harleigh asked.

"Outside, I guess."

"You guess?"

Daryl shrugged, returning somewhat back to normal. He led the way outside, Harleigh following behind.

"Did you all SEE that?!"Maggie exclaimed.

Everyone nodded, grinning.

**xxx**

"So what was that about?" Harleigh asked cautiously.

"What was wha' 'bou'?" he muttered, annoyed at himself.

"You're so weird,"Harleigh mumbled, frowning.

Nathan had pulled the mattress out of the back of the truck.

"Glad you got home okay,"he said, barely glancing at Daryl.

"What?" Harleigh asked.

"He stormed off."

"'Cause y'pissed me off,"he snapped.

Nathan rolled his eyes before turning them to Harleigh.

"How are you?"

"Tired,"she replied shortly.

Nathan nodded.

"We'll unload it tomorrow, I'm beat,"Tyreese said, leaving for the prison.

"Here, I'll help you bring this in,"Nathan said indicating to the mattress.

"We can do it,"Daryl muttered.

Nathan through his hands up.

"Jesus Christ,"he groaned, shaking his head.

"Thanks Nate,"Harleigh said, looking very amused.

"I don't know how he doesn't put years on you"he muttered, walking away.

Harleigh turned back to Daryl and he lifted the mattress onto its side. She folded her arms.

"What's going on with you?"

"He pisses me off."

"Sure didn't look like that when you first came in."

"I kissed ya. Wha's the big deal?"

"The others looked shocked,"she said, smiling.

"Yeah, well they can keep their damn noses out."

Harleigh shook her head and walked up to him.

"C'mon. What's going on?"

"Nothin's goin' on. Leave it."

"Are you dying or something?" she joked.

"I'm not."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nathan jus' put me on edge okay?"

"About what?"

"'Bou' you... 'n' tha' medicine."

"I've taken it."

Daryl looked at her. "Y'have?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"He's sayin' it could make y'sick..."

"Well, duh. It's medicine. They can all make anyone sick."

"Oh."

She grinned at him."So, you do care?"

"Goddamn, Leigh, course I do."

She shrugged a little."It's nice to know."

"Yeah, whatever. Help me with this."

* * *

**hello. I have reappeared. Hope you enjoyed this little filler thing. IDK i get yelled at for call any of my chapters fillers...**


	48. 48: Trust Me

Anna had felt like she was being watched as soon as she settled into the clubhouse. Like a ghost was in the room with her. She told herself to stop being so paranoid and get some sleep. It was her second night in the same place, she knew she would have to go on a run soon, her supplies were running low. The building's walls continued to creak in the storm outside. Rain streamed down the filthy windows, creating streaks. Her heart was pummeling her rib cage. She could definitely hear movement, footsteps.

She clasped her hands together and began praying for her sanity. Then they moved to her baseball bat. She stood up slowly. Yes, definitely footsteps. A walker? Her heart stopped, her breathing along with it. A shadow had crossed the room. Some one had walked past the window. Her knees knocked off each other as she walked to stand beside the door. As the door pushed open she swung her bat. A loud clunk echoed through the building. A man fell forward, landing on his face. Anna's eyes widened, he wasn't a walker.

Run, run, run, Anna's mind screamed.

She paced up and down. She had to leave. No, she had to stay and help. No, he could be dangerous... but she didn't know that for sure. The man groaned and began to stir. She would take his weapons. She removed his holster and back pack along with all the weapons strapped to his back. His clothes were drenched from the downpour outside. She tugged him into the room and closed the door. She propped his head up on a pillow and through a blanket over him. Maybe she should make him something to eat. She couldn't light a fire inside. There was a kitchen behind the bar, it had a gas cooker.

She grabbed the last soup can and hurried to the back. She lit the cooker using a lighter she always carried. It had belonged to her brother. Flames caught, sparks hit her hand. She shook her hand out as she searched for something to cook the soup in. She found a small pot and emptied the contents into it. Once it was cooked she carried the pot back to the man. As soon as she entered the room he sat up.

"Where's my gun?!" he barked.

She didn't answer, just handed him the hot pot. He frowned at it then up at her.

"Gotta spoon?"

She blushed and nodded. She pulled one out of her bag and handed it to him. He didn't take his eyes off her as he began to eat.

"You alone?"

She didn't answer, just fumbled with the straps on her bag.

"Do you talk?"

She shrugged a little.

"Okay, kid."

"I'm not a kid,"she grumbled.

"It speaks. And yes, you are."

She scowled.

"Wanna tell me how I ended up down here?"

"I hit up with my bat. Sorry. Thought you were a walker."

"And you stayed? You didn't kill me? I could be dangerous."

"I don't have proof of that yet..."

"You're dumb. I could attack you."

"With what?"

He opened his mouth, then paused. He grinned.

"Okay, I take that back. You ain't dumb."

"But you could still attack me."

He smiled again and raised the spoon to her.

"I like you already, kid."

"Too bad, you're leaving in morning."

"I am?"

"Yes."

He put the pot down and folded his arms behind his head, lying down.

"Nah, I quite like it here... Y'know, you're the first human I've seen in months."

She stayed quiet, watching him cautiously. He was muscular, with longish brown hair flecked with grey and had light stubble across his jawline. He wore a torn black t-shirt and khaki pants, worn out combat boots on his feet and bandages covered his tanned arms. Anna found him quite attractive. She snapped herself out of it. He was older than her... way older.

"Seen anythin' weird around here kid?"

"Weird? You know about the dead guys right?"

He laughed. His laugh was so warm, it even filled Anna with joy.

"Yeah, I know about them,"he chuckled.

She smiled at him.

"No, I'm talkin' weird. Like, beams of light comin' outta guns and explosives that only go off when these chaps are around,"he said nodding to the door.

Anna jumped, only noticing the walker trundle in. In a split second a knife was through it's skull. She glanced back at the man who winked.

"Search more carefully next time, huh?"

She blushed and nodded.

"So have ya?"

"Have I what?"

"Seen anythin' like that,"he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I have,"she admitted.

He sat up and she realised how close she had been sitting to him. He could've stabbed her.

"Where?"

"There was a town up the road a bit... I picked a fight with some one I shouldn't have,"she told him, suddenly feeling proud of her actions.

"Why's that?"

"They were going to attack this couple in a pharmacy... So I shot one and the other came after me. He had this huge gun."

"Wearing labcoats?"

"Yeah..."

"When was this?"

"Two days ago or something? I think... Why does it matter?"

"'Cause I'm gonna kill 'em all. That's why."

"Why?"

"Took my family. My son and daughter. They experiment on people."

She stared at him, horrified.

"Gonna get my revenge, find my family. They have to have a base somewhere."

"Why didn't they take you?"

"I dunno. Left me and my wife."

"Is your wife... is she?"

"Dead? Yeah."

Anna frowned."Why would they just take people? I don't understand."

"My son... he's uh..."

Anna waited for him to finish his sentence, but he didn't. He just stared blankly at the opposite wall.

"Can I trust ya, kid?"

"Sure..."

"You trust me?"

"I think I do."

"Good,"he smiled. "Name's Finn."

"Anna."

He nodded, looking sad.

"It was my fault really... my son... he was bit."

"Oh..."

"We didn't wanna... My wife and I, we refused to except it, y'know? No way would _our_ son be bit. So we left him to turn. Weeks went by, he didn't turn... the bite healed up. He's immune, Anna."

Her eyes widened."That's possible?"

"Seems to be. The only way we can find out is if we're bit. No one's gonna chance that."

"So they have your boy? Do you know where?"

He shook his head. "Can't find their base. They have to have one right?"

She nodded.

"I'm gonna find them and get my children back."

"You will, I can help."

He smiled."I'd like that."

He lay back down.

"So how'd you escape the guy then?"

"The woman I saved, she snuck up behind him and took his head off."

"That's it? Any thanks?"

"Sure. She told me where she lived if I wanted to join her."

She waited for him to ask where that was, but he didn't. She wouldn't have told him anyway, Michonne had trusted her enough to tell her.

**xxx**

"I hate you,"David groaned for the 11oth time that day.

He stumbled after Colin in the dark woods. He tripped over a tree stump. He had definitely seen that before, because he was sure he fell over it twenty minutes ago. Colin hadn't said anything in ages, he was focused on the task at hand. Find the kid's people. They hadn't seen any signs of anyone around. David wished he had gone with Rick and the others, but he didn't want to be worrying about Colin wandering around by himself. He wiped the fire axe on his trousers. Colin had a gun. David didn't get one. Not that he could shoot it anyway, but he didn't like that HE had to get up close to do any damage.

"Did you hear that?" Colin whispered.

"Yeah, it's the sound of my eyes popping outta my skull. I can't see for shit."

"Shhhh!"

He caught up with Colin, as soon as he did, he was tugged to the ground. A beamed of light wobbled over their heads. A flashlight.

"Martinez, the man has lost his mind. You saw him open fire on those people. OUR people."

"We've talked about this already, Shumpert."

"I know. But I feel like I'm waiting for Rick's people to get us."

David elbowed Colin in the ribs.

"Last time was a close call, but we got that whore on our side now. She must've brought the stuff those guys were looking for by now."

"Or, she decided she preferred Rick over you, man."

"Shut up. Those guys haven't come near us in ages. She must've taken it to 'em."

"Or they can't find us 'cause ol' Philip has us hidden out here. In the middle of nowhere."

"Would you rather be getting regular visits from those creeps?"

"No."

"Then quit complaining."

David and Colin waited for them to pass and for their voices to fade.

"Those guys were bad guys!" David whispered.

Colin rolled his eyes. David was a nerd, he always wanted to be a superhero.

"Or maybe Rick is..."

"What? No,"Colin spat.

"Well why not? He has two groups after him!"

"Probably 'cause he's got a good thing going."

"Whatever man."

"Doesn't matter who's right or wrong. We're not gonna get tangled up in it. We're gonna find the children's mother."

"What if she's dead?" David asked as they both stood up and started walking.

Colin didn't answer.

"Man, how are we gonna even FIND her?"

Colin remained silent.

"This is stupid, you haven't a clue whatcha doin'!"

"Man, shut up!" Colin snapped."We _owe_ those kids!"

"Yeah well, the dumb bitch left her children alone. Bet she was screwin' the uncle!"

"It doesn't matter, it's none of our business who's she's screwing."

"Heh heh, screwing,"David giggled.

"We should probably find somewhere to sleep, you're getting delirious"

"Not with them creeps hangin' around!"

"Right."

**xxx**

Finn woke Anna up bright and early the next day. Her eyes stung from the sunlight spilling into the room. Anna's mouth watered, she could smell fried eggs. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where did you get them?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

She looked down at the plate suddenly in her lap.

"Found 'em in a tree,"Finn shrugged, his mouth full.

She nodded and picked up her fork. She was aware of him watching her pick at the eggs as she decided whether to eat them or not.

"C'mon kid, eat up. They ain't gonna kill you."

She sighed a little and dug in, they were already cooked, no point in wasting it now. They finished breakfast pretty quick, neither of them even half full.

"So what's your story, kid? How long have you been alone?"

"Long enough,"she replied quietly.

"Oh, I see."

"Sorry, I don't want to talk about it,"she mumbled, pulling her sleeping bag down.

Finn didn't reply, he just waited patiently for her to put on her shoes. He noticed a necklace swing down from around her neck. He reached out and took the beads in his hands. She froze for a moment before tugging her laces tightly.

"Rosary beads, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Still believe then."

"Of course."

"Bet kids at school didn't take to it, huh?"

She took the beads out of his hands and tucked them into her shirt.

"I don't want to talk about that either, sorry."

Finn raised his hands."Quite alright, kid. Didn't wanna intrude."

He got up and left the room towards the kitchen. Anna covered her face in her hands. She took a long breath before standing up. She rolled her sleeping bag up. She stood quietly for a moment, running through the list of all her supplies she kept in her mind. She had everything packed. She frowned, Finn was gone for a long time. She walked towards the kitchen. She could hear him whistling over the clunk of her boots on the wooden floor. She stepped into the kitchen. He stood by the sink, scrubbing a pan. She stared at him for a moment.

"What are you doing?" she asked, startling him.

"Oh,"he looked down at the sink."I didn't realise."

She frowned at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I was thinking, I'd like the place to look nice. For when we come back."

"Come back?"

"Yeah. Me and the kids. I like it here. You can come too..."

She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Sure,"she shrugged. He smiled a little.

"C'mon, kid, let's get goin'."

They grabbed their bags and headed outside.

**xxx**

Sandra had cried for a few days straight now. She couldn't remember how many nights had passed since she was separated from her children. She cried quietly now. If Tom heard her he would beat her. He told her that her children were dead and she needed to shut up and give up. He would say they would just slow them down. She asked what the point of moving was, where were they going. Again, he'd tell her to shut up and keep walking.

Her feet hurt, her face hurt and her wrists were bruised from being dragged through the trees. They were walking along a road now, so it was easier to walk. Tom walked ahead of her, not looking back once to check if she was okay, or still there. Maybe he knew she was too scared to leave. She was scared he'd find her and scared that he wouldn't, leaving her all by herself, no weapons, no food. She was scared to stay, scared to leave.

Part of her believed her kids were still out there. That filled her with hope and fear. She wanted to be with them, but not for them to see their uncle like this. He was losing his mind. He muttered under his breath to himself and his hair was falling out. He was stressed, she told herself or he was taking drugs. She rubbed her nose with her sleeve. Maybe some one would find her children and bring them back to her. Yeah. That made her smile. Some one would reunite them. Fear ebbed away and she was filled with hope.

**xxx**

"You can't light farts on fire man, don't be thick."

"I saw it on TV."

"David. That was a cartoon!"

"Just lemme try."

"You are not wasting one of my matches you idiot!" Colin yelled, snatching it out of David's hands.

They both jumped as Colin's voice echoed through the large empty pipe. They had taken shelter on a construction site. David slumped down.

"You're no fun anymore."

"Probably because I'm sober."

"I sober Irishman. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Very funny,"Colin said, standing up.

"C'mon man. This is hopeless. There's no way we're gonna find her!"

"She's out there somewhere,"Colin sighed, wiping dust off the back of his trousers.

"Y'know what else is out there? Walkers."

"We've avoided them this far."

"Just lucky."

"Ye have your own personal leprechaun righ' here!" Colin winked at David, making him laugh.

He got up and followed his friend out of the pipe.

"Can we at least have some sort of plan?" David sighed.

"We'll get a car."

David rolled his eyes, catching sight of a bulldozer. He whacked Colin's shoulder.

"Dude."

"What?" Colin asked, his eyes darting around the site.

David pointed.

"Dude. Please."

"Jesus. Are you crazy?"

"Oh, c'mon! We could flatten 'em all!" David grinned.

Colin placed his hands on his hips, staring at the bulldozer.

"First one there gets to drive!" he yelled before racing towards it.

David groaned, he hated running. There was no point, Colin had already climbed up into the drivers seat. David tottered to the other side and heaved himself up.

"Keys?" he asked, but Colin was already searching.

He leaned down and felt around on the floor. They both heard the familiar jangle) as his fingers hit the cool metal. He grabbed them and put them in the ignition. David giggled with excitement as the engine roared to life. Colin pressed down on the accelerator and turned. They sped towards the chain link fence surrounding the site. They cheered as they flattened it to the ground with a loud crash. They rolled out onto the road.

"Colin, you're driving on the wrong side of the road."

"No one's on the road, man!"

"It's unsettling."

"Fuck off."

* * *

**here have a chapter, I'm having a shit day and it's not even 2 P.M sooo i'll put up another to keep myself occupied**

**thanks for feedback guys x**


	49. 49: You Take the Breath Right Outta Me

"Here, son, gimme a hand with this,"Jay said signaling to the shelves in his and Hershel's cell.

Daryl placed his crossbow down on the table and obediently did as he was asked. Jay cracked a grin and pointed to the bunks.

"I get top bunk 'cause I got both m'legs y'see?" he told Daryl.

Jay sometimes reminded Daryl of the children he had come across during the course of his life. Jay had several nails in the palm of his hand. He straightened the piece of wood that would become a shelf. He lowered it and moved it around the wall trying to find the right spot.

"Used to... hold these... fight with my older brother about top bunks. He always won. Never thought to chop his leg off,"Jay joked.

Daryl remained silent. He didn't mind Jay but he was, possibly, Harleigh's last relative. He was nervous of fucking up.

"Do you think here's okay? Hersh hasta be able reach it, sorta short that fellow. Didja notice he lost a foot?"

Daryl let a short laugh escape through his lips as Jay grinned at his own joke.

"Y'joke an awful lot,"Daryl heard himself say.

"It's to cover up the fact tha' I'm scared shitless, son,"he replied, clapping him on the back.

He took a nail out of Daryl's hand. "Hold this up now."

Daryl placed his hands were Jay's previously were. Jay left his side for a moment to get a drill. While he moved, Daryl worked up the courage to talk again.

"Scared?" he managed to say.

"Yup. Shitless. Don't think I was this bad before I came here. Thought I was the last of the Bennings, y'know? Now Leigh is here. I'm delighted but, I remember that girl's first steps."

Daryl nodded, not really knowing why. He didn't understand, his family were gone and never really gave a damn about him in the first place.

"Did you have any kids, Daryl?" Jay asked, his voices softening.

Jay spoke with confidence, loudly, never caring who heard.

"No,"Daryl replied quickly.

"Ah... Ever want any?" Jay asked, putting on a pair of very crooked glasses, the lenses cracked.

"No."

"So, ya never had a lady friend?"

"Not really."

Jay was smirking as he drilled a hole in the wood, then placed a nail down and brought the hammer down on it.

"What a pity."

Daryl shrugged uncomfortably.

"Ya fond of my girl?"

"S'pose."

Jay's smirk faltered.

"Doesn't sound like it, son. Ya either do or ya don't."

Daryl stared at the drill as it cut into the wood again. Jay turned his head to face him, raising his brow.

"Do ya love her?"

Daryl fidgeted, nearly dropping the shelf.

"C'mon, son. I ain't gonna laugh atcha. I just need to know. Ya don't gotta marry her or anythin'."

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"I do, uh, love 'er..."

"I know. Just gotta hear it from ya,"Jay grinned again.

Daryl nodded, wanting to run from the room.

"Ya sound doubtful... Somethin' ya wanna say?"

"No."

"Ya sure?"

Daryl nodded once.

"Well okay."

Silence fell between the men apart from the shrill noise of the drill.

"She's complicated, my Leigh, eh?"

Daryl frowned. "Don't think so."

"No?"

"I understand her most'a th'time."

"She doubts herself an awful lot."

"She shouldn't."

"No. Everyone makes mistakes."

Daryl shrugged. "Don't think she's made many."

"No?"

"Hasn't done nothin' I wouldn't... maybe I wouldn't walk inta buildin' full o' walkers so carelessly,"Daryl smirked.

Jay placed a hand on his heart.

"Christ, she didn't."

Daryl nodded.

"When she first joined th'group... went straight into a mall. Done stuff like tha' a few times since."

Jay shook his head, laughing nervously.

"Look after her Daryl, I'm too old t'chase 'er 'round. I trust ya."

Daryl didn't know how to react or respond so he just stood there and handed him another nail, without tearing his gaze away from the shelf. Daryl stole a quick glance at the older man. He was smiling now.

"Ya gotta find your confidence young man. Ya doin' a fine job."

Daryl shrugged. "Ain't doin' much."

"Ya huntin', feedin' us. Rick's right hand man. Ya good with all the children, makin' swings and everything. Most importantly ya lookin' out for my girl and I'm forever grateful, son."

Daryl shrugged and let go of the shelf.

"Did your dad teach ya to hunt?" Jay asked.

"No, m'brother Merle... Dad wasn't really there for us."

"Well, Daryl, I'd be proud to call ya my grandson,"Jay smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

Daryl stared blankly at him for a moment before shaking himself awake.

"Tyreese is wantin' t'go on a run. I best get goin'."

"Mmm. Thanks for helpin', son."

Daryl nodded and left the cell feeling a little shocked.

**xxx**

The next day Daryl led the way into the woods, Harleigh followed at a distance with Sam and the three puppies. Luckily enough, Sam was able to keep the younger dogs together and they followed obediently. Daryl wasn't going to admit it but part of him wanted her to stay behind with Rick. What if something happened and she needed blood? He certainly couldn't do anything. He hated feeling like this. In the beginning, he didn't have anyone, nor did he need anyone. Now he had someone, a woman at that, who followed his very footsteps.

It scared the shit out of him. He had never been in this position before, he never liked anyone this much before and now that he did it was in the apocalypse. Everyday was a struggle, every day you woke up and wondered would you live to see your bed again. Everyday you wondered would anyone be shot, bitten or taken. Everyone was frightened. Daryl wasn't used to caring, it was something he tried to avoid, but Harleigh was different.

He didn't expect it. He hated her the moment he laid eyes on her and she him. He thought she was a threat and when she joined the group she was arrogant and reckless. Nearly got him killed once or twice, but there was something there. Some part of him wanted to make sure she was safe, even when they argued or he was pissed at her. He never really took her seriously when she was pissed at him. She was smaller than him and it just looked cute to him. There's a word he never used before; cute.

Sometimes he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He always put himself first, now it was her.

Whenever they went hunting together he couldn't help but to notice how she could keep up. He remembered hunting with her the first time, she asked dumb questions and stumbled around the place. He wondered how she survived alone the first time. The second time she spent alone was when she left her sister's group. She had followed her instinct to leave Woodbury. Damn, he was glad, if she had stayed... what if he had shot her, or some one else from the prison had? She never spoke about what happened during her time with her sister or when she left. Daryl never really asked anyway. He didn't want to know. Whatever had happened was in the past. She lost her sister, but that wasn't much of a loss.

The whole group had pulled together and defeated the Governor. Then, another can of worms opened up. Now they had idiots in long white coats after them. Daryl thought the group would have booted Harleigh out to get rid of the danger. He was sure he would have left too or eventually followed her. But the group stood by her and now they were dealing with it.  
Daryl looked over his shoulder.

"Quit checkin' up on me! I'm right here, ya asshole,"she said.

For a second he didn't pick up the joking tone in her voice. When he did, he smirked at her, before turning back around.

"Well, y'so quiet back there. It's freakin' me ou' are y'okay?"

"Yeah, very funny Daryl. Hahaha,"she replied sarcastically.

He grinned to himself.

"Wanna take a rest? Y'sound outta breath."

When she didn't reply he turned back to face her. She stood still with her arms folded, scowling.

"What part of no oxygen did you not understand, dumbass?"

Daryl stared at her dumbfounded.

"Leigh, I didn't mean t'upset ya..." he mumbled, looking at his feet.

Harleigh started laughing.

"Gotcha,"she said walking past him. "Anyways, I could outrun you any day, Dixon."

"Sure y'can."

"I can. Just not today. We're meant to find food."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. His lips found hers. He moved his hands to her hips and gently pushed her towards a nearby tree. He pressed her against it. His pulse quickening, he moved his lips along her jaw, down her neck to her collar bones.

"Stop,"Harleigh said, her voice shaky.

"Why?"he asked, not moving away from her.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack."

He opened his eyes quickly and looked at her. She blushed, making him laugh.

"Can't kiss ya now can I?"

"That's not on your mind."

"Nothin's on my mind, Leigh,"he shrugged.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What's this then?" she asked grabbing below his belt.

"'S nothin'."

She grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Well, get your 's nothin' together. We have people to feed."

"Wanna help get it t'gether?"

"Go away,"she laughed, pushing him away. He watched her walk away before slowly following.

"Leigh, there ain't anythin' up here,"he said.

"That's only 'cause you're not concentrating."

"Been concentratin' for th'last four hours. C'mon."

"No."

He sighed and kicked a twig. Before he knew it his feet left the ground. Sam started barking aggressively. The sky was the ground and something tight gripped Daryl around his ankle. He could hear Harleigh laughing madly behind him.

"Ahahaha! Look at you. You look like a freakin' piñata!"

"Wha's happenin'?"

"You set of a fucking trap!" she continued to laugh hysterically.

The rope untwisted and he slowly swung to face her, scowling. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground laughing.

"I. Can't. BREATH!"

"Get me th'fuck down."

She attempted to get of the ground but just doubled over giggling.

"LEIGH!" he snapped.

She sobered up quickly and loaded her bow. She closed one eye and took aim at the rope. The arrow flew and tore through the fibers. The rope snapped and Daryl fell to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned loudly, rolling onto his back. He heard snuffling in his ear as one of the puppies came over to investigate. Harleigh appeared in his line of sight, grinning. She wiped her eyes.

"Damn, where's a camera when ya need one?" she asked, putting her hand out to take the arrow out of Sam's mouth.

"Shuddup,"Daryl mumbled, feeling his face go red.

She sat down beside him, crossing her legs.

"Y'okay? Y'wanna take a break? Y'sound outta breath, Daryl."

Daryl frowned, as she cheered at her own impression.

"I don't talk like tha'."

"Yes, you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"D-"

She pressed her lips to his, shutting him up.

"Ya do. I win. Now get up,"she slapped his chest twice, making him flinch.

She then pouted at him.

"Aw, did I hurt the ickle baby?"

"Leigh, I'mma kick y'ass soon."

"Have to catch me first,"she grinned getting up.

Daryl pushed himself to sit up. He saw her take off with great speed, with three dogs following her. He frowned and looked to his side where the other, Caz sat. He picked him up and followed after the others. Harleigh was sitting on a rock, waiting for him.

"I told you I could out run you."

"I was on th'floor. Y'had a headstart,"he said, sitting down beside her.

She just smiled back at him before standing up again.

"C'mon there's two houses just down the road. Let's look for food."

Daryl got to his feet again and followed her down the path to the two small cabins. Harleigh reached out and pushed the front door of the first house open. A loud buzzing noise reached Daryl's ears. He frowned as Harleigh pulled her shirt up over her nose, coughing. She slammed the door again. Daryl went to glance through the window but it was if it was covered by a black blind. Billions of flies crawled around the glass of the window, some escaping through gaps in the frames and flying off towards the trees.

"Were there walkers?" Daryl asked.

Harleigh shook her head, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She bent over holding her stomach. Daryl wasn't aware that his mind could think of a million things in a split second. He shook his head clear and rubbed her back.

"Ugh, gross,"she mumbled, standing up.

"Let's check th'other one,"Daryl said, trying not to laugh at her.

This time he opened the door. When he wasn't hit with an awful stench of decaying bodies he presumed it was safe enough to step inside. He led the way into the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards.

"Look what I found, Sammy!" Harleigh said holding up a tin of dog food.

Sam barked and shook his tail. She opened the tin and emptied it into a bowl. The puppies came over and sniffed, eventually copying Sam.

"Ain't they a little young t'eat tha'?" Daryl frowned.

Harleigh shrugged and opened another cupboard. They found a few tins and packed them into the bags. Daryl stood behind Harleigh as she reached for the last tin. He wrapped an arm around waist and kissed her neck.

"Probably a bed here,"he mumbled next to her ear.

"Probably,"he heard her say.

He gently turned her to face him and took the tin out of her hands, placing it on the counter. He hoped she didn't noticed his hands shake as he reached up and cupped her face. He shouldn't be this nervous. He felt her soft hands on his forearms. He leaned in a kissed her slowly. She returned, making it more and more impatient. He felt her tongue graze his lips and he opened his mouth.

She moved her grip to his hair. He dropped his hands to the backs of her thighs. He lifted her up to rest on his hips. It was so easy, she was as light as a feather now. Her lips moved down his jaw and found the spot on his neck that she new drove him nuts. He opened one eye and stumbled out of the kitchen to find the bedroom. He pressed his back to a door, his hand fumbling for the handle. He shoved the door open and sat down on the bed. She pushed him down onto his back and sat up again. She peeled her top off over her head, tussling her hair. Her hands then dropped to his shirt and started fumbling with the buttons.

"What the fuck,"she grumbled, frowning.

Daryl chuckled and went to help her but she slapped his hand away a tore the shirt open. He sat up and shrugged the shirt off. She unbuckled his belt. Daryl rolled them over and placed her head on one of the pillows. He tugged her shorts down and threw it on the ground. The rest of their clothes followed. He rested his right forearm above her head, leaning on it. His other hand went to her thigh as she wrapped them around his waist.

He pressed his lips to hers, stopping a short gasp escaping. Their hips moved together finding the right rhythm. Daryl dropped his head to bury his face in her neck. He breathed in her familiar scent. He could feel her fingers tugging at his hair. Minutes ticked on before he leaned up to look down at her face. He could feel her heart thumping along with his. He could hear her breath hitching. Her grip on him tightened. He smiled at the concentration on her features. His muscles tightened and he rolled off of her.

She turned and rested her head on his chest. He pulled the over them. He could feel his eyes drooping. They couldn't fall asleep, if they stayed out all night people would start to worry. He was about to move but he realised that Harleigh had fallen asleep already. The dogs would wake them if something happened, Daryl reassured himself. His crossbow was somewhere on the floor, along with the rest of their weapons. He draped his arms around Harleigh, smoothing her back. He stopped fighting to keeps his eyes open and drifted off to sleep.

**xxx**

He opened his eyes, sun shining into them. Shit, they had stayed out all night. He went to move and realised he could. He looked down quickly. Harleigh was gone. He sat up panicking. He got up and pulled his pants on. As he fixed his belt the door opened. Harleigh stared at him, her head tilted to the side.

"You goin' somewhere?"

"I thought... where'd ya go?"

"Made you some coffee,"she grinned gesturing to the cup in her hand.

She was also wearing some one's dressing gown.

"Did I scare you?" she asked frowning. Daryl shook his head and sat back down. She set the coffee down on the bedside table. She pecked his lips.

"We stayed out all night,"Daryl mumbled.

"So?" she asked moving away.

"The others will be worryin'."

"We'll head back soon."

He glanced at her, noticing she was getting dressed. He never thought to look for her stuff. He picked up the mug and took a careful sip. It wasn't the greatest coffee ever, actually he never really drank coffee. There were loud scraping noises and the door swung open. Sam jumped onto the bed and sat down beside Daryl, his tongue hanging out. Daryl gave him a quick pat. He finished the coffee and picked up his shirt. He realised the big tear in it and laughed. He looked back at Harleigh who sat on the bed petting the puppies. She looked up and blushed.

"Check the wardrobe,"she mumbled.

He got up and opened the large wooden wardrobe, taking out another shirt. He finished getting dressed and they grabbed all of their things. They left the cabin and started walking home. Daryl took Harleigh's hand and watched the puppies tug an old boot along. They kept quiet and reached the prison in a few hours. The gates swung open before they reached it.

"Are you guys okay?" Carol yelled down the road at them. "We were worried sick!"

Daryl made sure to tighten his grip on Harleigh's hand, he could feel himself wanting to let go.

"Yeah, we found a load of stuff,"Harleigh smiled as they stepped through the gates.

By then, Sam was carrying the puppies. They had made him something like a saddle, with pouches on either side. Usually he carried extra ammo. He had the boot in his mouth. Carl closed the gate as some of the others approached. Daryl stepped closer to Harleigh, looking at the ground.

"Told y'all they were okay!" he heard Jay's loud voice boom and he was standing just outside the prison, that's how loud he was.

"Dad was going to send out a search party,"Carl said.

Rick was striding towards them.

"Where the hell were you two?" he demanded.

"We got a load of supplies. I was tired and needed a rest,"Harleigh shrugged.

Rick opened his mouth to argue but Michonne cut him off.

"Look, they're back now. That's all that matters."

Rick stared at the couple for a moment before nodding once.

"Yeah, you're right,"his eyes fell on their hands, then back up to their faces.

"Didn't get hurt or anythin'?"

"Nope,"Harleigh replied.

She pulled Daryl up towards the cell block. As they reached Jay, Daryl remembered something.

"Leigh, I gotta show ya somethin',"he said, before leading her into the cells.

Jay tipped his hat to them as they strolled by. They both looked at each other, wondering where the hell he got that. Maggie and Glenn looked around as soon as they entered the room.

"Hello you two,"Maggie smirked.

Daryl continued to pull Harleigh to the cells.

"Hi-sorry, Daryl wants to show me something."

"Hasn't he shown you enough?" Glenn joked.

Him and Maggie started laughing. They were still laughing as Daryl and Harleigh reached the stairs. Daryl stepped into their cell and opened his bag.

"What is it?" Harleigh asked.

Daryl pulled a large book out of the bag.

"We went on a run the other day, we were in th'same area as Jay's house... So I found it,"Daryl shrugged handing over the photo album.

Harleigh stared speechless at it before flinging her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"Thank you,"she said quietly.

"No problem, Leigh."

He held her for a while until she let go. She peered down at the book and then opened it. Daryl watched her as she smiled. It was an odd smile, one that he'd never seen before.

"I love y'Leigh."

She looked up at him, her smile widening.

"I love you too, Daryl."

"Daryl!" Rick called.

Daryl sighed and left cell. He found Rick outside, with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that last night? You never do anything like that."

"Leigh was tired,"Daryl shrugged, keeping to her story.

"Sure she was. You and I both know ya got distracted."

"Did somethin' happen when we were gone?"

"No, but we were beginning to think the worst."

"It was one night, y'all knew we were gone. Besides Leigh 'n' I can take care of ourselves."

Rick shook his head."Just don't do it again. Or give us some warning."

Daryl shrugged but nodded anyway before heading back inside.

He stepped back into the prison. An unfamiliar sound of laughter reached his ears along with Jay's chuckling. He frowned and went to Jay's cell. Himself and Harleigh sat up on the top bunk. Jay's arm was around her and her head rested on his shoulder, both looking at the photo album. Daryl smiled to himself and left them alone, going up to his and Harleigh's cell.

* * *

**Becca requested a Daryl cares chapter and Daryl&Jay bonding thingy and because she's the best I did it. **

**Can't wait to hear feedback guys :)**


	50. 50: Troubled Thoughts

Anna's breath swirled liked silver smoke. Every breath she took was sharp, the icicles in her lungs cutting like razers. Her teeth chattered as shivers ran down her spine like a cracked egg. It was the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere and she was looking for a stranger's kids.

"We'll find shelter and settle soon,"Finn said walking ahead of her.

She hugged her body with her bare arms. She had lost all of her jumpers over the months past. Finn turned his head over his shoulder when she didn't reply.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded.

"Jeez, where are my manners? Here,"he said, taking off his green trench coat and holding out for her to take. "I have somethin' warm in my bag. Take it, kid."

Anna's numb fingers curled around the collar. She tugged it on, it nearly reached the ground on her. It was warm after Finn wearing it. She zipped it closed and thanked him.

"You're quite alright, kid. Just ask next time okay?"

She nodded, stuffing her hands into the pockets. She kept close to him, sure that she heard a rustle. Finn heard it too. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. He raised his gun, pointing towards the bushes. Anna stared, straining her eyes. She heard a groan. She gagged at the rancid smell and buried her head in Finn's chest. She hated walkers. She hated violence. No matter how much she tried to get used to them both she couldn't. She did what she had to do but she still pitied what she had to put down. They once had lives, families, kids, friends, a cat or dog.

She felt Finn's hand on the back of her head.

"I don't wanna shoot,"Finn said pulling her a few steps back.

She heard the walker snarling."I'm gonna let go of you, kid. Close your eyes, I'll deal with it."

Anna nodded and covered her eyes, glad some one would end it instead of her. She heard a crunch and the growls died down. She felt herself shake and something hot dripped down her hands. She realised she was crying. She tried to stop, she didn't want to come across as weak.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart there's no need to cry,"Finn said, frowning.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm tired,"she sobbed.

"We'll set up the tents soon."

"How are we suppose to keep on moving? I can't, I'm so tired. They keep showing up."

Finn could hear the panic rise in her voice.

"Kid, listen to me. I'm on you're side. We will find somewhere okay?"

"No we won't! We've spent days out here! Lookin' for your stupid children! We're not going to find them and we sure as hell ain't gonna find anywhere safe!" she spat.

She surprised herself at the harshness in her voice. Finn's hand dropped from her shoulder.

"C'mon."

He started walking, not looking back at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, guilt seeping into her system.

"Finn!" she called jogging after him.

She caught up to him and latched on to his arm. He yanked it out of her grasp.

"Finn, I didn't mean it, I'm tired. I- we WILL find them I'm jus-"

"Those are my kids."

Finn's voice was dangerously low, she barely heard it over the breeze rustling the branches of the trees.

"They're all I have left."

"I know,"she replied quietly, looking at the dirt beneath her feet.

"Now, ya can go look for this safe haven, but I ain't quittin' 'til I find my son and my daughter."

He didn't turn to face her like he usually did. Anna knew she had crossed a line. She swallowed and shook her head.

"I wanna help you look. I know no place like that exists."

"You need to learn how to hope again, kid. It's all we've got."

She nodded still too ashamed to look at him.

"C'mon. Better get you rested up before ya snap."

They reached a clearing and Finn set his bag down. He pulled out a smaller bag that had the tent folded in it.

"Keep watch,"Finn instructed handing her his machete.

She took it and looked at it. In one second it flashed before her eyes, it felt like a lifetime. She swung it down through Finn's skull. A loud crunch reached her ears. His dark red blood dripped down this his forehead and down the back of his head through his hair. She smiled at how it glistened in the cold moonlight. She would take his supplies, she was quicker alone, no more looking for his stupid children. She tried to tug the machete out but it was wedged tight. Finn turned his head to face her.

"Go on."

She pulled.

"Kid? Go."

She shook herself out of her daze, looking down at him. No wound at the top of his skull, no blood on the machete. She stared wide eyed at him.

"Kid,"he said sternly.

She stepped back, frightened by what she saw. She nodded vigorously and turned her back to him, not catching him roll his eyes. She was shaking and not from the cold. She stared at the trees, what the hell was that? She heard the tap, tap, tap of a stone hitting off the metal poles. She turned to face him, the tent rising up. He glanced at her, giving her a small smile, which she returned.

"I am sorry,"she said walking over to him.

"It's fine, kid. You're tired. Besides, I'm too fond of ya to kick ya out."

She nodded and began to shrug off the jacket.

"Keep it. Told you I have another."

She nodded and he opened the tent for them to step into. Anna pulled out her sleeping bag, she placed it on the ground and slipped into it. She draped the coat over her and pulled her knees up to her chest. She continued to shiver.

"Are you warm enough?" Finn asked, yawning.

"Not really,"Anna whispered.

She felt something heavy fall around her waist. She held in her gasp, realising it was his arm. What was he? Fifty? He had kids! A wife! Her eyes widened, she was a complete virgin. Whoa, whoa, whoa Anna, slow down, she told herself. He's just trying to keeping you warm.

"How old are your kids?" she blurted.

"Eight and eleven. M'boy's the oldest."

She nodded. "They must be scared..."

"Probably, but you'd have to be mad not to."

"Yeah,"she mumbled.

He could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"How old are you, kid?"

"Seventeen."

"Guess how old I am,"he said, she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Forty eight?"

"What? I really look THAT old?"

"No.. I dunno... How old are you?"

"Thirty three."

She cringed, she had been way off.

"You don't look seventeen."

"Really? How old?"

"Twelve"

She scowled and turned to face him.

"I do not."

"You do. All scared and short."

"Scared and short?" she frowned.

He chuckled warmly.

"You're so easy to wind up, kid."

"Wish you'd stop callin' me that,"Anna sighed.

"What do you want me to call you then?" he laughed.

"My name. Anna."

"Okay Anna."

**xxx**

"Did you hear that?"

"David, stop, you're freakin' me out."

The bulldozer had "rolled itself" down a ditch and now it was wedged. They stayed in it for the night for shelter.

"Do you hear it?" David whispered.

Colin sat up.

"I do... Sounds like a banshee-"

"A what?"

"It's a... nevermind."

"It's a woman... A WOMAN! We're looking for one of those!"

Colin held back the remark on his tongue. He nodded and climbed out of the cabin.

"Where ya goin'?!" David hissed.

"Going to find her! She's crying, it could be her."

"Or it's a trick!"

"You're paranoid."

"Well, duh,"David whispered jumping down beside him.

He felt something grab his ankle. He looked down to see a female walker, with long stringy hair and half a face, crushed under the wheel. He squealed and yanked his ankle free from her grasp, tugging her arm out of her shoulder socket.

"OH JESUS! GET IT OFF ME!" he yelled shaking his leg.

Colin grabbed the arm and pulled, releasing him. David then turned and swung the axe down on her skull.

"Fuckin' bitch,"he hissed.

"You good?" Colin asked, raising his brow.

David wiped his brow and nodded. Colin started walking towards the sobs. They turned the corner of the road to find a woman sitting cross legged with her face in her hands.

"Careful, don't freak her out,"Colin whispered.

David nodded, falling behind him slightly. Colin cleared his throat loudly. The sobbing stopped, the woman looked up slowly. She let out a shaky sigh.

"Whatever you're going to do to me just do it quickly,"she said, her voice cracking.

She looked down at the road.

"We're not goin' to hurt you,"Colin said calmly.

Her shoulder jerked with a quick laugh.

"Is your name Sandra?" he asked.

She turned her head quickly and stared at them.

"Y-yeah."

"We found your children. Luke and Eva?"

She clasped a hand to her mouth and stood up. She had her wispy brown hair tied tightly to the back of her head.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they are. We were told there was a man? Where's he?"

"Tom? I don't know. We should leave before he gets back!" she said, she then held up car keys.

David and Colin looked at each other before following her. The car was hidden in the trees. They all got in and buckled up.

"Where are they?" she asked, from the backseat.

"In a prison."

"The one in these parts?Isn't that over run?"

"Beats me,"Colin shrugged.

They took off with great speed, the engine roaring loudly.

**xxx**

Rick Grimes was pacing.

Again.

That's all he ever did. Pace and worry, pace and worry.

It was early morning and it was cold. The chilly breeze nipped at any skin showing. He stopped and stood still, watching Hershel instruct some of the others on how to look after the crops. There was still no sign of them growing. He knew it was still too early but he needed some proof something, ANYTHING was happening. He'd just have to be patient. He didn't want to think about what they would do if they didn't grow. He already had the water problem to deal with.

His eyes scanned the chain link fence, watching the biters whack it with their broken and decaying arms. The links rattled constantly. He hoped the fence would hold. He didn't want to think about that either. He didn't want to think about anything really, but still the list of things to do, lists of things to worry about, all pouring into his mind one after another. He thought he had it all sorted out, food, water and security.

He rubbed his forehead, medicine. They barely had any. No matter how many runs they made they never had enough. Needles were getting scarce too.

Also they now had four dogs and a horse to look after. Michonne was even talking about getting another horse. He couldn't see how they would find another and if they did, where on earth would they keep it? Where would they get the tacking and the stuff to care for it. He scratched his jaw. He was sure if a horse died they would end up eating it, maybe even one of the dogs too. He shook his head. The animals were pets now. Sam kept an eye on the children, like they were sheep. He kept them away from the fences. Rick couldn't see how the younger pups would help. Maybe they would learn. The horses would come in handy when they ran out of fuel.

THAT was the other thing, he knew he had forgotten something.

He had realised he wasn't good at this. Too many people looked to him. Too many people depended on him. He didn't remember asking to be the leader, it was handed to him. He set down basic rules but even those were broken. No one cared that Daryl and Harleigh had just decided to stay out all night. They had him worried sick, they were the two best hunters. If something happened only Jay could hunt and he is far too old. He was jealous too, not 'cause Daryl spent the night with Harleigh but because they got to escape. They got away for the night. He was stuck here. If HE leaves people panic.

"Torturing yourself again, Rick?"

Michonne's voice made him jump. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Got that look. You're overthinking again."

"Yeah well,"he said, turning back to Hershel and the others. "There's a lot to think about."

"You don't have to deal with it all on your own,"Michonne said, stepping beside him. "We're all doin' our best."

"I know that. But what if our best ain't good enough?"

"We deal with it,"she shrugged.

She stood with him for a moment, then decided to go and help out with the crops.

"We may need a scarecrow,"Hershel was saying glancing up at the sky.

"Get one of those guys,"Jay said, nodding at the fence.

He earned a few nervous laughs. Hershel didn't look too impressed.

"Any sign of this growin'?" Michonne asked.

Hershel looked up at her from the seat he was sitting on.

"We must be patient it's far too early."

"That means no!" one man said.

There were a few mumbled agreements.

"They don't just pop up over night you know,"Hershel said, trying not to lose his temper.

"Whatever old man."

"Old man is right,"he muttered struggling to his feet.

Michonne handed him his crutch, he thanked her.

"Jay keep an eye out here. I have to check on the others,"Hershel sighed, it fell to him to look after the sick.

He was teaching Carol and Maggie as much as he could but sometimes they just didn't know what to do.

"Michonne, find Carol and ask her to check on Harleigh, half of the cell block is sick, I won't have time."

Michonne nodded and hurried ahead of him to find Carol. She sat with the Beth and the children watching them play. Sam lay on the ground with some of the younger children patting him and tugging his ears. Thankfully, he was patient and didn't bite. Michonne delivered Hershel's message. Carol nodded and left Beth to care for the kids. Michonne decided to sit with her until Carol returned. Carol got one of the kits and found Rick, still over watching the crops.

"Hey,"she said quietly.

He turned to look at her and rolled up his sleeve, reaching his arm out.

"How is she?" he asked looking back out at the yard.

"Haven't seen her, sure she's fine,"Carol replied.

Rick nodded. Carol knew he worried about her, heck Rick worried about everyone and everything. She followed his gaze to the rattling fence but didn't dare say anything. If he knew that some of the others were starting to notice how weak the fences were getting it would just put more pressure on him to act. He didn't have to though, Harleigh, Glenn, Daryl and Tyreese were fixing up a perimeter around the fence. It was taking a long time, but they had no way of getting the right supplies. Rick barely noticed the needle pierce his skin. Carol then slapped a plaster on his arm.

"First aid kits,"Rick mumbled.

Carol placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a worried look. He didn't acknowledge her, just continued to stare into space. She decided to leave him and find Harleigh, in the cell block. Carol bumped into Daryl. He took a step back.

"Watch y'elf,"he said gruffly.

Carol smiled a little. He edged around her and started walking away.

"Daryl?" she called after him.

He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Check up on Rick will you?"

"Waddiya think I'm doin'?" Daryl mumbled, as if it was obvious.

Carol walked inside to where Harleigh sat at the table, struggling with a puzzle book.

"Aren't you lucky Glenn found them,"Carol joked as Harleigh looked up.

"No, I've never been so confused in my life."

Carol chuckled and sat down beside her.

"You're going to have to do this without Daryl today."

"Sorta gettin' used to it now,"she mumbled holding out her arm

. Carol found one of the punctures and inserted the needle into her skin.

"How is Rick?" Harleigh questioned.

"A lot on his mind."

"Daryl's worried about him..."

"Really? Thought he only worried about you,"Carol grinned, pressing the plunger down slowly with her thumb.

Harleigh shrugged her other shoulder.

"He cares a lot about you guys."

"I know,"Carol sighed.

She then grinned.

"So the other night. You gonna tell me what REALLY went on?"

She watched as Harleigh's cheeks turned to a rosy shade of pink.

"He says you guys should keep your noses out,"Harleigh said, laughing nervously.

"I bet he did!" Carol giggled, finishing up.

The door opened and Rick stuck his head in. The two women turned to face him.

"You might wanna come see this,"he said.

Harleigh frowned and stood up, following him outside. There were two men walking towards the gate. Daryl stood waiting for Rick and Harleigh, holding his crossbow. The three strolled down to the gate. Carl waited for them and then opened the gate.

"It's those guys we met after the fire,"Harleigh said, frowning.

"Where is she?!" Colin bellowed, striding up to them.

Daryl raised the crossbow quickly, just as Rick's hand went up to tell them to slow down.

"Where's who?"

"That BITCH!" Colin snarled.

He then picked up a large rock and lobbed it at a walker, knocking it off balance. David was limping behind him. Rick's hand flew to his gun, as did Carl's.

"We ain't gonna let you in."

"IF YOU'RE KEEPING HER IN THERE YOU BETTER HAND HER OVER SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER!"Colin roared.

Harleigh's hand shot to Rick's elbow. Rick glanced down at her hand catching her nod towards the walkers, their attention had turned to the loud voice. David wobbled, his legs buckled, then he collapsed. Colin let a flood of curse words spew out of his mouth.

"Is he bit? Wait! Harleigh!"

Harleigh ignored Rick's calls and helped Colin pull David off the ground. Daryl, Rick and Carl covered them as Colin and Harleigh dragged David in through the gates.

"Towards the prison, Colin,"Harleigh instructed.

The people down at the crops had stood up straight to see what the commotion was.

"Who are they?" Maggie asked.

"Some one get Nathan,"Harleigh said, as Glenn opened the door the door of the prison.

"Harleigh!" Rick yelled, following them in.

Carol stood up and pulled out a chair for them. Harleigh and Colin sat David down, his head rolling to the side.

"Oh god, he's dead. He's dead!" Colin was screaming.

"Sit down and shut up!" Harleigh spat, turning to Rick.

He pulled her away from the two men.

"What the hell was that? Ya can't be bringing strangers in!"

"He's hurt! You were gonna leave them both out there!"

"I-"

"Don't argue with me, I know what you're like."

Rick scowled at her.

"You can't do that they could be a threat!"

"You're the one who went on about trusting them!"

Daryl and Carol watched as the two bickered, unsure of what to do.

"I didn't think they'd come back, ok?"

"You TOLD them where we were!"

"What if he's bit?"

"Who cares? I wasn't going to let him and Colin stand outside suffering! It's not right."

"You're not in charge here,"Rick snarled.

"Yeah? Well you can't seem to handle the pressure of it. Back off, I'll deal with this!"

The door opened and Nathan sheepishly stepped in. Daryl scowled and leaned against the wall, watching Rick glare at Harleigh. Rick finally nodded. Nathan jumped as Rick stormed past him and slammed the door after him.

"Take a look at this guy, Nate,"Harleigh sighed, obviously trying to calm herself down.

Nathan edged nervously into the room. One of the legs of David's jeans was completely drenched in blood.

"Anyone have a knife?" he asked.

Carol nodded and handed him a small pocket knife. Colin had his face in his hands, shaking. They didn't know if it was with rage or he was scared. Daryl watched as Harleigh placed her hand on Colin's shoulder.

"Nate's really good with kind of stuff and Hershel will be over a soon as he can,"she said to him.

Nathan gave her a small smile.

"Is she here?" Colin whispered, over the sound of fabric ripping.

"Is who here?"

"Sandra. Eva and Luke's mother."

"No..."

"We fell asleep. I'm sorry, she took your gun, shot David, took all of our supplies. She ran off through the trees like a mad woman. We thought she'd come here so we drove... then the car broke down, we had a close call with walkers. Sorry for yellin' out there, I was pissed."

"It's okay."

"Thank you for takin' us in. Didn't mean for ye to get in trouble with...uh."

"Rick."

"Rick, right."

Harleigh shook her head. "He'll get over it."

David groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Harleigh.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, sweet cheeks?" he said, with a lopsided grin.

Colin slapped a palm to his forehead, shaking his head as he dragged it down his face. David's head wobbled as he looked down at his leg.

"Who's blood is that?"

"It's yours,"Nathan replied.

David stared at him blankly then fainted. Daryl breathed a laugh, shaking his head. He caught Harleigh sending him a warning look before he could mutter "pussy" under his breath.

"What about the man? Their uncle?" Carol asked.

"He wasn't there, she wanted to leave before he showed up. Before you say she wasn't Sandra, she mentioned his name, Tom. SO, it was her."

"Maybe we should go and find her, she can't be far,"Harleigh suggested.

Carol shook her head, cutting a bandage for Nathan to put on David.

"Hell no. We tried that, 'n' some one got shot,"Daryl said.

"What about the kids?" Harleigh mumbled.

"They're being taken care of here. We'll deal with it if Sandra shows up,"Carol said, folding her arms.

"And she didn't say anything?" Harleigh asked, frowning.

Colin shook his head. The room went quiet. Daryl opened the door and he and Harleigh stepped outside. He looked at her, both of them frowning.

"What the fuck,"Harleigh whispered after a while.

Daryl chuckled at her.

"Rick is going to be so pissed at me,"she mumbled.

"Nah, he'll understand after he calms down,"Daryl shrugged.

"Did he say anything to you? Y'know before, when you left?"

Daryl paused and then shook his head.

"Started talkin' 'bou' all the stuff he needed to do, then he saw those two."

"I don't understand why she would just leave like that."

"Probably tha' David guy. He's a creep."

"He just hasn't had any in a while,"Harleigh shrugged.

"Well he ain't gettin' any 'round here. I don't wan' 'em 'round ya Leigh."

"He's not going to try anything."

"How'd y'know that? We don't know 'em."

"Do you think I should've left them outside too?" she asked quietly.

"Dunno Leigh. I see where y'comin' from but Rick's right too... Can't be lettin' strangers in."

"But their not, we know them-"

"We met 'em once."

"Yeah and they helped us."

"Leigh, they could be makin' this up."

"Why would they? David is shot... in the thigh! They've no supplies or weapons."

"Could'a hid 'em up the road a bit,"Daryl shrugged.

Harleigh shook her head, laughing a little.

"You and Rick need to learn to trust people. There are still good people left, Daryl."

"Maybe you gotta be more careful,"Daryl muttered.

"Are you guys fighting again?" a little voice asked.

Daryl and Harleigh glanced down to see Charlotte's wide brown eyes looking up at them.

"No, sweetheart, we're not,"Harleigh mumbled, inspecting her boots.

"Good I don't like it when you do."

"Do we figh' a lot?" Daryl asked, frowning.

"You're like brother and sister,"Charlotte grinned.

Daryl guessed she often heard him and Harleigh bickering.

"Is Carol inside?" the little girl asked, pushing the door open.

She gasped and covered her eyes. Daryl slammed the door shut. He knew she had seen all the blood.

"How about we go play on the swing, Char?" Harleigh suggested.

Charlotte dropped her hands and nodded. Daryl slipped his hand into Harleigh's and they followed Charlotte over to the tire. Daryl helped her up and gave her a gentle push. Harleigh folded her arms and watched them. Daryl caught her staring and him then swiftly looking away to the fence.

"Was that man bit, Daryl?" Charlotte asked.

"No,"Daryl replied.

"Harleigh was bit. She's okay,"she commented, giving Harleigh a wide grin.

Harleigh smiled back at her.

"He wasn't bit,"Daryl said.

"If he was would he be okay like Harleigh?"

"Probably not."

Harleigh whacked Daryl's shoulder.

"What?" Daryl asked, looking confused.

Harleigh just scowled at him.

"There you guys go again,"Charlotte sighed.

Daryl smirked, laughing a little at how wise she sounded. Harleigh let out a tired sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her waist, continuing to push Charlotte. Charlotte suddenly jumped off, noticing Eva. She ran towards her waving her hands and shouting about a bloody leg. She then stopped as if she remembered something and ran back to Daryl and Harleigh.

"I've a loose tooth! Look!" she grinned, poking at her front teeth.

"Oh cool!" Harleigh laughed.

"Is the tooth fairy dead?"

"Uh..." Harleigh breathed, as Daryl tried not to laugh. "We'll see won't we?"

She nodded and ran back to Eva.

"Oh my god,"Harleigh muttered.

Daryl started laughing. She scowled at him before smirking as he continued to laugh.

"What do you say to that?" Harleigh whispered.

* * *

**here's the update guys :D**

**and yeah Anissa I will probably do season 4 :)**

**i have working internet now so hopefully I can update more! thanks for feedback&stuff.**


	51. 51: There Are Others

I walked alone through the woods. Well, not completely alone. Daryl was with me, probably knew exactly where I was too. Michonne was walking him. Rick, Glenn were with us too. They walked together a good bit behind me, not as confident in the woods as Daryl and I were. I could hear them talking. I could pick up snippets of conversation, but I didn't pay much attention, it sounded lighthearted enough. Just goes to show how quiet the woods were.

It was an advantage that we could hear each other's whereabouts. Walkers were noisy and other people were noisy too, but no matter how hard I tried I could never hear Daryl. That frightened me, especially when it was just two of us. I never said anything about it, he would just laugh at me. I only knew where he was because of Michonne's footsteps. The way she walked was different from Rick and Glenn. She preferred to walk with Daryl because he never said much. Whereas I would eventually comment about the weather or something stupid like that.

I stopped suddenly. We were hunting. Not for dear, or squirrels. We were searching for the White Coats. A handy name Glenn came up with. We thought they had started the town fire. Nope, just two idiots with nothing else to do. Now, they were at the prison after being mugged by some woman. Some people doubted it was actually Sandra. It was, she had mentioned Tom. We told Eva that they couldn't find her but she still hoped. Some days she stood outside staring at the gate. Charlotte had managed to keep her occupied most of the time.

Eva was a good kid. Quiet. Unlike her brother. She was polite too and never showed a sign of being upset that her mom was missing. I was beginning to worry about Charlotte though. Whenever Eva talked about her family, Charlotte closed up. Her face showing no emotion. Just, blank. She had mentioned her dad to me once.

Daryl would definitely hear my arrow scrape off each other as I loaded my new bow. My new bow was freakin' awesome.

"Everythin' okay?" Daryl asked, appearing beside me.

He gave me a fright but I didn't jump. I had been expecting it.

"Thought I heard something,"I whispered.

"Me too."

He had his crossbow ready, we edged towards the noise just as Rick and Glenn caught up with us. They hesitated before following us.  
I found her first. A young girl, around Beth's age. She sat by a fire. She caught sight of us and jumped to her feet. Both hands on her gun, she aimed at us, her hands shaking.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Y-yeah,"she replied.

"She's lyin',"Daryl said to me.

I nodded, it was obvious.

"No, she ain't alone."

I jump and turn towards the voice, staring down the barrel of a gun. Daryl is torn as to who to aim at. He's sees that my bow is still pointed at the girl but my grip was loose.

"Neither are they,"I hear Michonne say.

Her katana resting on the man's shoulder. Michonne catches my eye and I smirk. Defeat crossed the man's features.

"Okay waddiya want?"

Rick and Glenn enter the clearing, guns raised. The man looks to the girl and I follow his gaze, but she is staring awestruck at Michonne. Michonne does the same as me. Suddenly her katana leaves the man's shoulder.

"Anna?"

The girl nodded and lowered her gun. Everyone else, except Daryl, lowers their weapon.

"You know these people?" the man demands.

"I know her and him,"Anna replies pointing at Glenn.

"This is the girl I told y'all about. She saved our asses at the pharmacy."

Daryl lowered the crossbow. I stared at the girl I owed my life to.

"Thank you,"I mumbled.

She nodded, blushing slightly.

"Wait a minute, wait minute. She told me you guys were settled."

Rick approached the man, his hand held out. The man grasped his hand and shook it.

"Name's Rick."

"...Finn,"he muttered.

"Did she tell you WHERE we were settled?" Michonne asked, her eyes wide.

The pair shook their heads. Rick nodded at Michonne.

"So what brings you people out here?" Finn asked, raising his brow.

He left my side and sat down in front of the fire. He placed his glock down on a small camping table, but I noticed a shotgun and rifle strapped to his back. I bet he has knives and other stuff tucked away. Nevertheless I returned my bow to it's place on my back. I kept my hand near my holster strapped to my thigh. Finn noticed my semi-automatic within my reach.

"Do sit,"he offered, gesturing to the logs placed around the fire.

Rick took one of the foldable chairs. I sat between Daryl and Glenn on the logs. Michonne remained standing. We looked to Rick for him to answer the question, but he stared at the fire crackling in front of us. He had his elbows propped up on his knees, his hands together like he was saying a prayer, his chin resting on his fingertips.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing out here?" Finn asked, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Rick's eyes found him.

"We're lookin' for uh... some one."

Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Elaborate?"

Rick sat up straight.

"Seen any guys in long white coats around?"

Finn's expression hardened.

"So what if I have?"

"Stay away from them."

"Don't gotta tell me twice."

"Does she talk?" Daryl interrupted, nodding at Anna.

"No,"Finn replied, shortly.

Daryl glanced down at me.

"Why ya lookin' for these guys anyway?" Finn asked, leaning back in his chair.

He brought his ankle to rest on his knee, leaning against his elbow, he looked back at Rick.

"They're dangerous."

"Should ya not stay away from 'em then?"

Rick breathed a laugh, one corner of his mouth curling upwards.

"We'd rather not say."

Tension was thick between the two men. Even though Finn had only one other person on his side he didn't seem too frightened or worried what we could do to them. I noticed Anna fidget.

"We're looking for them too,"she blurted out.

Finn glared at her, causing her to shrink away and blush. This shifted the mood.

"You tell us why you're lookin' for 'em and we'll tell you our reasons,"Rick said. "Maybe we could work together."

Finn nodded.

"Fine, if you must know. They took my kids."

I flinched, grabbing his attention.

"Sorry, it's just I've been in there, it ain't nice,"I mumbled.

"Why where you in there? How did you get out?" Finn asked, I could hear hope in his voice.

"I-we broke in. For medicine. They've developed new medicine that can work wonders."

"New medicine? Like a cure?"

"No. No cure..."

"One of our guys, he was one of the people they experimented on. We rescued him,"Rick said.

"Maybe he knows my kids..."

"Maybe. We can go get him and bring him here."

"How can you guarantee we'll find each other again? These are my kids you gotta understand."

"Trust me, I do. I have two kids myself. We just can't bring you back to our camp."

"We're not dangerous people, I swear to ya,"Finn pleaded.

I cut in.

"Daryl's a real great tracker. We'll find this place again."

"What if we have to move?"

"Like I said, Daryl's a great tracker."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably beside me now that everyone was paying attention to him.

"Yeah, I guess,"he muttered.

Finn shook his head, clearly distraught.

"I can't let you leave. These are my kids-"

"Y'ain't gotta choice. There are more of us, y'can't make us stay."

I elbowed Daryl. He looked down at me in confusion.

"Stop threatening him,"I muttered from the corner of my mouth.

"How about a compromise? Glenn and Michonne will go and get Nathan and bring him here,"Rick suggested.

"Will y'be able find y'way back?" Daryl frowned.

Glenn looked at Michonne who shrugged. Daryl got up.

"Stay with Rick, Leigh. We'll be righ' back."

"Thank you, thank you,"Finn whispered as the three of them left the camp.

I scooted closer to Rick, feeling exposed sitting by myself. He sat back in his chair, his elbow resting on the arm. He rubbed his hand across his forehead before resting his eyes on me.

"How many kids?" Rick asked, still looking at me.

If I hadn't of known better I would have thought he was talking to me.

"My son and my little girl,"Finn replied.

I expected his voice to shake but it remained steady.

"Shame. We'll help you get them back,"Rick replied, a little carelessly.

He didn't believe they would be reunited. He didn't believe that Eva and Luke would be reunited with their mother either. I didn't think either way, shit happens but so do miracles. Then again, do we want to deal with a woman who could steal from two guys that were trying to reunite her with her kids? I don't think so.

"Do you have any food you could share? Leigh... has a medical condition. She's gotta eat."

"We all gotta eat."

Rick finally looked away from me to the other man, glaring.

"I have something,"Anna said quickly standing up.

I stood up too, feeling Rick's eyes follow me over to Anna. She zipped open her backpack. She took out a tin of soup. I helped her set up a pot to go over the fire.

"Leigh, is it?" she asked, shyly, not really looking me in the eye.

"Harleigh, but yeah,"I smiled.

She slowly raised her hand and I took it, giving it a firm shake. She emptied the tin into the pot and sat down. I picked up the tin and sat down beside her reading the label. I then glanced up over in Rick's direction. He was nodding, with a serious look on his face as Finn spoke, using a lot of hand movement. I threw the tin over my shoulder. Anna turned as the can hit a tree behind us.

"Listen. I gotta thank you, again... For saving Michonne and Glenn out there. If something happened to them well... It'd be on me,"I whispered.

"Are you sick?" she asked turning her hazel coloured eyes to me.

Her eyes held something I hadn't seen in a long time, innocence. Carl and Beth didn't have that look.

"I don't know,"I replied with a shrug.

I considered telling her, something told me that she could be trusted. I mean, Michonne, of all people, did.

"What's that on your wrist?" Finn's voice asked, breaking the silence.

Rick looked at the bandage wrapped from his wrist to his elbow.

"Cut myself on a car door."

"We have some stuff that might help with that."

"Finn,"Anna said, warning him.

I was a little shocked at her tone. She was a shy girl, I could tell that and I hadn't even spent twenty minutes with her. She definitely wasn't as brave as other people I came across.

"What? We have some antiseptics!"

"That won't be necessary,"Rick said, waving his hand.

"Not necessary? At the end of the world EVERYTHING is necessary,"he snapped.

He grabbed Rick's wrist. I shot to my feet, aiming my gun at his head.

"Cover your eyes, Anna. I don't want you to see this,"Finn hissed. It caused me to falter.

Cover her eyes? My gun clicked in my hand as his free hand found a knife. Rick tried to tug his hand away before drawing his gun on Finn. Without hesitating Finn swung his foot up kicked it out of his hand. Finn stood up, Rick's wrist in a vice like grip. Rick looked like he was in enough pain to scream.

"Finn please!" Anna begged standing beside me.

She didn't point any weapon at anyone. The two men were struggling now, toppling to the ground. I couldn't shoot without hitting Rick. Both Anna and I stood useless, unable to break up the fight as both men punched and kicked each other. I wanted to kick the gun to Rick but if Finn got it we were both screwed. Rick wrestled one of his hands free, reaching for his own gun. Finn stabbed down right between Rick's middle and forefinger, luckily missing skin but stopping Rick from reaching the gun.

"ARE YOU BIT?!" Finn screamed.

I grabbed the gun and aimed at my own head. Finn did a double take. Rick turned his wide eyes to me.

"Get off him or I'll do it."

"So?" Finn asked.

"Daryl comes back and I'm dead you're not gonna find ANYTHING out."

Finn stared at me, then ripped the bandages off Rick's forearm. He stumbled to his feet, taking a few steps back. Rick raised his hand to me. I lowered the gun and took his hand, pulling him off the ground.

"Were you bit?" Finn demanded.

"Yeah he was. But it's okay."

"Is he immune?"

"No. I am,"I sighed.

Great now more people knew. Anna gawped at me, then at Finn.

"... What have you a cure? How'd he survive the bite?" Anna whispered.

"I treated it like a snake bite."

They both nodded. Finn sat down.

"I didn't know there were more,"he mumbled.

"More?" I asked raising my brow.

"My son was taken... because he's immune too."

Rick and I stared at Finn. He looked up at Rick.

"I'm sorry man, for attacking ya..."

Rick shrugged. "It's understandable."

There was a gash on Rick's cheek, blood seeping out of it.

"I think we'll have that anti-septic now..."

"Of course, of course..."

Finn disappeared into the one tent he and Anna had. I turned back to her.

"Is he your dad?"

She shook her head. Finn waved us in and we took a seat on one of the cots. Finn opened up a first aid kit.

"I'll boil some water and be right back... with your soup too."

I could tell he felt guilty for hurting Rick. He left us alone. I started cutting the bandages to the right sizes.

"Alright?" I asked.

My eyes moved from the bandages to focus on him. He looked shaken up, as he should be.

"You..."

I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to reply.

"You were gonna... for me?"

"Well, yeah,"I shrugged, as if it was no big deal that I was willing to take my own life to save Rick.

"Thank you..."

"No problem... Rick, you know I owe you. For trusting me and taking me in... putting up with all this... putting Carl and Judith, even the others in danger just for me. Least I can do is have your back."

He looked me in the eyes and nodded. His eyes were still breathtaking, no matter how many times I told myself to ignore that feeling they gave me. They could warm any cold bastard to the core. I smiled at him just as the tent opened. Finn settled a pot of boiling water on the table. Anna placed two bowls of soup down and we thanked them. I took Rick's arm and began cleaning the dirt out of the bite, he flinched and hissed a few times whenever the cloth swiped over one of the deeper patches. I then cleaned the cut on his cheek, avoiding looking him in the eye again.

"Right, now comes the sore part,"I grinned.

He laughed a little as I started dabbing antiseptic on his arm.

"What was it like?" Rick asked, trying to distract himself. "When you were bit first?"

"I can't remember much. I know I would've kept talking if Daryl hadn't shut me up,"I laughed a little. "When I woke up I had forgotten what happened... Then Daryl shot me."

"Shot you?" Rick asked looking shocked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, he missed my head though. Got my shoulder. Didn't we tell you?"

"I never asked,"he mumbled, looking guilty.

I shook my head.

"Y'had a lot on your mind."

He nodded and I was finished. He then stood up.

"Eat the soup."

He opened the tent and stepped outside. I saw Finn holding his head in his hands and Anna patting his shoulder. They both looked up.

"Pack everything up. We're taking you to Nathan,"Rick said.

They looked about as shocked as I felt. I did as I was told and took my bowl of soup. Rick and I sat side by side as they hurriedly packed everything up. I drank my soup steadily.

"So, you trust them?" I asked, still shocked.

"What if it was Carl or Judith..."

I nodded and smiled, glad he was trusting the pair. They seemed okay to me.

"Okay, we're ready."

We both got up and I led the way back towards the prison. We hurried so we could catch Daryl and the others before they passed us. I eventually came across their tracks from when they left. I laughed.

"What?" Rick asked, a little out of breath.

I pointed to the ground.

"You see these tracks? They're Glenn's."

"They go to that tree..."

"He walked into a tree,"I grinned, pointing to blood about eye level.

Rick chuckled and we continued walking until we hit the road.

"Found 'em,"I announced triumphantly.

It was one of the first times I've tracked without Daryl.

"Are you guys ok?"Michonne asked looking confused.

"Yeah. Decided to come. Why are you guys so slow? Ya shoulda been there by now."

"Glenn walked into a tree,"Daryl confirmed, a small smirk breaking onto his features.

Glenn scowled, a plaster stuck onto the bridge of his nose. Daryl walked to my side and laced his fingers between mine.

"I saw,"I said, casually although my heart was racing.

Wow, chill Harls, he's only holding your hand.

In public.

No big deal, no big deal at all.

I told myself this over and over as I felt my cheeks begin to flush. We walked at the back of the group, Rick leading the way followed closely by an eager Finn. Glenn stumbled along in front of us, looking dazed.

"Did he hurt himself bad?" I asked.

"Dunno. Was too busy laughin' at 'em."

I smacked his shoulder, smiling.

"You're horrible."

"Y'love it."

"That I do,"I smirked, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Y'okay Glenn?" Daryl asked.

Glenn looked back over his shoulder, flicked a nod and turned back around. We both laughed a little. Daryl slowed down the pace. He let go of my hand. Before I could be disappointed his arm slinked around my waist. He then slipped his hand into my back pocket. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising to boiling point. I bit my lip and smiled at the ground. We reached the gate and waited for some one to open it.

"Speak of the devil,"Rick mumbled, watching Nathan follow Carl down to the gate.

They shoved the gate open and we all entered into the grounds.

"Nate, this is Finn. He wants to know about the asylum,"I said, speeding things up.

Nathan stared blankly at Finn.

"My kids were taken there, I wanna find them."

"You don't want to find them."Nathan mumbled.

"I do,"Finn said with great certainty.

"If they're still alive they won't be normal."

"I don't care. Give me closure."

Nathan shrugged. "There were no kids. They were the first to go. All of 'em orphans."

"You're lying. They took my son and my daughter!"

I looked from Nathan to Finn and back again.

"He is lying,"I whispered.

I turned to Finn, frowning as something clicked in my mind.

"You're Charlotte's dad, aren't you?"

Finn crumpled up, crouching on the ground, he covered his face in his hands. Anna placed a hand on his shoulder, looking uncertain. He started nodding.

"Jesus..." Glenn whispered.

"Is she here? Is she okay?" Finn said looking up from his his hands.

I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, she's inside."

I nearly had to drag him up the yard, he had gone into shock. The group followed us. I pushed the door open and led the way inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" I heard Maggie ask Glenn.

"Charlotte! Some one's here to see you!" I called from the common room.

Hershel stood in the doorway of the cell block looking confused. Charlotte hurried out, her hair bouncing with each step. I smiled as she stopped on the spot. She stared wide eyed at Finn for a split second then flung herself into his opening arms.

"Oh my god,"Anna whispered, placing a hand on her heart.

She turned to me. "How'd you figure it out?"

"He told you to cover your eyes."

Finn pulled back from his daughter and looked at all of us.

"Where's Evan?" he asked.

Rick shook his head.

"Leigh and Nathan only rescued her... I'm sorry..."

Finn sniffled and hugged Charlotte again. I actually felt tears well up in my eyes but I fought them back. Carol, Maggie and Beth had come to see what had happened. Carol instantly had tears in her eyes. She had to say goodbye to another child. Charlotte was like her own daughter. I reached out my arm and she nearly ran in for my one arm hug. She rested her head on my shoulder, clasping her hand around her mouth. I leaned my cheek on the top of her head.

"Charlotte, baby, do you know what happened to Evan?" Finn asked.

"He's sick."

"We asked her was she alone and she said yeah,"Nathan said, folding his arms.

"Oh, so now ya remember,"Daryl snarled.

Nathan sighed and hung his head. Finn stood up.

"I wanna thank y'all for looking after her... but I gotta ask for one more favor."

"What is it?" Rick asked hesitantly.

"I gotta do somethin', but I can't take her with me. Can she stay for another while?"

We stared in shock at him. He had just been reunited with his daughter, now he was going to leave again? Rick simply nodded.

"Whatever you want. We'll take care of her 'till ya come back and when ya do, there will be room for you and your son..."

"Thank you, y'awful kind... "

"Please, take time to rest up first,"Rick said, showing the now rare southern hospitality.

Finn walked over to him and started talking quietly. Charlotte turned her eyes up to me.

"I have to tell daddy I stabbed the Governor."

"Best keep that yourself,"I muttered, smiling slightly.

Charlotte smiled and ran back into the cell calling Eva.

"I didn't even know she had a brother,"Carol mumbled.

"She never told anyone about her family, or what happened, don't start beating yourself up, Carol, you're doing a great job,"I heard myself say.

I loosen my grip on Carol as she nodded. She walked back to the cell, followed by Finn. I heard him laughing as Charlotte told him about her loose tooth. Everyone began to disperse, going off in several directions to finish last minute chores. Anna hesitantly went into the cellblock to find Finn. Rick, Daryl and I stood in the room.

"So, successful day or not?" I asked.

Daryl looked at Rick as if he had only noticed he was in the room.

"What happened y'face?" he asked.

"There was a misunderstandin'."

"So he knifed ya? Tha' son'uv'a bitch."

"It's fine, Daryl, don't worry 'bout it."

Daryl then turned his gaze to me. "An' y'broke it up didn'tcha?"

I shrugged and smirked. Daryl looked at Rick who laughed slightly.

"Aren't we lucky we have her?"

"We sure are..." Daryl mumbled.

I winked at them.

"I have things to do, so I'll see ya around,"I left the prison and went outside.

I walked over to where we had started clearing rubble. There was one pile for stuff that might be of use, e.g bricks for smashing skulls in, rope/wire for tying stuff up. Everything else was to be taken away to the dump. It was then that I suggested we should search the dump, who knew what people threw out.

"Can you quit bossin' me 'round?" I heard Tyreese say.

I smiled to myself, Sasha and Tyreese always argued when they were around each other.

"Need any help?" I call out making them both glance up.

"Yes please,"Sasha sighed, using a rag to wipe the sweat off the back of her neck.

We chatted as we worked, they just told me about growing up together, half the time I wasn't listening but when I was I made sure they knew. Soon, night fell and we decided to leave it. They thanked me and we headed inside. I went straight to my cell feeling tired. Daryl was already there. He hadn't noticed me. He was pulling is shirt over his head. I leaned against the doorframe and cleared my throat, making him jump. He tugged and through the shirt on the ground.

"Lady in the room,"I grinned.

"Where?" he asked, looking around the cell.

"Very funny,"I laughed, pushing myself away from the doorframe.

Having only a mattress made the cell look very tall and extremely narrow.

"That shirt dirty?" I asked as Daryl climbed under the covers.

"Yeah."

I picked it up.

"And what do we do with dirty clothes?" I asked, raising my brow.

Daryl propped himself up on his elbows and stared blankly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"We throw them into this basket so they get cleaned, yeah?" I explained, throwing the shirt into the plastic basket in the corner beside the door.

I kicked off my boots and put them outside the cell since they smelled pretty bad. Daryl grunted, shrugging his shoulders.

"That won't be your reaction when you have to run around buttnaked because all of your clothes are on the floor."

"Y'd like tha' wouldn't ya?" he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself,"I grinned throwing a dirty sock at him.

"Hey! In the basket woman!"

"Turn away, I wanna get changed."

"No."

"Daryl-"

"Okay, okay,"he grumbled rolling away from me.

I caught him peeking once or twice as I tugged off my jeans and pulled on some loose shorts. By the time I had peeled off my t-shirt I had given up telling him to stop. I found a cleanish vest top and pulled that on. I threw all of the clothes into the basket before snapping my bra off and throwing it in too. Daryl lifted the covers and I crawled in beside him.

"You're a little pervert."

"The wall jus' ain't tha' interestin',"he smirked. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow.

"I am so tired,"I groaned.

I felt his hand on my back rubbing circles. I hummed in approval, then turned to face him. He kept his arm draped over my waist.

"I'm not washing our clothes by the way. I ain't your wife."

"Yeah, but your my girl. It's y'job,"he said.

I blushed a little, then playfully hit his shoulder.

"Don't be sexist."

He frowned a little. "How am I bein' sexist?"

"Expecting me to do your laundry because I'm 'your girl' is sexist Daryl."

"Don'tcha wanna be my girl?"

"I do, but I don't wanna touch your dirty underwear thanks very much."

"I'll jus' run around buttnaked then."

"Daryl, it's no big deal. C'mon, it's not fair that Carol's always doing it..."

"Okay. I'll do it with ya"

"Okay,"I smiled before yawning.

"Borin' ya am I?"

"Sorry, I'm tired."

"Go 'sleep then"

"I can't 'cause ya keep talkin' to me."

I opened one eye and grinned at him. I remember when it was Daryl saying he couldn't sleep because I kept talking.

"I'll stop talkin' then."

"Okay."

We watched each other for a moment. He pulled me in close and I shut my eyes to sleep.


	52. 52: When Pigs Fly

I had to sit down I was laughing so much. Glenn was strutting around the room wearing one of Maggie's pink lacy bras over his shirt. I had dared him to.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now,"I giggled.

Glenn turned to face me with his back to the door. A plaster was still stuck on his nose. His hair stood up straight from sweat and dirt in it. He looked ridiculous.

"I think I look beautiful,"he grinned.

Maggie appeared in the doorway, Daryl beside her with a bucket of water. Maggie set her bucket down and placed her hands on her hips. I pressed my lips together, shaking with laughter.

"She's behind me isn't she?" Glenn sighed.

I nodded, giggling. Glenn shut his eyes and turned to face her.

"Hi, Mags."

Daryl started laughing so hard, the bucket started to shake and water slopped onto the floor.

"She dared me to,"Glenn mumbled.

Maggie smirked and shook her head, picking up the bucket again. She and Daryl put the buckets down on the table. We calmed down and started washing our clothes silently.

The door opened and Rick and Carol came in. Rick opened his mouth to say something but his eyes fell on Glenn. Glenn stared back at him. The three of us looked side ways at him. I'm pretty sure Daryl could feel me shaking with laughter again. Glenn glanced at us then back to Rick. He jumped and looked down at his chest. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach. Glenn struggled to get the bra off. Maggie decided to help him. She threw it into the dirty pile and looked back at Rick, who looked a little lost for words. Carol spoke for him.

"We were just looking for Harleigh, to give her some blood,"she said, smiling herself.

I followed them over to the corner of the room. Rick frowned as Carol drew blood from him. She wiped his arm and placed a very rare plaster on it. Rick immediately got up and left. I looked to Carol.

"He's busy,"she said.

"He didn't even say hello."

"I think he was a bit speechless, thanks to Glenn,"she said with a smile.

She then glanced over her shoulder at Daryl.

"Look at that,"she whispered to me.

I nodded, grinning.

"Pigs are in the sky today."

"I'll say,"she giggled, finishing up quicker than I expected.

"Daryl make sure the colours don't run,"she said as she opened the door to leave.

Daryl looked down at the bucket in confusion. Carol smirked at me before slipping out of the room.

"We're going to be the cleanest motherfuckers in this prison,"I joked walking back over to the others.

"This blood isn't even coming off,"Maggie grumbled under her breath.

We scrubbed our skin to the bone, our fingertips wrinkled. Maggie's hangnails were bleeding. Still, some of our clothes were not clean and still stunk of walker innards. We called it a day and carried the washing outside so we could hang them.

Daryl held our basket while I clipped the clothes onto the line strung from the fence to the wall. Daryl was looking off into the distance. I followed were his eyes were fixed. Rick, Tyreese, Michonne, Nathan and Finn were leaning over a table. Anna was there too, she stood behind Finn, staring intently at the ground. Finn was pointing out something on the map, talking rapidly. Rick was nodding along to every word, looking serious. Daryl faced me again. He nodded towards them and I returned the nod. He placed the basket down on the ground and we strolled over to the group.

"Last time I was there, it was deserted. I was able to get in and out without any problem,"Finn was saying.

The silver flecks in his mahogany hair glinted in the sunlight. He was a handsome man, seemed to be kind and trustworthy. He rubbed a hand across his stubbled jaw, filling the silence with scratches. He lifted his chocolate brown eyes to meet with Rick's clear blue ones. Rick had one hand on his hip. He looked away from Finn, spotting Daryl and I.

"Finn has told us of a place filled with supplies,"he explained.

Carol stopped beside us offering apples. Daryl and Tyreese took one each.

"No harm in checkin' it out,"Daryl shrugged.

"It's too far,"Rick said, shaking his head.

I frowned and leaned forward, looking down at the map. Rick placed his forefinger were this place was. The prison was circled in blue pen. It was the only thing circled apart from one other place. I recognised the place immediately. We had stayed their before, it was the hotel. I moved my finger from the prison, diagonally across to were the hotel was situated.

"There's a halfway point."

Finn started chuckling, he had a warm laugh.

"I see why you wanted to wait for these too,"he said, grinning.

I watched as a frown crossed Tyreese's face then disappear.

"What we could do is go halfway, rest, go the to this...place, go back to the hotel, rest, comeback,"he said.

"Seems complicated and if there still as many supplies as Finn says, we need to get them all. We'd need fuel and weapons and people willing to go this far away from the prison,"Rick sighed.

"Move people to the hotel,"Daryl said, then took a bite of his apple.

"That's a stupid idea,"Tyreese scoffed.

I raised my brow at Tyreese.

"Whatcha say?" Daryl said, rather defensively.

"No ones gonna wanna leave the prison. This place is secure."

"Sure looks it,"Daryl muttered, referring to the weak fence.

"People want to help, I'm willing to go,"I shrugged, taking Daryl's side.

"We shouldn't split up. There's no way of knowing if everything is goin' to plan. What if us at the prison depend on those who go to the hotel, somethin' happens out there and we're stuck waiting."

I saw were Tyreese was coming from once he explained.

"Jus' go when y'gotta. If we ain't back then go to somewhere close by,"Daryl argued.

"We're already split into 'us' and 'we',"Michonne pointed out.

"Maybe tha's how it's gotta be. We do wha' we gotta do."

"I can already see that I'm stayin'. Daryl's gonna go so that means Harleigh too. We're left without some one to hunt for us,"Tyreese said.

"Hunt for y'selves!"

"We don't know how. Not everyone was brought up the redneck way."

Before Daryl could respond I found myself snarl. "Watch it."

Tyreese rolled his eyes.

"Jay can hunt,"I continued. "He's just as good as us."

"This the guy we found collapsed by the side of the road? I don't think so."

"He thought me the basics. Maybe he could teach you so you can get your own goddamn food. You expect it to appear in front of you on a silver platter, making no effort whatsoever?"

Daryl smirked at me.

"We could rotate. Work out shifts,"Rick said, trying to reason with the two sides.

Michonne nodded.

"Rick's gotta be with Harleigh at all times,"Nathan reminded us.

"Rick is needed here at the prison,"Tyreese said with a smirk. "Meaning, he and Harleigh gotta stay and I know Daryl ain't gonna leave her so no point in splitting us up."

Tyreese was stubborn and persistent that we keep the group together. I understood that but we needed this to keep going.

"Y'know nothin' 'bout me,"Daryl scowled.

Although I was sure Tye was right and he wouldn't leave me.

"I am allowed leave this prison. I've done it before,"Rick muttered, sounding pissed off. "Besides. we'll rotate. Some days I'll be here listening to everyone's complaints and some days I'll be out there getting supplies."

That shut Tyreese up.

"If anyone isn't comfortable leaving then they don't have to. You're welcome to stay here,"he continued, completely winning this argument."Now, if I remember, Leigh set up a very strong perimeter. It fell in one place. Walkers may have moved on. We took it once before we can do it again. I will be with both Harleigh and Daryl, if that's what it takes. We can set up groups to rotate-"

"We still have no way of getting in contact with each other. We can't keep driving back and forth checkin' up on each other,"Tyreese interjected.

We fell silent. Yeah, no one would catch a minutes rest with the worry of not knowing. Nathan cleared his throat, everyone looked at him.

"We could use the walkie talkies-"

"No, not safe-"

"-if some one knocks out the tower at the asylum."

All eyes turned to Finn. He nodded once.

"I'll be sure to do that."

"I'll help,"an Irish accent broke through the Georgian conversation.

Colin strode over to us.

"No point in me sittin' here waitin' for David to get better,"he shrugged.

Then he grinned and proudly proclaimed he was good with explosives. Finn agreed for him to come along.

"And what if you don't knock it out and we're sitting here waiting?" Tyreese questioned.

Daryl groaned loudly in frustration.

"It'll be the first thing we do... My boy is one person whereas you are many,"Finn said with a sad sigh.

Rick placed a comforting hand on his shoulder for a split second before taking a pen and highlighting the routes we would take.

"Nathan will be permanently based at the hotel, Hershel can't travel far,"Rick said.

Nathan nodded. Finn then started to gather up his things.

"Ya gotta a weapon boy?" he asked Colin. He shook his head.

"Michonne will get you anything you need,"Rick said.

Michonne then led Colin into the prison.

"Ya still with me, kid?" Finn asked Anna, speaking to her for the first time since they both arrived.

Anna smiled and nodded.

"Good, I need ya."

They walked over to the gate and waited for Colin, once he came back out they set off out of the prison.

"Lookin' for a death sentence,"Daryl commented as we watched them go.

I barely knew them but I was frightened for them.

"We will wait a week for them before doing anything,"Rick sighed.

He rubbed a hand across his brow, looking worried. He always looked worried, who am I kidding.

"How about you take a break, Rick?" I smiled. He laughed a little.

"Y'know. I think I will."

Daryl and I walked away to avoid another argument with Tyreese, probably about how Rick shouldn't rest. Tyreese was usually okay but I guess he was getting restless and worked up. Staying in one place is doing everyone's head in.

"Y'okay Liegh?"

"Mmm... Finn didn't say goodbye to Charlotte..."

"Maybe it's too hard for him."

* * *

**sorry it's so short... feedback is greatly appreciated ;D**


	53. 53: The Silver Lining

They stood outside the building's walls they needed to break into. Anna was having second thoughts, she was frightened but Finn needed her. He said he needed her.

Some one was driving out of it, they ducked behind a bush to make sure they weren't spotted.

"Stay behind me,"Finn whispered.

He raced along the wall, slipping through the gate which was closing slowly. It nearly shut on Anna's foot, tripping her over. Finn grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

"Scraped hands and knees," she reported, panting and staring at the palms of her hands.

"What now?" she asked as they hid behind a car.

"I've no idea,"Finn mumbled, trying to think of a plan.

That didn't help Anna one bit, she was scared and she doubted him. There were so many of them and only two of them. Colin had left to do something else. She wasn't sure what was going on, she followed whatever Finn asked of her. She needed to find his son, she needed something, anything to go right for once. If this did, it would be a major victory. She wanted to make it out of here alive, now that they were guaranteed a place back in the safety of the prison. That gave her hope, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"We gotta get in and see if my son is in there, but it looks a lot bigger than I expected."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!?"

"Shit," Finn hissed.

In a matter of seconds they were forced to defend themselves. Anna refused to let herself shake with fear, she needed to focus and be there for Finn. Oddly enough, the White Coats had no guns. They used machetes, katanas and other blades. Few had revolvers strapped to them but didn't use them. It was two against...Finn kicked the man in front of him square in the chest, knocking the air out of him. He was being attacked from behind too, he turned a right hooked him quickly.

He spotted Anna, who had moved a good distance away from him. She didn't like fighting, no matter how many times he told her to let out that bottled up rage out. She refused to believe she had any pent up anger. Finn watched as a blade swiped through the air, slicing the back of Anna's shirt. He grabbed a chunk of hair belonging to the guy slashing the knife around. Anna had her hands full, trying to push people away from her. Finn yanked the man back, kicking his legs apart and kneeing him in the groin. He yelped loudly and turned to face Finn hoping to push him away, but that only caused Finn to rip his hair out. He screamed again.

Finn punched his open mouth, grabbing another chunk of hair. Finn then rammed the guy's face through one of the car windows. Hearing a sickening crunch, he pulled him up and slammed his head down on the broken glass again. He fell limp and Finn dropped him. He slumped to ground and Finn spat on him.

"Bastard,"he growled, kicking him again.

He turned to help Anna to see that she wasn't by his side anymore. He looked around the yard, two guys were hurtling towards him, arms outstretched. He hadn't enough time to fight them. They grabbed him yanking my arms behind his back. He shouted at them, struggling against their grip, but more appeared and took hold of him.

He stumbled to the ground as they dragged him towards the building, kicking and spitting on his. He could feel his skin burn as it met the hard, dusty ground. He coughed and spluttered as he inhaled the grey dust. He was dragged up steps and into a the building. A bag was then pulled over his head and he was lead further and further into the building. His heart was hammering in his chest. If they could do this to a man his age, what damage could they cause a small boy? He pictured his son's body broken and bloody and it fueled him with rage. They had enough to deal with, like the dead rising. Why torture innocent people? Innocent children?

He heard a door swing open and the pushing and shoving became less rough. He guessed he was placed in the middle of a room. He felt the fabric of the bag lift, tousling his hair. His eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light. They hadn't bound his hands. Where were his weapons?  
He took a quick note of the room and all it's exits. It didn't look like a place where they once kept crazy people. It had polished wooden floors, high ceilings and wallpaper that wasn't even peeling. It was strange to see a place looking so clean, as if people used it. There were even paintings on the walls.

The giant double doors opened in front of him. A large number of people, all dressed alike marched in as one large group in rows of threes. It was plain creepy. They were more like robots than humans. None of them showed any emotion. They didn't look like they had braved the outside world like every other survivor Finn had met. The majority of them looked healthy, well fed and fit. That infuriated Finn even more. Why did the most evil people on the planet have so much power? How come they got to live easy? Finn guessed things like that never really change.

A couple stepped forward into the large group. Finn guessed they were in charge.

"I'm Frank. This is my wife, Helen."

They both had bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes. They looked more like identical twins than husband and wife. Maybe they were... He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and looked at the dozen or so other men and women behind them dressed in the long white coats. Some had gasmasks on. The door to his left opened up and Anna was dragged in, her head covered with a bag.

Finn groaned internally, realising Colin was right behind her, also bound. Their weapons were missing and their hands tied behind their backs. They struggled against the grip of the men holding them as they were pushed to the center of the room. Another man followed, carrying bags of their weapons. Finn noticed a water bottle fall out of the bag and onto the floor. Liquid spilled out of it onto the floor. He hated to see it go to waste, fresh water was hard to come by. He shook his head, there were other problems to deal with right now.

"We're going to be okay,"Finn assured them and maybe himself.

The door to his right opened and two walkers were led into the room. His eyes darted from the walkers to the monsters in labcoats. His hand shot to a revolver of the woman holding Colin. Finn looped his arm around the woman holding Colin and pulled her towards into his chest. He held the barrel of the gun to her temple. The woman wrapped her bony fingers around Finn's arm, squeezing as she squirmed against his hold.

"Let us go,"he ordered.

"You're the one who came here!" Frank chuckled.

He took the safety off. The click sounded loudly over the woman's whimpering. Helen rolled her crazed blue eyes, lifted up her own gun and pulled the trigger. The woman in Finn's grasp fell limp and collapsed. As soon as her weight hit him, she dropped her. He stared down at her as blood pooled out of her skull onto the timber floor.

"No one else needs to be killed as long as you co operate,"Frank said, glancing down at the body at Finn's feet.

Finn looked up and Frank gave him a friendly smile.

"What do you want?"

"You came here,"he repeated. "What do YOU want, sir?"

"My son. I came looking for my son."

"Age?" Helen asked, as a woman handed her a clipboard.

"Eleven..."

Helen flicked through the pages.

"Name?"

"Evan."

A smirk stretched across her face. She waved to the people standing beside Anna. They took off hers and Colin's bags off and snapped the wires binding their hands. Finn instantly grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her close to him. Colin was rubbing his wrists and didn't look up to meet Finn's gaze.

"Evan is alive and well,"Helen finally said.

Hearing that should've made him feel better but it didn't. He didn't believe it.

"Charlotte said he was sick."

"Charlotte, aged eight,"the woman beside Helen said in a monotone voice. "Taken by Nathan and Miss Harleigh Benning."

"Ah. So you found your daughter?" Frank said, his hands behind his back. "Funny how she was taken by the same people which just so happen to be the people we need."

Finn just about caught Colin looking at him. A look that said: Buy us time. Finn gave him one short nod, barely noticeable.

"What do you need Nathan for?"

"He knows too much."

"And Harleigh?"

"The same reason we needed your son,"Helen smiled. "They are our only hope. We need them, we're close to a cure."

"Why don't you need Evan anymore?"

Helen's smile faltered but Frank quickly stepped in.

"He is too young."

What a lame excuse, Finn thought. Evan was dead. He balled his fists up, his dirty nails biting into his skin. His eyes flickered to Colin. He was fidgeting a lot. He had his eyes squeezed shut, his head tilted up, like he was staring at the ceiling through his lids. His mouth moved quickly, as if he was counting down. Counting down to what? Finn glanced around the room, their weapons were over in the corner.

"What will it take to get my boy?" Finn asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

He was already beginning to mourn.

"Bring us Harleigh,"Frank said with a shrug.

He then frown a little, looking at Colin.

"Did you search that man?" he asked the others, who nodded.

"What's your deal, boy?"

Colin's lips stopped moving and he brought his face back down to look at them. He then smirked holding up a lighted match.

"What the-"Anna began.

Finn grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Colin. He pulled Anna to the ground. He felt the earth beneath them shake before he saw the blast. The wall behind the White Coats collapsed. Rubble and brick spewed across the room, falling on several of the screaming members of the cult.

Finn covered Anna's body with his, which was easy because she was so small. She covered her arms over her head as more and more explosions went of in a sequence. The whole building filled up with flames and screams. Finn watched as Colin tossed the lighted match over to where the plastic bottle had fallen earlier as he ran past it towards there bags. Finn's eyes widened as a line of flames lit up, trailing to the door Colin and Anna had been dragged through. The wooden door was engulfed in flames, the flames continued to move, licking the walls.

"C'mon! LET'S GET GOIN'!" Colin yelled over the roar of the flames.

Finn didn't hesitate to pull Anna off the floor and race after Colin.

"GET BACK HERE!" Frank screamed before descending into a coughing fit.

Anna was clutching onto Finn's wrist for dear life, almost hurting him. Before he knew it, they were outside. Smoke filled the air that they sucked into their lungs. Ashes puffed out of the building, flying towards them as the main door collapsed. They all coughed as they squinted through the smoke to find the gate. It was shut tight. Finn grabbed the bars and rattled it.

"Now what?!" Colin shouted, his eyes stinging from the heat of the burning building behind them.

"Climb."

"Climb?"

"Yeah. Anna first."

The two men crouched down, putting their hands together for Anna to step up onto. They hoisted her up so she could grab the top of the tall iron gates. She pulled herself up before jumping down.

"Okay?!" Finn called.

"Yeah,"her small voice replied.

"You next,"Finn said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Colin was beside Anna in a matter of seconds.

"What now?"

"I've no idea!"

"I'll find another way, stay here,"Colin said, leaving Anna and Finn.

"If I don't get out take care of Charlotte for me, alright?" Finn said to her.

She nodded.

"You will get out. Colin will find a way."

Finn nodded and grasped the metal bars of the gate.

"Anna! You're a good kid, okay? If I don't get out keep yourself safe!"

"You will get out."

Finn rattled the gate but it wouldn't budge.

"Listen, Anna, you have to stop being afraid. You have to stop blaming yourself for whatever went wrong. None of this is your fault. You don't deserve any of it-"

"Stop. You're getting outta here!"

"I don't want to slow you and Colin down. Get back to the prison, they'll take good care of you. You'll be fine!"

Anna was shaking her head now, her head hanging and shoulders shaking.

"Oi! Is that the 'I'm giving up' speech?!" Colin called. He dragged a rusty ladder behind him. "It was lying against the wall, can you believe that luck?"

* * *

**sorry this took forever to upload, I was beginning to doubt it and lose motivation. Hopefully I'll get a grip and be better at this. Thank you for being so patient and stuff.**


End file.
